


Nymeria Fawley et l'Ordre du Phénix

by 28larriequeen



Series: Nymeria Fawley et le Trio d'Or [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amitié Nymeria / Drago, Animagus, Drago apparait, F/M, Nymeria a une mission, Nymeria va avoir des ennuis, Ombrage va causer des problèmes, Préfète
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 89,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen
Summary: Voldemort est de retour mais personne ne veut vraiment y croire. Ombrage est la nouvelle prof de DCFM et Nymeria se la mettra à dos dès le premier cours. Sa place à Poudlard est alors mise en péril. Comment va se passer cette cinquième année ?Harry Potter appartient à J K Rowling, mais pas mes personnes ni leurs intrigues, ils sont bien trop nuls pour ça.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Nymeria Fawley / Harry Potter
Series: Nymeria Fawley et le Trio d'Or [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701610
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. La garde rapprochée

_Vendredi 6 Aout – Maison_

Je soupir et pose mes valises dans ma chambre avant de m’étaler sur le lit et faire l’étoile. C’est tellement agréable d’être enfin rentrée ! Je viens de passer les dernières semaines dans un camp de vacances sorciers et, même si ce n’était pas déplaisant, la maison et maman me manquaient.

— Enfin à la maison, _soupirais-je._

Juste alors que je ferme les yeux, quelqu’un toque et entre.

— Chérie, Tonks est venue, il faut que tu ailles avec elle, _m’informe maman_.

— Pour ? _demandais-je d’une voix fatiguée._

— Harry a été attaqué par des Détraqueurs, il est renvoyé de Poudlard, _m’annonce-t-elle et je me redresse violemment_. Enfin, Dumbledore a réussi à lui obtenir une audience le 12. Quelques membres de l’Ordre vont aller le chercher, et je me suis dis que si tu en faisais parti il serait content de te revoir.

Mon regard se posa sur un parchemin posé sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Je me lève et part prendre le parchemin en question.

« Je viens d’être attaqué par des Détraqueurs et on va peut-être me renvoyer de Poudlard. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe et quand je pourrai enfin sortir d’ici. »

Je reconnais l’écriture de mon petit ami.

— J’arrive dans 5 minutes ! _m’exclamais-je, attrapant des vêtements propre et partant dans ma salle de bain._

*

_4 Privet Drive – Soir_

Nous sommes entrés chez Harry, sa famille moldue était partie grâce à un canular de Tonks. Je rentre en première et je guide tout ce monde, étant déjà venue ici sous forme d’Animagus. Sur le chemin, Tonks casse une assiette. Puis, nous croisons Harry qui nous pointe de sa baguette magique.

— Baisse ta baguette, mon garçon, tu risques d’éborgner quelqu’un, _dit Maugrey d’une voix grave, semblable à un grognement._

Harry n’abaissa pas sa baguette pour autant.

— Professeur Maugrey ? _dit-il d’un ton mal assuré_.

— Professeur, je ne sais pas, _gronda la voix_ , je n’ai pas eu beaucoup l’occasion d’enseigner, pas vrai ? Descends donc, on aimerait bien te voir de plus près.

Harry abaissa légèrement sa baguette mais il continua de la tenir fermement et ne bougea pas.

— Sympa, l’accueil, _dis-je, un sourire aux lèvres, en apparaissant._

— Nym ! _s’exclame Harry_. Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?

— Nous sommes venus te chercher, _dit Remus derrière moi_.

— P-professeur Lupin ? _dit-il, incrédule_. C’est vous ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que nous restons dans le noir ? **Lumos** , _dit Tonks_.

L’extrémité d’une baguette s’embrasa, illuminant le hall d’une clarté magique. Harry cligna des yeux. Remus adressa un large sourire à Harry qui s’efforça de lui sourire à son tour malgré son état de choc.

— Oooh, il est exactement tel que je l’imaginais, _dit Tonks qui tenait à bout de bras sa baguette allumée_. Salut, Harry ! _lança-t-elle_.

Les autres font remarquer que Harry ressemble à son père mais a les yeux de sa mère, ce qui est exaspérant. Maugrey Fol Œil observait Harry avec méfiance de ses yeux dissymétriques.

— Vous êtes vraiment sûr que c’est lui, Lupin, Fawley ? _gronda-t-il_. On aurait l’air fin si on ramenait un Mangemort qui aurait pris son apparence. Il faudrait lui demander quelque chose que seul le vrai Potter peut savoir. À moins que quelqu’un ait apporté du Veritaserum ?

— Harry, quelle forme prend ton Patronus ? _interrogea Lupin_.

— La forme d’un cerf, _répondit Harry, d’un ton nerveux_.

— C’est bien lui, Fol Œil, _assura Lupin_.

Très conscient d’être l’objet de tous les regards, Harry descendit l’escalier en rangeant sa baguette magique dans la poche arrière de son jean.

— Ne mets pas ta baguette là, mon garçon ! _rugit Maugrey_. Imagine qu’elle s’enflamme toute seule. Des sorciers plus expérimentés que toi se sont retrouvés avec une fesse en moins !

— Tu as déjà vu quelqu’un qui a perdu une fesse ? _demanda Tonks d’un air intéressé_.

Je pouffe de rire.

— Peu importe, ne mets pas ta baguette dans ta poche arrière, c’est tout ! _grogna Fol Œil_. Question de sécurité élémentaire, mais personne ne s’en soucie plus.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine d’un pas claudicant.

— Et ça, je l’ai vu bien souvent, _ajouta-t-il d’un ton irrité tandis que Tonks levait les yeux au plafond._

Lupin serra la main de Harry.

— Comment vas-tu ? _demanda-t-il en le regardant attentivement_.

— T-très bien… J’ai… j’ai vraiment de la chance que les Dursley ne soient pas là, _bredouilla Harry_.

— De la chance ? Ha ! Ha ! _s’exclama Tonks_. C’est moi qui les ai attirés dehors. Je leur ai envoyé une lettre par la poste moldue pour leur annoncer qu’ils faisaient partie des finalistes du concours national de la plus belle pelouse de banlieue. Ils sont en route pour assister à la remise des prix… enfin, c’est ce qu’ils croient.

Mon petit ami me regarde.

— On va partir d’ici, n’est-ce pas ? _demanda-t-il_. C’est pour bientôt ?

J’allais répondre, mais je suis devancée par Remus.

— Presque tout de suite, _assura Lupin_. Nous attendons simplement le feu vert.

— Où va-t-on ? Au Terrier ? _dit Harry plein d’espoir_.

— Non, pas au Terrier _, répondit Lupin en lui faisant signe d’aller dans la cuisine._

Le petit cercle des sorciers leur emboîta le pas sans cesser d’observer Harry avec curiosité. Je les suis.

— Trop risqué, _expliqua Lupin_. Nous avons installé notre quartier général dans un endroit impossible à détecter. Il a fallu un certain temps…

Maugrey Fol Œil s’assit à la table de la cuisine et but au goulot de sa flasque, son œil magique pivotant en tous sens pour observer les nombreuses machines qui devaient épargner aux Dursley la plupart des corvées ménagères.

— Voici Alastor Maugrey, _dit Lupin à Harry_.

— Je sais, _répondit Harry, mal à l’aise_.

— Et voici Nymphadora…

— Ne m’appelle pas Nymphadora, Remus, _protesta la jeune sorcière avec un frisson_. Mon nom, c’est Tonks.

— Nymphadora Tonks qui préfère être connue sous son seul nom de famille, _acheva Lupin_.

— Toi aussi, tu préférerais si ton idiote de mère t’avait baptisé Nymphadora, _marmonna Tonks_.

Je souris à Tonks.

— Moi, j’adore ton prénom, _lui dis-je sincèrement._ Très original !

Mais Tonks secoue la tête. Remus continue les présentations.

— Lui, c’est Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Il montra un grand sorcier noir qui s’inclina.

— Elphias Doge.

Le sorcier à la voix sifflante fit un signe de tête.

— Dedalus Diggle…

— Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, _couina Diggle en laissant tomber son haut-de-forme violet._

— Emmeline Vance.

Une majestueuse sorcière enveloppée d’un châle vert émeraude le salua de la tête.

— Sturgis Podmore.

Un sorcier à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux couleur paille adressa un clin d’œil à Harry.

— Et enfin Hestia Jones.

Derrière le toaster, une sorcière aux joues roses et à la chevelure noire lui fit un signe de la main. Harry s’inclina maladroitement devant chacun d’eux.

Je me dirige vers le frigo et l’ouvre, à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter. Mais il n’y a rien, comme si les Dursley avaient vider le frigo intentionnellement.

— Et je pense qu’il est inutile que je te présente Nymeria, _termina Remus avec un sourire entendu._

Harry se mit doucement à rire.

— Inutile, en effet, _dit-il tout en me souriant._

Je lui rends son sourire, véritablement ravie de le revoir. Il m’a tellement manqué !

— Un nombre surprenant de volontaires se sont proposé de venir te chercher, _expliqua Lupin_.

Les commissures de ses lèvres se convulsèrent légèrement.

— Plus on est, mieux ça vaut, _commenta Maugrey d’un air sombre_. Nous sommes ta garde rapprochée, Potter.

— Nous attendons simplement le signal qui nous indiquera que la voie est libre, _dit Lupin en jetant un coup d’œil par la fenêtre_. Il devrait venir dans une quinzaine de minutes environ.

— Ils sont très propres, tes Moldus, _dit Tonks qui observait la cuisine avec beaucoup d’intérêt_. Mon père aussi est un Moldu mais c’est un vrai cochon. J’imagine que ça doit dépendre des individus, comme chez les sorciers.

— Heu… oui, _dit Harry_.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Lupin.

— Que s’est-il passé, je n’ai eu aucune nouvelle de qui que ce soit, qu’est-ce que Vol… ?

D’étranges sifflements s’élevèrent aussitôt du groupe des sorciers. Dedalus Diggle laissa une nouvelle fois tomber son chapeau et Maugrey gronda ;

— Tais-toi !

— Quoi ? _s’étonna Harry_.

Je baille à m’en décrocher la mâchoire, et si ce n’était que moi, je prendrais ma forme d’Animagus pour aller voler histoire de me garder éveillée.

— Pas question de parler de ça ici, c’est trop risqué, _expliqua Maugrey qui tourna son œil normal vers Harry, l’œil magique restant fixé sur le plafond_. Nom de nom, _ajouta-t-il avec colère en portant une main à son œil_. Il n’arrête pas de se coincer depuis que cette vermine s’en est servie.

Avec un horrible bruit de succion semblable à celui d’une ventouse débouchant un évier, il arracha l’œil de son orbite.

— Fol Œil, tu sais que c’est parfaitement répugnant ce que tu fais ? _dit Tonks sur le ton de la conversation_.

— Va me chercher un verre d’eau, s’il te plaît, Harry, _demanda Maugrey_.

Harry alla prendre un verre propre dans le lave-vaisselle et le remplit d’eau au robinet de l’évier, sous les regards toujours avides des sorciers rassemblés.

— Merci bien, _dit Maugrey lorsque Harry lui eut donné le verre_.

Il laissa tomber l’œil magique dans l’eau et le secoua de haut en bas. L’œil tourna sur lui-même en regardant tout le monde tour à tour.

— Je veux trois cent soixante degrés de visibilité sur le trajet du retour.

— Comment irons-nous… là où on doit aller ? _demanda Harry_.

— En balai, _répondit Lupin_. C’est le seul moyen. Tu es trop jeune pour transplaner, le réseau de cheminées est trop bien surveillé pour utiliser la poudre de Cheminette et installer un Portoloin sans autorisation nous coûterait beaucoup trop cher pour que ça en vaille la peine.

— Remus dit que tu sais très bien voler, _dit Kingsley Shacklebolt de sa voix grave_.

— Il est excellent, _assura Lupin, un œil sur sa montre_. D’ailleurs, tu ferais bien de préparer tes bagages, Harry, il faut que nous soyons prêts à partir dès qu’on aura le signal.

— Je viens t’aider, _dis-je, trouvant le moyen d’être enfin seule avec mon petit ami._

Je le suis dans les escaliers.

*

_Chambre d’Harry_

La pièce était sans nul doute beaucoup plus désordonnée que le reste de la maison. La plupart des livres étaient répandus par terre ; la cage d’Hedwige, qui aurait eu bien besoin d’être nettoyée, commençait à dégager une forte odeur. La grosse valise de Harry était ouverte, révélant un mélange de vêtements moldus et de robes de sorcier qui avaient débordé sur le sol. Harry ramassa des livres qu’il jeta hâtivement dans sa valise.

— Ne sois pas idiot, ça ira beaucoup plus vite si je… **Failamalle** !

Je sors ma baguette magique et fait un grand arc de cercle au-dessus du sol. Les livres, les vêtements, le télescope et la balance s’envolèrent aussitôt et retombèrent dans la grosse valise, parfaitement rangés.

— Avec tant d’adultes sorciers dans cette maison, ils ne sauront pas que c’est moi qui aie utilisé la magie, _dis-je pour moi-même._

Harry ri doucement et s’approche de moi pour m’enlacer. Je passe mes bras autour de lui pour le serrer également, et ferme les yeux pour profiter du moment.

— Qui aurait cru qu’un mois l’un sans l’autre était aussi dure à supporter ? _demandais-je, amusée._

— Tu peux pas imaginer combien ça me fait du bien de te voir Nym… _dit Harry, qui semblait presque épuisé._

— Je m’en doute. Je suis désolé pour les Détraqueurs, les Moldus ont pas trop criser ? _demandais-je en reculant d’un pas._

Mon petit ami ri nerveusement et j’ai immédiatement ma réponse.

— Ils ont voulu me mettre dehors mais ma tante a reçu une Beuglante ! C’était pas la première fois qu’elle avait à faire avec le Monde Sorcier, visiblement…

Je le regarde, songeuse, avant de sourire.

— Je principale c’est que maintenant, tu ne vas plus les revoir avant longtemps ! _m’exclamais-je avec un sourire._

Il acquiesce avec un sourire.

— Mais je ne t’ai pas demandé, comment tu vas Nym ? _me demande-t-il._

Je lui souris en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

— Plutôt bien. Mieux maintenant que je te vois, mais je suis aussi exténuée. En fait, j’allais dormir pendant surement trois jours lorsque maman m’a dit de me préparer pour venir te chercher ! _m’exclamais-je._ Mais ça va. Ces dernières semaines, j’ai, disons, appris à mieux contrôler mes pouvoirs.

Aucun de nous n’avait reparler de ce qu’il s’était passer dans le cimetière, pour des raisons évidentes. Se libérer en explosion et faire de la magie sans baguette n’était pas du niveau d’une sorcière de quinze ans.

— Dois-je en conclure que tu n’es pas prête à laisser la place de meilleure élève à Hermione ? _me demande Harry._

Nous éclatons tous les deux de rire jusqu’à ce que nous entendions nos prénoms être appelés depuis le salon.

— bon, nous devrions descendre… Tu as toujours ta baguette dans ta poche ? Et tes deux fesses sont encore là ? _demandais-je, amusée._ O.K., alors, allons-y. **Locomotor Barda** !

La grosse valise s’éleva de quelques centimètres dans les airs. Ma baguette magique à la main, dans un geste de chef d’orchestre, je dirige la valise vers le couloir en tenant la cage d’Hedwige de l’autre main. Harry, qui portait son balai, descendit l’escalier derrière moi.

Dans la cuisine, Maugrey avait remis son œil magique qui tournait si vite à présent, après un bon nettoyage. Kingsley Shacklebolt et Sturgis Podmore regardaient le four à micro-ondes et Hestia Jones s’amusait beaucoup en examinant un épluche-légumes qu’elle avait trouvé dans un tiroir. Lupin, lui, cachetait une lettre destinée aux Dursley.

— Parfait. Je pense qu’il nous reste à peu près une minute. Nous devrions peut-être sortir dans le jardin pour nous tenir prêts. Harry, j’ai laissé un mot à ta tante et à ton oncle pour leur dire de ne pas s’inquiéter…

— Ils ne s’inquiéteront pas, _assura Harry._

— … que tu es en sécurité…

— Ça va les déprimer.

— … et que tu les reverras l’été prochain.

— C’est vraiment indispensable ?

Je me mis à rire. Lupin sourit mais s’abstint de tout commentaire.

— Viens là, mon garçon, _dit Maugrey d’un ton bourru en lui faisant signe avec sa baguette magique_. Il faut que je te désillusionne.

— Que vous quoi ? _s’inquiéta Harry_.

— Que je te soumette à un sortilège de Désillusion, _r_ é _pondit Maugrey, sa baguette brandie_. Lupin m’a dit que tu possèdes une cape d’invisibilité mais tu n’arriveras pas à la maintenir en place pendant le vol, il faut donc trouver un meilleur déguisement. Allons-y…

Il lui donna un bon coup de baguette sur le crâne.

— Beau travail, Fol Œil, _dit Tonks d’un air appréciateur en contemplant Harry à hauteur de la taille_.

Harry regarda son corps, ou plus exactement ce qui avait été son corps et qui n’avait plus du tout le même aspect. Il n’était pas devenu invisible mais avait pris la couleur et la texture de l’élément de cuisine qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il semblait transformé en caméléon humain.

— Maugrey, j’espère que vous ne vous êtes pas raté, j’aimerais retrouver mon petit ami tangible après ça, _dis-je amusée._

Quelques rires retentissent.

— Venez, _dit Maugrey en déverrouillant la porte de derrière d’un coup de baguette magique_.

Nous sortons sur la pelouse de l’oncle Vernon.

— La nuit est claire _, grogna Maugrey, dont l’œil magique scrutait le ciel_. J’aurais préféré un peu plus de nuages. Bon, toi, _aboya-t-il à l’adresse de Harry_ , on va voler en formation serrée. Tonks restera devant, colle-toi dans son sillage. Lupin te couvrira par en dessous. Moi, je serai derrière. Les autres feront le cercle autour de nous. Pas question de rompre la formation pour quelque motif que ce soit, vous m’avez compris ? Si l’un de nous se fait tuer…

— Il y a un risque ? _demanda Harry avec appréhension, mais Maugrey ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre_.

— … les autres continuent, ne vous arrêtez pas et, je le répète, ne rompez pas la formation. S’ils arrivent à nous descendre tous et que tu survives, Harry, l’arrière-garde sera prête à prendre le relais. Continue à voler cap à l’est et ils te rejoindront.

— Ne dis pas ça d’un ton aussi joyeux, Fol Œil, il va croire qu’on prend les choses à la légère, _commenta Tonks_.

Elle était occupée à fixer la grosse valise de Harry et la cage d’Hedwige à son balai grâce à un harnais accroché au manche.

— J’explique simplement notre plan à ce garçon, _gronda Maugrey_. Nous avons pour mission de l’amener sain et sauf au quartier général et si nous sommes tués au cours de l’opération…

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me concentre pour me transformer afin d’être prête. Je me concentre sur le deuxième battement de cœur que j’entends et visualise ma forme Animagus. L’instant d’après, je suis plus petite.

— Personne ne se fera tuer, _assura Kingsley Shacklebolt de sa voix profonde et apaisante alors que je me transformais_.

— Montez sur vos balais, voilà le premier signal ! _annonça vivement Lupin, le doigt pointé vers le ciel_.

Ma vue perçante observe très loin au-dessus de nous une pluie d’étincelles rouges qui avait jailli parmi les étoiles. Harry enfourcha son Éclair de feu et saisit fermement le manche.

— Deuxième signal, on y va ! _dit Lupin d’une voix forte tandis que d’autres étincelles, vertes cette fois, explosaient dans le ciel_.

Harry s’élança en donnant un grand coup de pied par terre. Je donne des grands coups d’ailes et le suis. L’air frais de la nuit caresse mes plumes et les jardins bien carrés de Privet Drive s’éloignèrent en se réduisant rapidement à un patchwork noir et vert foncé.

— Virage serré à gauche, je répète, gauche serré, il y a un Moldu qui regarde en l’air ! _s’écria Maugrey_.

Je pousse un petit cri et concentre l’attention du Moldu en question ailleurs que sur les sorciers.

— Il faut prendre de l’altitude. On monte de quatre cents mètres !

Nous montons dans les airs et je m’amuse à faire des figures, me sentant libre. C’est tellement agréable de pouvoir voler sans balais ! Je me souviens encore de ma première tentative de vol en Animagus, qui s’était soldée avec une épaule en mauvais état !

— Cap au sud ! _s’écria Maugrey_. Ville en vue !

Nous virons à droite pour éviter de passer à la verticale de la toile d’araignée lumineuse qui étincelait au-dessous.

— Cap au sud-est et continuez à prendre de l’altitude, il y a un nuage dans lequel nous pourrons disparaître ! _lança Maugrey_.

— Il n’est pas question de traverser des nuages ! _s’exclama Tonks avec colère_. On serait trempés, Fol Œil !

Un des nombreux avantages de ma condition est que je supporte bien mieux la situation que tous les autres. Je vois de plus en plus Harry avoir froid sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit.

Les sorciers qui formaient la garde volaient constamment en cercle autour d’Harry, tels des oiseaux de proie.

— Cap au sud-ouest ! _hurla Maugrey_ , il faut éviter de passer au-dessus de l’autoroute !

Je m’amuse à passer entre chaque sorcier, et parfois j’arrête de bouger les ailes et plane tranquillement. 

— Nous devrions revenir en arrière pour nous assurer que nous ne sommes pas suivis ! _s’écria Maugrey._

— TU ES FOU, FOL ŒIL ? _s’exclama Tonks, à l’avant de la formation_. Nous sommes tous gelés jusqu’au manche ! Si nous changeons sans cesse de cap, nous arriverons là-bas la semaine prochaine ! D’ailleurs, nous y sommes presque !

— Il est temps d’amorcer la descente ! _lança la voix de Lupin_. Suis bien Tonks, Harry !

Tonks descendit en piqué et Harry imita sa trajectoire. Je plonge également. Nous nous dirigeons vers la plus grosse concentration de lumières, une masse gigantesque et tentaculaire de lignes étincelantes qui s’entrecroisaient dans tous les sens, parsemées par endroits de taches d’un noir profond.

— On y est ! _s’exclama Tonks_.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait atterri. Harry se posa juste derrière elle et descendit de son balai sur un carré de pelouse à l’abandon, au milieu d’une petite place. Je me pose sur une branche d’un arbre. Tonks était déjà en train de détacher la valise.

Frissonnant, Harry jeta un regard autour de lui. Les façades crasseuses des maisons environnantes n’étaient guère accueillantes. Certaines d’entre elles avaient des fenêtres cassées qui luisaient tristement à la lumière des réverbères, la peinture des portes s’écaillait et des tas d’ordures couvraient par endroits les marches des perrons.

— Où sommes-nous ? _demanda Harry_.

Mais Lupin lui répondit à voix basse ;

— Attends un instant.

Maugrey fouillait dans les replis de sa cape, ses mains noueuses rendues malhabiles par le froid.

— Ah, je l’ai, _marmonna-t-il_.

Il leva devant lui quelque chose qui ressemblait à un briquet argenté et l’alluma. Le réverbère le plus proche s’éteignit alors en produisant un petit claquement sec. Maugrey actionna à nouveau le briquet et le réverbère suivant s’éteignit à son tour. Il continua ainsi jusqu’à ce que toutes les lampes de la place se soient éteintes. Les seules lumières qui demeuraient provenaient de fenêtres masquées par des rideaux et de la lune en lame de faucille qui brillait au-dessus de nous.

— J’ai emprunté ça à Dumbledore, _grogna Maugrey en remettant l’Éteignoir dans sa poche_. Comme ça, les Moldus ne pourront plus rien voir par leurs fenêtres, tu comprends ? Et maintenant, viens vite.

Il prit Harry par le bras et l’entraîna sur le trottoir d’en face. Lupin et Tonks suivaient en portant sa valise. Le reste de la garde, baguettes brandies, les encadrait. Le son étouffé d’une chaîne stéréo s’élevait d’une fenêtre, au dernier étage de la maison voisine. Un tas de sacs-poubelle, derrière la porte cassée, dégageait une odeur âcre d’ordures en décomposition.

— C’est là, _murmura Maugrey_.

Il tendit un morceau de parchemin à Harry, toujours désillusionné, et l’éclaira de sa baguette allumée pour qu’il puisse voir ce qui y était écrit.

— Lis ça et inscris-le dans ta mémoire.

Harry regarda le morceau de papier et le lit.

«Le quartier général de l’Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres.»


	2. Le QG

— Qu’est-ce que c’est, l’Ordre du… ? _commença Harry_.

— Pas ici, mon garçon ! _grogna Maugrey_. Attends d’être entré !

Il reprit le morceau de parchemin et y mit le feu du bout de sa baguette magique.

— Mais où est le… ?

— Pense à ce que tu viens de lire, _dit_ _Lupin à voix basse_.

Harry obéit et une vieille porte délabrée surgit de nulle part entre les numéros 11 et 13. Des murs décrépis aux fenêtres crasseuses apparurent à leur tour. C’était comme si une nouvelle maison avait soudain écarté les deux autres pour se glisser entre elles. Harry la contempla bouche bée. On entendait toujours les pulsations de la musique, au numéro 11. Les Moldus qui habitaient là ne s’étaient aperçus de rien.

— Viens, dépêche-toi, _gronda Maugrey en poussant Harry devant lui_.

*

_12, square Grimmaurd_

A peine la porte ouverte, je rentre et part me poser sur la rampe des escaliers.

— Nymeria, ma chérie, je sais que tu aimes ta forme Animagus mais il faut se retransformer maintenant ! _me dit maman, amusée._

Je pousse un petit cri et me retransforme en humaine.

— Et voilà…

Maugrey donna un bon coup de baguette magique sur la tête de Harry.

On entendit de petits pas pressés et Mrs Weasley surgit dans l’embrasure d’une porte, à l’autre bout du hall. Elle se hâta vers nous, le visage rayonnant, visiblement ravie de nous accueillir.

— Oh, Harry, quelle joie de te revoir ! _murmura-t-elle_.

Elle le serra contre elle dans une étreinte à lui faire craquer les côtes puis recula d’un pas en le tenant par les épaules et l’examina d’un œil critique.

— Tu m’as l’air tout faible. Tu as besoin de manger quelque chose mais j’ai bien peur que le dîner se fasse un peu attendre.

Elle se tourna vers nous autres et murmura rapidement ;

— Il vient d’arriver, la réunion a commencé.

Les sorciers de l’escorte manifestent divers signes d’intérêt et d’enthousiasme puis partent en direction de la porte par laquelle Mrs Weasley était entrée. Harry s’apprêtait à suivre Lupin, mais Mrs Weasley le retint.

— Non, Harry, la réunion est réservée aux membres de l’Ordre. Ron et Hermione sont en haut, tu n’as qu’à attendre avec eux qu’elle soit terminée, ensuite nous pourrons dîner. Et surtout, parle à voix basse quand tu es dans le hall, _ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure pressant_.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il ne faudrait pas réveiller… quelque chose, _dis-je d’une voix tendue_.

— Qu’est-ce que… ?

— Je t’expliquerai plus tard. Dépêchons-nous, je dois assister à la réunion.

— Je m’occupe de montrer à Harry sa chambre, _dis-je en prenant la main de mon petit ami et en l’embarquant._

Puis, silencieusement, je mime avec mes lèvres « vous me raconterez plus tard ». Je tire mon petit ami avec moi alors que je monte les escaliers jusqu’à une chambre aux couleurs bleues et rouges ; Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

— Ne t’en fais pas pour tes affaires, on les montera plus tard. Hermione et Ron vont arriver d’une minute à l’autre et tout t’expliquer. Dit leurs que je suis sous la douche s’il te plait ! On parlera plus tard !

Je pose un bisou sur sa joue et file dans la salle de bain. Je passe bien 20 minutes sous la douche à rechercher de la chaleur. C’est le petit problème que j’ai encore après chaque transformation ; mon corps d’Aigle Royal étant plus petit que mon corps normal, une fois ma vraie apparence reprise, j’ai du mal à me réchauffer. McGonagall m’a dit que c’est temporaire, heureusement. Mon corps devrait bientôt avoir parfaitement l’habitude.

Durant ma longue douche, j’ai entendu les cri d’Harry. Apparemment il est très énervé, et c’est compréhensible. J’ai moi-même été gardée dans le secret pendant tout ce temps.

Je sors de la salle de bain, des grosses chaussettes grises aux pieds, ainsi qu’un pantalon bleu de pyjama et un pull à l’effigie de la maison Serdaigle sur moi. Mes mains sont cachées dans mes manches. Je descends les escaliers au moment où l’Ordre sort de la salle à manger.

Rogue se dirige vers moi et me tend une lettre. Je la prends et le remercie d’un petit coup de tête. Je l’ouvre et y jette un coup d’œil rapide.

— D’accord, je ferais mon possible, _dis-je à Rogue._

Celui-ci hoche la tête et je plie l’enveloppe pour la mettre dans ma poche. Les invités finissent par partir et je rejoins la cuisine, ayant hâte de manger pour aller me coucher.

Malheureusement, à peine assise le plus près du feu, j’entends un BOOM et des cris retentissent.

— Ah, super, _dis-je exaspérée en posant ma tête sur la table._

J’entends la voix de Sirius crier et puis d’un coup, le calme. Du monde arrive dans le salon et je ne les regarde pas, profitant de la chaleur de la cheminée. Mon corps commence enfin à se réchauffer. Mrs Weasley me dispense de mettre la table.

— Fred ! George ! NON, PORTEZ-LES NORMALEMENT ! _s’écria Mrs Weasley_.

Je me retourne au moment même où les jumeaux arrivaient. Fred et George avaient ensorcelé un grand chaudron de ragoût, une bonbonne en métal remplie de Bièraubeurre et une épaisse planche à pain avec son couteau, pour qu’ils aillent se poser tout seuls à leur place. Le ragoût commençait à glisser, la bonbonne de Bièraubeurre tomba et le couteau s’envola de la planche à pain au moment où je me retourne et tend la paume de la main vers le vacarme. Tout s’arrêta, comme figé. Tout le monde me regardait, surprise, alors que je tournais la paume de ma main dans les sens inverse des aiguilles d’une montre.

C’était comme si la scène remontait, sauf que cette fois tout se posa sans dommage sur la table. Le silence régnait dans la salle, et les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers moi.

Finalement, c’est Mrs Weasley qui prit la parole en première.

— POUR L’AMOUR DU CIEL ! _hurla Mrs Weasley_. VOUS N’AVIEZ PAS BESOIN DE FAIRE ÇA ! JE COMMENCE À EN AVOIR ASSEZ ! CE N’EST PAS PARCE QU’ON VOUS A DONNÉ LE DROIT D’UTILISER LA MAGIE QUE VOUS DEVEZ SORTIR VOS BAGUETTES À LA MOINDRE OCCASION ! _crie t-elle à ses fils._

— Nous voulions simplement gagner un peu de temps ! _répliqua Fred_. Désolé, Sirius, mon vieux… Je n’avais pas l’intention de…

Harry et Sirius éclatèrent de rire. Mondingus qui était tombé en arrière se releva en poussant des jurons. Pattenrond, crachant avec fureur, était allé se réfugier sous le buffet où l’on voyait ses deux grands yeux jaunes briller dans l’obscurité.

— Mes enfants, _dit Mr Weasley_ , votre mère a raison, vous devriez vous montrer un peu plus responsables maintenant que vous êtes majeurs…

— Aucun de vos frères ne m’a jamais causé autant d’ennuis ! _s’emporta Mrs Weasley en posant brutalement une nouvelle bonbonne sur la table._

— Mais ça va, le pire a été éviter grâce à Nymeria ! _s’exclame George._

Les regards se tournèrent vers moi et je ris nerveusement.

— Oui, d’ailleurs on aimerait bien savoir comment ! _dit à son tour Fred._

— Heu…j’en sais rien, ça m’est venue comme ça… _dis-je, mal à l’aise._

Ma mère apparu dans la pièce.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Sirius, Dingus et les jumeaux expliquèrent ce qu’il venait de se passer à ma mère alors que je me pose mon regard sur le feu. Je sens le regard d’Harry sur moi.

_Ça m’est arrivée plusieurs fois le mois dernier, c’est en rapport les pouvoirs des 4 grands sorciers qui se manifestent de plus en plus et j’essaie de vraiment apprendre à les contrôler mais il semblerait que jusqu’à maintenant, ce soit seulement de la magie instinctive…_

Je suis sortie de mes rêveries par Mrs Weasley, qui continuait de passais un savon à ses fils.

— Bill n’éprouvait pas le besoin de transplanter chaque fois qu’il fallait faire trois pas ! Charlie ne passait pas son temps à ensorceler tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main ! Percy…

Elle s’interrompit net, le souffle court, et lança un regard apeuré à son mari dont le visage s’était soudain figé comme un morceau de bois.

— Mangeons, _dit précipitamment Bill_.

— Ça m’a l’air délicieux, Molly, _commenta Lupin_.

Il remplit une assiette de ragoût et la lui tendit de l’autre côté de la table. Je rejoins tout le monde et m’installe à côté d’Harry. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence ne fut troublé que par le tintement de la vaisselle et le raclement des chaises sur lesquelles les convives s’installaient devant leurs assiettes. Mrs Weasley se tourna alors vers Sirius.

— Je voulais te dire, Sirius, qu’il y a quelque chose dans le secrétaire du salon. Ça n’arrête pas de bouger et de gratter, là-dedans. C’est peut-être un simple Épouvantard mais je pensais que nous pourrions peut-être demander à Alastor d’y jeter un coup d’œil avant qu’on ouvre.

— Comme tu voudras, _répondit Sirius d’un air indifférent_.

— Et les rideaux sont infestés de Doxys, _reprit Mrs Weasley_. J’aimerais bien qu’on essaye de s’en débarrasser demain.

— J’en serais ravi, _assura Sirius_.

_Le ton de Sirius est sarcastique mais je ne suis pas sûr que les autres l’aient saisi._

La table était joyeusement animée.

Tonks amusait Hermione et Ginny en changeant la forme de son nez entre deux bouchées. Plissant les yeux, elle fit enfler son nez en une sorte de bec qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre au nez de Rogue. Puis elle le réduisit à la taille d’un petit champignon d’où jaillirent deux énormes touffes de poils.

Mr Weasley, Bill et Lupin étaient plongés dans une grande discussion sur les gobelins. Fred, George, Ron et Mondingus se tenaient les côtes après que ce dernier ait raconté une histoire.

Seuls Harry et moi étions silencieux. Je m’endors presque devant mon ragout tant j’ai sommeil. Cependant, après le dessert, les esprits s’échauffèrent lorsque Sirius proposa à Harry de poser des questions.

— Depuis quand doit-on être membre de l’Ordre du Phénix pour poser des questions ? _demanda Sirius_. Harry a été prisonnier de cette maison moldue pendant un mois entier. Il a le droit de savoir ce qui s’est pass…

— Attendez un peu ! _intervint George d’une voix forte_.

— Comment se fait-il qu’on réponde aux questions de Harry ? _lança Fred avec colère_.

— Nous, on a essayé de tirer quelque chose de vous pendant un mois et vous ne nous avez pas raconté la moindre petite bribe de quoi que ce soit ! _ajouta George_.

— Vous êtes trop jeunes, vous n’êtes pas membres de l’Ordre ! _dit Fred d’une voix aiguë qui imitait avec une ressemblance troublante celle de sa mère_. Harry, lui, n’est même pas majeur ! Nymeria non plus, et elle a eu le droit de faire partie de la Garde Rapprochée !

— Ce n’est pas ma faute si on ne vous a rien dit de ce que faisait l’Ordre _, répondit calmement Sirius._ Il s’agit d’une décision de vos parents. Harry, en ce qui le concerne…

— Ce n’est pas à toi de juger ce qui est bon ou pas pour Harry ! _coupa sèchement Mrs Weasley._

Son visage d’ordinaire si bienveillant avait pris une expression menaçante.

— J’imagine que tu n’as pas oublié ce qu’a dit Dumbledore ?

— À quel moment ? _demanda Sirius d’un ton poli mais avec l’air de quelqu’un qui se prépare à la bagarre_.

— Au moment où il nous a recommandé de ne pas révéler à Harry plus de choses qu’il n’a besoin de savoir, _répliqua Mrs Weasley en insistant bien sur les trois derniers mots_.

Ron, Hermione, Fred et George détachèrent leur regard de Sirius et tournèrent la tête vers Mrs Weasley, comme s’ils suivaient un match de tennis. Ginny, à genoux au milieu d’un tas de bouchons abandonnés, assistait à l’échange, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Lupin, quant à lui, gardait les yeux fixés sur Sirius.

— Je n’ai pas l’intention de lui dire plus qu’il n’a besoin de savoir, Molly, _reprit Sirius_. Mais comme c’est lui qui a vu revenir Voldemort, il a davantage le droit que beaucoup d’autres de…

— Il n’est pas membre de l’Ordre du Phénix ! _s’exclama Mrs Weasley_. Il n’a que quinze ans et…

— Et il a dû affronter autant d’épreuves que la plupart des membres de l’Ordre, _interrompit Sirius_ , et même plus que certains.

— Vous savez quoi ? Je suis épuisée et je ne supporterais pas de vous entendre vous disputer plus longtemps. Bonne nuit tout le monde, et ne vous entre-tuez pas s’il vous plait, Voldemort serait bien trop heureux, _dis-je en me levant._

Je sors de la pièce et ferme la porte derrière moi. Une fois couchée dans mon lit, je m’endors comme une masse.


	3. La noble et très ancienne maison des Black

_Samedi 7 aout – Chambre de Harry et Nymeria_

Lorsque j’ouvre les yeux, je regarde tout autour de moi avant de me souvenir d’où je suis ; Square Grimmaurd.

— Salut. Bien dormi ? _me demande_ _Harry_ _._

Je me redresse ; Harry est assis sur son lit en tailleur, le dos contre le mur. Je me frotte les yeux et essaie de me recoiffer.

— Super, _dis-je._

Je m’étire, faisant craquer quelques os au passage. Après avoir réuni tout mon courage, je glisse mes pieds dans mes chaussons et me lève.

— Je peux te demander quelque chose ? _me demande t-il._

— Evidemment.

— C’est quoi la lettre que Rogue t’a donnée hier ?

Mon regard se pose sous mon oreiller, où sont ma baguette et la lettre en question.

— Une demande d’aide, _dis-je à mon petit ami._

— Une demande d’aide ? _répète-t-il, surprit._ Rogue te demande de l’aide ? Pour quoi ?

Je soupir en prenant quelques affaires.

— C’est compliqué… mais si je réussi, ce sera une grande avancée dans notre quête contre Voldemort, _dis-je._ Je vais prendre une douche.

Et je pars dans la salle de bain.

_Harry ne doit pas savoir, où il risque de s’énerver ou, pire, tout mettre en l’air…_

Un quart d’heure plus tard, je suis assise et prend mon petit déjeuné. Puis, nous nous attaquons aux Doxys et lorsque Tonks arrive, renversant le porte parapluie, Madame Black recommence à hurler.

— Rendez-moi sourde s’il vous plait, _soupirais-je de désespoir_.

Nous passons toute la matinée à jouer des Chasseurs de Doxys, et lorsque c’est l’heure de manger, Mrs Weasley part chercher des sandwichs et nous l’entendons hurler contre Mondingus qui vient de rapporter des chaudrons volés.

— CE N’EST PAS UNE CACHETTE POUR OBJETS VOLÉS, ICI !

— J’aime beaucoup entendre maman hurler contre quelqu’un d’autre, _dit Fred avec un sourire satisfait_. Ça change agréablement.

Il entrouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres pour que la voix de Mrs Weasley nous parvienne plus facilement.

— COMPLÈTEMENT IRRESPONSABLE ! VOUS CROYEZ QUE NOUS N’AVONS PAS SUFFISAMMENT DE SOUCIS COMME ÇA SANS QU’IL SOIT BESOIN DE VOUS VOIR ARRIVER AVEC UN CHARGEMENT DE CHAUDRONS VOLÉS !

— Ces idiots la laissent s’échauffer, _commenta George en hochant la tête_. Il faut l’arrêter tout de suite, sinon la vapeur s’accumule et ça peut durer des heures. En plus, elle mourait d’envie de s’attaquer à Mondingus depuis le jour où il s’est éclipsé au lieu de te surveiller, Harry… Tiens, la mère de Sirius s’y remet, elle aussi.

La voix de Mrs Weasley fut étouffée par les nouveaux hurlements des portraits du hall. George s’apprêtait à refermer la porte pour atténuer le vacarme lorsqu’un elfe de maison se glissa par l’entrebâillement et pénétra dans la pièce.

En dehors du chiffon crasseux noué autour de sa taille à la manière d’un pagne, il était complètement nu. Il avait l’air très vieux, sa peau semblait beaucoup trop grande pour lui, et bien qu’il fût chauve, comme tous les elfes de maison, de grosses touffes de poils blancs sortaient de ses oreilles semblables à celles d’une chauve-souris. Ses yeux d’un gris larmoyant étaient injectés de sang et son gros nez charnu avait plutôt la forme d’un groin.

L’elfe ne nous prêta aucune attention. Comme s’il ne nous voyait pas, il s’avança en traînant des pieds, le dos voûté, et se dirigea d’un pas lent et obstiné vers le fond de la pièce en marmonnant sans cesse, d’une voix rauque et grave qui ressemblait au coassement d’un crapaud.

— … il a une odeur d’égout et en plus, c’est un bandit, mais l’autre ne vaut pas mieux, cette horrible vieille bonne femme traître à son sang avec ses sales gosses qui viennent semer la pagaille dans la maison de ma maîtresse ! Oh, ma pauvre maîtresse, si elle savait, si elle savait quelle vermine est entrée dans sa demeure, que dirait-elle à ce pauvre Kreattur ? Oh, quelle honte, des Sang-de-Bourbe et des loups-garous et des traîtres et des voleurs, pauvre vieux Kreattur, que peut-il faire… ?

— Bonjour, Kreattur, _lança Fred d’une voix claironnante en fermant la porte avec un claquement sec._

L’elfe de maison se figea sur place. Il cessa de marmonner et sursauta dans une réaction de surprise trop appuyée pour être convaincante.

— Kreattur n’a pas vu le jeune maître, _dit-il en se tournant pour s’incliner bien bas devant Fred._

Le nez face au tapis, il ajouta d’une manière parfaitement audible ;

— Un sale petit gamin, celui-là, fils de traîtresse, infidèle à son sang.

— Pardon ? _dit George_. Je n’ai pas très bien compris la dernière phrase.

— Kreattur n’a rien dit, _affirma l’elfe en s’inclinant une deuxième fois devant George_.

_Mais c’est qu’il se fiche de nous en plus !_

Il ajouta à haute et intelligible voix ;

— Et voilà son jumeau, des sales bêtes contre nature, ces deux-là.

L’elfe se redressa en nous jetant à tous un regard hostile puis, apparemment convaincu que nous ne pouvions l’entendre, il continua de marmonner ;

— … et la Sang-de-Bourbe qui est toujours là à faire sa fière, oh, si ma maîtresse savait, oh, comme elle pleurerait ! Et en voilà deux nouveaux, Kreattur ignore leurs noms. Qu’est-ce qu’ils font ici ? Kreattur n’en sait rien du tout…

— Voici Harry et Nymeria, Kreattur, _risqua Hermione_. Harry Potter et Nymeria Fawley.

Les yeux pâles de l’elfe s’agrandirent et il se mit à marmonner plus vite et plus furieusement que jamais.

— La Sang-de-Bourbe parle à Kreattur comme si elle était son amie, si la maîtresse de Kreattur le voyait en si mauvaise compagnie, oh, que dirait-elle… ?

— Ne l’appelle pas Sang-de-Bourbe ! _protestèrent Ron et Ginny avec colère_.

— Ça n’a pas d’importance, _murmura Hermione_. Il n’a pas toute sa tête, il ne sait pas ce qu’il…

— Ne t’imagine pas ça, Hermione, il est parfaitement conscient de ce qu’il dit, _assura Fred en lançant un regard de dégoût à Kreattur_.

L’elfe marmonnait toujours, les yeux tournés vers Harry et moi. Enfin, pour le moment son attention était vers Harry.

— Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce vraiment Harry Potter ? Kreattur voit la cicatrice, ce doit être vrai, c’est lui qui a fait échec au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Kreattur se demande comment il s’y est pris…

— On se le demande tous, Kreattur, _dit Fred_.

Puis il se tourne vers moi.

— Encore une traitre à son sang mais qui possède de grands pouvoirs et descendante de Serpentard… A la limite, elle est la seule bienvenue ici, mais Kreattur se demande ce qu’elle fait ici…

J’allais répondre, lorsque je suis devancée par George.

— Et, au fait, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? _demanda George._

Les yeux immenses de l’elfe se posèrent aussitôt sur George.

— Kreattur fait le ménage, _dit-il d’un ton vague_.

— Et tu penses qu’on va te croire ? _tonna une voix derrière Harry_.

Sirius était revenu et regardait l’elfe avec des yeux flamboyants de colère. Dans le hall, le tumulte s’était apaisé. Peut-être Mrs Weasley et Mondingus étaient-ils allés poursuivre leur dispute dans la cuisine. En voyant Sirius, Kreattur, dans une attitude ridicule, s’inclina si bas que son nez en forme de groin s’écrasa sur le tapis.

— Tiens-toi droit, _ordonna Sirius, agacé_. Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

— Kreattur fait le ménage, _répéta l’elfe_. Kreattur ne vit que pour servir la noble maison des Black…

— Et la noble maison devient de plus en plus ignoble chaque jour. C’est d’une saleté repoussante, ici, _répliqua Sirius_.

— Le maître a toujours aimé plaisanter, _reprit Kreattur en s’inclinant à nouveau_.

Il poursuivit à mi-voix ;

— Le maître est un sale pourceau ingrat qui a brisé le cœur de sa mère…

Mes yeux vont de Sirius à Kreattur.

— Ma mère n’avait pas de cœur, Kreattur, _répondit sèchement Sirius_. Seule la rancœur la faisait vivre.

Kreattur s’inclina une fois de plus.

— Le maître dit ce qu’il veut, _grommela-t-il_ _avec fureur._ Le maître n’est pas digne d’essuyer la boue des bottes de sa mère ! Oh, ma pauvre maîtresse, que dirait-elle si elle voyait Kreattur le servir, lui ? Oh, comme elle le haïssait, quelle déception il représentait pour elle…

— Je t’ai demandé ce que tu fabriquais ici, _coupa Sirius avec froideur_. Chaque fois que tu te montres en prétendant faire le ménage, tu dérobes quelque chose et tu vas le mettre dans ta chambre pour qu’on ne puisse pas le jeter.

— Kreattur n’enlèverait jamais rien de la place qui est la sienne dans la maison du maître, _assura l’elfe ; puis il marmonna précipitamment_. La maîtresse ne pardonnerait jamais à Kreattur que quelqu’un jette la tapisserie, sept siècles elle est restée dans la famille, Kreattur doit la sauver, Kreattur ne laissera pas le maître ni ceux qui ont trahi leur sang ni les sales gosses la détruire…

— Je pensais bien que c’était ça, _dit Sirius en regardant avec dédain le mur d’en face_. Elle a sûrement jeté un autre maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle pour qu’on ne puisse pas la décrocher, mais si j’arrive à m’en débarrasser, je ne m’en priverai pas. Et maintenant, va-t’en, Kreattur.

Apparemment, l’elfe n’osait pas désobéir à un ordre direct. Mais le regard qu’il lança à Sirius en passant devant lui de son pas traînant exprimait la plus profonde répugnance et tout au long du chemin qui le séparait de la porte, il ne cessa de marmonner ;

— … revient d’Azkaban et donne des ordres à Kreattur. Oh, ma pauvre maîtresse, que dirait-elle si elle voyait la maison à présent, pleine de cette vermine, ses trésors jetés aux ordures, elle jurait que ce n’était pas son fils et le voilà de retour, on dit aussi que c’est un assassin…

— Continue à marmonner comme ça et je ne vais pas tarder à devenir un véritable assassin ! _s’exclama Sirius d’un ton exaspéré en claquant la porte derrière l’elfe_.

— Sirius, il n’a pas toute sa tête, _plaida Hermione_. À mon avis, il ne s’aperçoit pas qu’on entend ce qu’il dit.

— Il est resté seul trop longtemps à obéir aux ordres déments du portrait de ma mère et à parler tout seul, _répondit Sirius_ , mais de toute façon, il a toujours été un horrible petit…

— Si vous lui donniez sa liberté ? _suggéra Hermione avec espoir_ , peut-être que…

— Impossible de le libérer, il sait trop de choses sur l’Ordre, _répliqua sèchement Sirius_. Et, d’ailleurs, le choc le tuerait. Propose-lui de quitter la maison, tu verras comment il réagira.

Sirius s’approcha du mur auquel était accrochée sur toute sa surface la tapisserie que Kreattur tenait tant à protéger. Nous le rejoignons. La tapisserie paraissait très ancienne. Elle était décolorée et on aurait dit que des Doxys l’avaient grignotée par endroits. Mais le fil d’or avec lequel elle avait été brodée continuait de briller suffisamment pour qu’on puisse voir un arbre généalogique aux multiples ramifications qui remontait au Moyen Âge. Tout en haut de la tapisserie était écrit en grosses lettres ;

**La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black « Toujours pur »**

— Tu n’y es pas ! _remarqua Harry après avoir examiné le bas de l’arbre_.

— J’y étais, _répondit Sirius en montrant un petit trou rond aux bords noircis qui ressemblait à une brûlure de cigarette_. Mais ma chère vieille mère m’a effacé d’un coup de baguette lorsque je suis parti de la maison. Kreattur aime beaucoup raconter l’histoire quand il parle tout seul.

— Tu t’es enfui de la maison ?

— Quand j’ai eu seize ans. J’en avais assez.

— Où es-tu allé ? _demanda Harry en le regardant avec de grands yeux_.

— Chez ton père, _dit Sirius_. Tes grands-parents ont été très gentils avec moi. D’une certaine manière, ils m’ont considéré comme leur deuxième fils. Je suis allé camper chez eux pendant les vacances scolaires et, quand j’ai eu dix-sept ans, j’ai pris une maison à moi. Mon oncle Alphard m’avait laissé une assez belle quantité d’or, lui aussi, on l’a enlevé de l’arbre, sans doute à cause de ça, et, à partir de cette époque, j’ai pu vivre par mes propres moyens. Mais j’ai toujours été invité à déjeuner le dimanche chez Mr et Mrs Potter.

_C’est… wow. Ma mère, elle, ne parle jamais de sa jeunesse à Poudlard._

— Et… Pourquoi es-tu…

— Parti ?

Sirius eut un sourire amer et passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux emmêlés.

— Parce que je les haïssais tous ; mes parents avec leur manie du sang pur, qui étaient convaincus qu’être un Black donnait quasiment un rang royal… mon idiot de frère, suffisamment bête pour les croire… Tiens, c’est lui.

Sirius tapota de l’index le bas de l’arbre généalogique à l’endroit qui portait le nom de Regulus Black. La date de sa mort, une quinzaine d’années auparavant, suivait sa date de naissance.

— Il était plus jeune que moi, _reprit Sirius_ , et un bien meilleur fils, comme on ne manquait jamais de me le faire observer.

— Mais il est mort, _dit Harry_.

— Ouais… L’imbécile… Il s’est enrôlé dans les Mangemorts.

— Tu plaisantes ?

— Allons, Harry, tu as vu suffisamment de choses dans cette maison pour savoir quel genre de famille vivait ici, non ? _répliqua Sirius avec mauvaise humeur_.

— Et tes… Tes parents aussi étaient des Mangemorts ?

— Non, non, mais crois-moi, ils approuvaient les idées de Voldemort, ils étaient tous partisans de purifier la race des sorciers, de se débarrasser de ceux qui venaient de familles moldues et de mettre les sang-pur au pouvoir. Ils n’étaient d’ailleurs pas les seuls, beaucoup de gens, avant que Voldemort montre sa vraie nature, étaient persuadés qu’il avait raison… Ils ont été un peu refroidis en voyant ce qu’il était prêt à faire pour prendre le pouvoir. Mais au début, quand il s’est engagé, je suis sûr que mes parents voyaient en Regulus un brave petit héros…

— Il a été tué par un Auror ? _demanda Harry d’une voix hésitante_.

_Harry pose toutes les questions pour nous._

— Oh non, _répondit Sirius_. Non, il a été assassiné par Voldemort. Ou sur ordre de Voldemort, plus vraisemblablement. Je doute que Regulus ait jamais été assez important pour que Voldemort se donne la peine de le tuer lui-même. D’après ce que j’ai su après sa mort, il l’a suivi jusqu’à un certain point, puis il a été pris de panique devant ce qu’on lui demandait de faire et il a essayé de se retirer. Mais on ne quitte pas Voldemort en lui écrivant une simple lettre de démission. Avec lui, il faut servir ou mourir.

— Le déjeuner est prêt, _annonça la voix de Mrs Weasley_.

Elle tenait à bout de bras sa baguette magique sur laquelle reposait en équilibre un énorme plateau chargé de sandwichs et de gâteaux. Le teint écarlate, elle semblait toujours en colère. Les autres, affamés, se jetèrent dessus. Harry et moi restons à côté de Sirius qui s’était penché sur la tapisserie.

— Ça fait des années que je ne l’ai pas regardée. Voilà Phineas Nigellus… mon arrière-arrière-grand-père. Tu vois ?… Le directeur le moins aimé de toute l’histoire de Poudlard… Et là, c’est Araminta Meliflua… une cousine de ma mère… elle a essayé de faire passer une loi au ministère pour autoriser la chasse aux Moldus… et cette chère tante Elladora… c’est elle qui a inauguré la tradition de décapiter les elfes de maison quand ils étaient trop vieux pour porter les plateaux de thé… Bien entendu, chaque fois qu’un membre de la famille se révélait à peu près fréquentable, il était renié. Je vois que Tonks n’est pas là. C’est sans doute pour ça que Kreattur refuse de lui obéir - il est censé faire tout ce que lui demandent les membres de la famille…

— Tu es parent avec Tonks ? _s’étonna Harry_.

— Oh oui, Andromeda, sa mère, était ma cousine préférée, _répondit Sirius en examinant attentivement la tapisserie_. Non, Andromeda n’est pas là non plus, regardez…

Il montra un autre petit trou entre les noms de Bellatrix et Narcissa.

— Les sœurs d’Andromeda y sont toujours parce qu’elles se sont mariées à de charmants et respectables sang-pur, mais Andromeda a épousé un sorcier d’origine moldue, Ted Tonks, alors…

Sirius mima le geste par lequel on avait brûlé le nom d’un coup de baguette magique puis il eut un rire amer. Moi, je regarde les noms. Un double trait brodé d’or liait Narcissa Black à Lucius Malefoy et une ligne verticale unique menait au nom de Drago.

— Tu es parent avec les Malefoy !

— Les familles de sang-pur sont toutes parentes, _expliqua Sirius_. Si tu ne laisses tes enfants se marier qu’avec d’autres sang-pur, le choix devient vite très limité. Nous ne sommes plus très nombreux. Molly est ma cousine par alliance. Arthur est quelque chose comme mon deuxième cousin au deuxième degré. Mais inutile de les chercher sur cet arbre, s’il y a jamais eu une famille qui soit considérée comme traître à son sang, c’est bien les Weasley. Oh, regarde Nymeria, tu es ici.

Il désigna un endroit qui portaient les noms de Emily Carey, Eleana Carey, Daniel Fawley et Nymeria Fawley. Je ne décroche pas mon regard de cet endroit. Voila pourquoi Kreattur a dit qu’étais à la limite la seule bienvenue. Il connaissait mon nom, mais pas mon visage.

— Lestrange…, _lut Harry à haute voix_.

— Ils sont à Azkaban, _dit sèchement Sirius_.

Je le regarde avec curiosité.

— Bellatrix et son mari Rodolphus y sont entrés en même temps que Barty Croupton junior, _poursuivit Sirius du même ton brusque_. Rabastan, le frère de Rodolphus, était également avec eux.

— Tu ne m’as jamais dit qu’elle était…

— Quelle importance qu’elle soit ma cousine ? _répliqua brutalement Sirius_. En ce qui me concerne, je ne les considère pas comme ma famille. Elle particulièrement. Je ne l’ai pas revue depuis que j’avais ton âge, sauf si on compte le bref instant où je l’ai aperçue le jour de son arrivée à Azkaban. Tu crois vraiment que je suis fier d’avoir une parente comme elle ?

— Désolé, _dit précipitamment Harry_ , je ne voulais pas… J’étais simplement surpris, c’est tout.

— Ça n’a pas d’importance, ne t’excuse pas, _grommela Sirius_.

Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, il se détourna de la tapisserie.

— Je n’aime pas être ici, _dit-il en contemplant le salon_. Je n’avais jamais pensé que je serais un jour à nouveau enfermé dans cette maison.

— Nymeria ! Vient avant qu’il ne reste plus rien à manger ! _s’exclame Ron depuis un coin de la pièce._

— J’arrive.

Je pose une main sur l’épaule d’Harry, je souris à Sirius et les laisse discuter.


	4. L'audience

Les jours suivants, le ménage continua. Quelques fois, Rogue passait et nous échangions quelques mots. J’étais ensuite questionnée par Harry, mais je lui disais seulement « c’est pour l’aide qu’il m’a demandé » et n’en demandait pas plus.

Je m’en veux de ne rien pouvoir lui dire.

McGonagall passait aussi, alors je lui parlais des quelques désagréments que je subissais toujours suite à ma transformation. Puis nous parlions de l’Ordre.

*

_Jeudi 12 Aout - Ministère de la Magie_

Harry, Mr Weasley et moi venons d’arriver. C’est un miracle qu’ils aient accepter que je vienne. Et je sais qu’Harry, très angoissé, est content que je sois là. Il me l’a dit hier soir avant que nous nous endormions l’un contre l’autre.

D’ailleurs, si Mrs Weasley était au courant que nous dormons ensemble, elle nous interdirait de nous approcher à moins de 3m l’un de l’autre. C’est ma mère qui l’a convaincue de nous laisser être dans la même chambre.

Harry et moi portons tout les deux un badge de visiteurs. Je porte une jupe, une chemise, des chaussures noires et une veste noire. Mes cheveux sont en chignon.

Nous sommes au service de la « Sécurité ».

— J’accompagne deux visiteurs, _dit Mr Weasley en nous désignant Harry et moi d’un geste_.

— Approchez-vous, _répondit le sorcier d’une voix lasse_.

Je regarde Harry, et lui fait signe que je passe en première ; il hoche la tête. Je m’avance donc d’un pas. Le sorcier prit alors une longue tige dorée, mince et souple, et la passa sur mon corps, de haut en bas, d’avant en arrière.

— Baguette magique, _grommela le sorcier-vigile en tendant la main après avoir posé sa tige d’or_.

Je lui donne ma baguette. Le sorcier la plaça sur un étrange instrument de cuivre en forme de balance à un seul plateau. L’appareil se mit à vibrer et une étroite bande de parchemin sortit d’une fente aménagée à sa base.

— 33,02cm, plume de phénix, bois de laurier, légèrement flexible, en usage depuis quatre ans. C’est cela ?

— Exact, _dis-je._

— Je garde ceci, d _it le sorcier qui empala le morceau de parchemin sur une petite pointe de cuivre_. Je vous rends ça, _ajouta-t-il en me tendant ma baguette magique_.

— Merci.

Je récupère ma baguette et retourne à côté de Mr Weasley. Il se passe la même chose pour Harry, sauf pour la baguette évidemment.

— 27,5cm, plume de phénix, en usage depuis quatre ans. C’est bien cela ?

— Oui, _répondit Harry, d’un ton nerveux_.

— Je garde ceci, _dit le sorcier qui empala le morceau de parchemin sur une petite pointe de cuivre_. Je vous rends ça, _ajouta-t-il en tendant à Harry sa baguette magique_.

— Merci.

_C’est un speech qu’il doit connaitre par cœur ? Il dit toujours la même chose… !_

— Attendez un peu…, _reprit le sorcier d’une voix lente_.

Il examina le badge argenté que Harry avait épinglé sur sa poitrine puis regarda aussitôt son front.

— Merci, Éric, _dit alors Mr Weasley d’une voix ferme_.

Il prit Harry par l’épaule et le ramena dans le flot des sorcières et des sorciers qui franchissaient les portes d’or. Je les suis jusqu’à l’autre côté des portes qui menaient à un hall plus petit où une vingtaine d’ascenseurs s’alignaient derrière des grilles d’or ouvragé.

Nous nous mêlons au groupe qui attendait devant l’un des ascenseurs. À côté, un grand sorcier barbu tenait une grande boîte en carton d’où s’élevaient des crissements.

— Ça va, Arthur ? _lança le sorcier en adressant un signe de tête à Mr Weasley_.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as là, Bob ? _demanda Mr Weasley qui regardait la boîte_.

— Nous ne savons pas très bien, _répondit le sorcier d’un air grave_. Nous pensions qu’il s’agissait d’un poulet parfaitement ordinaire et, là-dessus, il s’est mis à cracher du feu. À mon avis, c’est un cas très sérieux d’infraction à l’interdiction de l’élevage expérimental.

Dans un bruit de ferraille, un ascenseur s’arrêta devant nous ; la grille dorée coulissa et Mr Weasley entra avec Harry et moi dans la cabine. Les autres s’y engouffrèrent également et Harry se retrouva poussé tout au fond, coincé contre la cloison. Plusieurs sorcières et sorciers l’observaient avec curiosité. Il contempla ses chaussures pour éviter de croiser leurs regards et aplatit sa frange sur son front. La grille se referma avec bruit et l’ascenseur monta lentement dans un cliquetis de chaînes. La même voix féminine entendue dans la cabine téléphonique s’éleva à nouveau ;

— Niveau sept, Département des jeux et sports magiques, Siège des ligues britanniques et irlandaises de Quidditch, Club officiel de Bavboules, Bureau des Brevets saugrenus.

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent. Je vois un couloir d’une propreté douteuse avec des affiches représentant différentes équipes de Quidditch collées de travers sur les murs. L’un des sorciers, les bras chargés de balais, se faufila avec difficulté hors de la cabine et disparut dans le couloir. Les portes se refermèrent, l’ascenseur repartit en tremblotant et la voix féminine annonça ;

— Niveau six, Département des transports magiques, Régie autonome des transports par cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, Office des Portoloins, Centre d’essai de transplanage.

Les portes s’ouvrirent une nouvelle fois et quatre ou cinq sorcières sortirent en compagnie d’un sorcier. En même temps, plusieurs avions en papier s’engouffrèrent dans la cabine. Ils étaient d’une couleur violette plutôt claire et portaient les mots « ministère de la Magie » inscrits sur leurs ailes.

— Ce sont de simples notes de service qu’on s’envoie d’un bureau à l’autre, _expliqua Mr Weasley à voix basse_. Avant, on utilisait des hiboux, mais ils étaient d’une saleté incroyable… Il y avait des fientes partout…

Je grimace de dégout.

— Niveau cinq, Département de la coopération magique internationale, Organisation internationale du commerce magique, Bureau international des lois magiques, Confédération internationale des sorciers, section britannique.

Lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent, deux notes de service s’envolèrent de l’ascenseur d’où sortirent également quelques sorcières et sorciers mais d’autres avions en papier s’engouffrèrent en si grand nombre que la lumière de la lampe s’obscurcissait par instants, masquée par leur vol incessant.

— Niveau quatre, Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, sections des animaux, êtres et esprits, Bureau de liaison des gobelins, Agence de conseil contre les nuisibles.

— S’cusez, _dit le sorcier qui portait la boîte contenant le poulet cracheur de feu_.

Il sortit de la cabine, suivi d’un essaim de notes de service. Les portes se refermèrent avec un bruit métallique.

— Niveau trois, Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie, Quartier général des Oubliators, Comité des inventions d’excuses à l’usage des Moldus.

À cet étage, tout le monde descendit, à l’exception de Mr Weasley, de Harry, d’une sorcière occupée à lire un très long parchemin qui traînait par terre, et moi. Les notes de service restées à l’intérieur continuèrent de voler autour de la lampe tandis que l’ascenseur repartait en bringuebalant. À l’ouverture des portes, la voix annonça ;

— Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot.

— C’est là qu’on descend, Harry, Nymeria, _dit Mr Weasley_.

Nous suivons la sorcière hors de la cabine et longeons un couloir dans lequel des portes s’alignaient de chaque côté.

— Mon bureau est à l’autre bout.

— Mr Weasley, _dit Harry alors qu’on passait devant une fenêtre inondée de soleil_ , nous ne sommes donc plus sous terre ?

— Si, si, _répondit Mr Weasley_. Ce sont des fenêtres enchantées. La maintenance magique décide chaque jour du temps qu’il fera. La dernière fois qu’ils ont demandé une augmentation de salaire, nous avons eu deux mois d’ouragans… C’est là-bas, Harry.

Nous tournons au coin d’un autre couloir, franchissons une double porte de chêne et arrivons dans une vaste salle en désordre divisée en boxes. L’endroit bourdonnait de rires et de conversations et des notes volantes se croisaient en tous sens, d’un box à l’autre, comme des fusées miniatures.

Accroché de travers, un écriteau indiquait « Quartier général des Aurors ». Je jette au passage des regards furtifs à l’intérieur des boxes. Les Aurors avaient recouvert les cloisons de leurs bureaux d’un mélange hétéroclite de portraits de sorciers recherchés, de photos de famille, d’affiches de leurs équipes de Quidditch préférées ou d’articles découpés dans La Gazette du sorcier.

Un homme vêtu d’une robe écarlate, les cheveux coiffés en un catogan plus long que celui de Bill, était assis, les pieds sur son bureau, et dictait un rapport à sa plume. Un peu plus loin, une sorcière, un œil caché sous un bandeau, parlait à Kingsley Shacklebolt par-dessus la cloison de son box.

— Bonjour, Weasley, _dit Kingsley d’un ton dégagé en nous voyant approcher_. J’aurais voulu vous dire un mot, vous avez une seconde ?

— Oui, si c’est vraiment une seconde, _répondit Mr Weasley_ , je suis assez pressé.

Ils se parlaient comme s’ils se connaissaient à peine et lorsque Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire bonjour à Kingsley, Mr Weasley lui marcha sur le pied pour le faire taire. Nous suivons Shacklebolt jusqu’au dernier box de la rangée.

— Voilà, _dit Kingsley d’un ton brusque en mettant dans la main de Mr Weasley une liasse de parchemins_. J’ai besoin de toutes les informations possibles sur les véhicules volants d’origine moldue qui ont été vus dans les douze derniers mois.

Kingsley lança à Harry un clin d’œil très appuyé puis ajouta dans un murmure ;

— Donne-lui le magazine, ça pourrait l’intéresser.

Il reprit alors d’une voix normale ;

— Et ne traînez pas trop, Weasley, le retard de votre rapport sur les larmes à feu a bloqué notre enquête pendant un mois entier.

— Si vous aviez lu ce rapport, vous sauriez que le terme exact est « armes » à feu, _répliqua Weasley avec froideur_. Et j’ai bien peur que vous ayez à attendre les informations un certain temps, nous sommes très occupés en ce moment.

Baissant la voix, il ajouta ;

— Si tu peux te libérer avant sept heures, Molly va préparer des boulettes pour le dîner.

Il nous fit signe de le suivre et nous emmena jusqu’à une autre porte de chêne qui donnait sur un nouveau passage. Il tourna à gauche, longea un couloir, tourna à droite dans un corridor miteux et sombre puis atteignit enfin un cul-de-sac où une porte entrouverte laissait voir sur la gauche un placard à balais tandis que, sur la porte de droite, une plaque de cuivre terni indiquait « Service des détournements de l’artisanat moldu ».

Le misérable bureau de Mr Weasley semblait légèrement plus petit que le placard à balais. On avait réussi à y coincer deux tables entre lesquelles il était difficile de se faufiler en raison des armoires pleines à craquer qui s’alignaient le long des murs et sur lesquelles des piles de dossiers vacillaient dangereusement. Le seul espace encore disponible sur l’une des cloisons témoignait des obsessions de Mr Weasley ; il y avait accroché des affiches de voitures, dont l’une montrait un moteur démonté, deux images de boîtes aux lettres, sans doute découpées dans un livre pour enfants moldus, et un schéma indiquant comment installer une prise de courant.

Sur la corbeille où s’accumulait le travail en attente étaient posés côte à côte un vieux toaster secouer de hoquets déchirants et une paire de gants en cuir qui se tournaient les pouces. À côté de la corbeille, il y a une photographie de la famille Weasley. Percy en était sorti.

— Nous n’avons pas de fenêtre, _s’excusa Mr Weasley en enlevant son blouson qu’il suspendit au dossier d’une chaise_. Nous en avons demandé une mais, apparemment, ils pensent que nous n’en avons pas besoin. Asseyez-vous, je ne crois pas que Perkins soit déjà arrivé.

Harry se glissa sur une chaise derrière le bureau de Perkins et je reste debout. Mr Weasley examinait la liasse de parchemins que Kingsley Shacklebolt lui avait confiée.

— Ah, _dit-il avec un sourire en découvrant au milieu un exemplaire d’une revue intitulée Le Chicaneur_. Voyons…

Il feuilleta le magazine. Harry m’attrape la main et me désigne ses genoux. Je pouffe de rire.

— Je vais t’écraser, _murmurais-je, amusée._

— Dis pas de bêtises, t’es aussi légère qu’une plume, _me répond-il, lui aussi amusé._

__

Je pouffe de rire et m’installe sur ses genoux. Nous lions nos mains et Harry pose sa tête dans mon dos. Je caresse sa main pour le déstresser.

— …Oui, il a raison, je suis sûr que Sirius trouvera ça très amusant. Oh là, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça, encore ?

Une note volante qui venait de surgir dans le bureau alla se poser dans un battement d’ailes sur le toaster qui continuait de hoqueter. Mr Weasley déplia le papier et lut à haute voix ;

— Troisième cas de toilettes publiques régurgitantes signalé à Bethnal Green. Veuillez mener l’enquête sans délai. Ça devient ridicule…

— Des toilettes régurgitantes ?

— L’acte de farceurs anti-Moldus, _expliqua Mr Weasley, les sourcils froncés_. Nous en avons déjà eu deux la semaine dernière, un à Wimbledon, l’autre à Elephant and Castle. Les Moldus tirent la chasse d’eau et, au lieu que tout disparaisse… enfin, je vous laisse imaginer. Les malheureux n’arrêtent pas d’appeler les… les « plumiers », c’est comme ça qu’on dit, je crois ?… Vous savez, ces gens qui réparent les tuyaux…

— Les plombiers ? _demandons-nous, Harry et moi._

_Merci les cours d’Etude des Moldus._

— C’est ça, mais bien entendu, ils ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe. J’espère qu’on va retrouver les coupables.

— Ce sont des Aurors qui vont les attraper ?

— Oh non, ce n’est pas assez important pour des Aurors. Ça regarde la Brigade magique. Ah, Harry, Nymeria, je vous présente Perkins.

Un vieux sorcier au dos voûté, l’air timide, les cheveux blancs ébouriffés, entra dans la pièce, le souffle court.

— Ah, Arthur, _dit-il d’une voix fébrile sans nous regarder_ _Harry et moi_ , Dieu merci, je ne savais plus ce qu’il convenait de faire, vous attendre ici ou pas. Je viens d’envoyer un hibou chez vous mais, de toute évidence, il vous a raté – un message urgent est arrivé il y a dix minutes.

— Les toilettes régurgitantes ? Je sais, je suis déjà au courant, _répondit Mr Weasley_.

— Oh non, il ne s’agit pas de ça, c’est au sujet de la convocation du jeune Potter ; ils ont modifié l’heure et le lieu. Maintenant, l’audience doit commencer à huit heures dans la vieille salle numéro dix…

— Dans la vieille… mais ils m’avaient dit… Par la barbe de Merlin !

Mr Weasley consulta sa montre, poussa une exclamation et se leva d’un bond.

— Vite, Harry, Nymeria, on aurait dû y être il y a déjà cinq minutes !

Perkins se plaqua contre une armoire pour laisser passer Mr Weasley qui sortit du bureau en courant, Harry et moi sur ses talons.

— Pourquoi ont-ils changé l’heure ? _demanda Harry d’une voix haletante tandis que nous traversions au pas de course la salle des Aurors._

Des têtes apparurent au-dessus des cloisons et nous regardèrent passer d’un air surpris.

— Je n’en ai aucune idée, mais c’est une chance que nous soyons arrivés de bonne heure. Si tu n’avais pas été présent à l’audience, c’était une catastrophe !

— C’est pas du tout rassurant Mr Weasley ! _m’exclamais-je, au bord de la crise d’angoisse._

Mr Weasley s’arrêta dans une glissade devant les ascenseurs et pressa d’un geste impatient le bouton de la descente.

— Allez, VITE !

L’ascenseur apparut enfin dans son habituel bruit de ferraille et nous nous ruons à l’intérieur. Chaque fois que la cabine s’arrêtait, Mr Weasley lançait des jurons furieux et écrasait le bouton du niveau neuf.

— Il y a des années que ces anciennes salles d’audience n’ont plus été utilisées, _dit-il avec colère._ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont décidé de faire ça là-bas… à moins que… mais non…

À cet instant, une petite sorcière replète qui tenait à la main un gobelet fumant entra dans l’ascenseur et Mr Weasley s’interrompit.

— Atrium, _annonça la voix féminine_.

Les grilles s’ouvrirent et nous voyons à nouveau les statues d’or de la fontaine. La petite sorcière descendit et un mage au teint jaunâtre, le visage lugubre, entra dans la cabine.

— Bonjour, Arthur, _dit-il d’une voix sépulcrale tandis que l’ascenseur recommençait à descendre_. On ne vous voit pas souvent par ici.

— Bonjour, Moroz. Une affaire urgente, _répondit Mr Weasley qui se balançait sur ses talons et jetait à Harry des regards inquiets_.

— Ah oui, _dit Moroz,_ _en observant Harry sans ciller_. Bien sûr.

— Département des mystères, _annonça la voix féminine, sans rien ajouter_.

_Département des mystères ? J’ai toujours voulu savoir ce qu’il y avait dedans… mais comme son nom l’indique, c’est un vrai mystère !_

— Vite, Harry, _dit Mr Weasley alors que les portes s’ouvraient dans un grincement_.

Nous nous précipitons dans un couloir très différent de ceux des étages supérieurs. Les murs étaient nus et il n’y avait ni fenêtre ni porte à part celle, noire et lisse, qu’on apercevait tout au fond.

— C’est en bas, tout en bas, _dit Mr Weasley d’une voix haletante en descendant l’escalier quatre à quatre_. L’ascenseur ne va même pas jusque-là… Pourquoi ont-ils voulu faire ça ici, je ne…

Parvenus au bas des marches, nous courrons le long d’un nouveau couloir, très semblable à celui qui menait au cachot de Rogue, à Poudlard, avec des torches allumées fixées aux murs de pierre brute.

_Je regrette d’avoir mis des talons._

Nous franchissons enfin de lourdes portes en bois, pourvues de verrous et de serrures.

— Salle d’audience… numéro dix… je crois… que nous y sommes presque… oui…

Mr Weasley s’immobilisa devant une porte sinistre, dotée d’une énorme serrure de fer, et s’effondra contre le mur en se tenant le flanc.

— Vas-y, _haleta-t-il, le pouce tendu vers la porte._ Entre.

— Vous… Vous ne venez pas avec…

— Non, non, je n’en ai pas le droit. Bonne chance !

Avant qu’Harry ne parte, je l’attrape par la veste et l’embrasse passionnément. Harry répond à mon baiser et en reste sans souffle.

— Bonne chance, _murmurais-je._

— Merci.

Il déglutit avec difficulté, tourna la lourde poignée de fer et entra dans la salle d’audience.

Pendent ce qu’il m’a sembler être des heures, j’ai fait les cents pas devant la pièce, folle d’inquiétude. Alors lorsque la porte s’ouvre enfin, je saute sur Harry.

— Les charges sont abandonnées, _annonça Harry en me serrant contre lui_.

Je pousse un petit cri de joie et, le visage rayonnant, Mr Weasley lui tapa amicalement l’épaules.

— Harry, c’est merveilleux ! Oh, bien sûr, il était impossible de te condamner, il n’y avait aucune preuve ! _dis-je avec une habituelle rapidité._

Nous nous séparons de quelques centimètres au moment où la porte s’ouvre. Les membres du Magenmagot sortaient en file indienne.

— Par la barbe de Merlin ! _s’exclama Mr Weasley d’un air songeur en écartant Harry pour les laisser passer_. Tu as eu droit à la cour au complet ?

— Je crois bien, _répondit Harry à mi-voix, toujours à côté de moi_.

Un ou deux sorciers adressèrent un signe de tête à Harry en passant devant lui et quelques-uns lancèrent un « Bonjour, Arthur » à Mr Weasley, mais la plupart détournèrent les yeux. Cornélius Fudge et une sorcière-crapaud furent presque les derniers à quitter le cachot.

Fudge ne nous prêta pas plus d’attention que si nous étions un morceau du mur. En revanche, la sorcière fixa Harry comme si elle cherchait à l’évaluer, et me regarda de haut en bas. Percy sortit en dernier. Tout comme Fudge, il nous ignora complètement. Il passa devant nous, le dos raide et le nez en l’air, en serrant contre lui un gros rouleau de parchemin et une poignée de plumes.

Les rides aux coins de la bouche de Mr Weasley se crispèrent légèrement, mais il ne laissa paraître aucun autre signe indiquant qu’il venait de voir son troisième fils.

— Je vais vous ramener tout de suite, comme ça Harry, tu pourras annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres, _dit-il, en faisant signe à Harry d’avancer tandis que les talons de Percy disparaissaient dans l’escalier qui montait vers le niveau neuf_. Je vous déposerai en allant m’occuper de cette histoire de toilettes à Bethnal Green. Venez…

Se tenant la main, nous commençons à marcher. Je n’arrive pas à quitter ce sourire sur mes lèvres. Après tout, Harry innocent voulait dire Harry toujours à Poudlard. Même si je suis certaine que nous serions tout de même restés en couple si ce n’avait pas été le cas !

— Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire pour arranger ça ? _demanda Harry avec un sourire_.

— Oh, c’est simple, il suffit d’un antimaléfice, _répondit Mr Weasley en montant l’escalier_. Mais le plus grave, ce n’est pas d’avoir à réparer les dégâts, c’est plutôt l’attitude qui se cache derrière ce vandalisme. Se moquer des Moldus peut paraître très amusant à certains sorciers, mais c’est l’expression de quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond et de beaucoup plus méchant. En ce qui me concerne…

Mr Weasley s’interrompit au milieu de sa phrase. On venait d’atteindre le couloir du niveau neuf et Cornélius Fudge se tenait à quelques mètres de nous, parlant tranquillement à un homme de grande taille aux cheveux blonds et lisses, le visage pâle et pointu. Au son de nos pas, l’homme se tourna vers nous. Lui aussi s’interrompit en pleine conversation. Il plissa ses yeux gris et froids et les fixa sur Harry.

— Tiens, tiens, tiens… Le Patronus Potter, et sa petite amie, _dit Lucius Malefoy d’un ton glacial_.

Je reste pétrifiée. La dernière fois que j’avais vu ces yeux gris au regard glacé, c’était derrière les fentes d’une cagoule de Mangemort, la dernière fois que j’avais entendu cette voix lancer des sarcasmes, c’était dans un cimetière, pendant que Voldemort torturait Harry.

Une rapide coup d’œil vers mon petit ami me fait comprendre que lui aussi pensait la même chose.

— Monsieur le ministre m’a informé de la chance que vous venez d’avoir, Potter _, dit Mr Malefoy d’une voix traînante_. Très étonnant de voir comment vous arrivez toujours à vous sortir des situations les plus inextricables en vous tortillant… à la manière d’un serpent, en fait.

Je serre les dents, et je sens la main d’Harry serrer la mienne. Mr Weasley serra l’épaule de Harry pour l’inciter au calme.

— Oui, vous avez raison, _dit Harry_ , je m’en tire toujours très bien.

Lucius Malefoy leva les yeux vers Mr Weasley.

— Et voilà également Arthur Weasley ! Que faites-vous là, Arthur ?

— C’est ici que je travaille, _répliqua sèchement Mr Weasley_.

— Sûrement pas ici ? _reprit Mr Malefoy qui haussa les sourcils en jetant un regard vers la porte de la salle d’audience_. Je croyais que vous étiez au deuxième étage… Si je me souviens bien, vos activités consistent notamment à emporter chez vous des objets moldus pour les ensorceler ?

— Non, _répondit Mr Weasley d’un ton brusque_.

Ses doigts s’enfonçaient à présent dans l’épaule de Harry.

— Et vous, qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? _demanda Harry à Lucius Malefoy_.

— Je ne pense pas que les affaires privées entre le ministre et moi-même vous regardent en quoi que ce soit, Potter, _répondit Malefoy en lissant le devant de sa robe_.

J’entends un faible tintement qui semble provenir d’une poche remplie d’or.

— Ce n’est pas parce que vous êtes le chouchou de Dumbledore que vous devez vous attendre à la même indulgence de notre part… Nous devrions peut-être monter dans votre bureau, à présent, mon cher ministre ?

— Certainement, _approuva Fudge qui nous tourna le dos_. Par ici, Lucius.

Ils s’éloignèrent tous les deux en parlant à voix basse. Ce fut seulement lorsqu’ils eurent disparu dans l’ascenseur que Mr Weasley lâcha enfin l’épaule de Harry.

— Pourquoi n’attendait-il pas devant le bureau de Fudge, s’ils ont des affaires à traiter ? _s’exclama Harry d’un ton furieux_. Qu’est-ce qu’il fabriquait ici ?

— Si tu veux mon avis, il essayait de s’approcher en douce du tribunal. Je me sentais observée, _dis-je_.

Mr Weasley, en proie à une extrême nervosité, jetait des regards par-dessus son épaule pour s’assurer que personne ne pouvait nous entendre.

— Il voulait savoir si tu avais été renvoyé ou pas. Je vais laisser un mot à Dumbledore quand je vous déposerai, il faut qu’il sache que Malefoy a encore eu des contacts avec Fudge.

— Et, au fait, en quoi consistent leurs affaires privées ?

— J’imagine qu’il s’agit d’or, _répondit Mr Weasley avec colère_. Pendant des années, Malefoy s’est montré très généreux avec toutes sortes d’organismes… ce qui lui permet de fréquenter les gens utiles… à qui il peut alors demander des services… par exemple, retarder l’examen de certains projets de loi qu’il ne veut pas voir passer… Ah ça, Lucius Malefoy a beaucoup de relations…

L’ascenseur arriva. Il était vide en dehors d’un vol de notes de service qui battirent des ailes autour de Mr Weasley tandis qu’il appuyait sur le bouton de l’atrium. Il les chassa d’un geste irrité et les portes se refermèrent dans un bruit métallique.

— Mr Weasley, _dit lentement Harry_ , si Fudge reçoit des Mangemorts comme Malefoy, s’il les voit en tête à tête, comment être sûr qu’ils ne l’ont pas soumis au sortilège de l’Imperium ?

— Ne crois pas que nous n’y ayons pas pensé, Harry, _répondit Mr Weasley à voix basse_. Mais Dumbledore estime qu’en ce moment, Fudge agit de sa propre initiative, ce qui n’a rien de très rassurant, comme le dit Dumbledore. Mais il vaut mieux ne plus en parler pour l’instant, Harry.

Les portes s’ouvrirent et nous sortons dans l’atrium, presque désert à présent. Éric, le sorcier-vigile, était à nouveau caché derrière sa Gazette du sorcier. Nous étions passés devant la fontaine d’or lorsque Harry s’arrêta.

— Attendez, _dit-il à Mr Weasley_.

Il sortit de sa main libre une bourse de sa poche et se tourna vers la fontaine. Avec un sourire, Harry retourna sa bourse et vida dans le bassin l’intégralité de son contenu.


	5. Préfète

_31 Aout – Chambre_

Harry était occupé à nettoyer le bazar d’Hedwige et moi je caressais Lya, lorsque Ron est arrivé avec des lettres de Poudlard. J’ouvre l’enveloppe. Elle contenait trois morceaux de parchemin. L’un était la lettre traditionnelle qui rappelait que l’année scolaire commençait le 1er septembre, l’autre indiquait les titres des livres dont on aurait besoin cette année.

— Il n’y en a que deux nouveaux, _dit-il_. Le Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 5, par Miranda Fauconnette, et Théorie des stratégies de défense magique, par Wilbert Eskivdur.

CRAC ! Fred et George transplanèrent juste à côté de Harry. Il y était si habitué, à présent, qu’il ne tomba même pas de sa chaise.

— On se demandait simplement qui avait ajouté le bouquin d’Eskivdur à la liste, _dit Fred sur le ton de la conversation._

— Parce que ça signifie que Dumbledore a trouvé un nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du Mal, _dit George_.

— Il était temps, d’ailleurs, _ajouta Fred_.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? _demanda Harry en sautant à bas de sa chaise_.

— Avec les Oreilles à rallonge, on a surpris une conversation entre maman et papa il y a quelques semaines, _expliqua Fred,_ et d’après ce qu’ils disaient, Dumbledore avait beaucoup de mal à trouver quelqu’un cette année.

— Pas étonnant quand on voit ce qui est arrivé aux quatre derniers, _fit remarquer George_.

— Un renvoyé, un mort, un amnésique et le dernier enfermé dans une malle pendant neuf mois, _dit Harry en comptant sur ses doigts_. Oui, ça se comprend.

Je pouffe de rire et m’allonge sur mon lit pour lire la troisième lettre.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive, Ron ? _demanda Fred_.

Ron ne répondit pas. Harry se tourna vers lui. Il se tenait immobile, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux fixés sur sa lettre de Poudlard.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? _s’impatienta Fred_.

Lorsqu’il s’approcha de Ron pour lire le parchemin par-dessus son épaule, Fred ouvrit la bouche à son tour.

— Préfet ? _dit-il en contemplant la lettre d’un air incrédule_. Préfet ?

George fit un bond, arracha l’enveloppe que Ron tenait de l’autre main et la retourna. Un objet rouge et or tombe dans sa paume.

— Pas possible, _dit George d’une voix étouffée_.

— Il y a eu erreur, _dit Fred_.

Il arracha la lettre de la main de Ron et la leva contre la lumière comme s’il cherchait un filigrane. Je me redresse du lit d’un coup, fait attention à ne pas écraser mon chat, et part en courant tout en bousculant George.

— Maman ! _m’écriais-je._

J’ouvre une porte et d’un coup, ma mère s’éloigne de quelques pas de… Sirius. Je les regarde et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Tout deux ont un air gêné sur le visage.

— Heu… désolé ? _dis-je, gênée._

— Ce n’est rien, _dit maman, les joues roses_. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive chérie ?

Elle tripote ses cheveux.

— Je suis préfète de Serdaigle, _dis-je, toute joyeuse, en montrant l’insigne bleu et bronze inscrit d’un P et avec un aigle que j’ai dans la main._

Ma mère, tout sourire, vient me serrer dans ses bras.

— Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ma chérie ! _s’exclame t-elle._

Sirius me fait un clin d’œil et je lui souris.

— Ron aussi est préfet apparemment. Il a manqué de s’évanouir.

Nous rions tous les trois. D’un coup, un cri se fait entendre.

— On dirait que Molly vient d’apprendre pour Ron, _dit-il, amusé._

Nous rions à nouveau. Je finis par laisser ma mère et Sirius, et alors que je remontais dans ma chambre, je croise une Mrs Weasley toute heureuse.

A peine rentrée dans ma chambre, quelqu’un me saute dessus.

— Vous vous rendez compte ?! 3 d’entre nous est préfet ! _s’exclame t-elle en sautillant._

Je cache ma joie, par respect pour Harry. Je me contente de sourire à Hermione. Celle-ci et Ron finissent par partir, et je m’allonge sur mon lit en soupirant. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, je pousse un petit grognement.

— Harry, tu sais que je t’aime, mais s’il te plait peux-tu penser moins fort ? _demandais-je._

— Tu… tu m’entends penser ? _me demande t-il surprit._

— Pas vraiment, c’est juste que… j’entends des murmures presque impossibles à comprendre. Comme un bruit de fond. Compliqué à expliquer.

Je me redresse et regarde Harry.

— Tu as déjà songé à d’entrainer à l’Occlumencie ? _lui demandais-je._

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? _me demande t-il, intéressé._

— C’est le fait de bloquer l’accès à son esprit pour que personne ne puisse y accéder. Ce serait intéressant que tu y arrives, comme ça personne ne pourra te faire du mal comme ça.

— Oui, en effet… merci de m’en avoir parler.

— Pas de quoi.

Je me redresse et commence à faire ma malle. Puis, une fois faite, je regarde Harry.

— J’accompagne ma mère au Chemin de Traverse. Enfin, je l’y rejoindrais. J’ai envie de me balader un peu sous forme d’Animagus avant d’aller à Poudlard !

— Je comprends, t’inquiète, _me dit-il avec un petit sourire._

Je lui souris en retour et, après l’avoir embrassé, sors de la chambre.

Le soir même, nous faisons une petite fête. Dans la cuisine, au-dessus de la table surchargée de mets, Mrs Weasley avait accroché une banderole rouge sur laquelle on pouvait lire ;

« FÉLICITATIONS

À RON, HERMIONE ET À NYMERIA

LES NOUVEAUX PRÉFETS »

— J’ai pensé que nous pourrions remplacer le dîner habituel par une petite fête, _dit-elle lorsque Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et Ginny entrèrent_. Ton père et Bill ne vont pas tarder, Ron. Je leur ai envoyé un hibou à tous les deux et ils sont enchantés, _ajouta-t-elle, le visage rayonnant_.

Fred leva les yeux au plafond. Sirius, Lupin, Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt étaient déjà là et Maugrey Fol Œil entra de son pas claudicant.

— Ah, Alastor, je suis contente que tu sois là, _dit Mrs Weasley d’une voix claironnante, tandis que Fol Œil se débarrassait de sa cape d’un mouvement d’épaule_. On voulait te le demander depuis une éternité, pourrais-tu regarder le secrétaire du salon et nous dire ce qu’il y a dedans ? On n’a pas osé l’ouvrir de peur que ce soit quelque chose de dangereux.

— Pas de problème, Molly.

L’œil bleu électrique de Maugrey pivota vers le plafond de la cuisine et regarda au travers.

— Le salon…, _grogna-t-il, sa pupille contractée_. Le bureau qui se trouve dans le coin ? Ouais, je le vois… C’est un Épouvantard… Tu veux que je monte m’en occuper, Molly ?

— Non, non, je ferai ça plus tard, _répondit Mrs Weasley avec un grand sourire_. Sers-toi donc un verre. On a improvisé une petite fête. Le quatrième préfet de la famille ! _dit-elle d’un ton débordant d’affection en ébouriffant les cheveux de Ron_.

— Préfet, hein ? _grogna Maugrey_.

Son œil normal se posa sur Ron, l’œil magique roulant dans son orbite pour regarder sur le côté de sa tête. Harry s’éloigna pour aller retrouver Sirius, Lupin et ma mère.

— Eh bien, félicitations, _dit Maugrey, son œil normal fixant toujours Ron_. Ceux qui incarnent l’autorité s’attirent toujours des ennuis, mais j’imagine que Dumbledore te croit capable de résister aux principaux maléfices, sinon il ne t’aurait pas choisi…

Ron parut surpris par cette façon de voir les choses mais l’arrivée de son père et de son frère aîné lui épargna la peine de répondre. Mrs Weasley était de si bonne humeur qu’elle ne protesta même pas en voyant qu’ils avaient amené Mondingus. Il portait un long pardessus qui formait d’étranges protubérances à des endroits inattendus et refusa de l’enlever lorsque Mrs Weasley lui proposa de l’accrocher à côté de la cape de Maugrey.

— Je crois que le moment est venu de porter un toast, _dit Mr Weasley lorsque chacun eut un verre en main_.

Il leva sa coupe.

— À Ron et à Hermione, les nouveaux préfets de Gryffondor ! A Nymeria, la nouvelle préfète de Serdaigle !

Tout le monde but à notre santé avant de nous applaudir. Ron et Hermione avaient le visage radieux, mais moi je suis mal à l’aise. Les invités s’approchèrent ensuite de la table pour se servir à manger.

— Je n’ai jamais été préfète, _dit joyeusement Tonks, derrière Harry_.

Ce soir-là, elle avait des cheveux rouge tomate qui lui tombaient jusqu’à la taille. On aurait dit la sœur aînée de Ginny.

— Le directeur de ma maison disait que je manquais de certaines qualités indispensables.

— Par exemple ? _demanda Ginny en prenant une pomme de terre au four_.

— Par exemple, la capacité de me conduire convenablement, _répondit Tonks_.

Ginny éclata de rire. Ma mère me sourit.

— J’étais préfète de Serdaigle, puis Préfète-en-Chef, _dit maman_. Tu verras ma chérie, tu vas bien t’amuser.

— Et Sirius ? _demanda Ginny en donnant à Hermione des tapes dans le dos_.

Sirius, qui était juste à côté de Harry, éclata de son rire habituel, semblable à un aboiement de chien.

— Personne n’aurait songé à me nommer préfet, je passais trop de temps en retenue avec James. C’était Lupin, le bon élève, c’est lui qui a eu l’insigne.

— Dumbledore espérait peut-être que je parviendrais à exercer un certain contrôle sur mes meilleurs amis, _dit Lupin_. Est-il besoin de préciser que j’ai lamentablement échoué ?

J’éclate de rire. Harry me rejoint et nous parlons tranquillement. Il n’arrête pas de me féliciter. Ron chantait les louanges de son nouveau balai à quiconque voulait l’entendre. Avec le plus grand sérieux, Hermione exposait à Lupin son point de vue sur les droits fondamentaux des elfes de maison. Bill subissait les habituels reproches de sa mère au sujet de ses cheveux. Puis, Harry rejoint Fred et de George qui discutaient dans un coin avec Mondingus. Mondingus s’interrompit en le voyant, mais Fred lui adressa un clin d’œil et lui fit signe d’approcher.

Je discute avec un peu tout le monde quand j’entends Kingsley parler de Harry.

— … pourquoi Dumbledore n’a pas nommé Potter préfet ? _disait Kingsley_.

— Il doit avoir ses raisons, _répondit Lupin_.

— Mais ça aurait montré qu’il avait confiance en lui. Moi, c’est ce que j’aurais fait, _insista Kingsley_. Surtout depuis que La Gazette du sorcier s’attaque régulièrement à lui.

Maugrey Fol Œil renifla une cuisse de poulet avec ce qui lui restait de nez. Apparemment, il n’avait détecté aucune trace de poison car il se mit à déchirer la chair à belles dents. Ron continue de venter son balai. Mrs Weasley bâilla longuement.

— Je crois que je vais m’occuper de cet Épouvantard avant d’aller au lit… Arthur, je ne veux pas qu’ils se couchent trop tard, d’accord ? Bonne nuit, Harry, mon chéri.

Et elle quitta la cuisine. Je m’approche de ma mère.

— Maman, tu crois que Malefoy aussi est devenu préfet ? Dumbledore nous a nommé pour ma mission ? _demandais-je à voix basse._

— Il y a de grandes chances, ma chérie. Drago profitera de cette occasion pour quitter le dortoir collectif, tu le croiseras beaucoup si vous êtes tous les deux dans les appartements des préfets.

J’acquiesce, bien qu’inquiète.

— Je mènerais cette mission à bien. Je le dois…

— Je sais que tu en es capable, _me dit-elle avec un sourire._

Puis, épuisée, je finis par monter me coucher. Demain, c’est la rentrée, la journée sera longue.


	6. Retour à Poudlard

_1 er Septembre_

Sirius n’en fait qu’à sa tête et nous accompagne sous sa forme d’Animagus. Moi aussi je suis sous la mienne, il me suffira seulement de me transformer dans une petite allée. Je surveille les aires pendant que les autres marchent.

Une fois dans la gare, nous faisons semblant de flâner entre les voies 9 et 10 puis, lorsqu’il n’y eut plus personne en vue, chacun à tour de rôle s’appuie contre la barrière et la traversa sans difficulté pour atteindre le quai 9 ¾.

Le Poudlard Express était là, crachant des panaches de vapeur noire au-dessus de la foule des élèves et de leurs familles qui se pressaient dans l’attente du départ.

— J’espère que les autres vont arriver à temps, _dit Mrs Weasley d’une voix anxieuse_.

Elle regarda derrière elle l’arcade de fer forgé qui marquait l’entrée du quai.

— Il est beau, ton chien, Harry ! _dit un garçon de grande taille coiffé de dreadlocks_.

Je pouffe de rire.

— Merci, Lee, _répondit Harry avec un sourire tandis que Sirius remuait frénétiquement la queue_.

— Ah, c’est bien, _dit Mrs Weasley, soulagée,_ Alastor arrive avec les bagages, regardez…

Une casquette de porteur enfoncée sur ses yeux dissymétriques, Maugrey franchit l’arcade de son pas claudicant. Il poussait devant lui un chariot chargé de nos valises.

— Tout est O.K., _murmura-t-il à Mrs Weasley et à Tonks_ , je ne pense pas qu’on nous ait suivis…

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mr Weasley apparut à son tour sur le quai, en compagnie de Ron et d’Hermione. Nous avions presque fini de décharger le chariot de Maugrey lorsque Fred, George et Ginny arrivèrent avec Lupin.

— Pas d’ennuis ? _grogna Maugrey_.

— Aucun, _répondit Lupin_.

— Je vais quand même parler de Sturgis à Dumbledore, _dit Maugrey_. C’est la deuxième fois en une semaine qu’il nous fait faux bond. Bientôt, on ne pourra pas plus compter sur lui que sur Mondingus.

— Bon, prenez bien soin de vous, _dit Lupin en serrant des mains autour de lui_.

Il s’avança vers Harry et lui donna une tape sur l’épaule.

— Toi aussi, Harry, sois prudent.

— Ouais, garde la tête basse et les yeux ouverts, _ajouta Maugrey en serrant à son tour la main de Harry_. Et n’oubliez pas, vous tous, faites bien attention à ce que vous écrivez dans vos lettres. Si vous avez un doute, n’écrivez rien du tout.

— Et si c’est si urgent, je m’en occuperais moi, _dis-je à voix basse._

Tout le monde hoche la tête.

— J’ai été très contente de vous connaître, _dit Tonks en serrant contre elle Hermione, Ginny et moi_. On se reverra sûrement un de ces jours.

Un coup de sifflet retentit. Les élèves qui étaient encore sur le quai se hâtèrent de monter dans le train.

— Vite, vite, _dit Mrs Weasley d’un air affolé en nous serrant contre elle au hasard_ , _Harry eut même droit à deux étreintes_ , écrivez… soyez sages… Si vous avez oublié quelque chose, on vous l’enverra… Allez, montez maintenant, vite…

Pendant un bref moment, le gros chien noir se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière et posa celles de devant sur les épaules de Harry, mais Mrs Weasley poussa Harry vers la portière du wagon en sifflant entre ses dents ;

— Pour l’amour du ciel, conduis-toi comme un chien, Sirius !

Je sors de l’étreinte de ma mère.

— Et n’oublie pas ce que Rogue t’a demandée… _me dit-elle._

— Je m’y mets dès maintenant, _lui dis-je_.

Nous nous sourions, et je me dirige vers le train.

— À plus tard ! _lança Harry par la fenêtre ouverte alors que le train s’ébranlait_.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny font de grands signes de la main. Les silhouettes de Tonks, de Lupin, de Maugrey, de Mr et Mrs Weasley et de ma mère diminuèrent rapidement, mais le chien noir continuait de courir à hauteur de la fenêtre en remuant la queue, sous les rires de la foule restée sur le quai. Le train prit alors un virage et Sirius disparut.

— Il n’aurait pas dû venir avec nous, _dit Hermione d’un air soucieux_. Et toi aussi, Nymeria, tu as été imprudente.

— Oh, détends-toi un peu, _répondit Ron_ , ça faisait des mois qu’il n’avait pas vu la lumière du jour, le pauvre. Et puis, il a été innocenté !

— ça ne change pas le fait qu’il est mal vu par la communauté sorcière !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

— Bon, _dit Fred en claquant ses mains l’une contre l’autre_ , on ne va pas passer la journée à bavarder, on a des choses à voir avec Lee. À plus tard.

Il s’éloigna en compagnie de George et tous deux disparurent dans le couloir. Le train prenait de la vitesse et les maisons défilent sous nos yeux en une succession d’éclairs.

Nous restons debout dans le couloir, ballottés par le balancement du wagon.

— Si on allait chercher un compartiment ? _proposa enfin Harry_.

Ron, Hermione et moi échangeons un regard.

— Heu…, _dit Ron_.

— Nous… heu… Ron, Nym et moi, nous sommes censés aller dans le wagon réservé aux préfets, _dit Hermione, gênée_.

Ron évitait le regard de Harry et je lance un regard désolé à mon petit ami. Ron semble passionné par la contemplation des ongles de sa main gauche.

— Ah, très bien, _dit Harry_.

— Je ne crois pas que nous soyons obligés d’y rester pendant tout le voyage, _dis-je précipitamment_. Dans nos lettres, ils disaient simplement que nous devions prendre nos instructions auprès du préfet et de la préfète-en-chef et ensuite faire un tour dans le couloir de temps en temps.

— Très bien, _répéta Harry_. Alors, à tout à l’heure.

— Oui, sûrement, _répondit Ron en lui lançant à la dérobée un regard anxieux_. C’est pénible d’être forcé d’aller là-bas, je préférerais, enfin on n’a pas le choix, je veux dire, ça ne m’amuse pas, je ne m’appelle pas Percy, moi ! _acheva-t-il sur un ton de défi_.

— Je sais bien, _dit Harry avec un sourire_.

Hermione et Ron s’éloignent vers la tête du convoi en traînant leurs valises, Pattenrond et la cage de Coquecigrue.

— Je suis désolée Harry, mais dès que possible je reviens.

Nous nous embrassons et je rejoins le wagon des préfets avec Ron et Hermione, tirant ma valise et Lya.

_Bon, ma mission peut commencer._

*

_Compartiment des Préfets_

Une fois arrivée, je lance un regard circulaire aux personnes présentes. Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot pour Poufsouffle, Anthony Goldstein et moi pour Serdaigle, Hermione et Ron pour Gryffondor, et évidemment Pansy Parkinson et sans surprise Drago Malefoy pour Serpentard.

En me voyant arriver, le blond me fixa du regard.

_Il semble mécontent mais pas surprit…_

Je salue poliment tout le monde, et durant une heure, pour recevons des instructions. Une fois relâchés, Hermione et Ron se dépêchèrent de sortir.

— Dites à Harry que j’arrive, _dis-je à mes amis._

Ils hochent la tête et sortent. Bientôt, il ne reste que Drago et moi dans le compartiment.

— Laisse-moi deviner, tu as reçu une mission, _dit-il d’un ton lasse._

— Oui, et je ne compte pas échouer, _dis-je sérieusement._ Ça ne te plait pas, et Harry n’en sera surement pas heureux non plus en l’apprenant, mais je m’en fiche. Malefoy, tu n’es pas obligé de…

Le Serpentard me coupe la parole.

— Je n’ai pas besoin de ton aide, _dit-il d’une voix ferme._

Ne me sentant pas particulièrement patiente, je me rapproche de lui à grand pas et le Malefoy recule jusqu’à être bloqué contre le mur.

— Ecoute moi bien Malefoy parce que je ne le répèterais pas deux fois. Tu vaux bien mieux que ce que ton père pense. Et oui, il se peut que des personnes s’inquiètent pour toi. On est pas amis, je le sais, et ce n’est pas demain la veille qu’on le sera. Mais je sais que tu as assez d’intelligence pour ne pas suivre aveuglement les ordres de ton Mangemort de père.

Je remets une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et, après avoir souris gentiment, me retourne pour sortir du wagon.

— A plus tard, Malefoy.

Je rejoins le compartiment de mes amis, tout sourire.

— Hey ! Salut Luna ! Salut Neville ! _m’exclamais-je._

— Bonjour Nymeria, _dit Luna d’une voix rêveuse._

— Salut Nymeria ! Tu veux voir ma nouvelle plante ? _me propose Neville._

— Peut-être plus tard ? _demandais-je en m’installant sur les genoux de mon petit ami._

Ron consulte sa montre.

— On est censés faire des rondes dans le couloir de temps en temps, _dit-il à Harry et à Neville_ , et on a le droit de donner des punitions à ceux qui se conduisent mal. J’ai hâte de coincer Crabbe et Goyle…

— Tu ne dois pas profiter de ta position, Ron ! _lança sèchement Hermione_.

— C’est ça, oui, et Malefoy non plus n’en profitera pas du tout, _répliqua Ron d’un ton sarcastique_.

A l’entente du nom du Serpentard, j’hausse un sourcil.

— Alors, tu vas t’abaisser à son niveau ? _demandais-je._

— Non, je veux simplement coincer ses copains avant qu’il ne coince les miens.

_Ron, s’il te plait, ne foire pas ma mission._

— Ron, pour l’amour du ciel… _commença Hermione._

— J’obligerai Goyle à faire des lignes, ça va le tuer, il déteste écrire, _dit Ron d’un ton joyeux_.

Il crispa son visage dans une expression de concentration douloureuse et fit mine d’écrire en imitant les grognements rauques de Goyle.

— Je… ne… dois… pas… ressembler… à… un… derrière… de… babouin…

Tout le monde éclata de rire mais Luna Lovegood laissa échapper un véritable hurlement de joie qui réveilla Hedwige. La chouette battit des ailes d’un air indigné et Pattenrond sauta sur le filet à bagages en crachant. Luna riait si fort que son magazine lui échappa des mains et glissa par terre.

— Ça, c’était vraiment drôle !

Ses yeux globuleux baignés de larmes, elle haletait pour reprendre son souffle, le regard fixé sur Ron. Abasourdi, celui-ci jetait des coups d’œil aux autres qui riaient à présent de son expression ahurie et de l’hilarité interminable et grotesque de Luna Lovegood qu’on voyait se balancer d’avant en arrière en se tenant les côtes.

_Je suis la seule à être complètement calme ?_

— Tu te fiches de moi, ou quoi ? _lui dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils_.

Là, pour le coup, je pouffe de rire.

— Un derrière… de babouin ! _s’étouffa-t-elle, pliée en deux_.

Nous regardons tous Luna rire.

— Je peux y jeter un coup d’œil ? _demanda Harry à Luna_.

Elle acquiesça d’un signe de tête, haletant de rire, le regard toujours fixé sur Ron. Je donne à Harry Le Chicaneur. Il ouvre le magazine et parcourut le sommaire. Je me mets de sortes à ne pas le déranger tout en pouvant lire aussi. Le titre de l’article disait ;

« SIRIUS BLACK EST-IL AUSSI NOIR QU’ON LE DÉPEINT ?

Un redoutable tueur en série ou un innocent chanteur de variétés ?

Il y a maintenant quatorze ans que Sirius Black est considéré comme l’auteur du meurtre collectif de douze Moldus innocents et d’un sorcier. Sa fuite audacieuse du pénitencier d’Azkaban, il y a deux ans, a déclenché la plus grande chasse à l’homme jamais entreprise par le ministère de la Magie. Aujourd’hui innocenté, beaucoup pensent encore que l’homme est coupable et devrait être livré aux Détraqueurs. MAIS LE MÉRITE-T-IL VRAIMENT ?

Un nouveau fait nouveau et troublant permet en effet de confirmer que Sirius Black n’est pas coupable du crime pour lequel on l’a envoyé à Azkaban. En réalité, nous dit Doris Purkiss, au 18, Acanthia Way, Little Norton, Black n’ait même jamais été présent sur le lieu de la tuerie.

« Les gens n’ont pas compris que Sirius Black est un faux nom, affirme Mrs Purkiss. L’homme que l’on croit être Sirius Black n’est autre que Stubby Boardman, le chanteur du groupe Croque-Mitaines, qui a quitté la vie publique après avoir reçu un navet en pleine figure lors d’un concert donné à Little Norton, il y a près de quinze ans. Je l’ai reconnu au premier coup d’œil en voyant sa photo dans le journal. Il est impossible que Stubby ait commis ces crimes pour la bonne raison que, ce jour-là, il dînait aux chandelles en ma compagnie. J’ai écrit au ministre de la Magie et je pense qu’il accordera incessamment une grâce pleine et entière à Stubby, alias Sirius. » »

Je serre les dents.

_Ça partait bien, et c’est parti en canular… !_

Harry revint quelques pages en arrière et trouva l’article consacré à Fudge.

« Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, a démenti avoir eu le projet de prendre la direction de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, lorsqu’il a été élu à son poste, il y a maintenant cinq ans.

Fudge a toujours répété qu’il souhaitait simplement « coopérer pacifiquement » avec les gardiens de notre or. MAIS EST-CE BIEN VRAI ? Des sources proches du ministre ont récemment révélé que la plus chère ambition de Fudge serait de s’assurer le contrôle des réserves d’or des gobelins et qu’il n’hésiterait pas pour cela à employer la force si nécessaire.

« D’ailleurs, ce ne serait pas la première fois, déclare un membre du ministère. Les amis de Cornélius Fudge l’ont surnommé l’Éventreur de gobelins. Si vous entendiez ce qu’il dit lorsqu’il se croit à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes ! Il ne cesse de parler des gobelins qu’il a tués de toutes les manières possibles ; il les a noyés, jetés du haut d’un immeuble, empoisonnés, il en a même fait du pâté en croûte…» »

Je soupir et arrête de lire.

— Il y a des trucs bien, là-dedans ? _demanda Ron lorsque Harry referma le magazine_.

— Bien sûr que non, _répliqua Hermione d’un ton cinglant avant que Harry ait eu le temps de répondre_. Le Chicaneur, c’est une vraie poubelle, tout le monde le sait.

_Oh oh, Hermione, tu t’es attirée des ennuis._

— Excuse-moi, _dit Luna d’une voix qui avait soudain perdu son ton rêveur,_ mais mon père en est le directeur.

— Ah, je… heu…, _balbutia Hermione, gênée_. En fait, il y a des choses intéressantes… je veux dire que c’est…

— Je vais le reprendre, merci, _dit froidement Luna_.

Elle se pencha et arracha le magazine des mains de Harry. Elle chercha la page 57 et le remit à l’envers en disparaissant derrière. Au même moment, la porte du compartiment s’ouvrit. Je soupir en voyant Drago Malefoy ricanant, entouré de ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle.

_Tiens, déjà de retour ?_

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? _lança Harry d’un ton agressif avant que Malefoy ait pu ouvrir la bouche_.

— Poli, Potter, sinon je serai obligé de te donner une retenue, _dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante_. Tu vois, contrairement à toi, j’ai été nommé préfet, ce qui signifie que, contrairement à toi, j’ai le pouvoir de distribuer des punitions.

— C’est ça, _répliqua Harry_ , mais toi, contrairement à moi, tu es un crétin alors sors d’ici et fiche-nous la paix.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville éclatèrent de rire. Malefoy pinça les lèvres. Je croise les bras en regardant Drago pour lui faire comprendre de partir.

_Merci Rogue, je sens que cette mission va pas être simple._

— Dis-moi, Potter, quel effet ça fait de se retrouver deuxième derrière Weasley ? _demanda-t-il._

— Ferme-la, Malefoy, _répondit Hermione d’un ton sec_.

— Tiens, on dirait que j’ai touché un point sensible, _commenta Malefoy avec un sourire narquois_. En tout cas, fais attention à toi, Potter, parce que je vais te suivre à la trace, comme un chien, et si jamais tu fais un pas de travers…

— Malefoy, _dis-je d’une voix menaçante._

— Fiche le camp ! _ordonna Hermione en se levant_.

Toujours ricanant, Malefoy lança à Harry un dernier regard venimeux et s’en alla, suivi de Crabbe et de Goyle. Hermione claqua la porte du compartiment derrière eux et se tourna vers Harry. Je soupir et passe une main sur mon visage.

— Envoie un autre Chocogrenouille, _dit Ron_.

Harry échange un regard inquiet avec Hermione et moi puis contemple le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre.

_Je dois en parler avec Malefoy._

Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie du compartiment.

— Je vais faire une ronde, _dis-je aux autres._

Je referme derrière moi et commence à marcher dans les couloirs. Quelques premières année m’adressaient parfois la parole et je répondais à leurs questions. Puis, au bout d’un certain temps, je vais dans le wagon des préfets et je mets ma tenue de Poudlard ainsi que mon insigne de préfet.

_J’ai tant de responsabilités cette année, et mes BUSES… !_

Une fois presque arrivés à Poudlard, je me retrouve avec les autres préfets à superviser les opérations. Et, une fois sortie, ce n’est pas Hagrid que j’entends appeler les premières années. À sa place, une voix très différente, une voix de femme, sèche et énergique, lança ;

— Les première année en rang par deux, s’il vous plaît ! Toutes les première année, en rang devant moi !

Je n’y fais pas attention et remplit mon rôle de préfète.

*

_Poudlard_

Cette fois, pour la première fois, j’ai vu les Sombrals. Ce sont les créatures qui tirent les diligences. Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir.

— Vous avez vu la Gobe-Planche ? _demanda Ginny_. Qu’est-ce qu’elle est revenue faire ici ? Hagrid n’est quand même pas parti, non ?

— Moi, je serais contente s’il n’était plus là, _dit Luna_. Ce n’est pas un très bon prof.

— Bien sûr que si, c’est un bon prof ! _s’exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Ginny avec colère_.

Harry jeta un regard noir à Hermione qui toussota et dit précipitamment ;

— Heu… Oui, oui, il est très bon.

— Nous, à Serdaigle, on trouve que ses cours sont une plaisanterie, _reprit Luna, imperturbable_. N’est-ce pas Nymeria ?

_Oh, merci Luna._

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Je toussote.

— Pas tout le monde pense ça, et d’autres le disent avec humour. Personnellement je n’ai pas SCM donc je ne peux pas juger.

— Alors, vous devez avoir un sens de l’humour particulièrement lamentable, _répliqua Ron tandis que la diligence s’ébranlait dans un grincement de roues._

— …très gentil, Ron, _soupirais-je._

Luna ne sembla nullement affectée par la grossièreté de Ron. Elle se contenta de le regarder pendant un moment comme si elle avait jeté un coup d’œil à une émission de télévision d’un intérêt limité.

Poudlard commence enfin à apparaitre.


	7. Mauvaise nouvelle

_Grande Salle_

Je me suis séparée de mes amis pour rejoindre ma table. Je regarde la table des professeurs ; pas de Hagrid, mais bien pire… à côté de Dumbledore, une sorcière aux mines de vieille tante célibataire est assise ; elle était trapue, avec des cheveux courts et bouclés d’une teinte châtain clair dans lesquels elle avait glissé un horrible bandeau rose, genre Alice au pays des merveilles, assorti à son cardigan de laine pelucheuse, également rose, qu’elle portait par-dessus sa robe. Je reconnais immédiatement cette femme au Ministère, Dolores Ombrage, et serre les dents.

_Manquait plus qu’elle._

Le professeur McGonagall arrive avec les premières années, le tabouret et le Choixpeau. Ce dernier, à peine posé, commença sa chanson.

« Aux temps anciens lorsque j’étais tout neuf

Et que Poudlard sortait à pein’ de l’œuf

Les fondateurs de notre noble école

De l’unité avaient fait leur symbole

Rassemblés par la même passion

Ils avaient tous les quatre l’ambition

De répandre leur savoir à la ronde

Dans l’école la plus belle du monde

« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »

Décidèrent les quatre compagnons

Sans jamais se douter qu’un jour viendrait

Où la destinée les séparerait.

Toujours amis à la vie à la mort

Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor

Toujours amies jusqu’à leur dernier souffle

Tels étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Comment alors peut-on s’imaginer

Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?

J’en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire

Vous raconter la très pénible histoire.

Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner

Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »,

Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture

À ceux qui ont l’intelligence sûre »,

Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage

Ira d’abord aux enfants du courage »,

Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l’équité

Tous mes élèv’s sont à égalité. »

Lorsqu’apparur’nt ces quelques divergences

Elles n’eur’nt d’abord aucune conséquence

Car chacun ayant sa propre maison

Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon

Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure.

Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur

Chez les sorciers de son académie

Et qu’ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.

Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces

Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe

Tandis que les plus brav’s des tromp’-la-mort

Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor.

La bonn’ Poufsouffl’ prenait ceux qui restaient

Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu’ell’ savait.

Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs

Connurent de l’amitié la valeur.

Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie

De longues années libres de soucis.

Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit

Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.

Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers

Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés

S’opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas

Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.

Il fut un temps où l’école parut

Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue.

Ce n’étaient partout que duels et conflits

Les amis dressés contre les amis

Si bien qu’un matin le vieux Serpentard

Estima venue l’heur’ de son départ.

Et bien que l’on vit cesser les combats

Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi.

Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs

Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur

Jamais plus les maisons ne fur’nt unies

Comme ell’s l’étaient au début de leur vie.

Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là

Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :

Je vous répartis dans les quatr’ maisons

Puisque l’on m’a confié cette mission.

Mais cette année je vais en dir’ plus long

Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :

Bien que condamné à vous séparer

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de douter

Il me faut accomplir ma destinée

Qui est de vous répartir chaque année

Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd’hui

N’entraîne cette fin qui m’horrifie

Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages

Que nous montrent l’histoire et ses ravages

Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril

Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles

Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle

Pour échapper à la chute mortelle

Soyez avertis et prenez conscience

La répartition maintenant commence. »

Le chapeau redevint immobile et la salle éclata en applaudissements. Mais pour la première fois, ils furent accompagnés de murmures et de marmonnements divers. D’un bout à l’autre de la Grande Salle, les élèves échangeaient des commentaires avec leurs voisins. Personnellement, je ne peux m’empêcher d’être inquiète.

_Le Choixpeau magique se contente ordinairement d’énoncer les qualités que chacune des différentes maisons de Poudlard exige de ses élèves et de préciser le rôle que lui-même joue dans leur répartition._

Une fois la répartition terminée, McGonagall remporta le Choixpeau et son tabouret hors de la Grande Salle tandis que le professeur Dumbledore se levait.

_C’est parti pour le discours long de Dumbledore._

— À ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, _déclara Dumbledore d’une voix claironnante, les bras écartés et le visage illuminé d’un sourire rayonnant_ , je souhaite la bienvenue ! Et à nos anciens, je dis ; bon retour parmi nous ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement, ce temps n’est pas encore venu. Alors, bon appétit !

Un éclat de rire appréciateur et une salve d’applaudissements saluèrent ses paroles. J’en fais partie. Dumbledore se rassit et rejeta sa longue barbe par-dessus son épaule pour éviter qu’elle ne tombe dans son assiette. Car, à présent, des plats innombrables avaient surgi de nulle part et les cinq longues tables croulaient sous les rôtis, les pâtés, les panachés de légumes, le pain, les sauces et les bonbonnes de jus de citrouille.

Je remplis mon assiette en parlant à des Serdaigle autour de moi. Enfin, plus précisément aux quelques nouveaux.

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent fini de dîner et que le niveau sonore des conversations recommença à monter, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Tout le monde s’interrompit aussitôt et les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

— À présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m’accorder quelques instants d’attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d’année, _déclara Dumbledore_. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d’accès, il ne serait d’ailleurs pas inutile que quelques-uns de nos plus anciens élèves s’en souviennent aussi.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi échangeons des sourires.

— Mr Rusard, le concierge, m’a demandé de vous rappeler, pour la quatre cent soixante-deuxième fois selon lui, que l’usage de la magie n’est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours et que beaucoup d’autres choses sont également interdites, dont la liste complète est désormais affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Nous aurons cette année deux nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d’accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. J’ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis, dépourvus du moindre enthousiasme. Dumbledore n’avait pas précisé combien de temps le professeur Gobe-Planche occuperait son poste. Le directeur reprit la parole ;

— Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu le…

Il s’interrompit en lançant un regard interrogateur au professeur Ombrage. Comme celle-ci n’était pas beaucoup plus grande debout qu’assise, il y eut un moment d’incertitude au cours duquel personne ne comprit pourquoi Dumbledore s’était tu. Le professeur Ombrage s’éclaircit alors la gorge _« Hum, hum_ » et il devint manifeste qu’elle s’était levée avec l’intention de faire un discours.

Pendant un bref instant, Dumbledore parut pris au dépourvu, puis il se rassit avec élégance et regarda le professeur Ombrage d’un air intéressé comme si rien ne pouvait lui procurer plus grand plaisir que de l’écouter parler. D’autres membres du corps enseignant ne se montrèrent pas aussi habiles à cacher leur surprise.

Les sourcils du professeur Chourave se levèrent si haut qu’ils disparurent derrière ses mèches rebelles et les lèvres du professeur McGonagall n’avaient jamais été aussi pincées. Jusqu’à présent, aucun nouvel enseignant ne s’était jamais permis d’interrompre Dumbledore. De nombreux élèves affichaient un sourire narquois ; de toute évidence, cette femme ignorait les traditions de Poudlard.

— Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue, _minauda le professeur Ombrage_.

Elle a une voix de petite fille, haut perchée et un peu voilée. Elle s’éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge, « hum, hum », et reprit ;

— Je dois dire que c’est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard…

Elle sourit en découvrant des dents pointues.

— …et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi !

Je regarde autour de moi. Aucun visage ne parut joyeux. Les élèves semblaient plutôt surpris de s’entendre traiter comme des enfants de cinq ans.

— J’ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis !

Autour des tables, il y eut des échanges de coups d’œil. Certains cachaient à peine leurs sourires ironiques.

— Moi, je veux bien être amie avec elle du moment qu’elle ne m’oblige pas à porter son cardigan, _murmura Parvati à Lavande et toutes deux pouffèrent d’un rire silencieux_.

Je ne m’attarde pas sur leur conversation, et regarde le crapaud rose.

Le professeur Ombrage s’éclaircit à nouveau la gorge mais lorsqu’elle reprit son discours, sa voix était beaucoup moins voilée. Elle parlait plutôt comme une femme d’affaires et les mots qu’elle prononçait avaient le rythme morne d’un discours appris par cœur.

— Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l’éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d’une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. L’ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l’unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu’il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l’enseignement.

Le professeur Ombrage marqua une pause et inclina légèrement la tête en direction de ses collègues mais aucun ne lui rendit son salut. Les sourcils noirs du professeur McGonagall s’étaient froncés à tel point qu’elle avait l’air d’un faucon et je la vois échanger un regard éloquent avec le professeur Chourave tandis qu’Ombrage, après un nouveau « _hum, hum_ », poursuivait son discours ;

— Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c’est ainsi qu’il doit en être car l’absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n’ont souvent nul besoin d’être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l’ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l’innovation…

Le silence qui accompagnait habituellement les discours de Dumbledore était à présent rompu par les chuchotements et les rires étouffés des élèves penchés les uns vers les autres. À ma table, Cho Chang était en grande conversation avec ses amis. Un peu plus loin, Luna Lovegood avait ressorti Le Chicaneur. À la table de Poufsouffle, cependant, Ernie Macmillan était l’un des rares à garder les yeux fixés sur le professeur Ombrage mais il avait le regard vitreux et je suis convaincue qu’il fait semblant d’écouter pour se montrer digne de l’insigne de préfet qui brillait sur sa poitrine.

Le professeur Ombrage ne semblait pas remarquer l’agitation de la salle. Les autres professeurs, en revanche, l’écoutaient très attentivement et Hermione avait l’air de boire chacune de ses paroles même si, à en juger par son expression, elles n’étaient pas du tout de son goût.

— … car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d’autres, à l’épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d’autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n’hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d’ouverture, d’efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d’améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l’interdiction s’impose.

Je pousse un bruyant bâillement qui retenti dans la Grande Salle. Certains pouffent de rire et d’autres me regardent, amusés. Je remarque le sourcil haussé de Malefoy, qui avait le regard fixé sur moi.

_Pourquoi il me regarde ?_

Ombrage se rassit et Dumbledore applaudit. Les autres professeurs l’imitèrent mais plusieurs d’entre eux se contentèrent de claquer des mains une ou deux fois seulement. Quelques élèves suivirent mais la plupart avaient été surpris par la fin du discours dont ils n’avaient écouté que quelques mots et, avant qu’ils aient eu le temps d’applaudir vraiment, Dumbledore s’était à nouveau levé.

— Merci beaucoup, professeur Ombrage, pour ce discours très éclairant, _dit-il en s’inclinant vers elle_. À présent, comme je vous l’annonçais, les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch auront lieu le…

_On n’avait pas besoin de ce discours pour comprendre que le ministère a décidé d’intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard._

Des bruits divers retentirent soudain autour de moi. De toute évidence, Dumbledore avait annoncé la fin de la soirée car tout le monde s’était levé, prêt à quitter la Grande Salle. Je me lève et regarde les premières années.

Accompagnée par mon collègue préfet, j’accompagne les nouveaux à la Salle Commune en leurs expliquant comment entrer et en leurs disant que, oui, il arrive que des élèves de septième année ne parviennent pas à résoudre l’énigme pour rentrer, mais que ce n’est pas grave, il leur suffira d’attendre un autre élève pour résoudre l’énigme et rentrer.

1 heure plus tard, je suis enfin dans les appartements de préfets qui m’ont été accordés. Les préfets ont le droit à avoir une chambre séparée des autres, à la manière d’une salle commune ; nous avons un espace commun, et chaque préfet a sa chambre et sa salle de bain. Personnellement, j’adore ma salle commune mais tout dans ma chambre est représenté de sortes à y ressembler alors je préfère dormir ici.

A peine le mot de passe donné, je me retrouve nez à nez avec quelqu’un.

— Encore toi ? _soupire Malefoy._

— Bonsoir, Malefoy, _dis-je avec le ton le plus aimable possible._

Je soupir et m’installe sur le fauteuil devant le feu.

— J’aurais dû me douter que Weasmoche et Granger resteraient dans leur salle commune avec Potty, mais que toi non, _grogne t-il._

Je passe une main sur mon visage puis le regarde.

— Et toi, qu’est-ce qui t’emmène ici ? _demandais-je._

Il hausse les épaules.

— Le besoin de liberté, j’imagine. Mais c’est raté. Et toi Fawley ?

— La même chose, Malefoy. Je n’ai pas particulièrement envie de passer mon temps auprès de personnes qui pensent que je suis une menteuse.

Je pouffe de rire et me lève après avoir vu l’heure. Je me dirige vers l’escalier qui mène aux chambres.

— Bonne nuit Malefoy.

Et je rentre dans la pièce où, sur la porte, est inscrit « Nymeria Fawley, Préfète de Serdaigle »


	8. Premier cours avec Ombrage, et le dernier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nymeria ne supporte pas le professeur Ombrage. Elle va prendre une décision drastique.

_Lundi 2 Septembre – Grande Salle_

Flitwick distribue les emplois du temps.

— Miss Fawley… voilà pour vous ! _s’exclame-t-il en me donnant mon emploi du temps._ Et toutes mes félicitations, je n’ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous serez une excellente préfète !

— Merci professeur, _dis-je avec un sourire._

Je regarde mon emploi du temps et soupir. Binns, Rogue et cette Ombrage, tout ça dans la même journée.

_Journal, préfète et attrapeuse de Quidditch. Je crois que je vais galérer cette année._

Durant le cours d’Histoire de la Magie, j’ai lu le manuel pour me garder réveillée. Puis, au cours de Potion, je sens le regard de Rogue sur moi alors que je rentre dans le cachot. Voyant une place de libre à côté de Malefoy, j’y vais avant que cette garce de Pansy n’y aille. J’entends Malefoy grogner.

Harry entre dans la classe derrière Ron et Hermione et les suivit au fond de la salle, à leur table habituelle. Il me jette un regard surprit, et je lui fais signe de laisser tomber.

_Le cours est commun à toutes les maisons maintenant ? Bon, tant mieux._

— Taisez-vous, _dit Rogue d’une voix glacée en refermant la porte derrière lui_.

L’ordre de se taire n’était pas vraiment indispensable. Dès que les élèves avaient entendu la porte se fermer, le calme s’était installé et tout signe d’agitation avait disparu. La simple présence de Rogue suffisait habituellement à assurer le silence de toute une classe.

— Avant de commencer le cours d’aujourd’hui, _dit Rogue qui avait foncé vers son bureau et nous dévisageait à présent d’un regard circulaire_ , je crois utile de vous rappeler qu’en juin prochain vous aurez à passer un examen important au cours duquel vous devrez apporter la preuve de vos connaissances en matière de composition et d’utilisation des potions magiques. Malgré le crétinisme congénital qui caractérise indubitablement une partie de cette classe, il serait souhaitable que vous arrachiez une mention « acceptable » lors de votre épreuve de BUSE si vous ne voulez pas subir… mon mécontentement.

Son regard s’attarda sur Neville qui déglutit avec difficulté.

— Au terme de cette année, bien entendu, nombre d’entre vous cesseront d’assister à mes cours, _poursuivit Rogue_. Je ne prends en effet que les meilleurs pour la préparation des ASPIC, ce qui signifie que certains n’auront plus qu’à me dire au revoir.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et sa lèvre se retroussa. Harry soutint son regard.

— Mais avant d’en arriver à ce bonheur des adieux, nous avons encore un an à passer ensemble _, reprit Rogue d’une voix doucereuse_ , aussi, que vous ayez ou non l’intention de passer l’épreuve de potions aux ASPIC, je vous conseille de consacrer tous vos efforts à maintenir le haut niveau que j’attends de mes élèves en année de BUSE. Aujourd’hui, nous allons préparer une potion qui est souvent demandée au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Il s’agit du philtre de Paix, destiné à calmer l’anxiété et à apaiser l’agitation. Mais je dois vous avertir que si vous avez la main trop lourde dans le dosage des ingrédients, celui qui boirait la potion tomberait dans un sommeil profond et peut-être même irréversible. Vous devrez donc vous montrer particulièrement attentifs à ce que vous faites. Les ingrédients et la méthode de préparation figurent au tableau. Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin dans l’armoire. Vous avez environ une heure et demie… Allez-y.

Je pars prendre les ingrédients nécessaires. Ceux-ci doivent être versés dans le chaudron exactement dans l’ordre et les quantités indiqués. Il faut tourner le mélange un nombre précis de fois, d’abord dans le sens des aiguilles d’une montre, puis dans le sens contraire. Enfin, on doit diminuer la chaleur des flammes jusqu’à une température bien précise pendant une durée déterminée, avant d’ajouter l’ingrédient final.

— Une légère vapeur argentée devrait maintenant s’élever de vos potions, _annonça Rogue dix minutes avant la fin du cours_.

Harry, qui transpirait abondamment, regarda autour de lui d’un air désespéré. Son propre chaudron produisait d’énormes panaches de vapeur gris foncé. Celui de Ron crachait des étincelles vertes. Du bout de sa baguette, Seamus essayait fébrilement de ranimer son feu qui paraissait sur le point de s’éteindre. La potion d’Hermione, en revanche, frémissait d’une brume de vapeur argentée. Lorsque Rogue passa devant elle, ses yeux se baissèrent sur son nez crochu et il regarda le chaudron sans faire de commentaire, ce qui signifiait qu’il n’avait rien trouvé à critiquer. Mais quand il arriva devant le chaudron de Harry, il s’arrêta et regarda la mixture avec un horrible sourire.

— Potter, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça, exactement ?

Aux premiers rangs de la classe, où je me trouve, les Serpentard relevèrent avidement la tête. Ils étaient toujours ravis d’entendre Rogue infliger ses sarcasmes à Harry.

— Un philtre de Paix, _répondit Harry d’un air tendu_.

— Dites-moi, Potter, _reprit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse_ , savez-vous lire ?

Drago éclata de rire, et je lui donne discrètement un coup de pied. Il me renvoie un regard noir, que je soutiens.

— Oui, _dit Harry, la main serrée sur sa baguette magique_.

— Dans ce cas, voudriez-vous me lire à haute voix la troisième ligne des instructions, Potter ?

Harry regarda le tableau en plissant les yeux.

— Ajouter la poudre de pierre de lune, tourner trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d’une montre, laisser frémir pendant sept minutes, puis ajouter deux gouttes de sirop d’ellébore.

— Avez-vous fait tout ce qui est écrit à la troisième ligne, Potter ?

— Non, _répondit Harry à voix basse_.

Je soupir en secouant la tête.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Non, _répéta Harry plus fort_. J’ai oublié l’ellébore.

— Je le sais bien, Potter, ce qui signifie que cette lamentable mixture ne sert strictement à rien. **Evanesco**.

La potion se volatilisa et Harry se retrouva comme un idiot devant un chaudron vide.

— Ceux d’entre vous qui ont réussi à lire les instructions verseront à présent un échantillon de leur potion dans un flacon en inscrivant clairement leur nom sur l’étiquette et me l’apporteront pour que je puisse l’analyser, _dit Rogue_. Veuillez noter le sujet du prochain devoir, vous me ferez trente centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune et son utilisation dans les potions magiques, à rendre jeudi prochain.

Je remplis un flacon de ma potion parfaite, et y inscrit mon nom.

Je vois Harry fourrer sa baguette magique dans son sac et se laisser tomber sur sa chaise. Je soupir et apporte mon flacon au bureau de Rogue.

— On va devoir avoir une discussion, Fawley, _me dit Malefoy en rangeant ses affaires._

— Hm, _répondis-je simplement._

Au son de la cloche, Harry fut le premier à sortir du cachot. Je mets mon sac à mon épaule et, alors que je sors du cachot, je sens une force m’attraper et me tirer dans une autre salle pour me plaquer au mur.

— Tu n’as pas compris ce que je t’ai dit ? Je n’ai pas besoin de ton aide, Fawley !

Je suis toujours plaquée contre le mur par Malefoy. Je souris en coin.

— Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser tomber, Malefoy.

Il soupir.

— Je n’ai pas envie de devenir méchant avec toi, Fawley, alors je ne le répèterais pas une autre fois. Laisse.Moi.Tranquille, _me dit-il lentement, comme si je suis une idiote._

Je m’approche de lui de sortes à ce que nous soyons à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre.

— Non, _dis-je avant de sourire._

Je le vois s’énerver et je m’échappe de son emprise, réajustant mes vêtements.

— Tu sais, Malefoy, je suis l’une des seules à m’inquiéter réellement pour toi. Crois-tu vraiment que je ferais ce que je fais si je n’en avais rien à faire ? Voldemort se servira de toi pour faire les basses besognes, tout comme il se sert de ton père, _grognais-je._

Je le vois se tendre. Je pouffe de rire, un peu méchamment.

— Quoi ? C’est parce que je parle de ton père ou de Voldemort que tu te tends comme ça ? _demandais-je._

— Arrête, _m’ordonne t-il d’une voix ferme._

Je vois ses mains trembler légèrement.

_Vas-y Malefoy, défoule-toi._

— Je continuerais, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et, regarde, peut être que dans quelques mois on sera amis, _dis-je amusée._

Il pouffe de rire.

— Tu rêves.

— Ou pas, _dis-je avant de me diriger vers la sortie._ On se voit en DCFM, Malefoy !

Et je sors du cachot. En passant devant Rogue, je me contente de dire « ça avance » et je reçois un mouvement de tête en échange.

*

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_

Je grogne en m’installant à côté de Malefoy, laissant tomber mes affaires sur la table en un gros bruit.

— L’Etude des Runes, c’est fatiguant, _soupirais-je._

Ombrage est déjà assise et porte son affreux cardigan rose.

— Eh bien, bonjour, _dit-elle lorsque tous le monde est assis_.

Quelques élèves marmonnèrent un vague bonjour.

— Voyons, voyons, _dit le professeur Ombrage_ , ça ne va pas du tout. J’aimerais bien, s’il vous plaît, que vous répondiez « Bonjour, professeur Ombrage. » Recommençons depuis le début, si vous le voulez bien. Bonjour, tout le monde !

— Bonjour professeur Ombrage, _scandons-nous, bien que le cœur n’y est pas_.

— Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, _dit-elle d’une voix douce_. Ce n’était pas si difficile, n’est-ce pas ? Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes, s’il vous plaît.

De nombreux élèves échangèrent des regards sombres. Quand un professeur dit « Rangez vos baguettes », la leçon qui suivait était rarement passionnante…

_Super, j’ai déjà 45cm de parchemin à faire en Histoire de la Magie et 3 en Potion, maintenant je vois devoir lire, lire et relire le bouquin de DCFM… qui, au passage, est complètement stupide !_

Je remets ma baguette dans ma cape et sort mon matériel pour écrire. Le professeur Ombrage ouvrit son sac à main, en tira sa propre baguette, qui était étonnamment courte, et en tapota le tableau noir. Des mots s’inscrivirent aussitôt ;

« Défense contre les forces du Mal

Retour aux principes de base »

— Bien. Il apparaît que votre enseignement dans cette matière a été passablement perturbé et plutôt fragmentaire, n’est-ce pas ? d _éclara le professeur Ombrage en se tournant vers nous, les mains jointes devant elle_. Le changement constant d’enseignants, dont beaucoup ne semblent pas avoir suivi le programme approuvé par le ministère, a eu le fâcheux résultat de vous laisser loin au-dessous du niveau qu’on est en droit d’attendre au début d’une année de BUSE. Vous serez certainement satisfaits d’apprendre que ces problèmes vont être désormais résolus. Cette année, en effet, nous aurons un programme de magie défensive centré sur la théorie et approuvé par le ministère. Commencez par copier sur vos parchemins les phrases suivantes.

Elle tapota à nouveau le tableau noir. Les mots qui s’y étaient inscrits s’effacèrent pour faire place aux objectifs d’apprentissage ;

« 1) Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique.

2) Apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée.

3) Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique. »

Pendant deux minutes, seul grattement des plumes sur les parchemins retentis. Lorsque tout le monde eut recopié les trois objectifs du professeur Ombrage, elle demanda ;

— Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de Théorie des stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

Un murmure d’approbation dénuée d’enthousiasme parcourut la classe.

— Je te pensais plus expressive, Fawley, _me murmure Malefoy._ Toi qui es d’habitude si « studieuse ».

Je grogne comme réponse.

— Je crois qu’il va falloir recommencer, _dit alors le professeur Ombrage_. Lorsque je vous pose une question, j’aimerais bien que vous me répondiez « Oui, professeur Ombrage », ou « Non, professeur Ombrage. » Donc, je reprends. Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de Théorie des stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

— Oui professeur Ombrage, _répondit la classe d’une seule voix_.

— Très bien. Je voudrais maintenant que vous ouvriez ce livre à la page 5 et que vous lisiez le premier chapitre « Principes de base à l’usage des débutants ». Et je vous signale qu’il est inutile de bavarder.

Ombrage s’éloigna du tableau noir et s’installa dans le fauteuil, derrière le bureau, en observant les élèves de ses yeux de crapaud bordés de cernes.

_Elle rêve. J’ai déjà lu le livre et il est affreusement nul et inutile. Tout le contraire que ce que devrait être un livre._

D’ailleurs, je ne suis pas la seule à penser ça, puisque Hermione n’a pas non plus ouvert son livre et lève la main. Ombrage finit par la remarquer.

— Souhaitiez-vous poser une question au sujet de ce chapitre ? _demanda-t-elle à Hermione comme si elle venait tout juste de la remarquer_.

— Non, pas au sujet du chapitre, _répondit Hermione_.

— Pour l’instant, nous sommes en train de lire, _dit le professeur Ombrage en découvrant ses dents pointues_. Si vous avez d’autres questions, nous attendrons la fin du cours pour nous en occuper.

— J’ai une question à propos de vos objectifs d’apprentissage, _dit Hermione_.

Le professeur Ombrage haussa les sourcils.

— Et vous vous appelez ?

— Hermione Granger, _répondit Hermione_.

— Eh bien, Miss Granger, il me semble que ces objectifs sont parfaitement clairs si vous prenez la peine de les lire attentivement, _répliqua le professeur Ombrage d’un ton à la fois aimable et décidé_.

— Je ne le pense pas, _dit abruptement Hermione_. Rien n’est indiqué au sujet de l’utilisation des sortilèges de défense.

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel de nombreux élèves, sourcils froncés, tournèrent la tête vers le tableau pour relire les trois objectifs qui y étaient toujours inscrits.

— L’utilisation des sortilèges de défense ? _répéta le professeur Ombrage avec un petit rire_. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans ma classe qui nécessite de recourir à un tel sortilège, Miss Granger. Vous ne craignez quand même pas de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ?

— Alors, on ne fera pas de magie ? _s’exclama Ron d’une voix sonore_.

— Lorsqu’on veut s’exprimer dans ma classe, on lève la main, Mr…

— Weasley, _dit Ron qui tendit aussitôt la main en l’air_.

Le professeur Ombrage, avec un sourire plus large que jamais, lui tourna le dos. Harry et Hermione levèrent la main à leur tour. Les yeux cernés du professeur s’attardèrent un moment sur Harry, puis elle s’adressa à Hermione ;

— Miss Granger ? Vous vouliez demander autre chose ?

— Oui, _répondit Hermione_. La raison d’être des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, c’est bien de pratiquer des sortilèges de défense, non ?

— Seriez-vous une experte formée par le ministère, Miss Granger ? _demanda le professeur Ombrage de sa voix faussement aimable_.

— Non, mais…

— Dans ce cas, j’ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas qualifiée pour définir la raison d’être d’une matière, quelle qu’elle soit. Notre nouveau programme d’études a été établi par des sorciers beaucoup plus âgés et intelligents que vous, Miss Granger. Vous apprendrez ainsi les sortilèges de défense dans des conditions qui garantissent la sécurité et l’absence de risques…

— À quoi ça peut bien servir ? _interrogea Harry à haute voix_. Si nous sommes attaqués, ce ne sera pas avec…

— Votre main, Mr Potter ! _l’interrompit le professeur Ombrage d’une voix chantante_.

Harry brandit le poing en l’air. Cette fois encore, le professeur Ombrage se détourna de lui mais, à présent, plusieurs autres élèves avaient également levé la main.

— Vous vous appelez ? _demanda le professeur Ombrage à Dean_.

— Dean Thomas.

— Je vous écoute, Mr Thomas.

— Harry a raison, non ? _déclara Dean_. Si on se fait attaquer, les risques ne seront pas du tout absents.

J’acquiesce.

— Je le répète, _reprit le professeur Ombrage en adressant à Dean un sourire exaspérant_ , craignez-vous de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ?

_Oui. Une attaque de votre bêtise._

— Non, mais…

Le professeur Ombrage l’interrompit ;

— Je ne souhaite pas critiquer la façon dont cette école a été dirigée, _dit-elle, un sourire peu convaincant étirant sa large bouche_ , mais vous vous êtes trouvés exposés dans cette classe à des sorciers irresponsables, totalement irresponsables même, sans parler de certains hybrides particulièrement dangereux.

Je me sens bouillir de haine, et serre le poing.

— Si vous voulez parler du professeur Lupin, _répliqua Dean avec colère_ , c’est le meilleur qu’on ait jamais…

_Merci, Dean._

— Votre main, Mr Thomas ! Comme je vous le disais, vous avez été initiés à des sortilèges complexes, inadaptés à votre âge et potentiellement mortels. On vous a fait peur en vous laissant croire que vous risquiez d’être attaqués tous les deux jours par des forces maléfiques…

— Pas du tout, _protesta Hermione_ , nous avons simplement…

— Vous n’avez pas levé la main, Miss Granger !

Hermione leva la main et le professeur Ombrage regarda ailleurs.

— Si j’ai bien compris, mon prédécesseur ne s’est pas contenté de pratiquer des sortilèges illégaux devant vous, il les a pratiqués sur vous.

— En fait, c’était un fou, non ? N’empêche qu’on a quand même appris plein de choses, _répliqua Dean avec ardeur_.

— Vous n’avez pas levé la main, Mr Thomas ! _s’exclama le professeur Ombrage d’une petite voix aiguë_. Le ministère estime que des connaissances théoriques seront suffisantes pour vous permettre de réussir votre examen, ce qui est après tout l’essentiel dans une école. Vous vous appelez ? _ajouta-t-elle en me regardant_.

— Nymeria Fawley. Il n’y a pas une partie pratique dans l’épreuve de défense contre les forces du Mal quand on passe les BUSE ? Est-ce qu’on ne doit pas montrer qu’on sait véritablement lancer des anti-sorts ? _demandais-je alors que je sais déjà que la réponse est positive._

— Si vous étudiez suffisamment bien la théorie, il n’y a aucune raison pour que vous ne puissiez pas exécuter l’un de ces sorts sous le contrôle attentif des responsables de l’examen, _répondit le professeur Ombrage d’un ton dédaigneux_.

Je pouffe de rire.

— Sans jamais les avoir pratiqués avant ? _insistais-je_. Vous voulez dire que la première fois qu’on jettera ce genre de sort, ce sera le jour de l’examen ? Savez-vous qu’il faut s’entrainer avant de lancer un sortilège parfaitement ?

Mon ton devenait provoquant.

— Je répète, si vous avez étudié la théorie suffisamment bien…

— Et à quoi nous servira la théorie dans le monde réel ? _intervint Harry en tendant à nouveau le poing en l’air_.

Le professeur Ombrage leva les yeux.

— Ici, nous sommes dans une école, Mr Potter, pas dans le monde réel, _répondit-elle avec douceur_.

— Alors, nous n’allons pas nous préparer à ce qui nous attend dehors ?

— Rien ne vous attend dehors, Mr Potter.

Je pouffe de rire bruyamment tout en faisant mes affaires. Plusieurs personnes me regardent faire, surpris.

— Ah, vraiment ? _répliqua Harry_.

— À votre avis, qui aurait l’idée d’attaquer des enfants comme vous ? _interrogea le professeur Ombrage d’une horrible voix mielleuse_.

— Mmm, voyons…, _répondit Harry en faisant semblant de réfléchir_. Peut-être… disons… Lord Voldemort ?

Ron eut un haut-le-corps. Lavande Brown laissa échapper un petit cri. Neville glissa de son tabouret. Le professeur Ombrage, en revanche, ne manifesta aucune réaction. Elle fixa Harry avec une expression à la fois satisfaite et sinistre.

— Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Potter.

_Je vois. Elle n’aime pas la vérité._

Nous restons silencieux et immobiles. Chacun regardait soit Ombrage soit Harry.

— Et maintenant, je vais éclaircir certaines petites choses.

Le professeur Ombrage se leva et se pencha vers nous, ses mains aux doigts boudinés étalées sur le bureau.

— On vous a raconté qu’un certain Mage noir était revenu d’entre les morts…

— Il n’était pas mort, _s’emporta Harry_ , et c’est vrai, il est revenu !

— Mr-Potter-vous-avez-déjà-fait-perdre-dixpoints-à-votre-maison-n’aggravez-pas-votre-propre-cas, _dit le professeur Ombrage d’un seul souffle et sans le regarder_. Comme je vous le disais, on vous a raconté qu’un certain Mage noir est à nouveau en liberté. Il s’agit d’un mensonge.

— Ce n’est PAS un mensonge _! s’exclama Harry_. Je l’ai vu, je me suis battu contre lui !

— Et j’y étais, _grognais-je._

— Vous aurez une retenue, Mr Potter ! _répliqua le professeur Ombrage d’un air triomphal_. Demain soir. Cinq heures. Dans mon bureau. Je le répète, il s’agit d’un mensonge. Le ministère de la Magie peut vous garantir qu’aucun Mage noir ne vous menace. Si vous continuez à éprouver des inquiétudes, n’hésitez pas à venir m’en parler en dehors des heures de classe. Si quelqu’un vous fait peur en vous racontant des mensonges sur le retour des Mages noirs, j’aimerais bien être mise au courant. Je suis ici pour vous aider. Je suis votre amie. Et maintenant, veuillez reprendre votre lecture. Page 5, « Principes de base à l’usage des débutants ».

Mes affaires étaient complétement rangées maintenant.

Le professeur Ombrage s’assit derrière son bureau. Harry, en revanche, se leva. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Seamus paraissait à la fois effrayé et fasciné.

— Harry, non ! _murmura Hermione en lui tirant la manche, mais il se dégagea d’un geste et resta hors de sa portée_.

— Alors, selon vous, Cedric Diggory est mort de son plein gré ? _demanda Harry, la voix tremblante_.

Je me fige et pose une main sur mon bras mutilé. Toute la classe a le souffle coupé. À part Ron, Hermione et moi évidemment, personne n’avait jamais entendu Harry parler de ce qui s’était passé la nuit de la mort de Cedric.

Les regards se posèrent avec avidité sur Harry et sur le professeur Ombrage qui avait levé les yeux et le fixait sans la moindre trace de sourire.

— La mort de Cedric Diggory a été un tragique accident, _dit-elle d’un ton glacial_.

Je me lève à mon tour, un peu violemment parce que ma chaise tombe au sol.

— C’était un meurtre, _répliquais-je d’une voix froide_. Voldemort l’a tué et vous le savez très bien. Mais vous avez peur de la vérité !

Le visage du professeur Ombrage resta sans expression. Puis, de sa voix la plus douce et la plus enfantine, elle dit simplement ;

— Venez ici, mes cher Mr Potter et Miss Fawley.

Harry écarta sa chaise d’un coup de pied, contourna Ron et Hermione et s’avança à grands pas vers le bureau. Je fais de même, parfaitement droite et la tête haute. Je peux sentir la classe retenir son souffle, et la rage d’Harry.

Le professeur Ombrage sortit de son sac à main un petit rouleau de parchemin qu’elle étala sur le bureau. Puis elle trempa sa plume dans un encrier et commença à griffonner en se penchant sur le parchemin pour que ni Harry ni moi ne puisons voir ce qu’elle écrivait.

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Au bout d’une minute, elle roula son parchemin et, d’un coup de baguette magique, le scella soigneusement pour qu’il lui soit impossible de l’ouvrir.

— Allez donc porter ceci au professeur McGonagall, cher Mr Potter, _dit le professeur Ombrage en lui tendant le rouleau._

Il prit le parchemin en silence et quitta la classe en claquant la porte, sans même accorder un regard à Ron et à Hermione. Lorsqu’elle me tend un autre parchemin roulé et scellé, je le prends, le déchire et le laisse tomber au sol en le laissant s’enflammer et le tout sans prononcer un mot. Je me dirige vers ma place, prend mes affaires et me dirige vers la sortir.

— Vos cours ne me seront pas utiles, ne comptez pas sur ma présence cette année, _dis-je avant de sortir et, moi aussi, claquer la porte._


	9. Confession Nocturne

Je passe le reste de mon temps libre dans la salle commune des préfets. Flitwick est venu me voir après avoir parler au Professeur McGonagall, et il m’a conseillée d’être prudente avec Ombrage. J’ai accepté, tout en lui disant que je n’irais pas en DCFM tant qu’Ombrage sera prof, et il s’est mis à rire.

Ensuite, j’ai fait mes devoirs, bossé sur le Journal et pour finir je me suis posée sur le canapé près du feu et je me suis mise à lire mes bouquins de DCFM qui, eux, seront utiles pour mes BUSE. Lya est allongée à côté de moi.

Le lendemain, j’étais d’une humeur terrible. Ce qu’il c’était passé en DCFM a fait le tour du château et même si certains étaient admiratif, d’autre disent que je ne fais pas mon devoir de Préfète. Mais ils se sont calmés lorsque j’ai rapporté 15 points en Métamorphose pour avoir réussi le sortilège de disparition du premier coup, me dispensant au passage de devoirs.

*

_Jeudi 5 Septembre_

_Salle commune des préfets_

J’ai passé des jours infernaux, avec une humeur massacrante. J’étais assise autour de la grande table circulaire de la salle commune des préfets, lorsque le tableau s’ouvre et Ron apparait avec Harry. Je me lève immédiatement en voyant son air catastrophé, laissant mes devoirs en plan.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?! _m’exclamais-je, folle d’inquiétude._

Ron m’explique alors tout ce que Harry lui a dit ; Ombrage lui fait faire des lignes avec son propre sang, et maintenant il se retrouve avec « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. » de gravé sur le dos de la main. Et il ne veut ni en parler à McGonagall, ni à Dumbledore. Je suis dans une rage folle.

— Je vais aller lui parler à ce gros crapaud rose répugnant, _grognais-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie, mais je suis bloquée par Harry._

— Non, s’il te plait, je ne veux pas empirer les choses.

Je le regarde longuement, soupir, et hoche la tête.

— Suivez-moi, _dis-je aux garçons._

Je les emmène dans ma chambre et je fouille dans ma valise avant de sortir une petite fiole.

— C’est de l’essence de dictame, en attendant d’avoir mieux. D’ici ce week-end je devrais avec l’essence de Murlap qui te soulagera certainement beaucoup mieux, _dis-je à mon petit ami._

Je mets quelques goute d’essence de dictame sur la blessure d’Harry et elle se referme.

— Merci, tu es la meilleure !

Je souris.

— Je sais !

*

_Vendredi 6 Septembre_

_Salle commune des préfets_

Je me lève et me dépêche d’ouvrir.

— Harry ? Il est tard, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? _demandais-je en me couvrant avec ma chemise._

— Je crois qu’Ombrage est une Mangemort, _me dit-il précipitamment_.

Immédiatement, je le laisse passer et nous allons dans ma chambre, que je ferme et insonorise avec des sorts. Nous nous allongeons et Harry m’explique comment il en est venu à cette conclusion plus que probable. Hermione ne le croit pas.

— Quand elle m’a touchée, ma cicatrice m’a fait mal. Elle m’avertit.

— Qu’elle soit des fidèles de Voldemort ne m’étonnerais pas, mais ce que nous avons à faire pour en être certain est de la forcer à montrer son bras…

— Tu vas vraiment ne plus aller à ses cours ? _me demande-t-il._

Je lève la tête, qui est sur son torse, pour le regarde.

— Je n’irais pas. Je mets à profit le temps de ses cours pour faire de la vrai DCFM. D’ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis, on devrait faire un genre de club avec ceux qui veulent vraiment s’en sortir en DCFM dans le VRAI monde, _dis-je d’une voix ferme._ Enfin, lorsque plus de monde te croiras…

Je vois Harry réfléchir, puis sourit.

— Tu as d’excellentes idées, tu sais ça ?

— Oui, c’est pour ça que tu m’aimes, _dis-je avec un sourire._

Il pouffe de rire.

— Non, je t’aime pour ce que tu es, pas que pour ton intelligence et ta beauté, _me dit-il, me faisant rougir._

— Tu sais parler aux femmes, toi, _dis-je avant de l’embrasser._

Le silence retombe quelques instants.

— C’est une bonne idée, _reprend-il,_ mais je ne pense pas que beaucoup de personnes seront partants.

— Laisse-leur le temps. Lorsque tout le monde aura compris le danger qui nous attend, et l’inutilité d’Ombrage, là ce club sera utile.

Ce soir-là, Harry resta dormir avec moi dans ma chambre de préfète. Et le lendemain, nous rejoignons nos amis, main dans la main, souriant.

*

_Samedi 7 Septembre_

_Terrain de Quidditch_

Je suis assise dans les gradins… et je ne suis pas la seule. L’équipe de Serpentard est aussi là pour venir observer les joueurs de Gryffondor.

— C’est quoi, le truc qui sert de balai à Weasley ? _lança Malefoy de sa voix traînante_. Qui donc a eu l’idée d’ensorceler cette vieille bûche moisie pour essayer de la faire voler ?

Un mélange de rires gras et suraigus s’éleva du banc où Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson avaient pris place.

— Vous voulez pas la fermer ? _dis-je méchamment._

Je ne reçois pas de réponses. Ron monte sur son balai et donna un coup de pied pour prendre son envol. Derrière lui, Harry a aussi décollé.

Je prends l’exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier posé à côté de moi et lis l’article sur un cambriolage.

« CAMBRIOLAGE AU MINISTÈRE

Sturgis Podmore, trente-huit ans, domicilié au 2, Laburnum Gardens, à Clapham, a été déféré devant le Magenmagot pour effraction et tentative de vol au ministère de la Magie, le 31 août dernier.

Podmore a été appréhendé par le sorcier-vigile du ministère, Éric Munch, qui l’a surpris à une heure du matin alors qu’il essayait de forcer une porte de haute sécurité. Podmore, qui a refusé de présenter sa défense, a été condamné pour ces deux chefs d’accusation à six mois de prison au pénitencier d’Azkaban. »

_Ça explique pourquoi il n’était pas là pour escorter Harry le jour de la rentrée._

Pendant l’entrainement, les Serpentard n’arrêtent pas de se moquer des Gryffondor. Je perds patience, surtout quand ils commencent à chanter « Les Gryffondor vont perdre, les Gryffondor vont perdre ! ». Je sors ma baguette et lance un sortilège de **Folloreille** aux Serpentard sauf Drago.

_Si je veux que ma mission se déroule bien, je dois éviter de m’en prendre à lui autant que possible._

Les Serpentard plaquent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles qui se mettent à remuer. Ils partent en même temps que l’équipe de Gryffondor rentre dans leurs vestiaires, ne pouvant plus jouer sans Katie et les jumeaux. Je range ma baguette avec un sourire en coin.

*

_Dimanche 8 Septembre_

_Salle Commune des préfets_

Harry et Ron font leurs devoirs. Nous sommes interrompus par une lettre… de Percy. Ron déroula le parchemin et commença à lire. À mesure qu’il parcourait les lignes, son visage se renfrognait de plus en plus. Lorsqu’il eut fini, il paraissait dégoûté. Il nous tendit alors la lettre.

« Cher Ron,

Je viens d’apprendre (du ministre de la Magie en personne, qui le tient de ton nouveau professeur, Dolores Ombrage) que tu viens d’être nommé préfet à Poudlard.

J’ai été très agréablement surpris d’entendre cette nouvelle et je dois commencer par t’adresser toutes mes félicitations. J’avoue que j’ai toujours eu peur de te voir prendre ce que l’on pourrait appeler la « voie de Fred et George » plutôt que de suivre mes traces, aussi peux-tu facilement imaginer mon soulagement quand j’ai su que tu avais cessé de mépriser l’autorité et décidé d’endosser de véritables responsabilités.

Mais je veux faire plus que t’exprimer de simples félicitations, Ron, je souhaite également t’offrir quelques conseils et c’est la raison pour laquelle je t’envoie cette lettre le soir plutôt que par le courrier du matin. J’espère que tu pourras la lire loin des regards indiscrets et des questions embarrassantes.

D’après ce que le ministre a laissé échapper en m’annonçant que tu avais été nommé préfet, je conclus que tu vois toujours très souvent Harry Potter. Je dois t’avertir ; Ron, que rien ne peut menacer davantage ton insigne de préfet qu’une fraternisation prolongée avec ce garçon. Je sais, bien sûr, que tu seras surpris de lire ces lignes – tu me diras sans doute que Potter a toujours été le chouchou de Dumbledore – mais j’estime de mon devoir de te prévenir que Dumbledore ne sera peut-être plus très longtemps en poste à Poudlard et que les personnes qui comptent aujourd’hui ont une façon très différente – et probablement beaucoup plus juste – de juger le comportement de Potter. Je n’en dirai pas plus pour l’instant mais si tu prends la peine de lire La Gazette du sorcier demain, tu auras une assez bonne idée de la direction dans laquelle souffle le vent – et on verra si tu reconnais la marque de ton serviteur !

Sérieusement, Ron, il ne faut pas que tu sois mis dans le même sac que Potter, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses pour ton avenir et je parle également de ta vie après l’école. Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, puisque notre père l’a accompagné au tribunal, Potter a été convoqué cet été à une audience disciplinaire devant le Magenmagot au complet et il n’en est pas sorti sans dommages. Si tu veux mon avis, il n’a réussi à échapper aux mailles du filet que grâce à des finasseries juridiques et nombre de personnes avec lesquelles je me suis entretenu restent convaincues de sa culpabilité.

Peut-être as-tu peur de rompre les liens avec Potter – je sais qu’il n’est pas très équilibré et qu’il lui arrive, autant que je le sache, d’être violent – mais si tu as quelque souci que ce soit à ce sujet, ou si tu as remarqué dans son comportement quelque chose d’inquiétant, je te conjure d’aller en parler à Dolores Ombrage, une femme véritablement charmante qui ne sera que trop heureuse de te conseiller, tu peux m’en croire.

Voilà qui m’amène au deuxième conseil que je voulais te donner. Comme je te l’ai laissé entendre, les jours de Dumbledore à Poudlard pourraient bien être comptés. Ce n’est pas à lui que tu dois manifester ta fidélité, Ron, mais à l’école et au ministère. Je regrette infiniment d’apprendre que, jusqu’à présent, le professeur Ombrage ne rencontre guère de coopération de la part des autres professeurs dans ses efforts pour mettre en œuvre les changements que le ministère désire si ardemment introduire à Poudlard (bien que sa tâche puisse être facilitée à compter de la semaine prochaine – là encore, tu en sauras plus en lisant La Gazette du sorcier demain !). Je te dirai simplement ceci ; un élève qui montre sa volonté d’aider le professeur Ombrage aujourd’hui pourrait se retrouver en bonne position pour devenir préfet-en-chef dans deux ans !

Je regrette de n’avoir pas pu te voir davantage cet été. Critiquer nos parents me chagrine profondément, mais j’ai bien peur qu’il me soit impossible de vivre plus longtemps sous leur toit tant qu’ils continueront à fréquenter la redoutable bande qui tourne autour de Dumbledore. (Si tu écris à maman, tu peux lui dire qu’un certain Sturgis Podmore, qui est un grand ami de Dumbledore, a été récemment envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir tenté de cambrioler le ministère. Voilà qui l’aidera peut-être à ouvrir les yeux sur le genre de délinquants qu’ils côtoient.) Je m’estime pour ma part très heureux d’avoir échappé à la honte d’être associé à de tels personnages – le ministre ne saurait être plus aimable avec moi – et j’espère vraiment, Ron, que tu ne laisseras pas les liens familiaux te dissimuler la nature erronée des croyances et des actions de nos parents. Je souhaite sincèrement qu’avec le temps, ils comprennent à quel point ils se sont trompés et je serai bien entendu tout disposé à accepter leurs excuses lorsque ce jour viendra.

Réfléchis très attentivement, s’il te plaît, à ce que je t’ai dit, particulièrement en ce qui concerne Harry Potter, et reçois à nouveau mes très sincères félicitations pour ta nomination au poste de préfet.

Ton frère,

Percy »

Harry leva les yeux vers Ron.

— Bon, eh bien, _dit-il en s’efforçant d’adopter le ton de la plaisanterie_ , si tu veux… heu… comment dit-il déjà ? Ah oui, c’est ça… « rompre les liens » avec moi, je te promets que je ne deviendrai pas violent.

— Rends-moi ça, demanda Ron, la main tendue. C’est vraiment, _dit-il d’une voix saccadée tandis qu’il déchirait en deux la lettre de Percy_ , le plus grand crétin du monde.

Il déchira la lettre en 4 puis en 8 et jeta les morceaux de parchemin dans le feu.

—Allez, viens, il faut finir ça avant l’aube, _dit-il vivement à Harry en reprenant le devoir destiné au professeur Sinistra_.

Hermione regarda Ron avec une étrange expression.

— Allez, donne, _dit-elle soudain_.

— Quoi ? _s’étonna Ron_.

— Donne-moi tes devoirs, je vais les regarder et les corriger, _dit-elle_.

Je prends ceux de mon petit ami.

— Tu parles sérieusement ? Ah, Hermione, Nymeria, vous nous sauvez la vie, _dit Ron_. Qu’est-ce que je pourrais…

— Tu pourrais dire par exemple « Nous promettons de ne plus jamais accumuler un tel retard dans nos devoirs », _répondit-elle en tendant les deux mains pour prendre les copies de Ron_.

Mais en même temps, son expression était légèrement amusée.

— Merci mille fois, Nymeria, _dit Harry d’une petite voix_.

— Il n’y a pas de quoi. J’allais te le proposer, en fait.

Il retomba dans son fauteuil en se frottant les yeux.

Il était maintenant plus de minuit et le seul bruit qui résonnait était le crissement de la plume d’Hermione et la mienne. 

— Bon, alors, écris ça, _dit Hermione à Ron_.

Elle lui donna son devoir et une feuille recouverte de sa propre écriture.

— Ensuite, tu ajouteras la conclusion que j’ai rédigée pour toi.

— Hermione, tu es vraiment la personne la plus extraordinaire que j’aie jamais rencontrée, _dit Ron d’une voix faible_. Et si jamais je me montrais à nouveau grossier avec toi…

— … je saurais que tu as retrouvé ton état normal, _acheva Hermione_.

— Harry, ce que tu as écrit est très bien à part la fin. Tu as sans doute mal entendu ce que disait le professeur Sinistra, le satellite de Jupiter qu’on appelle Europe est recouvert de glace, pas de garces… _dis-je, amusée._ Harry ?

Harry avait glissé de son fauteuil et s’était agenouillé sur le tapis, le regard fixé sur les flammes.

— Heu… Harry ? _dit Ron d’une voix hésitante_. Qu’est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

— Je viens de voir la tête de Sirius dans le feu.

Harry avait dit cela d’une voix très calme.

— La tête de Sirius ? _répéta Hermione_. Tu veux dire comme le jour où il a voulu te parler pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Mais il ne pourrait plus faire ça maintenant, ce serait trop… Sirius !

Elle sursauta en regardant le feu. Ron laissa tomber sa plume. Sous nos yeux, au beau milieu des flammes qui dansaient dans l’âtre, la tête de Sirius venait d’apparaître avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage souriant.

— Je commençais à craindre que vous n’alliez vous coucher, _dit-il_. J’ai vérifié toutes les heures à Gryffondor avant de comprendre que vous étiez surement ici…

— Tu veux dire que, toutes les heures, tu as passé la tête dans le feu ? _s’étonna Harry en riant à moitié_.

— Juste quelques secondes pour voir si la voie était libre.

— Et si on vous avait surpris ? _dit Hermione d’une voix angoissée._

— On dirait Molly, _répliqua Sirius_. On ne m’a pas surpris, et c’était la seule façon de répondre à la lettre de Harry sans recourir à un code, les codes, on peut les percer.

En entendant parler de la lettre de Harry, Hermione et Ron tournèrent tous deux les yeux vers lui.

— Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais écrit à Sirius ! _s’exclama Hermione d’un ton accusateur_.

— J’ai oublié, _assura Harry_. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Hermione, il était impossible que quiconque y découvre la moindre information, pas vrai, Sirius ?

— En effet, elle était très bien, _répondit Sirius avec un sourire_. Mais il faut qu’on se dépêche au cas où quelqu’un viendrait nous déranger… Ta cicatrice.

— Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que… ? _commença Ron, mais Hermione l’interrompit_.

— On te racontera plus tard. Continuez, Sirius.

— Je sais que ce n’est pas drôle quand ça fait mal mais nous pensons qu’il n’y a pas de quoi s’inquiéter. Elle est restée douloureuse toute l’année dernière, non ?

— Oui, et Dumbledore a dit que ça arrivait chaque fois que Voldemort éprouvait une très forte émotion, _répondit Harry, indifférent comme toujours aux grimaces de Ron et d’Hermione_. Alors peut-être que le soir où j’avais cette retenue, il était très en colère ou je ne sais quoi…

— Maintenant qu’il est de retour, la douleur reviendra plus souvent, _dit Sirius_.

— Alors, tu penses que ça n’a rien à voir avec le fait qu’Ombrage m’ait touché ? _demanda Harry_.

— J’en doute, _répondit Sirius_. Je la connais de réputation et je suis sûr que ce n’est pas une Mangemort.

— Elle est suffisamment ignoble pour en être une, _dit sombrement Harry_.

Ron, Hermione et moi approuvons d’un vigoureux signe de tête.

— Oui, mais le monde ne se divise pas entre braves gens et Mangemorts, _fit remarquer Sirius avec un sourire désabusé_. Je sais bien qu’elle est épouvantable, vous devriez entendre Remus quand il en parle.

— Lupin la connaît ? _demanda précipitamment_.

— Non, _dit Sirius_ , mais il y a deux ans, elle a rédigé quelques textes de loi anti-loups-garous qui lui interdisent pratiquement de trouver du travail.

— Qu’est-ce qu’elle a contre les loups-garous ? _demanda Hermione avec colère_.

— J’imagine qu’elle en a peur, _répondit Sirius qui souriait devant son indignation_. Apparemment, elle déteste les hybrides. L’année dernière, elle a fait campagne pour qu’on recense les êtres de l’eau et qu’on les marque. Vous vous rendez compte ? Perdre son temps et son énergie à persécuter les êtres de l’eau alors que des immondices comme Kreattur ne sont pas inquiétées ?

Ron éclata de rire, mais Hermione parut outrée.

— Sirius ! _s’exclama-t-elle d’un ton de reproche_. Si vous faisiez quelques efforts avec Kreattur, je suis sûre qu’il réagirait favorablement. Vous êtes le dernier membre de la famille qui lui reste et le professeur Dumbledore a dit…

— Alors, comment se passent les cours d’Ombrage ? _coupa Sirius_. Elle vous apprend à tuer les hybrides ?

— Oh non, _répondit Harry, indifférent à l’expression offensée d’Hermione, interrompue dans sa défense de Kreattur_. Elle ne veut pas que nous fassions de la magie !

— On passe notre temps à lire ce stupide manuel, _dit Ron_.

— C’est pour ça que j’y vais plus… _marmonnais-je._

— Oui, ce n’est pas étonnant, _répondit Sirius_. D’après nos informations au sein du ministère, Fudge ne veut pas qu’on vous entraîne au combat.

— Qu’on nous entraîne au combat ! _répéta Harry, incrédule_. Qu’est-ce qu’il croit ? Qu’on veut devenir une armée ?

— C’est exactement ce qu’il pense, _dit Sirius_. Ou plutôt, il pense que c’est Dumbledore qui essaye de former sa propre armée pour s’emparer du ministère de la Magie.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Ron reprit ;

— C’est la chose la plus idiote que j’aie jamais entendue. Même Luna Lovegood ne dit pas des trucs pareils.

— Alors, on nous empêche d’apprendre la défense contre les forces du Mal parce que Fudge a peur qu’on utilise des sortilèges contre le ministère ? _dit Hermione, furieuse_.

— En effet, _répondit Sirius_. Fudge pense que Dumbledore ne reculera devant rien pour prendre le pouvoir. Il devient chaque jour un peu plus paranoïaque. Il finira par monter une machination pour faire arrêter Dumbledore, c’est une question de jours.

— Est-ce que tu sais s’il va y avoir quelque chose sur Dumbledore dans La Gazette du sorcier de demain ? Percy, le frère de Ron, prétend que oui…

— Je ne sais pas, _dit Sirius_. Je n’ai vu aucun membre de l’Ordre pendant le week-end, ils étaient tous trop occupés. Il n’y avait plus que Kreattur et moi, là-bas…

On sentait une très nette amertume dans sa voix.

— Alors, tu n’as pas eu de nouvelles de Hagrid non plus ?

— Ah… _dit Sirius_. Je crois qu’il aurait déjà dû revenir, personne ne sait très bien ce qui lui est arrivé.

Voyant notre expression atterrée, il s’empressa d’ajouter ;

— Mais Dumbledore n’est pas inquiet, alors ne vous mettez pas dans tous vos états. Je suis sûr que Hagrid va très bien.

— Mais s’il aurait déjà dû revenir…, _dit Hermione d’une petite voix anxieuse_.

— Madame Maxime était avec lui, nous avons eu un contact avec elle et elle nous a dit qu’ils étaient rentrés séparément, mais rien ne laisse penser qu’il ait pu être blessé ou… Bref, rien n’indique qu’il ne soit pas en pleine forme.

Pas convaincus, nous échangeons des regards inquiets.

— Écoutez, ne posez pas trop de questions sur Hagrid, _reprit Sirius_. Vous ne pourriez qu’attirer l’attention sur le fait qu’il n’est pas encore revenu et je sais que Dumbledore veut éviter ça. Hagrid est un dur, il s’en sortira très bien.

Comme on ne semblait pas retrouver le sourire, il ajouta ;

— À quel moment aura lieu votre prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Je me disais qu’on pourrait faire comme pour la gare de King’s Cross, personne n’a remarqué le chien…

— NON ! _s’écrièrent Harry et Hermione d’une même voix_.

— Dans le train, Malefoy a fait une allusion… et on a tout de suite pensé qu’il savait que le chien, c’était toi. Son père était sur le quai, Sirius, tu connais Lucius Malefoy, alors, quoi que tu fasses, ne viens pas ici. Si Drago Malefoy te reconnaît…

— Innocenté ou pas, je suis certaine que le Ministère ferait tout pour mettre la main sur toi ces temps-ci, _dis-je avec une grimace_.

— D’accord, d’accord, j’ai compris, _répondit Sirius, visiblement mécontent_. C’était juste une idée, je pensais que ça vous ferait plaisir qu’on se retrouve.

— Bien sûr que ça nous ferait plaisir mais je ne veux pas qu’on te renvoie à Azkaban ! _dit Harry_.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Sirius, la tête au milieu des flammes, observa Harry. Un pli s’était dessiné entre ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

— Tu ne ressembles pas autant à ton père que je le pensais, _dit-il enfin avec une nette froideur dans la voix_. Pour James, c’était justement le risque qui était amusant.

— Écoute…

— Bon, je ferais bien d’y aller. J’entends Kreattur qui descend l’escalier, _dit Sirius_. Je t’écrirai pour t’indiquer le moment où je pourrai revenir te parler dans le feu, d’accord ? Si tu acceptes d’affronter un tel risque…

Il y eut un petit _pop !_ et les flammes s’élevèrent à nouveau à l’endroit où la tête de Sirius s’était trouvée un instant auparavant.


	10. Grande Inquisitrice

_Lundi 9 Septembre_

Je mangeais ma tartine de confiture avec mon bol de chocolat au lait, lorsque la Gazette du Sorcier arrive. Et j’en laisse tomber ma tartine.

« LE MINISTÈRE VEUT RÉFORMER L’ÉDUCATION

DOLORES OMBRAGE NOMMÉE GRANDE INQUISITRICE 

Dans une initiative inattendue, le ministère de la Magie a publié hier soir un nouveau décret qui lui permettra d’exercer un contrôle sans précédent sur l’école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

« Depuis un certain temps déjà, les responsables du ministère étaient de plus en plus préoccupés par certains agissements qu’on pouvait observer à Poudlard, nous a déclaré Percy Weasley, le jeune assistant du ministre. Il s’agit aujourd’hui de répondre aux inquiétudes exprimées par des parents alarmés qui sentent que l’école prend une direction qu’on ne saurait approuver. »

Ce n’est pas la première fois, ces dernières semaines, que le ministre, Cornélius Fudge, établit de nouvelles lois pour améliorer le fonctionnement de l’école de sorcellerie. Déjà, le 30 août dernier, le décret d’éducation numéro vingt-deux établissait que, dans le cas où l’actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de proposer un candidat à un poste d’enseignant, le ministère serait chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée.

« C’est ainsi que Dolores Ombrage a pu être nommée professeur à Poudlard, indique Weasley. Dumbledore était incapable de trouver quelqu’un. Le ministre a donc choisi Ombrage qui, bien entendu, a remporté un succès immédiat. Elle a en effet totalement révolutionné l’enseignement de la défense contre les forces du Mal et a pu fournir au ministre des informations recueillies sur le terrain à propos de ce qui se passe réellement dans l’école. »

C’est cette dernière fonction que le ministère a désormais officialisée grâce au décret d’éducation numéro vingt-trois qui crée à Poudlard le poste de Grand Inquisiteur – en l’occurrence de Grande Inquisitrice.

« Il s’agit d’une nouvelle étape passionnante dans le projet du ministère de traiter concrètement le problème de ce que certains appellent la « baisse de niveau » à Poudlard, souligne Weasley. L’inquisitrice aura le pouvoir d’inspecter ses collègues enseignants et de veiller ainsi à ce qu’ils se montrent à la hauteur de leur tâche. Le professeur Ombrage s’est vu offrir ce poste en plus de celui d’enseignante et nous avons le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer qu’elle a accepté d’en assumer les responsabilités. »

Ces nouvelles initiatives ont reçu le soutien enthousiaste des parents d’élèves de Poudlard.

« Je me sens beaucoup plus tranquille, maintenant que je sais que Dumbledore est soumis à une évaluation juste et objective de la façon dont il exerce ses fonctions, nous a ainsi déclaré Lucius Malefoy, quarante et un ans, que nous avons pu joindre hier dans son manoir du Wiltshire. Nombre de parents d’élèves soucieux des intérêts de leurs enfants se sont inquiétés de certaines décisions excentriques de Dumbledore au cours de ces dernières années. Aujourd’hui, nous sommes heureux de savoir que le ministère surveille la situation de près. »

Parmi ces décisions excentriques, on rappellera diverses nominations dont nous avons déjà fait état dans ces colonnes, notamment celles du loup-garou Remus Lupin, du demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid et de l’ex-Auror paranoïaque Maugrey « Fol Œil ».

Les rumeurs ne manquent pas, bien sûr, pour affirmer qu’Albus Dumbledore, autrefois manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers et président-sorcier du Magenmagot, n’est plus en état de diriger la prestigieuse école de Poudlard.

« Je pense que la nomination de l’inquisitrice est un premier pas pour garantir à l’avenir que Poudlard sera dirigé par quelqu’un en qui nous pourrons avoir toute confiance », nous a déclaré hier soir un membre du ministère.

Deux juges du Magenmagot, Griselda Marchebank et Tiberius Ogden, ont démissionné pour protester contre la création du poste de Grand Inquisiteur à Poudlard.

« Poudlard est une école, pas un poste avancé du cabinet de Cornélius Fudge, affirme Mrs Marchebank. Il s’agit une fois de plus d’une tentative abjecte de discréditer Dumbledore. »

(Pour plus de détails concernant les liens présumés de Mrs Marchebank avec des groupes subversifs de gobelins, voir page 17.) »

— Non mais je rêve ! _m’exclamais-je, scandalisée._

_C’est su-per. Ombrage est nommée Grande Inquisitrice, ce qui veut dire qu’elle peut inspecter tous les cours maintenant. Déjà que je ne veux plus aller à ses cours, je vais devoir la supporter dans les autres… !_

— Au moins, ça aura eu le mérite de me couper la faim, _dis-je avec dégout en me levant._

J’attrape mes affaires et sort de la Grande Salle. Je me rends en Histoire de la Magie avec mes trois amis et m’installe à côté de Harry.

— Ce fichu crapaud pense qu’elle peut faire tout ce qu’elle veut de cette école et de ses élèves, _murmurais-je, énervée._

Je caresse la main blessée de mon petit ami, en colère.

— C’est à peine la première semaine et on est déjà coincée avec elle. Qui sait ce qu’elle peut faire d’ici la fin de l’année ? _me dit-il, inquiet._

Je soupir.

— Si elle continue de s’en prendre à toi, je jure que je ne resterais pas à rien faire. Elle doit être dénoncée, c’est de la torture qu’elle te fait ! Et il est hors de question que je te laisse encore être torturé sans pouvoir rien faire ! _murmurais-je._

Harry secoue la tête en soupirant.

— Nym, l’année dernière… personne n’aurait rien pu faire pour l’arrêter. Alors ne t’en veut pas pour ça…

Je sens ma main commencer à trembler et mes yeux me piquent.

— Bien sûr que si, j’aurais pu faire quelque chose… Mais j’étais tellement effrayée que je suis restée là à pleurer pendant qu’il… pendant qu’il…

Ma voix se brise et Harry m’attire dans ses bras. Je pleure dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes, sans faire attention à ceux qui nous regardent.

_Je veux bien croire qu’on est plus intéressant que Binns, mais bon…_

— Je ne t’en veut pas, Nym. Promis.

J’hoche vivement la tête, soulagée.

_C’est ce que je voulais entendre._

Après l’Histoire de la Magie, nous allons en Potions. Je m’installe à côté de Malefoy alors que Rogue rend les devoirs sur la pierre de lune. J’ai un O.

— Je vous ai mis les notes que vous auriez obtenues si vous aviez rendu ces copies-là à l’épreuve de BUSE, _dit Rogue avec un sourire narquois tandis qu’il passait entre les tables pour distribuer les devoirs corrigés_. Voilà qui devrait vous donner une idée assez réaliste de ce qui vous attend le jour de l’examen.

Rogue revint à l’autre bout de la salle et se tourna face à nous.

— La moyenne générale de ce devoir se situe à des profondeurs abyssales. Si ce sujet vous avait été soumis à l’examen, la plupart d’entre vous auraient été recalés. J’espère que vous ferez un plus grand effort pour votre devoir de cette semaine qui portera sur les divers types d’antidotes aux venins, sinon, je serai obligé de donner des retenues aux ânes qui n’arrivent pas à obtenir plus qu’un D.

Il eut un petit rire lorsque Malefoy murmura assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l’entendre :

— Ah tiens, il y en a qui ont eu un D ?

Je lance un regard noir à Malefoy. Puis, je fais ma Potion de Force avec succès. Puis, lorsque je suis en Etude des Runes avec Hermione, je décide de pratiquer une de mes nouvelles capacités ; la projection astrale. Je peux donc voir qu’Ombrage est en Divination.

_Elle n’a pas de cours à donner ou quoi ?_

Enervée, je me remets à ma traduction. Après Etude des Runes, il y a DCFM. Je croise Harry dans le couloir.

— Je ne viens pas avec vous, mais je surveillerais ce qu’il se passe, d’accord ? _lui dis-je._

— Comment ? _me demande-t-il, surpris._

Je souris.

— Tu verras… enfin, non, normalement tu ne verras pas, _dis-je mystérieusement avant de partir._

Je rejoins la salle commune des préfets et fait le devoir de Rogue tout en faisant ce que j’ai fais pour la Divination. Hermione fait perdre 5 points à Gryffondor et Harry a le droit à une nouvelle semaine de retenue à cause de ce qu’il a dit sur Quirrell…

La coupure sur la main de Harry avait à peine eu le temps de guérir que le lendemain matin elle saignait à nouveau.

— J’aurais bientôt plus assez de Dictame pour te soigner, Harry, _dis-je, inquiète._

Mais il ne voulait toujours pas que j’intervienne.

*

_Mardi 10 Septembre_

Angelina intercepta Harry au moment où il arrivait à la table de Gryffondor pour le petit déjeuner du mardi et se mit à crier si fort que le professeur McGonagall quitta la table des enseignants pour se précipiter vers eux.

— Miss Johnson, comment osez-vous faire un tel vacarme dans la Grande Salle ? Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor !

— Mais, professeur… il s’est encore arrangé pour avoir une retenue…

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça, Potter ? _demanda sèchement le professeur McGonagall_. Qui vous a donné une retenue ?

— Le professeur Ombrage, _marmonna Harry qui évitait soigneusement les yeux perçants du professeur McGonagall, encadrés de leurs lunettes carrées_.

Je me lève et les rejoins.

— Ce n’est pas sa faute, professeur…

— Êtes-vous en train de me dire, _répondit-elle, en baissant la voix pour que les curieux assis derrière nous à la table des Serdaigle ne puissent l’entendre_ , que malgré mon avertissement de lundi dernier, vous avez de nouveau perdu votre calme dans la classe du professeur Ombrage ?

— Oui, _grommela Harry, les yeux fixés sur le sol_.

— Potter, vous devez vous ressaisir ! Vous vous exposez à de sérieux ennuis ! Encore cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor !

— Mais… que… ? Non, professeur ! _s’exclama Harry, furieux de cette injustice_. J’ai déjà été puni par elle, pourquoi en plus nous enlever des points ?

— Parce que les retenues ne semblent avoir aucun effet sur vous ! _répliqua le professeur McGonagall d’une voix tranchante_. Non, plus un mot de protestation, Potter ! Quant à vous, Miss Johnson, vous êtes priée à l’avenir de limiter vos performances vocales au terrain de Quidditch si vous ne voulez pas courir le risque de perdre votre poste de capitaine de l’équipe !

Le professeur McGonagall retourna à grands pas à sa table. Angelina lança à Harry un regard de profond dégoût puis s’éloigna tandis qu’il se laissait tomber sur le banc à côté de Ron. Il était furieux.

*

_Mardi 10 Septembre_

_Métamorphose_

_Ombrage est là…_

Je l’ignore et m’installe à côté d’Harry.

— Parfait, _murmura Ron tandis qu’on s’asseyait à nos places habituelles_. Ombrage va enfin avoir ce qu’elle mérite.

Le professeur McGonagall s’avança dans la classe sans manifester le moindre signe indiquant qu’elle avait remarqué la présence du professeur Ombrage.

— Bien, ça suffit, _dit-elle et le silence se fit aussitôt_. Mr Finnigan, ayez la gentillesse de venir prendre les devoirs corrigés que vous distribuerez à vos camarades… Miss Brown, s’il vous plaît, prenez cette boîte de souris… Allons, ne soyez pas stupide, elles ne vous feront aucun mal… Vous en donnerez une à chaque élève…

— Hum, hum, _dit le professeur Ombrage, avec cette même petite toux stupide qui avait interrompu Dumbledore le soir de la rentrée_.

Je serre les points et Harry posa sa main sur la mienne. Le professeur McGonagall n’accorda aucune attention à Ombrage. Seamus rendit son devoir à Harry qui le prit sans lever les yeux vers lui et vit à son grand soulagement qu’il avait réussi à obtenir un A. Il me rend le miens et je souris en voyant mon O. 

— Alors, écoutez-moi bien, tous, Dean Thomas, si vous refaites ça à cette souris, vous aurez une retenue, la plupart d’entre vous sont parvenus à faire disparaître leurs escargots et même ceux à qui il est resté un peu de coquille ont compris l’essentiel du sortilège. Aujourd’hui, nous allons…

— Hum, hum, _dit le professeur Ombrage_.

— Oui ? _répondit le professeur McGonagall qui se tourna vers elle, les sourcils si rapprochés qu’ils semblaient former une seule ligne, longue et rigide_.

— J’étais en train de me demander, professeur, si vous aviez reçu mon petit mot vous indiquant le jour et l’heure de mon inspec…

— Bien sûr que je l’ai reçu, sinon je vous aurais demandé ce que vous faisiez dans ma classe, _répliqua le professeur McGonagall, en tournant résolument le dos au professeur Ombrage_.

De nombreux élèves échangèrent des regards réjouis. Je souris à Harry, qui me le rend.

— Comme je le disais, nous allons pratiquer aujourd’hui une Disparition plus difficile, celle d’une souris. Le sortilège de Disparition…

— Hum, hum.

Cette fois ci, je grogne.

— Je ne vois pas très bien, _dit le professeur McGonagall avec une colère froide_ , comment vous espérez vous faire une idée de mes méthodes d’enseignement si vous persistez à m’interrompre sans cesse. En règle générale, je ne permets à personne de parler en même temps que moi.

On aurait dit que le professeur Ombrage venait de recevoir une gifle. Elle ne répondit pas un mot mais ajusta son parchemin sur son bloc-notes et se mit à écrire frénétiquement. L’air suprêmement indifférent, le professeur McGonagall s’adressa à nouveau à la classe.

— Comme je le disais, le sortilège de Disparition devient d’autant plus difficile que l’animal à faire disparaître est plus complexe. L’escargot, qui n’est qu’un simple invertébré, ne présente pas d’obstacle majeur. Mais la souris, qui est un mammifère, offre une plus grande résistance. Ce n’est donc pas un acte magique qu’on peut accomplir en pensant à ce qu’on va manger le soir. Alors, maintenant… vous connaissez l’incantation, montrez-moi ce que vous êtes capables de faire…

— Et après, elle viendra encore me faire des sermons pour dire que je dois garder mon calme avec Ombrage ! _me murmure Harry_.

Mais cette fois, il souriait comparé à ce matin. Le professeur Ombrage ne suivit pas le professeur McGonagall dans toute la classe comme elle l’avait fait avec le professeur Trelawney. Sans doute se rendait-elle compte que McGonagall ne l’aurait pas toléré. Elle prit cependant beaucoup de notes sans quitter le coin où elle s’était assise et, lorsque notre professeur nous dit que nous pouvons ranger nos affaires, elle se leva avec une expression sinistre.

— C’est quand même un début, _dit Ron._

Il tenait entre les doigts une longue queue de souris qui se tortillait et la laissa tomber dans la boîte que Lavande passait entre les rangées. Alors que nous sortions de la classe en file indienne, Harry me donne un coup de coude, j’en donne un à Ron qui en donna un autre à Hermione et nous nous attardons délibérément pour entendre ce qui se disait.

— Depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous à Poudlard ? _demanda le professeur Ombrage_.

— Ça fera trente-neuf ans en décembre, _répondit le professeur McGonagall avec brusquerie en fermant son sac d’un coup sec_.

Le professeur Ombrage écrivit quelque chose.

— Très bien, vous recevrez les résultats de votre inspection dans un délai de dix jours.

— Je les attends avec impatience, _répliqua le professeur McGonagall avec une froide indifférence avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la porte de la salle_. Dépêchez-vous, tous les quatre, _ajouta-t-elle en poussant Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi devant elle._

Harry ne put s’empêcher de lui adresser un léger sourire et j’aurais juré qu’elle le lui avait rendu.


	11. Réunion

Les jours suivants, Harry ayant vidé ma réserve d’Essence de Dictame, je passe à une solution filtrée de tentacules de Murlap marinés. C’est plus efficace à en voir sa tête. Je propose à nouveau à Harry d’enseigner la DCFM mais il refuse. Hermione, Ron et moi lui en parlons pendant près de deux semaines.

J’avais regagné la confiance de ma maison en reprenant ma place d’attrapeuse, en gagnant des points pour notre maison, et en réglant leurs problèmes. C’était fatiguant, mais c’est le rôle d’un préfet !

Et, le plus important, c’est qu’il y en a qui croient en Harry, Dumbledore et moi.

Mais, ma mission n’avançait plus trop. Malefoy et moi parlions de temps en temps mais sans plus.

*

_Samedi 5 Octobre_

_Pré-au-Lard - La Tête de Sanglier_

Harry a fini par accepter de donner des cours à condition que je l’aide et nous avons donc donné rendez-vous aux élèves intéressés. Nous y sommes donc… et c’est un endroit repoussant et glauque.

Le décor n’avait rien à voir avec celui des Trois Balais dont la vaste salle aux lueurs chaleureuses donnait une impression de propreté et de confort. Celle de La Tête de Sanglier était petite, miteuse, crasseuse et imprégnée d’une forte odeur qui faisait penser à des chèvres. Les fenêtres en saillie étaient tellement incrustées de saleté que la lumière du jour avait du mal à les traverser. Le seul éclairage provenait de bouts de chandelles posés sur les tables en bois brut. À première vue, le sol semblait en terre battue mais, en posant le pied dessus, je me rends compte qu’il y avait de la pierre sous les couches de salissures qui paraissaient s’être accumulées depuis des siècles.

_Si ma mère apprend que je suis ici, elle m’enfermera dans ma chambre pour toujours._

Accoudé au comptoir, un homme avait la tête entièrement entourée de bandages grisâtres de saleté, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas d’avaler à travers une fente pratiquée devant sa bouche d’innombrables verres d’une substance rougeoyante d’où s’élevaient des volutes de fumée. Deux silhouettes ensevelies sous d’épais capuchons étaient assises à une table, devant l’une des fenêtres. Dans un coin sombre, près de la cheminée, était installée une sorcière enveloppée d’un voile noir et épais qui lui tombait jusqu’aux pieds. On ne distinguait que le bout de son nez qui formait une légère bosse sous le voile.

— Je ne sais pas si c’est vraiment ce qui nous convient, Hermione, _marmonna Harry tandis qu’on avançait vers le comptoir_.

Il regardait en particulier la sorcière entièrement voilée.

— Tu ne crois pas qu’Ombrage pourrait se cacher là-dessous ?

Hermione évalua d’un coup d’œil la silhouette qu’il lui désignait.

— Ombrage est plus petite que cette femme, _dit-elle à voix basse_. Et d’ailleurs, même si Ombrage venait ici, elle ne pourrait rien dire parce que j’ai vérifié à plusieurs reprises le règlement de l’école et nous ne sommes pas hors des limites autorisées. J’ai demandé au professeur Flitwick si les élèves pouvaient venir à La Tête de Sanglier et il m’a répondu oui, mais m’a fortement conseillé d’apporter nos propres verres. J’ai aussi lu et relu tout ce que j’ai trouvé sur le sujet et on a parfaitement le droit d’étudier ou de travailler à ses devoirs en groupe. Mais je ne pense pas pour autant que ce soit une bonne idée d’afficher ce que nous avons l’intention de faire.

— Non, _répondit Harry d’un ton sec_ , surtout qu’il ne s’agit pas vraiment de devoirs.

Le barman sortit d’une arrière-salle et s’approcha de nous en marchant en crabe. C’était un vieil homme à l’air revêche avec une imposante barbe grise et de longs cheveux de la même couleur. Il était grand et mince et j’ai la vague impression de l’avoir déjà vu.

— Quoi ? _grogna-t-il_.

— Quatre Bièraubeurres, s’il vous plaît, _dit Hermione_.

L’homme tendit la main sous le comptoir et en retira quatre bouteilles très sales et couvertes de poussière qu’il posa bruyamment devant nous.

— Huit Mornilles, _annonça-t-il_.

— Je m’en charge, _dit_ _précipitamment Harry en lui donnant les pièces d’argent_.

Le regard du barman se promena sur le visage de Harry, s’attardant une fraction de seconde sur sa cicatrice. Puis l’homme se détourna et déposa l’argent dans une antique caisse enregistreuse en bois dont le tiroir s’ouvrit automatiquement. Nous nous éloignons du bar pour aller s’installer à la table la plus éloignée, en jetant des regards autour de nous. L’homme aux bandages grisâtres martela le comptoir avec les jointures de ses doigts et le barman lui servit un autre verre rempli du même liquide fumant.

— Tu sais quoi ? _murmura Ron en contemplant le bar d’un air enthousiaste_. On pourrait commander tout ce qu’on veut ici. Je parie que ce type serait prêt à nous vendre n’importe quoi, il s’en ficherait. J’ai toujours voulu goûter du whisky Pur Feu…

— Tu-es-un-préfet, _gronda Hermione_.

— Ah oui, c’est vrai, _admit Ron et son sourire s’effaça_.

— Alors, qui doit nous rejoindre ? _demanda Harry_.

Il arracha la capsule rouillée de sa bouteille et but une gorgée de Bièraubeurre. Je ne touche pas à la mienne.

— Oh, juste deux ou trois personnes, _répéta Hermione qui consulta sa montre et jeta un coup d’œil inquiet en direction de la porte_. Je leur avais dit de venir à peu près à cette heure-ci et je suis sûre qu’ils savent où ça se trouve… Ah, regardez, c’est sûrement eux.

La porte du pub s’était ouverte. Pendant un instant un épais rayon de soleil transperça la poussière et divisa la salle en deux avant de disparaître, occulté par la foule qui entrait. Il y eut d’abord Neville, avec Dean et Lavande, suivis de près par Parvati et Padma Patil en compagnie Cho et de l’une de ses habituelles amies spécialisées dans les gloussements. Venait ensuite Luna Lovegood. Puis Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson, Colin et Dennis Crivey, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, une élève de Poufsouffle avec une longue natte dans le dos, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner et Terry Boot, Ginny, suivie d’un garçon blond de l’équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle et enfin, fermant la marche, Fred et George Weasley accompagnés de leur ami Lee Jordan, tous trois chargés de grands sacs en papier remplis de marchandises achetées chez Zonko.

— Deux ou trois personnes ? _dit Harry d’une voix rauque en s’adressant à Hermione_. Deux ou trois personnes ?

Je pouffe de rire.

— En fait, on dirait que l’idée a eu pas mal de succès, _répondis-je à sa place d’un ton joyeux_. Ron, tu veux bien aller chercher d’autres chaises ?

Le barman s’était figé sur place alors qu’il essuyait un verre avec un torchon si sale qu’il semblait n’avoir jamais été lavé. L’homme n’avait sans doute jamais vu son pub aussi plein.

— Bonjour, _dit Fred qui fut le premier à arriver au bar et compta rapidement le nombre de ses camarades_. Nous voudrions… vingt-cinq Bièraubeurres, s’il vous plaît.

Le barman le regarda un instant avec des yeux flamboyants puis, jetant le torchon d’un air agacé, comme si on l’avait interrompu dans une tâche importante, il entreprit de passer à Fred des bouteilles poussiéreuses qu’il prenait sous le comptoir.

— Merci, _dit Fred en les distribuant_. Allongez la monnaie, s’il vous plaît, je n’ai pas assez d’or pour payer tout ça…

Harry regarda d’un air hébété les élèves prendre leurs bières des mains de Fred et fouiller dans leurs robes de sorcier à la recherche de monnaie. Harry se tourna alors vers Hermione.

— Qu’est-ce que tu leur as raconté ? _dit-il à voix basse_. Qu’est-ce qu’ils veulent de moi ?

— Je te l’ai dit, ils veulent simplement écouter ce que tu as à leur dire, _répondit Hermione d’un ton apaisant_.

Mais Harry continuait de la regarder avec une telle expression de fureur qu’elle s’empressa d’ajouter ;

— Tu n’as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour l’instant, c’est moi qui leur parlerai d’abord.

— Salut, Harry, _dit Neville, le visage rayonnant, en venant s’asseoir face à lui_.

Harry s’efforça de lui rendre son sourire mais ne répondit pas un mot. Lorsque tout le monde eut pris une chaise, les bavardages s’évanouirent et tous les yeux se fixèrent sur Harry.

— Heu…, _dit Hermione d’une voix que la nervosité rendait légèrement plus aiguë qu’à l’ordinaire_ , eh bien, heu… bonjour.

Le groupe reporta son attention sur elle mais les regards continuaient de se tourner régulièrement vers Harry. Voyant que Hermione ne s’en sort pas, je prends la parole.

— Bon, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. J’ai eu l’idée que puisque Ombrage refuse de nous enseigner comment survivre dans le vrai monde, il serait bien qu’on vous apprenne, Harry et moi, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Inutile de vous préciser que je veux dire étudier vraiment, pas se contenter des idioties que vous fait faire Ombrage, parce qu’on ne peut pas appeler ça des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal…

— Bravo, _me dit Anthony Goldstein_.

_On dirait que je m’en sors bien._

— Donc, j’ai pensé que nous devrions peut-être prendre nous-mêmes les choses en main.

— Tu veux quand même réussir l’épreuve de défense le jour des BUSE, non ? _dit Michael Corner._

— Bien entendu, _répondis-je aussitôt._ Mais, plus encore, je veux suivre un véritable entraînement défensif parce que Lord Voldemort est de retour.

La réaction fut immédiate et prévisible. L’amie de Cho poussa un hurlement aigu et renversa de la Bièraubeurre sur sa robe. Terry Boot eut une sorte de spasme. Padma Patil frissonna des pieds à la tête et Neville laissa échapper un étrange glapissement qu’il parvint à transformer en toux. Tout le monde, cependant, regarda fixement Harry, avec même une certaine avidité.

— Enfin… c’est notre projet, en tout cas, _reprit Hermione_. Si vous décidez de vous joindre à nous, il faudra voir comment nous ferons pour…

— Où est la preuve que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ? _demanda d’un ton assez agressif le garçon blond qui jouait dans l’équipe de Poufsouffle_.

— Eh bien, Dumbledore le croit…, _commença Hermione_.

— Tu veux plutôt dire que Dumbledore les croit, lui et elle, _dit le garçon blond, en nous désignant Harry et moi d’un signe de tête_.

— Et toi, tu es qui ? _demanda Ron d’un ton assez grossier_.

— Zacharias Smith, _répondit le garçon_ , et j’estime que nous avons le droit de savoir exactement ce qui lui fait dire que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour.

Je pose une main sur mon bras et je sens Harry me regarder.

— Écoute, _reprit aussitôt Hermione_ , ce n’est vraiment pas l’objet de cette réunion…

— Laisse, Hermione, _dit Harry_.

La raison de la venue de tant de monde est maintenant évidente. Certains d’entre eux, peut-être même la plupart, espéraient entendre Harry leur faire un récit de première main de ce qui lui était arrivé.

— Ce qui me fait dire que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ? _demanda-t-il en regardant Zacharias droit dans les yeux_. C’est que je l’ai vu. Mais Dumbledore a déjà raconté l’année dernière à toute l’école ce qui s’était passé et si vous ne l’avez pas cru, lui, alors vous ne me croirez pas, moi, et je n’ai pas du tout l’intention de perdre l’après-midi à essayer de convaincre qui que ce soit.

Tout le monde semble retenir son souffle pendant que Harry parlait. On dirait que même le barman l’écoute. Il essuie le même verre avec son torchon crasseux, en le salissant un peu plus à chaque geste.

— Tout ce que Dumbledore nous a dit l’année dernière, _répliqua Zacharias avec dédain_ , c’est que Cedric Diggory a été tué par Tu-Sais-Qui et que ta petite amie et toi avez ramené son corps à Poudlard. Il ne nous a donné aucun détail, il ne nous a pas expliqué comment Diggory avait été tué et je pense que nous aimerions tous savoir…

— Si tu es venu pour entendre raconter ce qui se passe exactement quand Voldemort assassine quelqu’un, je ne peux rien pour toi, _l’interrompit Harry_.

Je peux voir d’un coup d’œil que sa colère, toujours prête à exploser ces temps derniers, montait à nouveau en lui. Il ne détacha pas les yeux du visage agressif de Zacharias Smith.

— Je ne veux pas parler de Cedric Diggory, d’accord ? Alors, ceux qui sont venus pour ça peuvent repartir tout de suite.

Il lança un regard furieux en direction d’Hermione. Mais personne ne se leva pour partir, pas même Zacharias Smith qui continuait de fixer Harry d’un regard intense.

— Donc comme je le disais… si nous voulons apprendre à nous défendre, nous devons nous organiser, décider de la fréquence des cours, de l’endroit où…

— C’est vrai que tu arrives à faire apparaître un Patronus ? _demanda à Harry la fille à la longue tresse_.

Un murmure intéressé s’éleva du groupe.

— Oui, répondit Harry, _un peu sur la défensive_.

— Un Patronus corporel ?

— Heu… Tu ne connaîtrais pas Mrs Bones, par hasard ? _demanda-t-il_.

La fille eut un sourire.

— C’est ma tante, _dit-elle_. Je m’appelle Susan Bones. Elle m’a parlé de ton audience disciplinaire. Alors, c’est vrai ? Tu as fait apparaître un Patronus en forme de cerf ?

— Oui.

— Ça alors, Harry ! _s’exclama Lee, l’air très impressionné_. Je ne savais pas du tout !

— Maman a demandé à Ron de ne pas répandre la nouvelle, _déclara Fred en souriant à Harry_. Elle dit que tu attires suffisamment l’attention comme ça.

— Elle n’a pas tort, _marmonna Harry_.

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire.

— Nymeria aussi en est capable, _ajouta Hermione_. Elle en a été capable avant Harry.

Et cette fois, tout le monde me regarde. La sorcière voilée remua légèrement sur sa chaise.

— Et tu as vraiment tué un Basilic avec l’épée qui se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? _demanda Terry Boot_ , _ramenant Harry comme sujet de la conversation_. C’est ce que m’a dit l’un des portraits quand je suis allé là-bas, l’année dernière…

Je ferme les yeux en me rappelant de ce moment dans la Chambre des Secrets, et je dois même discrètement essuyer une larme qui a coulé.

— Heu, oui… c’est vrai, _répondit Harry_.

Justin Finch-Fletchley émit un sifflement. Les frères Crivey échangèrent des regards ébahis et Lavande Brown laissa échapper un « Wouao ! » à mi-voix.

— Et à la fin de notre première année, _dit Neville en s’adressant à tout le monde_ , il a arraché la pierre phénoménale…

— Philosophale, _souffla Hermione_.

— C’est ça, oui… à Vous-Savez-Qui, _acheva Neville_.

Hannah Abbot ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des Gallions.

— Et il ne faut pas oublier, _dit Cho_ , toutes les tâches qu’il a accomplies l’année dernière pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en affrontant des dragons, des êtres de l’eau, l’Acromentule et tout le reste…

Un murmure approbateur et admiratif s’éleva autour de la table et je commence à avoir envie de sortir de cette salle étouffante.

— Écoutez, _reprit-il_ , _et tout le monde se tut à l’instant même_. Je… je ne veux pas jouer les faux modestes mais j’ai toujours bénéficié de beaucoup d’aide au moment où je faisais tout ça…

— Pas avec le dragon, en tout cas, _dit aussitôt Michael Corner_. Ça, c’était une sacrée démonstration de vol…

— Bon, d’accord, _admit Harry, en sentant qu’il ne servirait à rien de le nier_.

— Et personne ne t’a aidé à te débarrasser de ces Détraqueurs l’été dernier, _fit remarquer Susan Bones_.

— Non, _reconnut Harry_ , non. Bon, O.K., je sais que j’ai réussi certaines choses sans aucune aide, mais ce que je voudrais vous faire comprendre, c’est…

— Tu essayes de te défiler pour ne pas nous montrer ce que tu sais faire ? _intervint Zacharias_ _Smith_.

— Tiens, j’ai une idée pour toi, _dit Ron à haute voix, avant que Harry ait pu répondre_ , et si tu la fermais ?

Je me retiens de rire. Peut-être que l’expression « se défiler » avait particulièrement choqué Ron. En tout cas, il regardait à présent Zacharias comme si rien ne lui aurait fait davantage plaisir que de l’assommer. Zacharias devint écarlate.

— Enfin, quoi, _dit-il_ , on vient tous ici pour qu’il nous apprenne des choses et là-dessus, il nous raconte qu’il ne sait rien faire du tout.

— Ce n’est pas ce qu’il a dit, _grogna Fred_.

— Tu veux qu’on se charge de te laver les oreilles ? _demanda George en sortant d’un des sacs de chez Zonko un long instrument de métal à l’aspect meurtrier_.

— Ou n’importe quelle autre partie de ton corps, nous on n’est pas difficiles, on veut bien te coller ça où tu voudras, _ajouta Fred_.

— Bien, alors, _reprit précipitamment Hermione_ , essayons d’avancer… Le premier point, c’est ; sommes-nous tous d’accord pour suivre des cours que nous donneraient Harry et Nymeria ?

Il y eut un murmure général d’approbation. Zacharias croisa les bras sans rien dire, trop occupé sans doute à surveiller l’instrument que Fred tenait à la main.

— Bien, _dit Hermione, soulagée que quelque chose ait enfin été décidé_. Alors, la question suivante, c’est à quel rythme va-t-on le faire ? À mon avis, il faut au moins une séance par semaine, sinon ça ne vaut pas le coup…

— Attends un peu, _coupa Angelina_. Nous devons être sûrs que ça ne va pas se télescoper avec notre entraînement de Quidditch.

— Ni avec le nôtre, _dis-je_.

— Ni avec le nôtre, _ajouta Zacharias Smith_.

— Je suis certaine qu’on peut trouver une soirée qui convienne à tout le monde _, dit Hermione, un peu agacée_. Vous savez, c’est quand même assez important, il s’agit d’apprendre à nous défendre contre les Mangemorts de V-Voldemort…

— Bien dit ! _aboya Ernie Macmillan_. Personnellement, je pense que c’est très important, peut-être même plus important que tout ce que nous aurons à faire d’autre cette année, même avec les BUSE qui nous attendent !

Il promena autour de lui un regard impérieux, comme s’il s’attendait à ce que tout le monde s’écrie « Sûrement pas ! » Mais voyant que personne ne disait rien, il poursuivit ;

— En ce qui me concerne, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le ministère nous a imposé un professeur aussi incompétent dans une période aussi critique. De toute évidence, ils nient le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui mais de là à nous donner un enseignant qui nous empêche systématiquement d’utiliser des sortilèges de défense…

— Nous pensons que la raison pour laquelle Ombrage ne veut pas nous former à la défense contre les forces du Mal, _dit Hermione_ , c’est qu’elle a… une sorte d’idée folle selon laquelle Dumbledore pourrait se servir des élèves de l’école pour constituer une sorte d’armée privée. Elle pense qu’il cherche à nous mobiliser contre le ministère.

Tout le monde ou presque sembla stupéfait. Tout le monde sauf Luna Lovegood qui lança ;

— C’est assez normal, après tout, Cornélius Fudge lui aussi dispose de sa propre armée.

— Quoi ? _s’exclama Harry, abasourdi_.

— Oui, il a une armée d’Héliopathes, _déclara solennellement Luna_.

— Non, ce n’est pas vrai, _répliqua Hermione d’un ton sec_.

— Bien sûr que si _, insista Luna_.

— C’est quoi, des Héliopathes ? _demanda Neville, intrigué_.

— Ce sont des esprits du feu, _répondit Luna, dont les yeux exorbités s’arrondirent en lui donnant l’air plus fou que jamais_ , de grandes créatures enflammées qui galopent droit devant elles en brûlant tout sur leur passage…

— Ces créatures n’existent pas, Neville, _affirma Hermione d’un ton acerbe_.

— Si, elles existent ! _protesta Luna avec colère_.

— Je suis navrée, mais as-tu la preuve de leur existence ? _demanda Hermione_.

— Il y a plein de témoignages. Tu es tellement bornée qu’il faut toujours tout te mettre sous le nez pour que tu y croies…

— Hum, hum, _dit Ginny, dans une si bonne imitation du professeur Ombrage que plusieurs d’entre eux se tournèrent vers elle d’un air affolé avant d’éclater de rire_. N’étions-nous pas en train de décider du rythme de nos cours de défense ?

— Si, _dit aussitôt Hermione_. Tu as raison, Ginny.

— Une fois par semaine, ça paraît bien, _approuva Lee Jordan_.

— Du moment que…, _commença Angelina_.

— Oui, oui, on est au courant pour le Quidditch _, l’interrompit Hermione d’une voix tendue._ Bon, l’autre chose à déterminer c’est l’endroit où ça se passera…

La question était plus difficile et tout le monde garda le silence.

— La bibliothèque ? _suggéra Katie Bell au bout d’un moment_.

— Je ne pense pas que Madame Pince sera vraiment enchantée de nous voir pratiquer des maléfices dans sa bibliothèque, _dit Harry_.

— Peut-être une classe inutilisée ? _proposa Dean_.

— Oui, _approuva Ron_. McGonagall nous laissera peut-être la sienne, elle l’avait déjà fait quand Harry s’entraînait pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

— Bon, alors, on essayera de trouver autre chose, _dit Hermione_. Nous enverrons un message à tout le monde lorsque nous aurons fixé une date et un lieu pour le premier rendez-vous.

Elle fouilla dans son sac, en sortit une plume et un parchemin, puis hésita un instant, comme si elle se préparait à dire quelque chose qui ne plairait pas forcément à tout le monde.

— Je crois que nous devrions tous écrire notre nom simplement pour savoir qui était présent à cette première rencontre. Mais je pense également que nous devrons tous promettre de ne pas crier sur les toits ce que nous avons l’intention de faire. Donc, si vous signez, vous vous engagez à ne rien révéler de ce que nous préparons, ni à Ombrage, ni à quiconque d’autre.

Fred tendit la main vers le parchemin et écrivit son nom de bonne grâce mais Harry remarqua que certains ne paraissaient guère enthousiastes à l’idée d’ajouter leur nom à la liste.

— Heu…, _dit lentement Zacharias sans prendre le parchemin que George lui passait_. En fait, il suffira qu’Ernie me dise à quel moment aura lieu la prochaine réunion.

Mais Ernie, lui aussi, avait l’air d’hésiter à signer. Hermione le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

— Je… Enfin, bon, nous sommes préfets, _s’exclama Ernie_. Et si jamais cette liste était découverte… Je veux dire… Tu nous as avertis toi-même, si Ombrage s’aperçoit…

— Tu viens d’affirmer que ce groupe était la chose la plus importante que tu aurais à faire cette année, _lui rappela Harry_.

— Je… Oui, _répondit Ernie_ , oui, je le crois. Simplement…

— Ernie, tu penses vraiment que je vais m’amuser à laisser traîner cette liste ? _demanda Hermione avec mauvaise humeur_.

— Non, bien sûr que non, _répondit Ernie qui sembla un peu moins anxieux._ Je… Oui, bien sûr, je vais signer.

Après Ernie, plus personne ne souleva d’objection. Lorsque la dernière personne, en l’occurrence, Zacharias, eut signé, Hermione reprit le parchemin et le glissa précautionneusement dans son sac. Un sentiment étrange parcourait à présent l’assistance. C’était comme si nous avions signé une sorte de contrat.

— Bon, le temps passe, _dit brusquement Fred en se levant_. George, Lee et moi devons faire des achats d’une nature un peu délicate. Alors, à plus tard.

Par groupes de deux ou trois, les autres s’en allèrent à leur tour.

— Je crois que ça s’est bien passé, _dit Hermione d’un ton joyeux quelques instants plus tard_.

Nous marchons tout les 4 en dehors du pub, Harry et Ron tenant toujours à la main leur bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

— Ce Zacharias est un vrai furoncle, _dit Ron en regardant d’un œil noir la silhouette de Smith qu’on apercevait au loin_.

— Moi non plus, je ne l’aime pas beaucoup, _dit Hermione_ , mais il m’a entendue parler à Ernie et Hannah, à la table de Poufsouffle, et il avait l’air d’avoir très envie de venir, alors qu’est-ce que je pouvais dire ? En fait, plus on est, mieux ça vaut, par exemple Michael Corner et ses amis ne seraient pas venus si Michael ne sortait pas avec Ginny…

Ron, qui était en train de boire les dernières gouttes de sa bouteille, avala de travers et aspergea de Bièraubeurre le devant de sa robe.

— Il QUOI ? _bredouilla-t-il, scandalisé, les oreilles semblables à deux tranches de bœuf cru_. Elle sort avec… Ma sœur sort… qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Michael Corner ?

— C’est précisément pour ça qu’il était là avec ses amis… Bien sûr, ça les intéresse d’apprendre à se défendre, mais si Ginny n’avait pas dit à Michael ce qui se préparait…

— Et quand est-ce que… qu’elle… ?

— Ils se sont rencontrés au bal de Noël et ont décidé de rester ensemble à la fin de l’année dernière, _répondit posément Hermione_.

Ron s’indigne à ce propos pendant bien 20 minutes, et je secoue la tête, amusée.


	12. Discussion avec Malefoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 chapitres d'un coup parce que j'ai pris du retard dans la publication, et parce que Ambre voulait vraiment lire ce chapitre :)

_Lundi 7 Octobre_

_Cachots_

La journée commence mal. Ombrage a dissout toutes les associations, y compris le Journal. Malgré ma baisse de popularité, beaucoup sont venus me demander de demander à Ombrage si je pouvais continuer, mais hors de question que je demande quelque chose à cette femme. En plus de cela, Hedwige a été attaquée et maintenant Malefoy fait des siennes…

Debout devant la porte de la classe, il brandissait un parchemin d’aspect officiel et parlait plus fort qu’il n’était nécessaire pour être sûr que tout le monde l’entende.

— Oui, Ombrage a tout de suite donné à l’équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard la permission de continuer à jouer. Je suis allé la lui demander dès ce matin et ça s’est fait d’une manière quasiment automatique. Elle connaît assez bien mon père, il va toujours faire un tour au ministère… Ce serait intéressant de savoir si Gryffondor a reçu l’autorisation de maintenir son équipe.

— Ne vous énervez pas, _murmura Hermione d’un ton implorant en nous voyant Harry, Ron et moi fixer Malefoy, le visage figé et les poings serrés_. C’est exactement ce qu’il cherche.

— Je veux dire par là, _poursuivit Malefoy qui éleva un peu plus la voix, ses yeux gris lançant des lueurs malveillantes à Ron et à Harry_ , que c’est une question d’influence auprès du ministère. Je ne pense pas qu’ils aient une grande chance… D’après ce que m’a raconté mon père, il y a des années qu’ils cherchent un motif pour licencier Arthur Weasley… Quant à Potter… Mon père dit que ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps avant que le ministère l’expédie à Ste Mangouste… Il paraît qu’ils ont un service spécial pour les gens qui ont le cerveau ramolli par un excès de magie.

Malefoy fit une grimace grotesque, la mâchoire pendante, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites. Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent de leur rire habituel, semblable à un grognement, et Pansy Parkinson hurla de joie. Soudain, quelque chose heurta violemment l’épaule de Harry en le projetant sur le côté, me percutant. Neville venait de le bousculer et fonçait droit sur Malefoy.

— Neville, non !

Harry fit un bond en avant et attrapa un pan de la robe de Neville qui se débattait avec frénésie. Ses poings décrivaient des moulinets en essayant désespérément d’atteindre Malefoy. Pendant quelques instants, celui-ci parut stupéfait.

— Aide-moi ! _lança Harry à Ron_.

Il avait réussi à passer un bras autour du cou de Neville et à le tirer en arrière, à l’écart des Serpentard. Crabbe et Goyle firent jouer leurs biceps en se postant devant Malefoy, prêts à la bagarre. Ron saisit les bras de Neville et parvint avec Harry à le ramener dans les rangs des Gryffondor. Neville avait le visage écarlate. La pression que le bras de Harry exerçait sur sa gorge rendait pratiquement incompréhensible ce qu’il essayait de dire mais quelques mots isolés parvinrent à franchir ses lèvres.

— Pas… drôle… ne jamais… Mangouste… lui… montrer…

_Oh c’est pas possible… pauvre Neville._

Je me dirigeais à grands pas vers Malefoy et ses gorilles quand la porte du cachot s’ouvrit et Rogue apparut. Ses yeux noirs balayèrent la file des Gryffondor jusqu’à l’endroit où Harry et Ron se débattaient avec Neville.

— En pleine bagarre, Potter, Weasley, Londubat ? _dit Rogue de sa voix froide et ironique_. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Lâchez Londubat, Potter, sinon c’est la retenue. Entrez, tout le monde.

Harry lâcha Neville qui essaya de retrouver son souffle et lui lança un regard furieux.

— Il fallait bien que je t’arrête, _haleta Harry en prenant son sac par terre_. Crabbe et Goyle t’auraient mis en pièces.

Neville ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de ramasser son propre sac d’un geste brusque et entra dans le cachot.

— Au nom de Merlin, qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ? _demanda Ron d’une voix lente alors qu’ils emboîtaient le pas de Neville._

Je pose ma main sur l’épaule de Neville en essayant de le réconforter, puis je rentre et m’installe à la même table que la dernière fois ; c’est-à-dire à côté de Malefoy.

Les élèves chuchotent en commentant le coup de colère de Neville mais lorsque Rogue claqua la porte avec un grand _bang !_ , tout le monde se tut immédiatement.

— Vous remarquerez, _dit Rogue de sa voix basse et narquoise_ , que nous avons une invitée, aujourd’hui.

Il fit un geste vers le coin le plus sombre du cachot et, par mes illustres ancêtres, le professeur Ombrage s’était assise là, son bloc-notes sur les genoux. Je me tends et je sens le regard de Malefoy sur moi, comme à peu près tous les cours que nous avons en commun lorsque Ombrage est là.

— Aujourd’hui, nous allons poursuivre la préparation de notre solution de Force. Vous trouverez vos mélanges là où vous les avez laissés à la dernière leçon. S’ils ont été préparés correctement, ils devraient avoir bien évolué au cours du week-end. Les instructions figurent au tableau. Allez-y.

Le professeur Ombrage passa la première demi-heure du cours à prendre des notes dans son coin.

— Malefoy, ça fait longtemps qu’on a pas eu de conversation toi et moi. Ce soir, après la DCFM, dans la salle commune, _lui murmurais-je._

— Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, Fawley, _murmure t-il en retour._

— Cette classe me semble très avancée par rapport au niveau habituel, _dit Ombrage brusquement, dans le dos de Rogue_. Je me demande toutefois s’il est très raisonnable de leur apprendre une potion comme la solution de Force. Je pense que le ministère préférerait la voir disparaître du programme.

Rogue se redressa lentement et se tourna pour la regarder.

— Maintenant, dites-moi… Depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous à Poudlard ? _demanda Ombrage, la plume suspendue au-dessus de son bloc-notes_.

— Quatorze ans, _répliqua Rogue_.

L’expression de son visage paraissait insondable.

— Je crois que vous avez d’abord posé votre candidature au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ? _demanda Ombrage_.

Je les écoute tout en continuant ma potion.

— Oui, _répondit Rogue à mi-voix_.

— Mais sans succès ?

Rogue pinça les lèvres.

— De toute évidence.

Le professeur Ombrage griffonna sur son bloc-notes.

— Et, depuis que vous êtes entré dans cette école, vous avez régulièrement renouvelé votre candidature à ce poste, je crois ?

— Oui, _répondit Rogue en remuant à peine les lèvres_.

Il avait l’air furieux.

— Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore vous a systématiquement refusé cette matière ? _interrogea Ombrage_.

— Je vous suggère de lui poser la question vous-même, _répliqua Rogue d’une voix hachée_.

Je pouffe discrètement de rire.

— Je n’y manquerai pas, _assura le professeur Ombrage avec un aimable sourire_.

— Il était vraiment indispensable d’évoquer ce sujet, j’imagine ? _dit Rogue en plissant ses yeux noirs_.

— Oh oui, _répondit le professeur Ombrage_. Le ministère souhaite connaître le mieux possible les… heu… différents éléments de la personnalité des enseignants.

Elle le laissa là et s’approcha de Pansy Parkinson, à la table d’à côté puisque je lui ai pris sa place depuis le début de l’année, pour lui poser quelques questions sur les cours de potions en général. Lorsque le cours est terminé, je suis l’une des premières à partir.

*

_Salle commune des préfets_

Je suis assise devant la table circulaire et fait mes devoirs, lorsque Malefoy entre enfin. Et en me voyant, il soupir.

— J’aurais dû me douter que tu n’abandonnerais pas, _soupire-t-il._

— Je te l’avais dit, pourtant, que je n’allais pas abandonner, _dis-je en vissant mon pot d’encre._

Je me lève et il me regarde faire, les bras croisés.

— Tu sais, Malefoy, je ne pense pas que tu es aussi méchant que tu le montres.

— C’est parti, tu vas jouer à la psychologue avec moi ? _demande t-il, lassé._

— Oui, peut-être, si ça peut t’ouvrir les yeux ! Ecoutes, je suis certaine que derrière tout ce que tu caches, tu es un garçon gentil qui agit comme tu le fais juste pour rendre fière papa… !

Je le vois serrer les poings.

— Je ne suis pas parfaite moi non plus, mais regarde, malgré tout ce que tu m’as fait et ma rancœur, je suis là aujourd’hui à essayer d’être ton amie. Alors, par Merlin, accepte ! Laisse-moi essayer de te montrer ce qu’est la vraie amitié, Malefoy.

Je me suis rapprochée de lui pendant que je parlais. Et Malefoy évite mon regard. Au bout de ce qui me semble être des longues heures, mais qui sont en réalité que quelques minutes, il finit par répondre.

— Bon, d’accord, _soupire-t-il à mi-voix._

Je pousse un long soupire de soulagement et sourit.

— Merci, _dis-je d’une voix douce._

Je me tourne et repart à mes devoirs. 5 minutes après, Drago s’installe à quelques chaises de moi et sort ses propres affaires pour faire ses devoirs.

— Tu comptes vraiment ne plus venir en DCFM ? _me demande-t-il en commençant à écrire sur son parchemin._

J’arrête d’écrire et acquiesce.

— Oui. Je tiendrais ce que j’ai dis à la rentrée. Elle ne me verra dans aucun de ses cours, j’ai autre chose à faire que de suivre des pseudos cours qui ne servent à rien.

Je recommence à écrire et mon chat fait son apparition, se frottant contre ma jambe pour obtenir des caresses.

— Ce que Potter et toi avez dit, c’est n’importe quoi.

Cette fois, je le regarde et passe une main sur mon visage.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’on irait inventer ça ? A cause de La Gazette du Sorcier ? Ou alors c’est ton père qui t’a dit ça ? _lui demandais-je, un peu violement._

Lui aussi il me regarde maintenant, mais il semble calme.

— Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi aucun d’entre vous essaie de se justifier ? _me demande t-il calmement._

Mon regard passe de mon bras à Malefoy.

— Tu étais là l’année dernière, dans le bureau de Rogue, après ce qu’il s’est passé. Je vous ai expliquer, à Rogue et toi, ce qu’il s’est passé.

Ma voix tremble dangereusement et je passe à nouveau une main devant mon visage.

— Je sais, je m’en souviens, mais…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase.

— Laisse tomber, _me dit-il en retournant à son devoir._

_Drago me parle enfin, il accepte que j’essaie d’être son ami, et j’ai peut-être une chance de le convaincre que Voldemort est de retour si son père ne lui a pas encore dit, ce qui m’étonnerai. Je dois faire face à mes peurs…_

Je pose mon matériel.

— D’accord… je vais t’expliquer.

Surprit, il relève la tête et me regarde. Je prends une profonde respiration pour me donner du courage et remonte la manche de mon pull, et je détache le bouton de ma chemise au niveau de mon poignet. La main tremblante, je relève le tissus, les yeux fermés, et montre mon bras.

La première chose que j’entends, c’est une plume qui tombe et une exclamation de surprise.

— J’ai… j’ai eu ça dans la Chambre des Secrets, _dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux._ Le journal que ton père avait mit dans le chaudron de Ginny lorsque nous étions chez Flury & Botts était le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Je… je vais zapper plein de choses parce que je n’ai pas spécialement envie de te raconter toute ma vie maintenant alors que si ça se trouve tu répèteras à tout le monde, mais quoiqu’il en soit tu avais raison à Noel en 1992 quand tu disais que ma famille avait un lien avec Serpentard. Ne me demande pas comment je sais ça… !

Je le vois poser une main sur son front, mais je continue.

— Quoiqu’il en soit, Harry et moi avons trouvé la Chambre des Secrets et alors qu’Harry se retrouvait contre le Basilic, il avait brouillé mes sens. Je ne voyais plus rien, je ne pouvais plus pousser un son, seulement penser… et il pouvait lire mes pensées.

— Qui ça, « il » ?

— Est-ce que j’ai vraiment besoin de le dire ? _demandais-je en soupirant._

Il secoue la tête.

— C’est impossible.

— C’était son souvenir… qui était enfermé dans le journal. Il… il se servait de mon sang, et de ma magie, pour revenir à la vie plus rapidement et encore plus puissant qu’avant. Lorsque je me suis réveillée à l’infirmerie, j’avais ça.

Je fais une pause le temps de calmer les tremblement de ma voix.

— Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? _me demande-t-il soudainement._

Je le regarde, perdue.

— Faire quoi ? _demandais-je._

— Me… me montrer des images pendant que tu parles. Tu… tu me regardais dans les yeux et c’était comme si je voyais exactement ce que tu me racontais, _me dit-il à mi-voix._

Je me redresse sur ma chaise.

— Je n’en sais rien je… je fais des choses bizarre depuis l’année dernière.

Je me lève et prends mes affaires.

— Je… on reparlera une autre fois, j’ai besoin de me reposer. Bonne nuit Malefoy.

Je me dirige vers les dortoirs.

— Bonne nuit Fawley, _me répond t-il._


	13. La salle sur demande

_Mercredi 9 Octobre – Salle sur Demande – 20h_

Nous sommes dans la Salle sur Demande, une pièce spéciale qui fait apparaitre tout ce dont on a besoin. C’est une pièce spacieuse, illuminée par des torches semblables à celles qui éclairaient les cachots, huit étages plus bas. Des bibliothèques s’alignaient le long des murs et de grands coussins en soie tenaient lieu de sièges. Au fond de la pièce, des étagères étaient chargées de toutes sortes d’instruments tels des Scrutoscopes, des Capteurs de Dissimulation et une grande Glace à l’Ennemi craquelée, celle-là même qui était dans le bureau du faux Maugrey.

Une fois tout le monde arrivés, et l’endroit verrouillé à clé, Harry et moi se retrouvons côte à côte. Nous nous lançons un regard.

_Bon… c’est parti, Professeurs Nymeria Fawley et Harry Potter vont apprendre à 27 personnes la DCFM !_

— Bien, _dit Harry, un peu nerveux_. Voici donc l’endroit que nous avons trouvé pour nos séances d’entraînement et heu… apparemment, il vous convient.

— C’est fantastique ! _dit Cho_.

Des murmures approbateurs s’élevèrent de toutes parts.

— C’est bizarre, _dit Fred, les sourcils froncés_ , un jour on s’est réfugiés ici pour échapper à Rusard, tu te souviens, George ? Mais, à l’époque, c’était un simple placard à balais.

— Hé, Harry, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? _demanda Dean, assis au fond de la pièce, l’index pointé sur les Scrutoscopes et la Glace à l’Ennemi_.

— Des détecteurs de magie noire, _répondit Harry en se faufilant parmi les coussins pour s’approcher des étagères_. Leur fonction de base, c’est de montrer la présence d’ennemis ou de Mages noirs qui se trouveraient à proximité, mais il ne faut pas trop s’y fier, on peut parfois déjouer leur vigilance…

Il observa un moment la Glace à l’Ennemi craquelée. Des silhouettes sombres s’y promenaient mais aucune n’était reconnaissable. Harry tourna le dos au miroir.

— J’ai réfléchi à ce qu’on devrait faire au début et… heu…

Il remarqua une main levée.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Hermione ?

— Je pense qu’il faudrait commencer par élire un chef _, dit-elle_.

— C’est Harry, le chef, _dit Ron_.

— Oui, mais je pense qu’il faudrait procéder à un vrai vote, _poursuivit Hermione, imperturbable_. Ça officialisera la fonction et ça lui donnera l’autorité nécessaire. Alors, ceux qui pensent que Harry doit être le chef de ce groupe, levez la main.

Tout le monde leva la main, même Zacharias Smith. Son geste manquait cependant de conviction.

— Bon, heu… Très bien, merci, mais à condition que Nymeria soit chef avec moi, _dit Harry qui sentit ses joues s’embraser_.

Tout le monde accepte, et cette fois c’est moi qui aie les joues brulantes.

— Et… Quoi, Hermione ?

— Je pense que nous devrions aussi nous donner un nom, _dit-elle d’une voix claironnante, la main toujours en l’air_. Ce serait une façon de créer une unité et un esprit d’équipe, vous ne croyez pas ?

— On n’a qu’à s’appeler la Ligue des champions anti-Ombrage, _proposa Angelina, avec optimisme_.

— Ou alors le Front de libération contre les crétins du ministère, _suggéra Fred_.

Je pouffe de rire.

— Moi, je pensais plutôt à un nom qui ne dévoilerait pas tout de suite ce que nous faisons, _reprit Hermione en regardant Fred les sourcils froncés_. Comme ça, on pourrait en parler sans risque en dehors des réunions.

— L’Association de défense ? _risqua Cho_. En abrégé, ça donnerait A.D., personne ne saurait de quoi il s’agit.

— Oui, c’est pas mal l’A.D., _approuva Ginny_. Mais ce serait mieux si ça voulait dire l’Armée de Dumbledore, puisque c’est la pire crainte du ministère, non ?

Il y eut un mélange d’éclats de rire et de murmures approbateurs.

— Tout le monde est d’accord pour l’A.D. ? _demanda Hermione d’un ton autoritaire_.

Elle s’agenouilla sur son coussin pour compter les voix.

— Ça fait une majorité, la motion est adoptée !

Elle épingla au mur le parchemin qui portait toutes nos signatures et écrivit en grosses lettres sur toute la largeur.

« ARMÉE DE DUMBLEDORE »

— Bien, _dit Harry lorsqu’elle se fut rassise_. On passe à la pratique, maintenant ? Je pense que la première chose que nous devrions faire, c’est **Expelliarmus** , vous savez, le sortilège de Désarmement. Je sais que c’est assez élémentaire mais je me suis rendu compte qu’il était très utile…

— Oh, non, s’il te plaît, _dit Zacharias Smith en levant les yeux au plafond, les bras croisés_. Je ne crois pas qu’ **Expelliarmus** puisse vraiment nous aider contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

— Moi, je m’en suis servi contre lui, _dit Harry d’une voix posée_. Ça m’a sauvé la vie en juin.

Smith ouvrit la bouche d’un air niais. Les autres restèrent totalement silencieux.

— Mais si tu penses que ce n’est pas digne de toi, tu peux t’en aller, _dit Harry_.

Smith ne bougea pas. Ni personne d’autre.

— OK, _reprit Harry_. Nous allons former des équipes de deux et nous mettre au travail.

Tout le monde se leva aussitôt et se répartit par équipes de deux. Comme c’était à prévoir, Neville se retrouva sans partenaire. Je regarde Harry.

— Vas-y, ce n’est pas grave si je n’ai pas de partenaire, _lui dis-je_.

Il acquiesce et le rejoint.

— Tu n’as qu’à te mettre avec moi, _dit Harry à Neville_. Bon, à trois, on y va… Un, deux, trois…

Des **Expelliarmus** retentirent alors dans toute la pièce. Je regarde tout le monde, concentrée, à la recherche de la moindre imperfection. Des baguettes magiques volèrent en tous sens. Des sortilèges mal orientés frappèrent les livres rangés sur les étagères en les projetant en l’air.

Harry était trop rapide pour Neville dont la baguette bondit de sa main et alla heurter le plafond dans une pluie d’étincelles avant de retomber sur une bibliothèque où Harry la récupéra à l’aide d’un sortilège d’Attraction.

Je soupir en voyant tout ça. Tout cet étalage de magie n’était guère brillant. Nombre d’entre eux étaient incapables de désarmer leurs adversaires et ne parvenaient qu’à les faire reculer de quelques pas ou à leur arracher une grimace lorsque leur sort défaillant leur sifflait au-dessus de la tête.

— **Expelliarmus** ! _dit soudain Neville et la baguette de Harry lui échappa_. J’Y SUIS ARRIVÉ ! _s’exclama Neville d’un air ravi_. Je ne l’avais encore jamais fait et J’Y SUIS ARRIVÉ !

— Bien joué ! _dit Harry pour l’encourager_.

Je lui souris pour le féliciter.

— Neville, tu veux bien faire équipe avec Ron et Hermione pour que j’aille voir d’un peu plus près comment se débrouillent les autres ?

Harry s’avança au centre de la pièce. Je le rejoins.

— Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre avec Zacharias Smith, _lui dis-je._

Chaque fois qu’il ouvrait la bouche pour désarmer Anthony Goldstein, sa propre baguette lui sautait de la main alors qu’Anthony n’avait pas encore émis le moindre son. On n’a pas eu à chercher très loin la clé du mystère ; Fred et George se trouvaient à quelques pas de Smith et lui pointaient à tour de rôle leur baguette dans le dos.

— Désolé, Harry, _dit précipitamment George lorsqu’il croisa son regard_. Je n’ai pas pu résister.

Harry et moi passons parmi les autres en essayant de corriger ceux qui s’y prenaient mal. Ginny faisait équipe avec Michael Corner et se montrait très habile sans qu’on puisse savoir si Michael était moins doué qu’elle ou s’il répugnait à lui jeter un sort. Ernie Macmillan brandissait sa baguette avec de grands gestes inutiles qui permettaient à son partenaire de passer sous sa garde.

Les frères Crivey, pleins d’enthousiasme mais très irréguliers, étaient les principaux responsables des vols planés exécutés par les livres de la bibliothèque. Luna Lovegood semblait tout aussi inégale. Parfois, elle arrivait à arracher sa baguette magique des mains de Justin Finch-Fletchley, à d’autres moments, elle ne parvenait qu’à lui faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

— Bon, on arrête ! _s’écria Harry_. Stop ! STOP !

Je le rejoins en évitant des sorts mal orientés.

— C’est des sifflets qu’il nous faudrait ! _m’exclamais-je._

Et aussitôt, nous en voyons deux posés sur la rangée de livres la plus proche. Nous en prenons chacun un et sifflons dedans avec force. Tout le monde abaissa sa baguette.

— Ce n’était pas mal, _dit Harry_ , mais il y a de la place pour des progrès.

Zacharias Smith le fusilla du regard.

— Allez, on essaye encore.

A nouveau, nous faisons le tour de la pièce, s’arrêtant ici ou là pour donner des conseils. Peu à peu, les performances s’améliorèrent. Mais à un moment, la baguette de Terry Boot vint frapper Alicia Spinnet en plein sur le nez.

— Hé, Harry, _appela Hermione à l’autre bout de la pièce_. Tu as vu l’heure ?

Je regarde l’heure ; neuf heures dix, ce qui signifie que nous devons rentrer tout de suite dans nos salles communes respectives si nous ne voulons pas être punis par Rusard pour vagabondage dans les couloirs. Enfin, en tant que Préfet j’aurais une excuse, mais les autres…

Harry et moi donnons un nouveau coup de sifflet. Les **Expelliarmus** s’interrompirent aussitôt et l’on entendit encore deux baguettes magiques tomber sur le sol.

— C’était très bien, _annonça Harry_ , mais nous avons un peu dépassé l’horaire et il vaudrait mieux s’arrêter maintenant. Même heure, même endroit la semaine prochaine, d’accord ?

— Plus tôt que ça ! _lança Dean Thomas avec enthousiasme_.

Il y eut de nombreux signes de tête approbateurs, ce qui me fait sourire, mais Angelina s’empressa d’intervenir ;

— La saison de Quidditch est sur le point de commencer, il faut aussi penser à nous entraîner !

— Alors, disons mercredi prochain, _proposa Harry_. Nous pourrons décider à ce moment-là d’organiser des réunions supplémentaires. Venez, on ferait bien d’y aller.

Il sort sa carte du Maraudeur et vérifie qu’il n’y avait pas de professeurs dans les couloirs du septième étage. Puis il les laissa partir par groupes de deux ou trois en suivant leurs petits points noirs avec inquiétude pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient retournés sans encombre dans leurs dortoirs ; les Poufsouffle dans leur couloir du sous-sol, par lequel on accédait également aux cuisines, les Serdaigle dans notre tour de l’aile ouest du château et les Gryffondor dans le passage qui menait au portrait de la grosse dame.

— C’était vraiment très, très bien, Harry, Nymeria, _dit Hermione lorsque nous ne sommes plus que tous les quatre_.

— Ça, c’est vrai, _approuva Ron avec enthousiasme_.

Nous sortons de la pièce.

— Tu as vu quand j’ai désarmé Hermione, Harry ?

— Oh, une fois seulement, _répliqua Hermione, vexée_. La plupart du temps, c’était moi la plus rapide.

— Une fois seulement ? Je t’ai désarmée au moins trois fois, _protesta Ron_.

— Ah, évidemment, si tu comptes le moment où tu t’es pris les pieds dans ta robe en tombant sur moi et en m’arrachant ma baguette des mains…

Quelques pas plus loin, nous nous séparons. J’embrasse Harry et retourne dans la Salle Commune des Préfets. Et une fois en pyjama, je m’endors comme une masse.


	14. Gryffondor contre Serpentard

Les jours qui suivirent étaient plutôt calmes. Je portais, comme Harry, en permanence mon sifflet autour du coup avec fierté en repensant aux exploits de nos élèves. Neville avait réussi à désarmer Hermione, Colin Crivey était enfin parvenu à maîtriser le maléfice d’Entrave après trois séances de rudes efforts, et Parvati Patil avait jeté un sortilège de Réduction si efficace que la table sur laquelle étaient posés les Scrutoscopes s’était trouvée réduite en poussière.

Grace à Hermione, nous avons maintenant un moyen efficace d’informer les membres des horaires de nos réunion. Des faux Gallions. Sur ces fausses pièces, les chiffres changent et indiquent le jour et l’heure de la prochaine réunion. Si la date est modifiée, la pièce chauffe. Lorsque Harry et moi fixerons la date de la prochaine séance, nous changerons les chiffres de nos propre Gallion et les autres indiqueront automatiquement les mêmes chiffres. Mais ça ne fonctionne que si Harry et moi changeons les chiffres sur nos deux Gallions.

Malefoy avait disparu durant ces deux semaines à cause du match Gryffondor contre Serpentard. C’était pas plus mal, je n’avais pas vraiment envie de lui parler après la discussion que nous avions eu.

Octobre s’éloigna sous la pluie battante et les rugissements du vent et novembre s’installa, avec sa froideur d’acier, ses matins de givre et ses courants d’air glacés qui mordaient les mains et le visage. Le ciel et le plafond de la Grande Salle avaient pris une teinte gris perle, le sommet des montagnes qui entouraient Poudlard s’était couvert de neige et la température dans le château était tombée si bas que nombre d’élèves mettaient leurs gants en peau de dragon pour parcourir les couloirs entre deux classes.

Le matin du match, le ciel était clair et froid.

*

_Samedi 2 Novembre – Salle Commune des Préfets_

Je sors de ma chambre, habillée chaudement, lorsque je vois Malefoy regarder son reflet dans le miroir.

— Salut Malefoy. C’est quoi ce badge ?

Je m’approche et lève les yeux au ciel.

— « Weasley est notre roi » ? Sérieusement ? _demandais-je, exaspérée._

— J’ai dit que j’acceptais que tu essaie de devenir mon ami, pas que j’allais devenir super pote avec ta bande, _me dit-il._

Il arrange sa tenue et sort, tout sourire. Je lève les yeux au ciel et le suit.

— Tu vas la jouer loyale j’espère, _dis-je en marchant à côté de lui._

Je l’entends pouffer de rire et il me lance un regard.

— Moi ? Loyal ? Je ne suis pas un crétin de Poufsouffle.

— C’est vrai, toi tu es un serpent rusé, j’avais oublié. Mais, manque de bol, rappel moi qui parles vraiment aux serpents ? _demandais-je, amusée._

Il soupir.

— C’est toi, Fawley, _dit-il, lassé._

Je me mets à rire et lui donne un coup amical sur le bras.

— Je te taquine ! C’est ce que font les amis ! Aller, bonne chance Malefoy, que le meilleur gagne ! _dis-je en m’éloignant._

— Oui, et ce sera moi ! _s’exclame t-il._

Je me mets à rire et me retourne, marchant toujours.

— C’est ce qu’on verra ! _dis-je avec un clin d’œil._

*

_Terrain de Quidditch_

Je rejoins le terrain et je me cache dans les vestiaires vides pour me transformer en Animagus.

_Même si ma vue a été améliorée même en tant qu’humaine, celle de ma forme Animagus est meilleure. Et puis, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas transformée ! Bon, je sais, c’est dangereux mais bon… je peux très bien me faire passer pour une rapace ordinaire !_

Je me pose à un endroit stratégique, et je peux voir l’équipe de Serpentard. Montague, leur nouveau capitaine, était bâti comme Dudley Dursley le cousin de Harry, avec des avant-bras massifs qui ressemblaient à des jambons poilus. Derrière lui se tenaient Crabbe et Goyle, presque aussi grands. Balançant leurs battes toutes neuves, ils clignaient stupidement des yeux sous le ciel lumineux. Malefoy était à côté d’eux, sa tête blonde étincelant à la clarté du soleil. Avec un sourire ironique, il croisa le regard de Harry et tapota le badge en forme de couronne épinglé sur sa poitrine.

— Les capitaines, vous vous serrez la main, _ordonna l’arbitre, Madame Bibine_.

Angelina et Montague se tendirent la main. Montague essayait d’écraser les doigts d’Angelina mais elle resta impassible.

— Enfourchez vos balais…

Madame Bibine porta le sifflet à ses lèvres et souffla. Les balles furent lâchées et les quatorze joueurs s’élevèrent dans les airs. Ron file vers les buts. Harry prend de l’altitude, évita un Cognard et entreprit de décrire un large cercle autour du terrain, scrutant l’espace à la recherche d’un reflet d’or. À l’autre extrémité du stade, Drago faisait exactement la même chose.

— Et c’est maintenant Johnson qui prend le Souafle, quelle joueuse extraordinaire, cette fille, ça fait des années que je le dis mais elle refuse toujours de sortir avec moi…

— JORDAN ! _s’écria le professeur McGonagall_.

— C’était pour rire, professeur, juste pour ajouter un peu de piquant. Elle évite Warrington, passe devant Montague, houlà ! Elle est frappée dans le dos par un Cognard de Crabbe… Montague reprend le Souafle, il remonte le terrain et… excellent Cognard expédié par George Weasley, en plein sur la tête de Montague qui lâche le Souafle rattrapé par Katie Bell, Katie Bell de Gryffondor fait une passe de revers à Alicia Spinnet qui s’élance…

Le commentaire de Lee Jordan résonnait dans tout le stade.

— … elle contourne Warrington, évite un Cognard, c’était tout juste, Alicia ! et les spectateurs sont ravis, écoutez-les, qu’est-ce qu’ils chantent ?

Lorsque Lee s’interrompit en tendant l’oreille, la chanson s’éleva, forte et claire, de la marée vert et argent qui s’étalait dans les tribunes des Serpentard pas loin de moi.

« Weasley est un grand maladroit

Il rate son coup à chaque fois

Voilà pourquoi Les Serpentard chantent avec joie

Weasley est notre roi.

Weasley est né dans un trou à rats

Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit

Voilà pourquoi

Grâce à lui, c’est sûr, on gagnera,

Weasley est notre roi. »

_J’aurais dû m’en douter…_

— … Et Alicia repasse à Angelina ! _s’écria Lee_.

Pas besoin d’être un génie pour comprendre que Lee essayait de noyer sous sa voix les paroles de la chanson.

— Vas-y, Angelina ! On dirait qu’elle n’a plus que le gardien devant elle ! ELLE TIRE… ELLE aaargh…

Bletchley, le gardien de Serpentard, avait bloqué le Souafle. Il le renvoya à Warrington qui fonça en zigzaguant entre Alicia et Katie.

« Weasley est notre roi

Weasley est notre roi

Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit

Weasley est notre roi. »

_Le problème c’est que je ne peux rien faire, au risque d’attirer l’attention…_

Je vois Harry se diriger vers Ron, silhouette solitaire à l’autre bout du terrain, voltigeant devant les trois anneaux, tandis que le massif Warrington fonçait sur lui.

— … Warrington en possession du Souafle, Warrington qui s’avance vers les buts, hors de portée des Cognards, seul le gardien lui fait face…

Dans les tribunes des Serpentard, la chanson résonna de plus belle.

« Weasley est un grand maladroit

Il rate son coup à chaque fois… »

— … Voici donc le premier test pour le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor, Weasley, frère des batteurs Fred et George, et un nouveau talent prometteur de cette équipe… Vas-y, Ron !

Hélas, ce furent les supporters de Serpentard qui poussèrent les hurlements de joie ; Ron avait plongé de toutes ses forces mais le Souafle était passé entre ses bras écartés et avait traversé l’anneau central.

— Serpentard marque ! _annonça la voix de Lee parmi les acclamations et les huées de la foul_ e, le score est donc de dix à zéro en faveur de Serpentard… Pas de chance, Ron.

Les Serpentard chantèrent de plus en plus fort.

« WEASLEY EST NÉ DANS UN TROU À RATS

IL LAISSE LE SOUAFLE ENTRER TOUT DROIT… »

— Gryffondor reprend le Souafle et c’est Katie Bell qui remonte le terrain _…, s’écria vaillamment Lee, malgré la chanson qui retentissait avec tant de force qu’il avait du mal à se faire entendre_.

« GRÂCE À LUI, C’EST SÛR, ON GAGNERA,

WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI… 

WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI

WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI… »

Nulle part il y avait trace du Vif d’or. Comme Harry, Malefoy décrivait des cercles autour du terrain, dans la direction opposée, mais je l’entends chanter à pleins poumons.

« WEASLEY EST NÉ DANS UN TROU À RATS… »

_« J’ai dit que j’acceptais que tu essaie de devenir mon ami, pas que j’allais devenir super pote avec ta bande » qu’il m’avait dit…_

— … Warrington reprend le Souafle, _s’écria Lee_ , il passe à Pucey, Pucey évite Spinnet, vas-y, Angelina, tu peux l’arrêter ! Non, finalement, tu ne peux pas. Mais voilà un très beau Cognard de Fred Weasley, non, c’est George, oh, peu importe, un des deux en tout cas, et Warrington lâche le Souafle repris par Katie Bell… heu… qui le lâche aussi… Et c’est Montague qui le récupère, le capitaine des Serpentard en possession du Souafle remonte le terrain, allez, Gryffondor, il faut le bloquer !

Harry fila à l’autre bout du terrain, derrière les buts de Serpentard.

« WEASLEY EST UN GRAND MALADROIT »

— Et Pucey évite une nouvelle fois Alicia, il fonce droit vers les buts, arrête-le, Ron !

Harry était maintenant près de moi alors que les Serpentard célèbre les 10 points qu’ils viennent de gagner.

« VOILÀ POURQUOI

LES SERPENTARD CHANTENT AVEC JOIE

WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI »

_Quarante à zéro n’est pas un score inquiétant, Gryffondor a largement le temps de rattraper son retard ou de s’emparer du Vif d’or._

— Katie Bell de Gryffondor évite Pucey, contourne Montague, beau virage, Katie, et passe à Johnson qui file vers les buts, vas-y Angelina ! GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! Quarante-dix, quarante-dix en faveur de Serpentard et c’est Pucey qui reprend le Souafle…

Acclamation des Gryffondor. Je déploie mes ailes et pousse des petits cris pour montrer ma joie.

— Pucey passe à Warrington qui passe à Montague, Montague repasse à Pucey, Johnson intercepte, Johnson prend le Souafle, passe à Bell, tout ça se présente très bien… non, très mal… Bell est frappée par un Cognard envoyé par Goyle, de Serpentard, et c’est Pucey qui reprend possession du Souafle…

« WEASLEY EST NÉ DANS UN TROU À RATS

IL LAISSE LE SOUAFLE ENTRER TOUT DROIT

GRÂCE À LUI, C’EST SÛR, ON GAGNERA… »

Et, heureusement, Harry attrape le Vif d’Or ! Quand d’un coup, BANG ! Un Cognard frappe Harry au creux des reins et l’éjecta de son balai. Je me jette pour essayer de le rattraper de sa chute et je parviens à attraper son bras avec mes serfs, lui offrant un atterrissage plus ou moins sans douleur.

Madame Bibine pousse un coup de sifflet, puis il y a un grand tumulte de huées, de hurlements indignés, de quolibets et enfin un bruit sourd.

— Va-t’en, vite, _me dit-il._

Je m’envole juste avant l’arrivée d’Angelina. Mais, les paroles de Malefoy me fait faire demi-tour.

— Tu as réussi à sauver la peau de Weasley, hein ? _dit-il à Harry_. Je n’ai jamais vu un gardien aussi mauvais… Mais après tout, il est né dans un trou à rats… Ma chanson t’a plu, Potter ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se détourna pour aller à la rencontre des autres joueurs de Gryffondor qui atterrissaient un par un autour de lui, hurlant de joie et donnant des coups de poing dans le vide en signe de victoire. Ils étaient tous là, sauf Ron qui était descendu de son balai au pied des buts et rentrait seul au vestiaire d’un pas accablé.

— On voulait écrire un autre couplet ! _lança Malefoy tandis que Katie et Angelina serraient Harry dans leurs bras_. Mais on n’a pas trouvé de rimes à « grosse et laide »… On aurait aimé chanter quelque chose sur sa mère, tu comprends ?

— Typique des mauvais joueurs, _dit Angelina en regardant Malefoy d’un air dégoûté_.

Je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche d’une idée. Idée qui me vient en voyant la bouteille d’eau que tient un élève de Poufsouffle.

— On a également eu du mal à caser « pauvre type » dans les paroles… à propos de son père…

Fred et George venaient de réaliser de quoi parlait Malefoy. Au moment où ils s’apprêtaient à serrer la main de Harry, ils s’immobilisèrent soudain et regardèrent Malefoy.

— Laissez tomber, _dit aussitôt Angelina en prenant Fred par le bras_. Laisse, Fred, laisse-le s’égosiller, il est simplement hargneux parce qu’il a perdu, cette espèce de petit parvenu à la…

— Mais toi, tu aimes bien les Weasley, Potter ? _reprit Malefoy d’un ton railleur_. Tu passes même tes vacances avec eux, je crois ? Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter l’odeur mais enfin, j’imagine que quand on a été élevé, si on peut employer ce mot-là, chez les Moldus, même le taudis des Weasley ne sent pas trop mauvais…

Harry ceintura George. Dans le même temps, il fallut les efforts combinés d’Angelina, d’Alicia et de Katie pour empêcher Fred de bondir sur Malefoy qui riait ouvertement.

— Ou peut-être, _ajouta Malefoy en s’éloignant avec un regard torve_ , que tu te souviens de l’odeur que dégageait la maison de ta mère, Potter, et que la porcherie des Weasley te la rappelle.

C’est à ce moment-là que l’eau de la bouteille se déversa sur Malefoy, que Harry lâcha George et que tous deux se précipitèrent sur Malefoy. Sans prendre le temps de sortir sa baguette magique, il le frappa violemment au ventre. Son poing qui tenait encore le Vif d’or s’enfonça dans l’estomac de Malefoy.

— Harry ! HARRY ! GEORGE ! NON !

Malefoy hurle de douleur, George lancer des jurons, des coups de sifflet retentir, la foule vocifère, je pousse des cris en agitant mes ailes mais peu importait à mon petit ami. Ce fut seulement lorsque quelqu’un s’écria « **Impedimenta** ! » et qu’il se retrouva projeté à terre par la puissance du sortilège qu’il renonça à marteler de coups de poing chaque partie du corps de Malefoy qu’il pouvait atteindre.

— Qu’est-ce qui vous prend _? s’exclama Madame Bibine tandis que Harry se relevait d’un bond_.

Apparemment, c’était elle qui lui avait jeté un maléfice d’Entrave. Elle tenait son sifflet d’une main et une baguette magique de l’autre, son balai abandonné par terre à quelques mètres de là. Malefoy, recroquevillé sur le sol, gémissait et pleurnichait, le nez en sang. George avait une lèvre enflée, Fred était toujours retenu de force par les trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondor et Crabbe, resté un peu plus loin, caquetait comme un poulet.

— Je n’ai jamais vu un tel comportement, _poursuivit Madame Bibine_. Rentrez immédiatement au château, dans le bureau de votre directrice de maison ! Allez ! Dépêchez-vous !

Harry et George quittèrent le terrain à grandes enjambées, le souffle court et sans dire un mot. En voyant les regards posés sur moi, je m’envole et disparait vers le château.


	15. Hagrid est de retour

Je rentre dans ma chambre, énervée comme pas possible. Harry, Fred et George ont été interdit de Quidditch à vie ! Tout ça à cause de Malefoy !

_J’ai été stupide de penser pouvoir un jour être amie avec une personne comme lui…_

En me réveillant le lendemain, je vois la masse de neige qui est tombée. Et lorsque je rejoins mon petit ami, il me dit que Hagrid est de retour ! Et il me raconte son récit sur les Géants ! Mais malheureusement, ils ne se joindrons pas à Dumbledore… Harry m’informe aussi que Ombrage est arrivée et a questionné Hagrid.

Pour fêter son retour, au premier cours de SCM de Hagrid, j’utilise à nouveau ma magie pour faire croire que je suis en cours et je m’éclipse, prenant ma forme d’Aminagus pour les suivre.

*

_Mardi 26 Novembre – Forêt Interdite_

A peine de retour, Hagrid décide de faire cours dans la Forêt Interdite ! C’est du Hagrid tout craché. Hagrid n’offrait pas une vision très rassurante. Ses contusions se nuançaient de vert et de jaune et certaines de ses plaies saignaient.

Je les observe, posée sur une branche. Je vois même Harry et Ron me sourire. Au bout de quelques minutes, et après l’appel d’Hagrid, je comprends que le sujet de son cours sont les Sombrals.

_C’est pas très fin, ça, Hagrid… sachant que pas beaucoup les verrons._

La grande majorité des élèves avaient toujours la même expression d’attente, perplexe et anxieuse, et ne cessaient de lancer des coups d’œil partout, sauf en direction du cheval qui se tenait devant leur nez. Trois personnes seulement semblaient le voir ; un garçon de Serpentard à la silhouette filiforme, qui se trouvait juste derrière Goyle et regardait le cheval manger avec une expression de dégoût, Neville dont les yeux suivaient le mouvement de balancier de la longue queue noire, et Harry évidemment.

— Ah, en voilà un autre ! _annonça fièrement Hagrid_.

Un deuxième cheval noir surgit d’entre les arbres, serra ses ailes contre son corps et baissa la tête à son tour pour dévorer la viande.

— Et maintenant, levez la main, ceux qui arrivent à les voir.

Harry leva la main. Hagrid lui adressa un petit signe de tête.

— Oui, bien sûr… je savais que tu les verrais, Harry, _dit-il d’un ton grave_. Ah, toi aussi, Neville, hein ? Et…

— Excusez-moi, _l’interrompit Malefoy d’une voix narquoise_ , mais qu’est-ce qu’on est censés voir, exactement ?

Pour toute réponse, Hagrid montra la vache morte. Toute la classe l’observa pendant quelques secondes puis il y eut des exclamations de surprise et Parvati laissa échapper un petit cri aigu.

— Qu’est-ce qui fait ça ? _demanda Parvati d’une voix terrifiée en allant se réfugier derrière l’arbre le plus proche_. Qui est-ce qui mange ?

— Des Sombrals, _répondit fièrement Hagrid_.

— Oh, _murmura Hermione qui venait soudain de comprendre_.

— Il y en a tout un troupeau, à Poudlard, _reprit Hagrid_. Maintenant, qui peut me dire… ?

— Mais ils portent malheur ! _l’interrompit Parvati, l’air effaré_. On dit qu’il arrive d’horribles catastrophes aux gens qui les voient. Le professeur Trelawney m’a dit un jour…

— Non, non, non, _coupa Hagrid en pouffant de rire_ , ça, ce sont des superstitions, ils ne portent pas malheur du tout, au contraire, ils sont très intelligents et très utiles ! Oh, bien sûr, ceux-là n’ont pas beaucoup de travail, ils tirent simplement les diligences de l’école. Parfois, Dumbledore les utilise aussi quand il a un long voyage à faire et qu’il ne veut pas transplaner et… Tiens, regardez, en voilà encore deux…

Deux autres chevaux surgirent silencieusement de l’obscurité. L’un d’eux passa tout près de Parvati qui frissonna et se plaqua un peu plus contre l’arbre.

— J’ai senti quelque chose, _dit-elle_ , je crois qu’il est juste à côté de moi !

_Je crois que je n’ai jamais vu une Gryffondor avec aussi peu de courage… Même Padma, pourtant à Serdaigle, est plus courageuse !_

— Ne t’inquiète pas, il ne te fera pas de mal, _assura Hagrid avec patience_. Maintenant, qui peut me dire pourquoi certains d’entre vous les voient et d’autres pas ?

Hermione leva la main.

— Je t’écoute, _dit Hagrid en lui adressant un sourire radieux_.

— Les seules personnes qui peuvent voir les Sombrals, _répondit-elle_ , sont celles qui ont vu la mort.

_Cedric…_

— C’est exactement ça, _approuva Hagrid d’un air solennel_. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Donc, les Sombrals…

— Hum, hum…

_Oh c’est pas possible ! Vite, vite, cache toi Nym !_

Je me cache comme possible mais les feuilles des arbres sont tombées et mes plumes noires et blanches ne passent pas inaperçu !

_Heureusement que je ne me suis pas retransformée comme je le voulais quelque minutes avant… !_

Ombrage venait d’arriver derrière Harry. Elle portait sa cape verte et son chapeau assorti et tenait son bloc-notes à la main. Hagrid, qui n’avait encore jamais entendu la fausse toux d’Ombrage, observait avec inquiétude le Sombral le plus proche, croyant que c’était lui qui avait toussé.

— Hum, hum…

— Ah, bonjour, _dit Hagrid avec un sourire, en voyant enfin qui avait produit ce son étrange_.

— Avez-vous reçu le mot que je vous ai envoyé dans votre cabane ce matin ? _demanda Ombrage d‘une voix lente et sonore, comme si elle avait affaire à un étranger particulièrement obtus_. Je vous annonçais que je viendrais inspecter votre cours.

— Ah, oui, _répondit Hagrid d’un ton joyeux_. Content que vous ayez trouvé où c’était ! Comme vous le voyez, enfin, je ne sais pas si vous le voyez ou pas, aujourd’hui, on fait les Sombrals…

— Je vous demande pardon ? _dit le professeur Ombrage d’une voix forte, la main derrière l’oreille et les sourcils froncés_. Qu’avez-vous dit ?

Hagrid parut un peu surpris.

— Heu… les Sombrals _! répéta-t-il en haussant le ton_. Vous savez, ces… heu… grands chevaux avec des ailes !

Il agita ses bras gigantesques dans l’espoir de lui faire mieux comprendre de quoi il parlait. Le professeur Ombrage leva les sourcils et marmonna en même temps qu’elle écrivait sur son bloc-notes.

— Doit… recourir… à un… langage… gestuel… rudimentaire…

Je change de branche pour mieux voir ce qu’elle écrit.

— Enfin, en tout cas…, _reprit Hagrid, un peu troublé, en se tournant vers la classe_. Heu… Qu’est-ce que je disais, déjà ?

— Semble… avoir… des problèmes… de mémoire…, _grommela Ombrage suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde puisse l’entendre_.

On aurait dit que pour Drago, Noël venait d’arriver avec un mois d’avance. En revanche, Hermione, le teint écarlate, avait du mal à contenir sa rage. Hagrid jeta un regard un peu inquiet au bloc-notes d’Ombrage, mais il poursuivit vaillamment.

— Ah oui, c’est ça, je voulais vous expliquer pourquoi nous en avons un troupeau à Poudlard. Voilà, on a commencé avec un mâle et cinq femelles. Celui-ci s’appelle Tenebrus, _dit-il en caressant le premier cheval qui était apparu_ , c’est mon préféré, il est le premier à être né ici, dans la forêt…

— Savez-vous, _l’interrompit Ombrage d’une voix claironnante_ , que le ministère de la Magie a classé les Sombrals dans la catégorie des créatures dangereuses ?

Hagrid se contenta de pouffer de rire.

— Les Sombrals ne sont pas dangereux ! _s’exclama-t-il_. Oh, bien sûr, ils pourraient vous arracher un petit bout de quelque chose si vous les embêtiez…

— Montre… des signes… de… plaisir… à l’évocation… de la violence…, _marmonna Ombrage en recommençant à écrire sur son bloc-notes_.

— Mais non, voyons ! _reprit Hagrid qui paraissait légèrement anxieux, à présent_. Un chien aussi peut vous mordre si vous le provoquez, non ? Les Sombrals ont une mauvaise réputation à cause de cette histoire de mort… Les gens croyaient que c’était un mauvais présage d’en voir un, mais ils n’y comprenaient rien, voilà tout, pas vrai ?

Ombrage ne répondit pas. Elle acheva ce qu’elle était en train d’écrire, puis regarda Hagrid et reprit, toujours de sa voix lente et sonore ;

— S’il vous plaît, continuez à faire votre cours comme d’habitude, je vais me promener…

Elle mima l’acte de marcher, provoquant les rires de Malefoy et de Pansy Parkinson.

— …parmi les élèves et leur poser des questions.

Elle pointa l’index vers sa bouche. Hagrid la regarda d’un air ébahi. Elle se comportait avec lui comme s’il était incapable de comprendre l’anglais normal. Des larmes de fureur étaient apparues dans les yeux d’Hermione.

— Espèce de harpie malfaisante ! _murmura-telle tandis qu’Ombrage s’approchait de Pansy Parkinson_. Je vois bien ce que tu es en train de faire, espèce de tordue, d’horrible, de vicieuse petite…

— Bon, continuons, _dit Hagrid en s’efforçant de reprendre le fil de ses explications_. Donc, les Sombrals… Oui, c’est ça. Il y a des tas de choses à dire en leur faveur…

— Parvenez-vous à comprendre facilement le professeur Hagrid quand il parle ? _demanda Ombrage d’une voix forte en s’adressant à Pansy Parkinson_.

Comme Hermione, Pansy avait les larmes aux yeux, mais, cette fois, c’étaient des larmes de rire. Sa réponse sembla presque incohérente, à force d’être interrompue par ses gloussements.

— Non… parce que… voilà… on dirait… souvent, c’est comme s’il grognait.

Ombrage griffonna sur son bloc-notes. Les quelques endroits dépourvus de bleus sur le visage de Hagrid prirent une teinte écarlate mais il s’efforça de faire comme s’il n’avait pas entendu la réponse de Pansy.

— Heu… oui… beaucoup de choses en faveur des Sombrals. Par exemple, une fois qu’ils sont dressés, comme ceux-là, vous ne pouvez plus vous perdre. C’est fou ce qu’ils ont le sens de l’orientation, suffit de leur dire où vous allez…

— En admettant qu’ils puissent vous comprendre, bien sûr, _dit Malefoy, ce qui plongea Pansy Parkinson dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire_.

Le professeur Ombrage leur adressa un sourire indulgent puis se tourna vers Neville.

— Vous arrivez à voir les Sombrals, Londubat, n’est-ce pas ? _dit-elle_.

Neville acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

— Qui avez-vous vu mourir ? _demanda-t-elle d’un ton indifférent_.

_Non mais quelle sale garce !_

— Mon… mon grand-père, _répondit Neville_.

— Et qu’est-ce que vous pensez de ça ? _reprit Ombrage, un doigt boudiné pointé vers les chevaux qui avaient déjà dépouillé la carcasse d’une bonne partie de sa viande_.

— Heu…, _dit Neville, visiblement nerveux, en jetant un coup d’œil à Hagrid_. Je pense que… heu… c’est intéressant…

— Les élèves… sont… trop… intimidés… pour admettre… qu’ils… ont… peur, _marmonna Ombrage en écrivant une nouvelle fois sur son bloc-notes_.

— Non ! _protesta Neville, qui paraissait bouleversé_. Non, je n’ai pas peur !

— Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, _dit Ombrage_.

Elle lui tapota l’épaule avec un sourire qui se voulait compréhensif mais qui apparut plutôt comme un rictus ironique. Ombrage se tourna ensuite vers Hagrid et reprit sa voix lente et sonore pour s’adresser à lui.

— Eh bien, Hagrid, je crois que j’ai tout ce qu’il me faut, _dit-elle_. Vous recevrez les résultats de votre inspection dans un délai de dix jours.

Elle mima le geste de prendre quelque chose devant elle, puis elle montra le bloc-notes et pour finir elle leva ses dix doigts boudinés. Puis, avec un sourire encore plus large qui la faisait plus que jamais ressembler à un crapaud sous son chapeau vert, elle s’en alla d’un air affairé.

Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson étaient pris de fou rire, Hermione tremblait de fureur et Neville paraissait désemparé et furieux. Ne tenant plus, je saute, attrape son fichu bloc-notes et l’envoie aussi loin que possible sous les cris de Ombrage et les rires de beaucoup d’élèves. Puis, je fais un clin d’œil à mes amis et part.


	16. Dernière réunion avant les vacances

Décembre arriva en apportant encore plus de neige et une véritable avalanche de devoirs. Mes obligations de préfète deviennent également de plus en plus écrasantes à mesure que Noël approchait. On doit superviser la décoration du château, surveiller les première et les deuxième année qui devaient passer leurs récréations à l’intérieur du château à cause du froid, et patrouiller dans les couloirs en alternance avec Rusard qui pressentait que l’esprit de Noël pourrait bien se traduire par une multiplication de duels magiques. Sans oublier ma mission, le Quidditch et l’A.D. J’étais, par contre, allégée par l’arrêt du Journal.

Drago et moi commençons à devenir ce qui ressemble le plus à des amis, bien qu’il continue ses méfaits contre Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Pour Noël, je rentre chez ma mère, Hermione va faire du ski avec ses parents, Ron, lui, rentrait au Terrier avec Harry.

*

_Mercredi 18 décembre – Salle sur Demande_

C’est la dernière réunion de l’année… et la salle a été décorée par Dobby visiblement. Personne d’autre n’aurait eu l’idée de suspendre au plafond une centaine de boules dont chacune montrait une photo de Harry accompagnée de la légende « VIVE LE POTTER NOËL ! ». Nous étions donc tout les deux à détacher toutes les boules, j’en garde discrètement quelques-unes, que je mets dans mon sac sans fond, et alors que Harry enlève la dernière, Luna Lovegood entra, l’air aussi rêveur qu’à l’ordinaire.

— Bonjour, _dit-elle d’un ton absent, en regardant ce qui restait des décorations_. C’est joli, _commente-t-elle_ , vous avez fait ça vous-même ?

— Non, _répondit Harry_ , c’est Dobby, l’elfe de maison.

— Tiens, du gui, _dit Luna d’une voix songeuse_.

Elle montra une grappe de baies blanches accrochée presque au-dessus de la tête de Harry qui me regarde alors avec un sourire.

— Tu devrais te méfier, _dit Luna avec le plus grand sérieux_ , c’est souvent infesté de Nargoles.

Angelina, Katie et Alicia entrent. Toutes trois étaient hors d’haleine et paraissaient frigorifiées.

— Et voilà, _annonça Angelina d’un ton morne en enlevant sa cape qu’elle jeta dans un coin_. On a fini par te remplacer.

— Me remplacer ? _dit Harry sans comprendre_.

— Toi, Fred et George, _précisa Angelina, agacée_. On a un nouvel attrapeur !

— Qui ça ? _demanda aussitôt Harry_.

— Ginny Weasley, _répondit Katie_.

Harry la regarda bouche bée.

— Oui, je sais, _dit Angelina qui sortit sa baguette magique et fit quelques exercices d’assouplissement du bras_. Mais, en fait, elle se débrouille très bien. Rien à voir avec toi, bien sûr, _ajouta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard accusateur_. Mais comme on ne peut plus t’avoir…

— Et les batteurs ? _demanda-t-il en s’efforçant de garder une voix égale_.

— Andrew Kirke, _répondit Alicia sans enthousiasme_ , et Jack Sloper. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne sont très brillants mais comparés aux autres idiots qui se sont présentés…

L’arrivée de Ron, d’Hermione et de Neville mit un terme à cette conversation et, cinq minutes plus tard, la salle s’était remplie.

— Bien, _dit-il en demandant leur attention_ , j’ai pensé que ce soir, nous devrions revoir tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu’à maintenant, puisque c’est notre dernière réunion avant les vacances et qu’il ne servirait à rien de commencer quelque chose de nouveau à la veille d’une interruption de trois semaines.

— On ne va rien faire de nouveau ? _protesta Zacharias Smith dans un murmure de mauvaise humeur assez sonore pour être entendu dans toute la salle_. Si j’avais su, je ne serais pas venu.

— Dans ce cas, on regrette tous beaucoup que Harry ne t’ait pas prévenu à temps, _dit Fred à haute voix_.

Il y eut quelques ricanements. Je me mets à rire mais essaie de me calmer en simulant une toux.

— Nous allons reformer des équipes de deux, _reprit Harry_. On commencera par le maléfice d’Entrave pendant dix minutes, ensuite, on remettra les coussins en place pour la Stupéfixion.

Ils se répartirent docilement par deux et Harry fait équipe avec Neville, comme d’habitude. Bientôt, des **Impedimenta** retentirent par intermittence d’un bout à l’autre de la salle. Des élèves se figeaient sur place et demeuraient ainsi immobiles une bonne minute pendant laquelle leurs partenaires soudain inoccupés regardaient autour d’eux les autres équipes à l’œuvre. Puis, dès qu’ils avaient retrouvé leur liberté de mouvement, ils essayaient à leur tour de lancer le maléfice.

Je tourne dans la salle pour les observer, et c’est incroyable les progrès qu’ils ont fait. Neville en particulier. Après qu’il eut réussi trois fois de suite à pétrifier Harry, celui-ci lui demanda de rejoindre à nouveau Ron et Hermione pendant qu’il ferait le tour de la salle pour aller voir comment se débrouillaient les autres.

Au bout de dix minutes de maléfice d’Entrave, nous disposons des coussins sur le sol et l’entrainement à la Stupéfixion commence. Il n’y avait pas suffisamment d’espace dans la salle pour qu’ils puissent jeter le sort tous en même temps. La moitié des équipes regarda faire l’autre moitié pendant un moment puis on inversa les rôles.

— Je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être fière en les voyant faire, _murmurais-je à mon petit ami._

— Moi non plus, _me répond-il avec un sourire._

Certes, Neville avait stupéfixé Padma Patil au lieu de Dean qu’il prenait pour cible, mais il avait quand même mieux visé que d’habitude. Quant aux autres, ils avaient tous fait d’énormes progrès. Au bout d’une heure, nous mettons fin à la séance.

— Vous devenez excellents, _dit-il en leur adressant un grand sourire_. Au retour des vacances, nous pourrons attaquer des choses plus difficiles, peut-être même les Patronus.

Il y eut un murmure d’enthousiasme puis, peu à peu, les élèves quittèrent la salle par groupes de deux ou trois comme d’habitude. En partant, la plupart d’entre eux souhaitèrent un « joyeux Noël » à Harry et moi.

Harry et moi ramassons et rangeons soigneusement les coussins, aidé de Ron et d’Hermione qui s’en allèrent avant nous.

— Tu sais, tout ça… ça me donne envie de devenir prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry me regarde, souriant.

— C’est super ! Sérieusement, Nym, je suis certain que tu seras aussi voir meilleure que Remus ! _s’exclame t-il._

Je ris en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, les joues roses.

— Non, je ne pense pas… Oh, encore du gui… _dis-je en levant les yeux vers le plafond._

Harry sourit et s’approche de moi.

— Tant pis pour les Nargoles, _murmure t-il avant de m’embrasser._

Je souris et passe mes bras autour de son cou.


	17. Urgence

Je dormais tranquillement lorsque je suis réveillée en sursaut par des coups à ma porte. J’attrape une robe de chambre et me lève.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? _demandais-je à moitié endormie._

— C’est Harry… on va voir Dumbledore.

Je me retourne, enfile rapidement des chaussures et sort.

*

_Bureau de Dumbledore_

— Fizwizbiz, _dit le professeur McGonagall_.

La gargouille s’anima et s’écarta. Le mur derrière elle s’ouvrit, révélant un escalier de pierre qui tournait sur lui-même comme un escalator en colimaçon. Nous avançons sur les marches mobiles, le mur se referma avec un bruit sourd et nous nous élevons en cercles serrés jusqu’à la haute porte de chêne munie d’un heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffon. Des voix provenaient de l’intérieur de la pièce dans un babillage incessant. On aurait dit que Dumbledore recevait une douzaine d’invités. Le professeur frappa trois fois à l’aide du heurtoir et les voix se turent brusquement, comme si quelqu’un avait actionné un interrupteur.

La porte s’ouvrit toute seule et le professeur McGonagall nous emmena à l’intérieur du bureau. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Les étranges instruments d’argent avaient cessé de bourdonner et d’émettre des volutes de fumée. Ils restaient à présent silencieux et immobiles. Les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard qui s’alignaient le long des murs somnolaient dans leurs cadres.

Derrière la porte, un magnifique oiseau rouge et or, de la taille d’un cygne, dormait sur son perchoir, la tête sous l’aile. Fumseck

— Oh, c’est vous, professeur McGonagall… et… ah.

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, dans un fauteuil à dossier haut. Il se pencha en avant, dans la flaque de lumière diffusée par les chandelles qui éclairaient les papiers posés devant lui. Il portait une robe de chambre pourpre et or, aux broderies somptueuses, par-dessus une chemise de nuit d’un blanc de neige, mais semblait parfaitement éveillé, ses yeux perçants, d’une couleur bleu clair, fixant le professeur McGonagall d’un regard intense.

— Professeur Dumbledore, Potter a eu un… enfin… un cauchemar, _expliqua le professeur McGonagall_. Il dit…

— Ce n’était pas un cauchemar, _l’interrompit Harry_.

Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Très bien, Potter, dans ce cas, racontez-le vous-même au directeur.

Je regarde mon petit ami, inquiète, et prend même sa main.

— Je… Voilà, je dormais, c’est vrai…, _commença Harry_. Mais ce n’était pas un rêve ordinaire… _poursuivit-il_. C’était réel… J’ai vu ce qui arrivait…

Il respira profondément.

— Le père de Ron, Mr Weasley, a été attaqué par un serpent géant.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Dumbledore se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en contemplant le plafond d’un air méditatif. Je ne lâche pas mon regard de celui d’Harry, essayant d’utiliser la Legilimancie pour entrer dans sa tête bien que je sois certaine qu’il n’appréciera pas. Ron, pâle et choqué, observa tour à tour Harry et Dumbledore.

— Comment avez-vous vu cela ? _demanda Dumbledore à voix basse, toujours sans regarder Harry_.

— Je ne sais pas, _répondit celui-ci avec une certaine colère_. Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? Dans ma tête, j’imagine…

— Vous m’avez mal compris, _déclara Dumbledore d’un ton toujours aussi calme_. Je voulais dire… Vous souvenez-vous de… heu… l’endroit où vous vous trouviez lorsque l’attaque s’est produite ? Étiez-vous à côté de la victime, ou observiez-vous la scène du dessus ?

La question était tellement étrange que Harry regarda Dumbledore bouche bée.

— J’étais le serpent, _répondit-il_. J’ai tout vu par l’œil du serpent.

Nous restons silencieux un instant. Puis, Dumbledore, le regard à présent tourné vers Ron, qui était toujours aussi pâle, demanda d’une tout autre voix, plus tranchante ;

— Arthur est gravement blessé ?

— Oui, _insista Harry_.

Tout à coup, Dumbledore se leva, et s’adressa à l’un des vénérables portraits, accroché tout près du plafond.

— Everard ? _dit-il sèchement_. Et vous aussi, Dilys !

Un sorcier au teint cireux, une courte frange plaquée sur le front, et, dans le cadre voisin, une sorcière âgée, avec de longues boucles argentées, ouvrirent aussitôt les yeux malgré le profond sommeil dans lequel tous deux semblaient plongés.

— Vous avez entendu ? _demanda Dumbledore_.

Le sorcier acquiesça d’un signe de tête. La sorcière répondit ;

— Naturellement.

— L’homme a les cheveux roux et porte des lunettes, _dit Dumbledore_. Everard, vous allez donner l’alerte et vous assurer qu’il soit découvert par les gens qu’il faut.

Les deux portraits hochèrent la tête en signe d’assentiment et sortirent de leurs cadres, mais au lieu de réapparaître dans les tableaux voisins comme c’était souvent le cas à Poudlard, ils se volatilisèrent. L’une des toiles ne représentait plus qu’un rideau de couleur sombre et l’autre un élégant fauteuil de cuir.

— Everard et Dilys ont été deux des directeurs de Poudlard les plus célèbres et les plus appréciés, _expliqua Dumbledore_.

Il me contourna, contourna Harry, Ron puis le professeur McGonagall pour s’approcher du magnifique oiseau endormi sur son perchoir, à côté de la porte.

— Leur renommée est telle qu’ils ont tous deux leurs portraits exposés dans d’autres institutions importantes du monde de la magie. Et comme ils possèdent la faculté de se déplacer à leur guise entre leurs différents portraits, ils peuvent nous dire ce qui se passe ailleurs…

— Mais Mr Weasley pourrait être n’importe où ! _s’exclama Harry_.

— Asseyez-vous tous les quatre, _dit Dumbledore comme si Harry n’avait pas ouvert la bouche_. Everard et Dilys ne reviendront sans doute pas avant quelques minutes. Professeur McGonagall, pourriez-vous nous fournir quelques sièges supplémentaires ?

Le professeur McGonagall tira sa baguette magique d’une poche de sa robe de chambre et l’agita un instant. Quatre chaises en bois à dossier droit surgirent alors de nulle part. Harry s’assit en regardant Dumbledore qui caressait d’un doigt les plumes d’or de Fumseck. Le phénix s’éveilla aussitôt, releva sa tête éclatante et observa Dumbledore de ses yeux sombres et brillants.

— Nous aurons besoin d’être avertis, _dit très doucement Dumbledore en s’adressant à l’oiseau_.

Il y eut un éclair enflammé et le phénix disparut. Dumbledore se précipita ensuite vers l’un des fragiles instruments d’argent et l’apporta sur son bureau. Il s’assit de nouveau face à nous puis le tapota doucement du bout de sa baguette magique. Dans un tintement, l’instrument s’anima aussitôt en produisant un cliquetis régulier. De petites bouffées d’une fumée vert pâle s’échappèrent d’un minuscule tube d’argent, situé en haut de l’appareil.

Dumbledore examina attentivement la fumée, le front plissé. Quelques secondes plus tard, les petites bouffées se transformèrent en un jet régulier qui s’épaissit et s’enroula en spirale… Une tête de serpent, la gueule grande ouverte, apparut à l’extrémité de la volute.

Je soupir et passe une main sur mon visage, épuisée. Je baillais lorsqu’un cri retentit en haut du mur, à notre droite. Le dénommé Everard était revenu dans sa toile, légèrement essoufflé.

— Dumbledore ?

— Quelles sont les nouvelles ? _interrogea celui-ci_.

— J’ai crié jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un vienne, _répondit le sorcier qui s’épongeait le front à l’aide du rideau accroché derrière lui_. J’ai dit que j’avais entendu quelque chose bouger au bas des escaliers… Ils ne savaient pas s’ils devaient me croire ou non mais ils sont quand même descendus… Comme vous le savez, il n’y a pas de tableaux en bas, je ne pouvais donc pas aller voir moi-même. En tout cas, ils l’ont remonté quelques minutes plus tard. Il a l’air mal en point, avec du sang partout. J’ai couru dans la toile d’Elfrida Cragg pour voir de plus près au moment où ils l’emmenaient.

Mon cœur s’accélère.

— Bien, _dit Dumbledore, tandis que Ron était saisi d’un mouvement convulsif_. Je pense que Dilys les aura vus arriver…

Quelques instants plus tard, en effet, la sorcière aux boucles argentées réapparut à son tour dans sa toile. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, en proie à une quinte de toux, et annonça ;

— Ils l’ont emmené à Ste Mangouste… je les ai vus passer devant mon portrait… Il est dans un triste état…

— Merci, _dit Dumbledore_.

Il se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall.

— Minerva, je voudrais que vous alliez réveiller les autres enfants Weasley.

— Bien sûr…

Elle se leva et se hâta en direction de la porte. Ron paraissait terrifié.

— Et, heu… Dumbledore… En ce qui concerne Molly ? _demanda le professeur McGonagall en s’arrêtant devant la porte_.

— Ça, ce sera le travail de Fumseck quand il aura fini de faire le guet, _répondit Dumbledore_. Mais elle est peut-être déjà au courant… Grâce à sa merveilleuse horloge…

Je porte une main à ma tête, douloureuse. Puis, l’instant d’après, je me sens tomber au sol et plus rien.

*

Lorsque j’ouvre les yeux, je ne suis pas moi-même. Je n’arrive même pas à sortir un son. Je vois des personnes s’affairer autour d’un corps, puis des blessés, et des sorcières en blouses médicale.

— Nom du patient ; Arthur Weasley…

Puis plus rien.

*

_Bureau de Dumbledore_

Lorsque j’ouvre les yeux, Harry est juste à côté de moi, inquiet.

— Est-ce que ça va ?! _me demande t-il, mort d’inquiétude._

— Je… j’ai vu Mr Weasley à Ste Mangouste, _dis-je d’une voix faible._

Je regarde autour de moi ; tout les Weasley sont présents, et ils me regardent mort d’inquiétude.

— Venez ici, _dit Dumbledore_. Et dépêchez-vous avant que quelqu’un n’arrive.

Mon petit ami m’aide à me relever, et nous nous rassemblons autour du bureau de Dumbledore.

— Vous avez tous déjà utilisé un Portoloin ? _demanda Dumbledore_.

Nous acquiesçons et tendons la main pour toucher la bouilloire noircie.

— Bien, attention, à trois… Un… Deux… Trois.

Alors que j’étais encore dans les vapes, je ressens une puissante secousse au niveau de son nombril et le sol se déroba sous mes pieds. Puis, je me sens atterrir sur du sol et reste allongée, luttant contre l’envie de vomir.

*

_12 Square Grimmaurd_

— De retour, les sales petits gamins traîtres à leur sang. Est-il vrai que leur père est à l’agonie ?

— DEHORS ! _rugit une deuxième voix_.

Je sens quelqu’un me relever.

— Ça va aller ma chérie, vient t’allonger un peu… _me dit maman d’une voix rassurante._

Je la laisse me guider hors de la cuisine et m’emmener jusqu’à la chambre que j’avais occupé durant les vacances. Puis, une fois allongée, je bois la potion de nuit sans rêve que me donne ma mère et m’endors comme une masse.


	18. Ste Mangouste

_Jeudi 19 Décembre_

Ma matinée a été étrange. Tout le monde est épuisé, je suis la seule à avoir dormi, mais pourtant je vais pas super. D’après maman c’est parce que ma magie évolue. Je lui fais confiance puisque c’est ma mère et qu’elle a fait des études de médicomage.

Nos affaires de Poudlard étaient arrivées dans la matinée, alors nous avons pu mettre des vêtements Moldus pour aller à Ste Mangouste, escortés par Tonks et Maugrey. Et pour ça, nous devons prendre le métro.

— Pas facile de trouver un bon endroit pour un hôpital. Il n’y avait pas assez de place sur le Chemin de Traverse et impossible de le mettre sous terre, comme le ministère, ce ne serait pas bon pour la santé. Finalement, ils ont réussi à se procurer un bâtiment ici. L’idée, c’était que les sorciers malades pouvaient ainsi aller et venir en se mêlant à la foule.

Il prit Harry par l’épaule pour éviter qu’on ne soit séparés par un troupeau de badauds qui n’avaient d’autre intention que de se ruer sur un magasin proche, rempli de gadgets électroniques.

— Voilà, on y est, _dit Maugrey, un instant plus tard_.

On était arrivés devant un bâtiment de briques rouges qui abritait un grand magasin à l’ancienne dont la façade indiquait Purge & Pionce Ltd. L’endroit avait un aspect miteux, misérable. Les vitrines présentaient quelques mannequins écaillés, la perruque de travers, disposés au hasard et affublés de vêtements qui auraient déjà été démodés dix ans plus tôt. Sur les portes poussiéreuses, des écriteaux signalaient « Fermé pour rénovation ».

— Bon, _dit Tonks en nous faisant signe d’approcher d’une vitrine dans laquelle un mannequin de femme particulièrement laid, les faux cils décrochés, présentait une robe-chasuble en nylon vert_. Tout le monde est prêt ?

Nous acquiesçons d’un signe de tête en se regroupant autour d’elle. Maugrey poussa à nouveau Harry entre les omoplates pour le faire avancer et Tonks se pencha tout près de la vitrine, le regard fixé sur l’horrible mannequin, son souffle dessinant un cercle de buée sur le verre.

— Salut, _dit-elle_ , on vient voir Arthur Weasley.

Un instant plus tard, le mannequin hoche très légèrement la tête et fait un petit signe de ses doigts joints. Tonks prit alors Ginny et Mrs Weasley chacune par un bras, puis toutes trois avancèrent d’un pas en traversant la vitrine et disparurent. Fred, George et Ron les suivirent, puis maman et moi.

*

_Sainte Mangouste_

On était à présent dans un hall d’accueil bondé où des rangées de sorciers et de sorcières attendaient, assis sur des chaises de bois branlantes. Certains paraissaient parfaitement normaux et lisaient de vieux numéros de Sorcière-Hebdo, d’autres présentaient d’effroyables malformations, telles des trompes d’éléphant ou des mains supplémentaires qui sortaient de leur poitrine.

La salle était à peine moins bruyante que la rue au-dehors en raison des bruits insolites qu’émettaient de nombreux patients ; au milieu du premier rang, une sorcière au visage luisant de sueur s’éventait vigoureusement avec un numéro de La Gazette du sorcier en laissant échapper un sifflement aigu tandis que des jets de vapeur jaillissaient de sa bouche.

Dans un coin, un sorcier d’une propreté douteuse tintait comme une cloche chaque fois qu’il faisait un geste et sa tête se mettait alors à vibrer horriblement, l’obligeant à la saisir par les oreilles pour la maintenir immobile. Des sorciers et des sorcières vêtus de robes vertes arpentaient les rangées de malades et leur posaient des questions en écrivant sur un bloc- notes semblable à celui d’Ombrage.

— Ce sont des médecins ? _demanda Harry à Ron à mi-voix_.

— Des médecins ? _s’étonna Ron_. Tu veux dire ces Moldus cinglés qui coupent les gens en morceaux ? Non, eux, ce sont des guérisseurs.

— Par ici ! _appela Mrs Weasley en couvrant le nouveau bruit de cloche que venait de faire le sorcier à la tête vibrante_.

Nous la rejoignons dans la queue qui s’était formée devant une petite sorcière blonde et replète assise à un comptoir où était écrit « Renseignements ». Derrière elle, le mur était couvert d’avis et d’affiches sur lesquels on pouvait lire des slogans du genre ; dans un chaudron propre les potions ne se transforment pas en poisons, ou les antidotes sont de la camelote s’ils ne sont pas approuvés par un guérisseur qualifié. Il y avait aussi un grand portrait d’une sorcière aux longues boucles argentées sous lequel on pouvait lire

« Dilys Derwent

guérisseuse à Ste Mangouste 1722-1741

directrice de l’école de sorcellerie de Poudlard

1741-1768 »

Dilys observait les Weasley comme si elle avait voulu les compter, puis disparait en faisant un clin d’œil à Harry. Le premier de la file était un jeune sorcier qui dansait sur place une étrange gigue en s’efforçant, entre deux cris de douleur, d’expliquer ses ennuis à la sorcière assise derrière le comptoir.

— Ce sont, Aïe !, ces chaussures que mon frère m’a données, houlà !, elles me dévorent les, OUILLE !, pieds, elles doivent être, AARG !, ensorcelées et je n’arrive pas, AAAAARG !, à les retirer.

Le sorcier sautait d’un pied sur l’autre comme s’il dansait sur des charbons ardents.

— Vos chaussures ne vous empêchent pas de lire, j’imagine ? _dit la sorcière blonde d’un air agacé en montrant un grand écriteau à gauche du comptoir_. Vous devez vous rendre au service de pathologie des sortilèges, au quatrième étage. Il suffit de consulter le plan. Suivant !

Tandis que le sorcier s’éloignait dans une suite de cabrioles et d’entrechats, les Weasley et nous avançons de quelques pas et je vois le plan sur le mur.

« ACCIDENTS MATÉRIELS

Explosions de chaudron, courts-circuits de baguettes, chutes de balai, etc.

Rez-de-chaussée

BLESSURES PAR CRÉATURES VIVANTES

Morsures, piqûres, brûlures, enfoncements d’épines, etc.

Premier étage

VIRUS ET MICROBES MAGIQUES

Maladies contagieuses, ex. variole du dragon, disparition pathologique, scrofulites, etc.

Deuxième étage

EMPOISONNEMENT PAR POTIONS ET

PLANTES

Urticaires, régurgitation, fous rires incontrôlables, etc.

Troisième étage

PATHOLOGIE DES SORTILÈGES

Maléfices chroniques, ensorcellements, détournements de charmes, etc.

Quatrième étage

SALON DE THÉ/BOUTIQUE DE L’HÔPITAL

Cinquième étage

SI VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS OU ALLER, SI VOUS ÊTES INCAPABLE DE VOUS EXPRIMER NORMALEMENT OU DE VOUS RAPPELER POURQUOI VOUS ÊTES ICI, NOTRE SORCIÈRE D’ACCUEIL SERA HEUREUSE DE VOUS AIDER. »

Le premier de la file était à présent un très vieux sorcier au dos voûté, un cornet acoustique dans l’oreille. Il s’avança vers le comptoir d’un pas traînant.

— Je suis venu voir Broderick Moroz ! _dit-il d’une voix sifflante_.

— Salle 49, mais j’ai bien peur que vous perdiez votre temps, _répondit la sorcière d’un ton dédaigneux_. Il a le cerveau complètement ramolli. Il se prend toujours pour une théière. Suivant !

Un sorcier à l’air épuisé tenait fermement par la cheville une fillette qui voletait autour de sa tête grâce à d’immenses ailes couvertes de plumes qui avaient poussé à travers sa barboteuse.

— Quatrième étage, _dit la sorcière d’une voix lasse sans poser de question_.

L’homme disparut par la double porte, à côté du comptoir, en tenant sa fille comme un étrange ballon.

— Suivant !

Mrs Weasley s’approcha du comptoir.

— Bonjour, _dit-elle_ , mon mari Arthur Weasley devait être transféré dans une autre salle ce matin. Pourriez-vous m’indiquer…

— Arthur Weasley ? _dit la sorcière en parcourant une longue liste du doigt_. Oui, premier étage, deuxième porte à droite, salle Dai Llewellyn.

— Merci, _dit Mrs Weasley_. Venez, vous autres.

Nous la suivons à travers la double porte puis le long d’un couloir étroit où s’alignaient d’autres portraits de guérisseurs célèbres. L’endroit était éclairé par des globes de cristal remplis de chandelles, semblables à des bulles de savon géantes. D’autres sorcières et sorciers vêtus de robes vertes allaient et venaient en tous sens. Un gaz jaunâtre et malodorant flottait dans le couloir lorsque nous passons devant l’une des portes et on entendait de temps en temps un gémissement lointain. Nous montons une volée de marches et arrivèrent dans le couloir du service des blessures par créatures vivantes. Sur la deuxième porte à droite, une plaque indiquait « Salle Dai Llewellyn, dit le Dangereux ; morsures graves ». Au-dessous, sur une carte glissée dans un support de cuivre, on pouvait lire, écrit à la main « Guérisseur-en-chef ; Hippocrate Smethwyck. Guérisseur stagiaire ; Augustus Pye ».

— On va attendre dans le couloir, Molly, _dit Tonks_. Arthur ne voudra sûrement pas voir trop de visiteurs à la fois… il faut laisser la famille d’abord.

Fol Œil approuva d’un grognement et s’appuya contre le mur, son œil magique pivotant de tous côtés. Harry resta également en arrière, mais Mrs Weasley tendit la main et le poussa à l’intérieur.

— Ne sois pas stupide, _dit-elle_ , Arthur veut te remercier. Tu viens aussi, Nymeria.

Les joues roses, je rentre alors que maman reste avec Tonks et Maugrey. La salle était petite et plutôt sinistre, en raison de l’unique et étroite fenêtre aménagée tout en haut du mur qui faisait face à la porte. La lumière qui éclairait l’endroit provenait principalement d’autres globes de cristal accrochés au centre du plafond. Les murs étaient recouverts de lambris de chêne et un tableau représentait un sorcier à l’air méchant sous lequel une plaque indiquait « Urquhart Rackharrow, 1612-1697, inventeur du maléfice de Videntrailles ».

Il n’y avait que trois patients. Mr Weasley occupait le lit situé tout au fond de la salle, près de la minuscule fenêtre. Il était adossé contre une pile d’oreillers et lisait La Gazette du Sorcier à la lueur de l’unique rayon de soleil qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Il leva les yeux à leur entrée et son visage s’éclaira d’un sourire radieux lorsqu’il nous reconnut.

— Bonjour _, lança-t-il en jetant La Gazette à côté de lui_. Bill vient de partir, Molly, il fallait qu’il aille travailler mais il m’a dit qu’il passerait te voir un peu plus tard.

— Comment ça va, Arthur ? _demanda Mrs Weasley_.

L’air anxieux, elle se pencha pour l’embrasser sur la joue.

— Tu parais encore un peu faible.

— Je me sens en pleine forme, _répondit Mr Weasley d’un ton joyeux en tendant son bras valide pour serrer Ginny contre lui_. Si seulement ils m’enlevaient ces bandages, je serais en état de rentrer à la maison.

— Et pourquoi ils ne les enlèvent pas ? _demanda Fred_.

Je reste en retrait, un peu mal à l’aise.

— À chaque fois qu’ils essayent, je me mets à saigner comme un dément, _dit Mr Weasley d’une voix amusée_.

Il prit sa baguette magique posée sur la commode à côté du lit et l’agita pour faire apparaître sept chaises.

— Apparemment, il y avait un drôle de venin dans les crochets de ce serpent, quelque chose qui empêche les blessures de se refermer. Mais ils sont sûrs de trouver un antidote. Ils disent qu’ils ont vu des cas bien pires que le mien et, en attendant, il suffit que je prenne toutes les heures une potion de Régénération sanguine. Celui-là, là-bas, en revanche…

Il baissa la voix et montra d’un signe de tête le lit d’en face où était étendu un homme au teint verdâtre et maladif, les yeux fixés au plafond.

— … il a été mordu par un loup-garou, le malheureux. Aucun remède possible.

— Un loup-garou ? _murmura Mrs Weasley, l’air alarmé_. Et ce n’est pas dangereux de le mettre dans une salle commune ? On ne devrait pas plutôt le placer en chambre individuelle ?

— La pleine lune est dans deux semaines, _lui rappela Mr Weasley à voix basse_. Les guérisseurs sont venus lui parler ce matin pour essayer de le convaincre qu’il pourra mener une vie presque normale. Je lui ai dit, sans indiquer aucun nom, bien sûr, que je connaissais personnellement un loup-garou, un homme charmant, qui s’accommode très bien de sa condition.

— Et qu’est-ce qu’il a répondu ? _demanda George_.

— Que lui aussi allait me mordre si je ne la fermais pas, _répondit Mr Weasley avec tristesse_. Et cette femme, là-bas…

Il montra le troisième lit occupé, juste à côté de la porte.

— …ne veut pas dire par quoi elle a été mordue, ce qui laisse supposer qu’elle doit posséder une créature illégale. En tout cas, il lui manque un bon morceau de jambe, et on sent une horrible odeur quand ils lui enlèvent ses bandages.

Je regarde les personnes en question, triste.

— Alors, tu vas enfin nous raconter ce qui s’est passé, papa ? _demanda Fred qui rapprocha sa chaise du lit_.

— Vous le savez déjà, non ? _dit Mr Weasley en adressant à Harry un sourire entendu_. C’est très simple. J’avais eu une très longue journée, je me suis endormi, un serpent s’est approché silencieusement et m’a mordu.

— Est-ce que La Gazette raconte que tu as été attaqué _? interrogea Fred, le doigt pointé sur le journal posé à côté de lui_.

— Non, bien sûr que non, _répondit Mr Weasley avec un sourire teinté d’amertume_. Le ministère ne tient pas du tout à ce qu’on sache qu’un énorme serpent venimeux a réussi à…

— Arthur ! _coupa Mrs Weasley_.

— À réussi à… me mordre, _acheva-t-il précipitamment_.

— Et où étais-tu quand c’est arrivé ? _demanda George_.

— Ça, c’est mon affaire, _dit Mr Weasley avec un petit sourire_.

Il reprit La Gazette du sorcier, la secoua pour l’ouvrir de sa seule main valide et poursuivit ;

— Quand vous êtes arrivés, j’étais en train de lire un article sur l’arrestation de Willy Larebrouss. Vous saviez que c’était Willy le responsable de cette histoire de toilettes régurgitantes, l’été dernier ? L’un de ses maléfices a mal tourné, les toilettes lui ont explosé à la figure et on l’a retrouvé évanoui au milieu des débris, couvert de la tête aux pieds de…

— Quand tu dis que tu étais en mission, _l’interrompit Fred à voix basse_ , qu’est-ce que tu faisais ?

— Vous avez entendu votre père, _murmura Mrs Weasley_ , nous n’allons pas parler de ça ici ! Continue l’histoire de Willy Larebrouss, Arthur.

— Eh bien, ne me demande pas comment, mais il a fini par être innocenté, _dit Mr Weasley d’un air sombre_. Je ne serais pas surpris que quelques pièces d’or aient changé de mains.

— Tu étais chargé de la garder, c’est ça ? _dit George à mi-voix_. L’arme ? Celle que Tu-Sais-Qui essaye de se procurer ?

Je fais le tour de la salle, lançant un regard aux blessés endormis.

— George, tais-toi ! _ordonna sèchement Mrs Weasley_.

— En tout cas, _reprit Mr Weasley en élevant la voix_ , cette fois, Willy s’est fait prendre alors qu’il vendait à des Moldus des poignées de porte mordeuses et là, je ne pense pas qu’il puisse s’en tirer parce que, d’après l’article, deux Moldus ont perdu des doigts et se trouvent maintenant au service des urgences de Ste Mangouste pour leur faire repousser les os et leur modifier la mémoire. Vous vous rendez compte, des Moldus à Ste Mangouste ! Je me demande dans quelle salle on les a mis.

Il promena autour de lui un regard avide comme s’il espérait apercevoir un écriteau.

— Tu nous avais bien dit que Tu-Sais-Qui avait un serpent, Harry ? _demanda Fred en observant son père pour voir sa réaction_. Un très gros ? Tu l’as vu, la nuit de son retour, non ?

Je me tends d’un coup.

— Ça suffit, _dit Mrs Weasley avec colère_. Tonks, Eleana et Fol Œil sont dans le couloir, Arthur, ils voudraient venir te voir. Vous autres, vous attendrez dehors, _ajouta-t-elle en s’adressant à nous autres_. Vous pourrez revenir après pour dire au revoir. Allez-y.

Je sors de la salle après avoir murmuré quelques sorts. Nous retournons tous dans le couloir. Tonks, maman et Fol Œil entrèrent à leur tour et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Fred haussa les sourcils.

— C’est très bien, _dit-il avec froideur en fouillant dans ses poches_. Vous ne voulez rien nous dire ? D’accord, continuez.

— C’est ça que tu cherches ? _dit George en lui tendant un enchevêtrement de ficelles couleur chai_ r.

— Tu as lu dans mes pensées, _répondit Fred avec un sourire_. Voyons si Ste Mangouste jette des sorts d’Impassibilité sur les portes de ses salles.

En démêlant les ficelles, ils obtinrent six Oreilles à rallonge qu’ils nous distribuèrent. Harry hésita à en prendre une.

— Vas-y, Harry ! Tu as sauvé la vie de papa. Si quelqu’un a le droit d’écouter, c’est bien toi.

Souriant, Harry prit l’extrémité d’une des ficelles et l’enfonça dans son oreille, comme l’avaient déjà fait les jumeaux.

— O.K., on y va ! _chuchota Fred_.

Les ficelles couleur chair se tortillèrent comme de longs vers de terre et se glissèrent sous la porte. Au début, je n’entends rien du tout puis je sursaute soudain lorsque Tonks se mit à parler aussi clairement que si elle avait été à côté de moi ;

— … ils ont fouillé tout le secteur, mais ils n’ont pas retrouvé le serpent. Il semble qu’il ait disparu juste après t’avoir mordu, Arthur… Mais Tu-Sais-Qui n’espérait quand même pas qu’un serpent puisse entrer là, non ?

— Je pense qu’il l’a envoyé en éclaireur, _grogna Maugrey_ , étant donné qu’il n’a pas eu beaucoup de chance, ces temps derniers. Il a voulu avoir une vue plus claire de ce qui l’attendait et, si Arthur n’avait pas été là, la bête aurait eu beaucoup plus de temps pour inspecter les lieux. Potter dit qu’il a assisté à tout ce qui s’est passé ?

— Oui, _répondit Mrs Weasley, plutôt mal à l’aise_. Dumbledore semblait presque s’attendre à ce que Harry ait ce genre de vision.

— Oui, oui, _dit Maugrey_ , on sait bien que ce jeune Potter est un peu bizarre.

— Dumbledore avait l’air de s’inquiéter pour Harry quand je l’ai vu ce matin _, murmura Mrs Weasley_.

— Bien sûr qu’il s’inquiète, _gronda Maugrey_. Ce garçon voit des choses à l’intérieur même du serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui. Bien évidemment, Potter ne se rend pas compte de ce que ça signifie, mais si Vous-Savez-Qui a pris possession de lui…

Harry arracha l’Oreille à rallonge de la sienne, le visage en feu. Nous le regardons avec de grands yeux, leurs ficelles couleur chair pendant toujours de nos oreilles. Tout le monde paraissait soudain terrorisé.


	19. Noel à Square Grimmaurd

A notre retour à Square Grimmaurd, c’était comme si tout le monde évitait Harry comme la peste. Il n’y avait que moi qui restait encore avec lui seule à seul. C’est triste, d’en être venue là. Je restais même avec lui pendant que les autres mettent les décos de Noel. Et lorsque c’est l’heure de manger, j’apporte un plateau à Harry.

Hermione avait décidé de nous rejoindre, plutôt que de faire du ski. Et tout s’arrange après une discussion de mise au point ; Harry n’est pas possédé par Voldemort, point final. Et les jours suivants ont été supers.

*

_Mercredi 25 Décembre_

Lorsque j’ouvre les yeux, il y a une pile de cadeaux au pied de mon lit. Souriant, je me lève et commence à ouvrir les paquets ; l’habituel pull de Mr et Mrs Weasley, une boite à flemme de la part des jumeaux, un bouquin de la part d’Hermione, une boite des bonbons offerte par Ron, des lettres de mes quelques amies… Bientôt, il ne restait plus que 2 cadeaux ; celui de Harry et celui d’une personne inconnue.

J’attrape le cadeau d’Harry, et sourit en voyant un joli collier avec les lettres N et H. Et je souris encore plus lorsqu’il me le met.

— Merci, _dis-je avant de l’embrasser._

J’attrape le dernier paquet. J’y trouve une enveloppe avec un mot à l’intérieur, ainsi que quelque chose emballé.

« Nymeria.

J’ai trouvé ce que tu caches, mais je le dirais à personne.

D.M»

Sous le choc, je reste un instant immobile. Puis, je sors ce qui est emballé ; c’est une broche en forme d’aigle.

_On ne peut pas dire que j’ai été discrète…_

— Nym ? Ça va ?

Je sors de mes pensées et acquiesce.

— Oui, oui, juste… je suis surprise, c’est tout.

Je pose la lettre, et Harry la prend.

— D.M ? Comme Drago Malefoy ? _me demande t-il, surprit._

Je soupir et me lève. Je vérifie que personne n’est dans le coin puis j’insonorise la chambre avant de retourner près d’Harry.

— Tu te souviens, de l’aide que m’a demandé Rogue ? _lui demandais-je._

— Evidemment, comment oublier !

Je sors un papier de mon sac dans ma valise et le tend à Harry.

— Tiens, tu comprendras mieux pourquoi je passe autant de temps avec Malefoy.

Il prend le papier et le lit à voix haute.

— « Je crains que Drago soit poussé par son père à rejoindre le camp de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ne le laissez pas faire » ?! _lit-il, surprit._

Je m’installe en face de lui.

— On a finalement finit par être ce qu’il s’approche le plus d’amis, mais je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il m’envoie un cadeau, _dis-je, pensive._ Quelqu’un arrive, _dis-je soudainement._

Harry me rend la lettre, je mets tout dans mon sac et enlève le sort d’insonorisation juste au moment où les jumeaux débarquent en transplanant, et que Ron arrive par la porte.

— Joyeux Noël ! _lança George_. Ne descendez pas tout de suite.

— Et pourquoi ? _demandais-je_.

— Maman est encore en train de pleurer, _dit Fred d’un ton lourd_. Percy lui a renvoyé son pull de Noël.

— Sans même un mot, _ajouta George_. Il n’a pas demandé de nouvelles de papa, il n’a pas été le voir, rien.

— On a essayé de la consoler, _dit Fred qui avait contourné le lit pour venir voir la peinture que Harry tenait désormais entre ses mains_. On lui a dit que Percy n’est qu’un énorme tas de crottes de rats.

— Mais ça n’a pas marché, _dit George en prenant un Chocogrenouille_. Alors, Lupin a pris le relais. Il vaut mieux lui laisser le temps de lui remonter le moral avant de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner.

— Qu’est-ce que ça représente ? _demanda Fred, le regard fixé sur le tableau_. On dirait un gibbon avec deux gros yeux noirs.

— C’est Harry ! _s’exclama George en montrant le dos de l’image_. C’est écrit derrière !

J’éclate de rire.

— Très ressemblant, _commenta Fred avec un sourire_. Nym ne te moque pas c’est pas gentil !

Mes rires redoublent d’intensité et je dois m’asseoir pour me calmer. Harry lui jeta à la figure son nouvel agenda qui heurta le mur d’en face et tomba sur le sol en lançant d’un air joyeux « Si tu as bien travaillé, tu peux aller t’amuser ! »

Puis, les frères Weasley partent, nous laissant nous habiller au son des « joyeux Noël ! » qui retentissaient dans toute la maison. Ce n’était pas gênant de me déshabiller devant Harry, nous sommes assez proche pour ça. Lorsque nous descendons l’escalier, nous croisons Hermione.

— Merci pour le livre, Harry, _dit-elle d’un ton enjoué_. Il y avait une éternité que je la voulais, cette Nouvelle théorie de la numérologie ! Et ce parfum est très original, merci Ron. Et la boite est très jolie, merci Nymeria !

Je lui souris.

— Pas de quoi, _répondit Ron_. Et ça, c’est pour qui ? _ajouta-t-il en montrant d’un signe de tête le paquet soigneusement emballé qu’elle portait sous le bras._

— Pour Kreattur, _répondit Hermione d’un air radieux_.

— Il y a intérêt à ce que ce ne soit pas un vêtement ! _la prévint Ron_. Tu te souviens de ce que Sirius a dit ; Kreattur en sait trop, on ne peut pas se permettre de le libérer !

— Ce ne sont pas des vêtements, _assura Hermione_. N’empêche que si j’avais mon mot à dire, je lui donnerais sûrement autre chose à se mettre que ce vieux chiffon crasseux. En fait, c’est un couvre-lit en patchwork ; j’ai pensé que ça égayerait un peu sa chambre.

— Quelle chambre ? _demanda Harry en baissant la voix dans un murmure tandis que nous passions devant le portrait de la mère de Sirius_.

— Sirius dit que ce n’est pas vraiment une chambre, plutôt une espèce de… tanière, _répondit Hermione_. Apparemment, il dort sous la chaudière dans le réduit à côté de la cuisine.

Mrs Weasley était la seule personne présente lorsque nous arrivons au sous-sol. Elle se tenait devant le fourneau et reniflait comme si elle avait eu un mauvais rhume. Elle nous souhaita un « joyeux Noël » et tout le monde évita de croiser son regard.

— Alors, c’est là, la chambre de Kreattur ? _demanda Ron en s’avançant vers une porte délabrée située dans le coin opposé au garde-manger_.

— Oui, _dit Hermione, un peu mal à l’aise_. Heu… je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux frapper.

De ses doigts repliés, Ron donna quelques coups contre le panneau mais il n’y eut pas de réponse.

— Il rôde sans doute dans les étages, _dis-je._

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Ron ouvrit la porte.

— Beurk !

La plus grande partie du réduit était occupée par une immense chaudière d’un modèle très ancien. Dans l’espace d’une trentaine de centimètres de hauteur situé sous la tuyauterie, Kreattur s’était aménagé une sorte de nid. Un mélange de chiffons assortis et de couvertures malodorantes était entassé sur le sol. Je mets ma main devant mon nez pour atténuer l’odeur. Au milieu, un petit creux indiquait l’endroit où Kreattur se pelotonnait chaque nuit pour dormir.

On apercevait de-ci, de-là, incrustés dans le tissu, des miettes de pain rassis et de vieux morceaux de fromage moisi. Dans le coin opposé brillaient de petits objets et des pièces de monnaie que Kreattur avait sans doute réussi à sauver, à la manière d’une pie, du grand nettoyage de Sirius. Il était également parvenu à récupérer la photo de famille dans un cadre d’argent que Sirius avait jetée au cours de l’été. Le verre cassé ne dissuadait pas les petits personnages en noir et blanc de nous regarder d’un air hautain, notamment la femme brune aux paupières lourdes.

Apparemment, c’était le personnage préféré de Kreattur. Il l’avait placée devant les autres et avait maladroitement réparé le verre à l’aide d’un morceau de Sorcier Collant, la bande adhésive magique.

— Je crois qu’il vaut mieux lui laisser son cadeau ici, _dit Hermione_.

Elle déposa soigneusement le paquet au creux des chiffons et referma la porte en silence.

— Il le trouvera plus tard, ce sera très bien.

Au moment où on sortait du réduit, Sirius, chargé d’une énorme dinde, émergea du garde-manger.

— Au fait, _dit-il_ , est-ce que quelqu’un a vu Kreattur, ces temps-ci ?

— Pas depuis le soir où on est arrivés _, dit Harry_ , quand tu lui as ordonné de sortir de la cuisine.

— Oui…, _dit Sirius, les sourcils froncés_. Je crois que moi aussi, c’est la dernière fois que je l’ai vu… Il doit se cacher quelque part dans les étages.

— Il ne serait pas parti définitivement, quand même ? _dit Harry_. Quand tu lui as dit « Dehors ! », peut-être a-t-il cru que tu voulais le chasser de la maison ?

— Non, non, les elfes ne peuvent pas partir tant qu’on ne leur a pas donné de vêtements. Ils sont liés à la maison de famille.

— Ils peuvent la quitter s’ils le veulent vraiment, _objecta Harry_. C’est ce qu’a fait Dobby il y a trois ans, quand il est parti de chez les Malefoy pour venir m’avertir. Après, il n’arrêtait pas de se punir lui-même mais il a quand même réussi à s’absenter.

Sirius parut un instant déconcerté puis répondit ;

— Je le chercherai plus tard. Je le trouverai sûrement là-haut en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes sur une vieille robe de ma mère ou je ne sais quoi d’autre. Ou alors peut-être qu’il est allé se réfugier dans le séchoir et qu’il y est mort… Mais ne soyons pas trop optimistes.

Fred, George, Ron et moi éclatèrent de rire mais Hermione avait un air réprobateur. Après le déjeuner de Noël, nous avions l’intention de rendre à nouveau visite à Mr Weasley, escortés par Fol Œil et Lupin. Mondingus arriva à temps pour manger un morceau de pudding de Noël et de génoise à la crème. Il avait « emprunté » une voiture pour l’occasion car le métro ne fonctionnait pas le jour de Noël.


	20. Retour à Ste Mangouste

_Ste Mangouste_

Nous devons retourner à Ste Mangouste, et nous avons même obtenu une voiture pour le voyage ! La voiture avait été agrandie à l’intérieur grâce au même sortilège. Bien qu’elle fût de taille normale à l’extérieur, douze passagers, en plus de Mondingus qui conduisait, pouvaient s’y installer confortablement. Mrs Weasley hésita à y monter mais finalement, le froid qui régnait au-dehors et les exhortations de ses enfants finirent par triompher et elle s’installa de bonne grâce sur la banquette arrière, entre Fred et Bill.

Il y avait très peu de circulation, ce qui nous permit d’arriver rapidement à Ste Mangouste. Le hall de réception dégageait une agréable atmosphère de fête. Les globes de cristal qui éclairaient Ste Mangouste avaient été colorés en rouge et or, se transformant ainsi en gigantesques boules de Noël lumineuses. Du houx était accroché au-dessus des portes et des sapins de Noël resplendissants, recouverts de givre et de neige magiques, scintillaient dans tous les coins, chacun d’eux surmonté d’une étoile d’or. Il y avait moins de monde que la fois précédente.

En arrivant au centre de la salle, cependant, Harry fut bousculé par une sorcière qui avait un kumquat coincé dans la narine gauche.

— Querelle de famille ? _ricana la sorcière blonde derrière son comptoir_. Vous êtes la troisième aujourd’hui… Pathologie des sortilèges, quatrième étage.

Nous trouvons Mr Weasley adossé contre ses oreillers, un plateau sur les genoux avec les reliefs de sa dinde de Noël. Un certain embarras se lisait sur son visage.

— Comment ça va, Arthur ? _demanda Mrs Weasley après que nous l’ayons tous salué en lui donnant ses cadeaux_.

— Très bien, très bien, _assura-t-il d’un ton un peu trop chaleureux_. Tu… heu… Tu n’as pas vu le guérisseur Smethwyck, par hasard ?

— Non, _dit Mrs Weasley, l’air soupçonneux_. Pourquoi ?

— Oh, pour rien, _répondit Mr Weasley d’un ton dégagé en commençant à ouvrir ses cadeaux_. Alors, tout le monde a passé une bonne journée ? Qu’est-ce que vous avez eu pour Noël ? Joyeux anniversaire Nymeria !

— Merci !

— Oh, Harry, c’est absolument magnifique !

Il venait d’ouvrir le paquet que lui avait apporté Harry et qui contenait des tournevis et des fusibles. Mrs Weasley ne sembla pas entièrement satisfaite de la réponse de son mari.

— Arthur, _dit-elle, le ton aussi sec qu’un piège à souris_ , ton pansement a été changé. Pourquoi l’a-t’on changé un jour plus tôt que prévu, Arthur ? Ils m’avaient pourtant assuré qu’ils ne le feraient que demain.

— Quoi _? répondit Mr Weasley_.

Il avait l’air effrayé et ramena ses couvertures sur sa poitrine.

— Non, non… ce n’est rien… c’est… je… Bon… Ne te mets pas en colère, Molly, mais Augustus Pye a eu une idée… C’est un guérisseur stagiaire, un garçon adorable et très intéressé par… heu… la médecine d’appoint… Je veux dire, certains remèdes moldus… ça s’appelle des points de suture, Molly, et c’est très efficace pour les… les blessures moldues…

Mrs Weasley laissa échapper un bruit de très mauvais augure, à mi-chemin entre le hurlement et le grognement. Lupin s’écarta du lit et alla voir le loup-garou qui n’avait aucun visiteur et contemplait avec envie la petite foule rassemblée autour de Mr Weasley. Bill marmonna qu’il allait se payer une tasse de thé et Fred et George se levèrent d’un bond pour l’accompagner, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Il est fichu !_

Souriant, amusée, je vais dans un coin et attrape le premier livre que je vois ; une revue médicale.

— Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre par-là, _dit Mrs Weasley, sa voix augmentant de volume à chaque mot, et sans se rendre compte que tout le monde filait se mettre à l’abri_ , que tu as fait l’idiot avec des remèdes moldus ?

— Pas fait l’idiot, Molly chérie, _répondit Mr Weasley d’un ton implorant_. C’était simplement… simplement quelque chose que Pye et moi, nous voulions essayer… Seulement voilà, il se trouve que par malheur… ce genre de blessures… enfin, ça n’a pas marché aussi bien que nous l’avions espéré…

— Ce qui veut dire ?

— Eh bien… heu… J’ignore si tu sais ce que sont des points de suture ?

— Apparemment, ça signifie que tu as essayé de te recoudre la peau ? _répondit Mrs Weasley avec une sorte de rire sans joie._ Mais enfin, Arthur, même toi, tu ne serais pas aussi stupide…

— Je crois que je prendrais bien une tasse de thé, moi aussi, _dit Harry en se levant d’un bond_.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny l’accompagnèrent en courant presque. Je sors moi aussi.

— Envie pressante, _dis-je comme excuse avant de partir._

Lorsque la porte de la salle se referma, nous entendons Mrs Weasley hurler ;

— QU’EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE PAR « C’EST L’IDÉE GÉNÉRALE » ?

— Typique de papa, _commenta Ginny en hochant la tête tandis qu’on s’éloignait dans le couloir_. Des points de suture… Je vous demande un peu…

— Tu sais, ça marche très bien sur les blessures non magiques, _dit Hermione, dans un souci d’impartialité_. Il doit y avoir dans le venin de ce serpent quelque chose qui dissout les fils ou je ne sais quoi. Je me demande où est le salon de thé.

— Cinquième étage, _répondit Harry_.

Arrivé au quatrième étage… un homme nous observe, le nez collé contre la vitre. Il avait des cheveux blonds ondulés, des yeux bleu clair et un large sourire vide qui découvrait des dents d’un blanc éclatant.

— Ça alors ! _dit Ron en regardant l’homme à son tour_.

— Oh, mon Dieu, _s’exclama Hermione, la voix haletante_. Professeur Lockhart !

Notre ancien prof de DCFM poussa la double porte et s’avança vers nous, vêtu d’une longue robe de chambre couleur lilas.

— Bonjour ! _dit-il_. J’imagine que vous voulez mon autographe ?

— Il n’a pas beaucoup changé, _marmonna Harry_.

Je souris, amusée.

— Heu… comment allez-vous, professeur ? _demanda Ron d’un air un peu coupable_.

— Je vais très bien, merci ! _répondit Lockhart avec exubérance, en sortant de sa poche une plume de paon qui avait connu des jours meilleurs_. Combien d’autographes désirez-vous ? Maintenant j’arrive à attacher les lettres entre elles, vous savez ?

— Heu… nous n’avons pas besoin d’autographes pour le moment, merci, _répondit Ron_.

Les sourcils levés, il se tourna vers Harry qui demandait ;

— Professeur, est-il bien prudent que vous vous promeniez dans les couloirs ? Vous devriez peut-être rentrer dans votre chambre ?

Le sourire de Lockhart s’effaça lentement. Pendant quelques instants, il fixa Harry.

— Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, non ? _dit-il_.

— Heu… oui, en effet, _répondit Harry_. Vous nous donniez des cours à Poudlard, vous vous souvenez ?

— Des cours ? _répéta Lockhart, un peu déconcerté_. Moi ? Vous êtes sûr ?

Le sourire revint alors sur son visage, si soudainement qu’il en avait quelque chose d’inquiétant.

— J’ai dû vous apprendre tout ce que vous savez, j’imagine ? Alors, ces autographes ? On n’a qu’à dire une douzaine, vous les donnerez à vos amis comme ça tout le monde sera content !

Mais à cet instant, une tête apparut à la porte, tout au bout du couloir et une voix appela ;

— Gilderoy, vilain garçon, qu’est-ce que tu fais là-bas ?

Une guérisseuse aux allures maternelles, une couronne de guirlandes dans les cheveux, s’approcha à grands pas en nous adressant un sourire chaleureux.

— Oh, Gilderoy, tu as des visiteurs ! Mais c’est merveilleux et le jour de Noël, en plus ! Vous savez, il n’a jamais de visites, le pauvre petit agneau, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il est tellement mignon, n’est-ce pas que tu es mignon ?

— Je donne des autographes ! _dit Lockhart à la guérisseuse avec un nouveau sourire étincelant_. Ils en veulent plein et ils insistent ! J’espère au moins qu’on a suffisamment de photos !

— Écoutez-le, _dit la guérisseuse en le prenant par le bras, le visage radieux, comme s’il s’agissait d’un enfant de deux ans particulièrement précoce_. Il était assez connu, il y a quelques années, on espère beaucoup que ce goût pour les autographes est un signe que sa mémoire commence à revenir. Vous voulez bien venir par-là ? Il est dans une salle spéciale, vous savez, toujours fermée à clé, il a dû se glisser dehors quand j’ai apporté les cadeaux de Noël. D’habitude, la porte reste verrouillée… Non pas qu’il soit dangereux ! Mais, _poursuivit-elle en baissant la voix_ , il est un peu dangereux pour lui-même, le pauvre… Il ne sait pas qui il est, il va se promener au hasard et n’arrive plus à retrouver son chemin… C’est vraiment gentil à vous d’être venus le voir.

— Heu…, _dit Ron avec un geste inutile en direction de l’étage supérieur_. En fait, on voulait simplement… heu…

Mais la guérisseuse nous souriait d’un air confiant et la fin de la phrase de Ron, qui ajouta timidement ; «… prendre une tasse de thé », se transforma en un marmonnement inaudible. Nous échangeons un regard d’impuissance puis se résignons à suivre Lockhart et sa guérisseuse dans le couloir.

— On ne va pas rester longtemps, _dit Ron à voix basse_.

La guérisseuse pointa sa baguette magique sur la porte de la salle Janus Thickey et murmura « Alohomora. » La porte s’ouvrit aussitôt et elle nous conduisit à l’intérieur en continuant de tenir fermement Lockhart par le bras jusqu’à ce qu’elle l’ait installé dans un fauteuil, près de son lit.

— C’est là que sont réunis nos résidents de longue durée, _expliqua-t-elle à voix basse_ , ceux qui sont atteints de maladies incurables consécutives à des sortilèges. Oh, bien sûr, avec des potions intensives, quelques charmes thérapeutiques et un peu de chance, nous arrivons à obtenir des progrès. Gilderoy semble reprendre un peu conscience de lui-même et nous avons constaté une très nette amélioration chez Mr Moroz, il retrouve peu à peu l’usage de la parole bien que nous ne comprenions pas la langue qu’il utilise. Bon, je vais continuer de distribuer les cadeaux, je vous laisse bavarder tranquillement.

Des signes manifestes indiquaient que la salle était en effet réservée à des résidents permanents. Les patients avaient beaucoup plus d’effets personnels autour de leurs lits que dans le service de Mr Weasley. Le mur au-dessus du lit de Lockhart, par exemple, était tapissé de photos de lui qui adressaient aux nouveaux venus des gestes de la main et des sourires aux dents étincelantes. La plupart des portraits étaient dédicacés à lui-même, dans une écriture enfantine aux lettres séparées. Dès que sa guérisseuse l’eut déposé dans son fauteuil, Gilderoy prit une pile de photos et une plume et se mit à les signer fébrilement.

— Vous n’aurez qu’à les ranger dans des enveloppes, _dit-il à Ginny en lui jetant les photos sur les genoux à mesure qu’il les signait_. On ne m’a pas oublié, vous savez, oh non, je reçois toujours beaucoup de courrier de mes fans… Gladys Gourdenièze, par exemple, m’écrit toutes les semaines… J’aimerais simplement savoir pourquoi…

Il s’interrompit, l’air un peu perdu, puis nous adressa un nouveau sourire rayonnant et recommença à signer avec une vigueur renouvelée.

— Je pense que c’est à cause de mon physique avantageux…

Un sorcier au teint cireux, le visage lugubre, était allongé dans le lit d’en face, les yeux fixés au plafond. Il marmonnait tout seul et semblait ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Deux lits plus loin, une femme avait la tête entièrement recouverte d’une épaisse fourrure. Tout au bout de la salle, deux lits étaient entourés de rideaux à fleurs pour donner un peu d’intimité aux patients et à leurs visiteurs.

— Voilà pour vous, Agnès, _dit la guérisseuse d’un ton joyeux en donnant quelques cadeaux à la femme au visage velu_. Vous voyez, on ne vous oublie pas. Et votre fils a envoyé un hibou pour dire qu’il viendra vous voir ce soir, c’est bien, non ?

Agnès aboya bruyamment à plusieurs reprises. La guérisseuse se dirigea ensuite vers l’homme qui marmonnait tout seul.

— Regardez, Broderick, on vous a envoyé une plante en pot et un très joli calendrier avec un hippogriffe différent pour chaque mois. Ça va égayer un peu le décor, non ?

Elle posa sur le meuble de chevet une plante assez laide, dotée de longs tentacules qui pendaient de toutes parts, et fixa le calendrier au mur d’un coup de baguette magique.

— Et puis… Ah, Mrs Londubat, vous partez déjà ?

Je me tends, puis me retourne d’un coup. Les rideaux avaient été écartés devant les deux lits situés à l’autre bout de la salle et deux visiteurs s’avançaient dans l’allée centrale. Une sorcière âgée, à l’aspect redoutable, portait une longue robe verte, une fourrure de renard mangée aux mites et un chapeau orné d’un vautour empaillé et, traînant derrière elle, l’air complètement déprimé… Neville.

_Oh non… les deux patients au fond de la salle, ce sont…_

— Neville !

_Bravo Ron…_

Neville sursauta et courba le dos comme si une balle de pistolet venait de le manquer de peu.

— C’est nous, Neville ! _dit Ron d’une voix claironnante en se levant_. Regarde ! Lockhart est ici ! Et toi, qui est-ce que tu venais voir ?

— Ce sont des amis à toi, mon chéri ? d _emanda la grand-mère de Neville d’un ton aimable en se dirigeant vers nous_.

Apparemment, Neville aurait préféré se trouver n’importe où dans le monde pourvu que ce soit loin d’ici. Et c’est compréhensif. Son visage joufflu se teinta peu à peu d’une couleur violette et il évita avec soin de croiser nos regards.

— Ah, oui, _dit sa grand-mère_.

Elle fixa sur Harry des yeux pénétrants et lui tendit une main desséchée en forme de serre.

— Oui, oui, je sais qui vous êtes, bien sûr. Neville me dit toujours le plus grand bien de vous.

— Heu… merci, _répondit Harry en lui serrant la main_.

Neville ne le regardait pas, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures, le teint de plus en plus violacé.

— Vous devez-être sans doute Nymeria Fawley ! J’ai connu votre mère à une certaine époque.

Nous nous serrons la main et je lui fais un sourire amical.

— En effet.

— Et vous deux, vous êtes les Weasley, _poursuivit Mrs Londubat en tendant la main d’un geste royal à Ron puis à Ginny_. Oui, je connais vos parents, pas très bien sans doute, mais ce sont des gens charmants… Et vous, vous devez être Hermione Granger ?

Hermione lui serra la main, l’air surprise que Mrs Londubat connaisse son nom.

— Oui, Neville m’a parlé de vous. Vous l’avez aidé à se tirer de quelques mauvais pas, si j’ai bien compris ? Oh, c’est un gentil garçon, _dit-elle_.

Ses yeux s’abaissèrent de chaque côté de son nez osseux et elle observa Neville d’un regard sévère comme si elle l’évaluait.

— Mais il n’a pas le talent de son père, il faut bien le reconnaître.

Elle montra les deux lits du bout de la salle d’un mouvement de tête si brusque que le vautour empaillé de son chapeau se mit à osciller dangereusement.

— Quoi ? _dit Ron, abasourdi_. C’est ton père qui est là-bas ?

— Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? _s’exclama sèchement Mrs Londubat_. Tu n’as donc pas parlé de tes parents à tes amis, Neville ?

Neville prit une profonde inspiration, leva les yeux au plafond et hocha la tête.

— Il n’y a pas de quoi en avoir honte ! _poursuivit Mrs Londubat avec colère_. Tu devrais au contraire être fier, Neville, tu m’entends ? Fier ! Ils n’ont pas sacrifié leur santé et leur équilibre mental pour que leur fils unique ait honte d’eux !

— Je n’ai pas honte, _répondit Neville d’une toute petite voix en évitant toujours de nous regarder_.

Ron s’était dressé sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir les occupants des deux lits.

— Eh bien, tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer ! _répliqua Mrs Londubat_. Mon fils et son épouse, _continua-t-elle en se tournant d’un air hautain vers nous,_ ont été torturés jusqu’à en perdre la raison par les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui.

D’un même mouvement, Hermione et Ginny plaquèrent leurs mains contre leur bouche. Ron cessa de tendre le cou pour tenter d’apercevoir les parents de Neville et parut mortifié. Moi, je me sentais surtout extrêmement gênée et coupable.

_Heureusement que personne d’autre ne sait que c’est mon cousin._

— C’étaient des Aurors, voyez-vous, _reprit Mrs Londubat_ , et très respectés dans la communauté des sorciers. Très doués tous les deux. Je… Oui, Alice, ma chérie, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

La mère de Neville, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, s’était approchée à petits pas. Elle n’avait plus cet air joyeux et joufflu qu’on voyait sur la vieille photo des membres de l’Ordre. Son visage à présent était maigre et usé, ses yeux semblaient trop grands et ses cheveux, devenus blancs, étaient fins et ternes comme ceux d’un mort. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler, ou peut-être en était-elle incapable, mais elle fit un geste timide vers Neville, pour lui donner quelque chose qu’elle tenait à la main.

— Encore ? _dit Mrs Londubat, un peu lasse_. Très bien, Alice, ma chérie, très bien… Neville, je ne sais pas ce que c’est mais prends-le.

Neville avait déjà tendu la main dans laquelle sa mère laissa tomber un papier vide de Ballongomme du Bullard.

— C’est très gentil, ma chérie, _dit Mrs Londubat d’une voix faussement enjouée en tapotant l’épaule de sa belle-fille_.

— Merci, maman, _dit Neville à voix basse_.

D’un pas chancelant, sa mère retourna vers le fond de la salle en chantonnant pour elle-même. Cette fois, Neville nous regarda d’un air provocant, comme s’il nous mettait au défi de rire.

— Bon, il est temps de rentrer, _soupira Mrs Londubat en enfilant de longs gants verts_. J’ai été très heureuse de faire votre connaissance à tous. Neville, va mettre ce papier dans la corbeille, elle a dû t’en donner déjà suffisamment pour tapisser les murs de ta chambre.

Mais lorsqu’ils sortirent, j’étais certaine d’avoir vu Neville glisser le papier dans sa poche. La porte se referma sur eux.

— Je ne savais pas, _dit Hermione_ , les larmes aux yeux.

— Moi non plus, _ajouta Ron d’une voix rauque_.

— Ni moi, _murmura Ginny_.

Ils se tournèrent vers Harry et moi.

— Moi, je le savais, _confessa-t-il d’un air sombre_.

— Moi aussi, _avouais-je_. Ma mère me la dit, elle était très amie avec les parents de Neville…

— Dumbledore me l’avait dit mais il m’avait fait promettre de ne le répéter à personne… C’est pour ça que Bellatrix Lestrange a été envoyée à Azkaban, parce qu’elle a fait usage du sortilège Doloris sur les parents de Neville jusqu’à ce qu’ils perdent la raison.

— Bellatrix Lestrange a fait ça ? _murmura Hermione, horrifiée_. Cette femme dont Kreattur garde la photo dans sa tanière ?

Il y eut un long silence qui fut interrompu par la voix courroucée de Lockhart ;

— Dites, vous pourriez vous intéresser à mes autographes ! Ce n’est pas pour rien que j’ai appris à attacher les lettres !


	21. Magicobus

Il apparut que Kreattur s’était caché dans le grenier. Sirius raconta qu’il l’avait trouvé là-haut, couvert de poussière, à la recherche d’autres reliques de la famille Black à cacher dans son réduit. Lorsqu’il se montra à nouveau, Kreattur paraissait de meilleure humeur. Ses marmonnements acerbes s’étaient un peu calmés et il obéissait aux ordres plus docilement qu’à l’ordinaire.

À mesure que la date de leur retour à Poudlard approchait, Sirius devenait de plus en plus enclin à ce que Mrs Weasley appelait des « crises de grognerie » pendant lesquelles il devenait taciturne et grincheux et se retirait souvent pendant plusieurs heures d’affilée dans la chambre de Buck. Sa morosité imprégnait toute la maison, suintant sous les portes comme un gaz nocif qui finissait par contaminer tout le monde.

Enfin, le tout dernier jour des vacances, il se passa quelque chose.

— Harry, mon chéri, _dit Mrs Weasley en passant la tête par la porte entrebâillée de la chambre_.

Ron et Harry jouaient aux échecs, version sorcier, sous l’œil d’Hermione, Ginny et Pattenrond. Moi, je lisais un livre.

— Pourrais-tu descendre dans la cuisine ? Le professeur Rogue voudrait te parler.

Harry n’enregistra pas tout de suite ce qu’elle avait dit. L’une de ses tours était engagée dans un violent combat avec un pion de Ron et il l’encourageait avec enthousiasme à attaquer.

— Vas-y, écrase-le… Écrase-le, je te dis, ce n’est qu’un pion, espèce d’idiote. Excusez-moi, Mrs Weasley, vous m’avez dit quelque chose ?

— Le professeur Rogue, mon chéri. Dans la cuisine. Il a quelque chose à te dire.

Harry resta muet d’horreur, la mâchoire pendante. Il regarda successivement Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui étaient eux aussi bouche bée. Pattenrond, qu’Hermione avait eu du mal à retenir au cours du dernier quart d’heure, en profita pour sauter joyeusement sur l’échiquier et faire fuir les pièces qui coururent se mettre à l’abri en poussant des hurlements aigus.

— Rogue ? _dit Harry, l’air interdit_.

— Le professeur Rogue, mon chéri, _répondit Mrs Weasley sur un ton de reproche_. Viens vite, il a dit qu’il ne pouvait pas attendre très longtemps.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il te veut ? _s’étonna Ron, déconcerté, tandis que Mrs Weasley refermait la porte_. Tu n’as pourtant rien fait ?

— Non ! _s’indigna Harry_.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, il se décida à sortir. Mr Weasley est de retour, guérit, au moment où les choses ont failli mal tourner entre Sirius et Rogue.

Le dîner aurait pu être plus joyeux, pour saluer le retour de Mr Weasley. Sirius faisait des efforts en ce sens ; il se forçait à rire bruyamment aux plaisanteries de Fred et de George ou veillait à remplir les assiettes des convives, mais dès qu’il cessait d’être occupé, il redevenait maussade, soucieux.

Mondingus et Fol Œil étaient venus féliciter Mr Weasley de sa guérison. Harry nous raconta qu’il devait prendre des cours d’occlumancie avec Rogue tous les lundis à six heure.

— C’est pas une mauvaise chose, _dis-je avant de boire._

— Dumbledore veut t’éviter de rêver à nouveau de Voldemort, _dit aussitôt Hermione_. J’imagine que ça ne te manquera pas ?

— Des cours particuliers avec Rogue ? J’aimerais encore mieux faire des cauchemars ! _commenta Ron, effaré_.

*

_Dimanche 12 Janvier_

Le lendemain, nous retournons à Poudlard par Magicobus, escortés de Tonks et de Lupin. Ces derniers prenaient leur petit déjeuner lorsque nous descendons dans la cuisine le lendemain matin. Les adultes présents semblaient absorbés dans une conversation à voix basse. Dès que Harry eut ouvert la porte, ils se tournèrent brusquement vers lui et se turent aussitôt.

Après avoir avalé un rapide petit déjeuner, nous nous habillons de blousons et d’écharpes pour affronter le froid grisâtre de cette matinée de janvier. Je dis au revoir à ma mère après une dernière étreinte.

— Au revoir, Harry, prend bien soin de toi, _dit Mrs Weasley en le serrant contre elle_.

— À bientôt, Harry, et continue à surveiller les serpents pour moi ! _dit Mr Weasley d’un ton cordial en lui serrant la main_.

— Oui, d’accord, _répondit Harry_ , _l’air hagard_.

Sirius enlaça Harry, puis nous sortons. La porte du numéro 12 claqua derrière nous et nous suivons Lupin au bas des marches.

— Venez, plus vite on sera dans le bus, mieux ça vaudra, _dit Tonks_.

Je remarque une lueur d’inquiétude dans ses yeux lorsqu’elle jeta un regard autour de la place. Lupin tendit brusquement son bras droit. BANG ! Un autobus à double impériale, d’une éclatante couleur violette, venait de surgir de nulle part, évitant de peu le réverbère le plus proche qui fit un bond en arrière pour libérer le passage. Un jeune homme boutonneux aux oreilles en chou-fleur sauta à terre.

— Bienvenue à bord du…, _commença-t-il_.

— Oui, oui, c’est ça, on connaît, merci, _l’interrompit Tonks_. Allez, vite, montez…

Elle poussa Harry vers le marchepied, devant le contrôleur qui le regarda avec des yeux, ronds.

— Oh mais… c’est Harry !

— Si jamais tu prononces son nom, je te jette un sort qui te plongera dans un oubli définitif, _menaça Tonks en poussant à présent Ginny et Hermione à bord du bus_.

Je monte à mon tour.

— J’ai toujours voulu monter dans ce truc-là, _dit Ron d’un ton joyeux_.

Il avait rejoint Harry et regardait autour de lui d’un air ravi. Il y a un entassement de chaises et de fauteuils dépareillés disposés au hasard autour des fenêtres. Des sièges étaient tombés lorsque le bus s’était brutalement arrêté square Grimmaurd, précipitant sur le plancher des sorcières et des sorciers qui se relevaient en grommelant. Un sac à provisions avait glissé sur toute la longueur du bus, semant sur son passage un mélange peu ragoûtant d’œufs de grenouille, de cafards et de biscuits fourrés.

— Il va falloir qu’on se sépare en deux groupes, _dit vivement Tonks qui cherchait des yeux des sièges inoccupés_. Fred, George et Ginny, allez vous asseoir là-bas, au fond… Remus restera avec vous.

Elle nous emmena ensuite tout en haut du bus où nous trouvons deux chaises vides à l’avant et trois autres à l’arrière. Stan Rocade, le contrôleur, nous suivit avidement Harry, Ron et moi alors que nous allions nous installer à l’arrière. Les autres passagers regardèrent passer Harry et, lorsqu’il s’assit, les têtes se tournèrent à nouveau vers l’avant.

Nous payons Stan tandis que le bus repartait en oscillant dangereusement. Dans un grondement, il tourna autour du square Grimmaurd, montant à plusieurs reprises sur le trottoir puis, avec un nouveau BANG ! impressionnant, nous sommes tous projetés en arrière. La chaise de Ron bascula et Coquecigrue, qui était sur ses genoux, s’échappa de sa cage en lançant de petits hululements frénétiques et voleta jusqu’à l’avant où il vint se poser sur l’épaule d’Hermione. Harry, qui avait échappé de peu à la chute en s’accrochant à un chandelier fixé à la cloison, regarda par la fenêtre. Moi, je reste assise comme si rien n’était.

On fonçait à présent sur ce qui semblait une autoroute.

— On est tout près de Birmingham, _annonça joyeusement Stan, répondant à la question muette de Harry pendant que Ron se relevait tant bien que mal_. Alors, ça va comme tu veux, Harry ? J’ai vu ton nom dans le journal plein de fois cet été, mais on peut pas dire qu’ils ont été très gentils avec toi. J’ai dit à Ern, moi, il m’a pas semblé dingue du tout quand on l’a vu, j’ai dit, et c’est bien une preuve, ça, non ?

Il nous rendit nos tickets et continua de fixer Harry d’un regard fasciné. Apparemment, Stan ne s’inquiétait pas de la folie des gens, du moment qu’ils étaient suffisamment célèbres pour qu’on parle d’eux dans les journaux. Le Magicobus se pencha d’une manière alarmante en doublant une file de voitures du mauvais côté. Je vois Hermione se cacher les yeux, Coquecigrue se balançant joyeusement sur son épaule.

_BANG !_ Les sièges glissèrent à nouveau en arrière tandis que le Magicobus sautait de l’autoroute de Birmingham sur une petite route de campagne aux virages en épingle à cheveux. Des deux côtés de la chaussée, des haies s’écartaient précipitamment lorsque le bus montait sur le talus. Nous passons ensuite dans la rue principale d’une petite ville animée, puis sur un viaduc entouré de hautes collines avant de s’engager sur une route balayée par le vent, entre de hauts immeubles d’habitation. À chaque changement de décor, un _BANG !_ sonore retentissait.

— J’ai changé d’avis, _marmonna Ron en se relevant après être tombé par terre pour la sixième fois_. Je ne veux plus jamais mettre les pieds dans ce machin.

— Hé, le prochain arrêt, c’est Poudlard, _dit Stan d’un ton réjoui en oscillant vers nous_. La bonne femme qu’est montée avec vous, celle qui commande, elle nous a donné un petit pourboire pour qu’on vous fasse passer avant les autres. On va simplement déposer Madame Dumarais, elle est pas bien en forme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Magicobus s’arrêta dans un crissement de pneus devant un petit pub qui se tassa un peu pour éviter la collision. Nous entendons Stan aider la malheureuse Madame Dumarais à descendre sous les murmures de soulagement des autres passagers. Le bus repartit et… _BANG !_

On roulait à présent dans la grand-rue enneigée de Pré-au-Lard. Des flocons de neige s’écrasaient contre l’immense parebrise, à l’avant du bus. Enfin, nous nous arrêtons devant le portail de Poudlard.

Lupin et Tonks nous aidèrent à sortir nos bagages avant de descendre nous dire au revoir. Tous les passagers nous observaient, le nez collé aux vitres.

— Vous serez en sécurité dès que vous aurez franchi l’enceinte de Poudlard, _assura Tonks en scrutant la route déserte_. Bon trimestre !

— Prenez bien soin de vous, _dit Lupin qui serra la main de tout le monde en terminant par celle de Harry_.

Tonks me serre à nouveau dans ses bras avec un grand sourire. Puis, ils partent. Je remets mes vêtements en place et nous nous avançons sur l’allée glissante qui menait au château, traînant derrière nous leurs énormes valises. Hermione parlait déjà de tricoter quelques chapeaux d’elfes avant d’aller se coucher.

*

_Salle Commune des Préfets_

Je sors de ma chambre après avoir enfin tout ranger. A peine arrivée dans la salle commune, je croise Malefoy.

— Salut ! Merci pour le cadeau, _dis-je avec un sourire._

— De rien, _me dit-il simplement._ Et merci pour le livre de DCFM. Il a l’air très intéressant, je n’en avais jamais vu de semblable.

Je souris, amusée.

— C’est normal, il n’y a que 5 exemplaires dans le monde et ils appartiennent tous à ma famille. Enfin, appartenaient. C’est de mes ancêtres du côté Fawley qui l’a écrit.

Drago est surprit, et peut être même touché. Je ne sais pas, j’ai encore du mal à le décrypter.

— Heu bon, j’allais patrouiller un peu, _m’informe-t-il_. Tu peux venir, si tu veux.

Et je sors. Il me rejoint quelques minutes après et nous patrouillons en discutant un peu.


	22. Evasion

Harry m’a raconté que la porte qu’il voit en rêve depuis des mois est la porte du Département des Mystères.

Le lendemain, je m’installe tranquillement à la table des Serdaigle et prend mon petit déjeuné. Je sens qu’aujourd’hui va être une bonne journée.

Je fenais de commencer mon habituel chocolat chaud lorsque je reçois la Gazette du Sorcier. Je m’étouffe et pousse un cri en voyant la Une, tout comme Hermione.

Je regarde les dix photographies en noir et blanc qui occupent la plus grande partie de la une. Neuf d’entre elles représentaient des sorciers, la dixième une sorcière. Certains avaient une expression narquoise, comme s’ils se moquaient d’eux silencieusement, d’autres pianotaient d’un air insolent sur le bord de la photo. Chaque portrait s’accompagnait d’une légende précisant le nom du sorcier et le crime pour lequel il avait été envoyé à Azkaban.

« Antonin Dolohov », disait la légende sous la photo d’un sorcier au long visage pâle et tordu, « condamné pour les meurtres particulièrement brutaux de Gideon et Fabian Prewett. » « Augustus Rookwood », indiquait la légende sous la photo d’un sorcier au visage grêlé, les cheveux graisseux, qui avait l’air de s’ennuyer ferme, appuyé contre le bord de son cadre, « condamné pour avoir communiqué des secrets du ministère de la Magie à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. » et la sorcière, « Bellatrix Lestrange, condamnée pour tortures ayant entraîné une incapacité permanente sur les personnes de Frank et Alice Londubat. »

« ÉVASION MASSIVE D’AZKABAN

LE MINISTÈRE CRAINT QUE BLACK SOIT

LE « POINT DE RALLIEMENT »

D’ANCIENS MANGEMORTS

Le ministère de la Magie a annoncé tard dans la nuit qu’une évasion massive avait eu lieu à Azkaban. Recevant les reporters dans son bureau privé, Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la Magie, a confirmé que dix prisonniers sous haute surveillance s’étaient évadés hier en début de soirée et qu’il avait déjà informé le Premier Ministre moldu du caractère dangereux de ces individus.

« Nous nous trouvons malheureusement dans la même situation qu’il y a deux ans et demi, au moment de l’évasion de Sirius Black, l’assassin bien connu, nous a déclaré Fudge. Nous pensons d’ailleurs que ces deux affaires ne sont pas sans rapport. Une évasion de cette ampleur laisse supposer l’existence d’un concours extérieur et il faut savoir que Black, qui est la première personne à s’être jamais échappée d’Azkaban, serait idéalement placé pour aider d’autres détenus à suivre ses traces. Il nous semble très probable que ces individus, parmi lesquels figure Bellatrix Lestrange, une cousine de Black, se sont rassemblés autour de Black lui-même qu’ils considèrent comme leur chef. Nous faisons cependant tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour retrouver les criminels et nous demandons instamment à l’ensemble de la communauté magique de rester prudente et de manifester la plus grande vigilance.

En aucun cas ces individus ne doivent être approchés. » »

A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall, le visage grave, étaient en grande conversation. Le professeur Chourave avait appuyé son exemplaire de La Gazette contre une bouteille de ketchup et lisait la première page avec une telle concentration qu’elle tenait sa cuillère immobile et ne remarquait pas les gouttes de jaune d’œuf qui s’en écoulaient lentement en tombant sur ses genoux. Pendant ce temps, à l’autre bout de la table, le professeur Ombrage s’attaquait à un bol de porridge. Pour une fois, ses gros yeux de crapaud ne balayaient pas la salle à la recherche d’un élève en faute. Elle fronçait les sourcils en vidant son bol à grands coups de cuillère et lançait de temps à autre un regard malveillant en direction de Dumbledore et du professeur McGonagall toujours absorbés dans leur conversation.

Je continue et tombe de lire et tombe sur une info plutôt triste.

« MORT TRAGIQUE D’UN EMPLOYÉ DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE

L’hôpital Ste Mangouste a promis hier soir de mener une enquête approfondie à la suite de la mort de Broderick Moroz, employé au ministère de la Magie, découvert étranglé dans son lit par une plante en pot. Les guérisseurs appelés sur place n’ont pas pu ranimer Mr Moroz qui avait été blessé dans un accident du travail quelques semaines auparavant.

La guérisseuse Miriam Strout, responsable de la salle où était soigné Mr Moroz au moment des faits, a été aussitôt suspendue et n’a pas souhaité faire de déclaration. En revanche, un porte-parole de l’hôpital a publié le communiqué suivant :

« L’hôpital Ste Mangouste regrette profondément le décès de Mr Moroz dont l’état de santé s’améliorait de jour en jour avant ce tragique accident. Nous avons une réglementation très stricte en ce qui concerne les décorations autorisées dans nos salles, mais il est apparu que la guérisseuse Strout, surchargée de travail en cette période de Noël, n’avait pas mesuré le danger que représentait la plante posée sur la table de chevet de Mr Moroz.

Voyant que sa mobilité et sa capacité à s’exprimer étaient en progrès, la guérisseuse Strout a encouragé Mr Moroz à s’occuper lui-même de la plante, sans se rendre compte qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un innocent Voltiflor mais d’une bouture de Filet du Diable qui a étranglé le convalescent dès qu’il l’a touchée. L’hôpital Ste Mangouste n’est pas en mesure d’expliquer pour le moment la présence de cette plante dans la salle et demande à toute sorcière ou sorcier qui pourrait lui fournir des informations à ce sujet de se faire connaître. » »

_Nous avons vu ce type, Harry et moi, cet été… C’était une Langue-de-plomb et il travaillait au Département des mystères ! Et Harry rêve du Département des Mystères depuis plusieurs mois…_

Je vois Hermione se lever, suivie de Ron et Harry. Et, lorsque je les croise, ils continuent sur les mauvaises nouvelles en m’annonçant que Hagrid est mis à l’épreuve.

Tous les élèves apprirent la mise à l’épreuve de Hagrid dans les jours suivants mais il n’y eut pas grand monde pour s’en émouvoir. Certains même, à commencer par Drago, s’en montraient enchantés. Quant à la mort monstrueuse d’un obscur employé du ministère de la Magie à l’hôpital Ste Mangouste, personne ne semblait s’en soucier ni même être au courant en dehors de Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi.

Il n’y avait plus désormais qu’un seul sujet de conversation dans les couloirs ; l’évasion des dix Mangemorts. La nouvelle avait fini par se répandre dans toute l’école par l’intermédiaire des rares élèves qui lisaient les journaux. D’après les rumeurs qui se propageaient, certains des évadés avaient été vus à Pré-au-Lard. On racontait qu’ils s’étaient cachés dans la Cabane hurlante et qu’ils s’apprêtaient à s’introduire à Poudlard comme l’avait fait un jour Sirius.

Ceux qui venaient de familles de sorciers, comme moi, avaient grandi en entendant les noms de ces Mangemorts prononcés avec presque autant d’épouvante que celui de Voldemort. A la différence près que ma mère, elle, n’était pas terrifiée mais profondément triste. Les crimes qu’ils avaient commis, au temps où le Seigneur des Ténèbres imposait sa terreur, étaient devenus légendaires.

Certains élèves de Poudlard, qui étaient apparentés aux familles de leurs victimes, devinrent bien malgré eux l’objet d’une célébrité indirecte dont les terribles effets se manifestaient chaque fois qu’ils marchaient dans un couloir.

Il y avait à nouveau des murmures lorsque Harry et moi marchions et les doigts recommençaient à se pointer sur nous. Nous décelons cependant un léger changement de ton. À présent, les chuchoteries exprimaient davantage la curiosité que l’hostilité et quelques bribes de conversation laissaient deviner que certains n’étaient pas du tout satisfaits de la façon dont La Gazette avait présenté les causes et les circonstances de l’évasion des dix Mangemorts.

Soudain plongés dans la peur et la confusion, ceux qui doutaient ainsi semblaient maintenant se tourner vers la seule autre explication possible ; celle que Harry, Dumbledore et moi n’avions cessé de répéter depuis l’année précédente.

Les élèves n’étaient pas seuls à avoir changé d’état d’esprit. Il n’était pas rare désormais de croiser dans les couloirs deux ou trois professeurs qui conversaient à voix basse et précipitée et s’interrompaient dès qu’ils voyaient un élève approcher.

— Il est évident qu’ils ne peuvent plus parler librement dans la salle des professeurs, _dit un jour Hermione au moment où on passait devant les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave en plein conciliabule devant la classe de sortilèges_. À cause d’Ombrage qui ne cesse de les surveiller.

— Tu crois qu’ils ont du nouveau ? _demanda Ron en jetant par-dessus son épaule un regard aux trois enseignants_.

— Si c’est le cas, tu peux être sûr qu’on n’en saura rien, _répondit Harry avec colère_. Pas avec le décret… on en est à quel numéro, maintenant ?

Une nouvelle note d’information était en effet apparue sur les tableaux d’affichage des différentes maisons, le lendemain du jour où l’évasion d’Azkaban avait été connues.

« PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD

Il est désormais interdit aux professeurs de communiquer aux élèves toute information qui ne serait pas en rapport direct avec la matière qu’ils sont payés pour enseigner.

Conformément au décret d’éducation numéro vingt-six.

Signé : Dolores Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice »

Ce dernier décret avait donné lieu à un grand nombre de plaisanteries de la part des élèves. Lee Jordan avait fait remarquer à Ombrage qu’en vertu de cette nouvelle règle, elle n’était pas autorisée à réprimander Fred et George pour avoir joué à la Bataille explosive au fond de la classe.

— La Bataille explosive n’a rien à voir avec la défense contre les forces du Mal, professeur ! Ce n’est pas une information en rapport direct avec la matière que vous enseignez !

Lorsque nous avons revu Lee un peu plus tard, il avait sur le dos de la main une vilaine blessure qui saignait encore. Je lui ai donné de l’essence de Murlap.

Il semblait que le furieux désir de Ombrage d’exercer son contrôle sur tous les aspects de la vie à Poudlard s’en trouvait intensifié. Elle paraissait en tout cas décidée à procéder bientôt à des licenciements et la seule question était de savoir si la première victime en serait le professeur Trelawney ou Hagrid.

Chaque cours de divination ou de soins aux créatures magiques se déroulait désormais en présence d’Ombrage et de son bloc-notes. Rapidement, j’avais arrêté de surveiller les cours parce qu’il semblerait que je sois entourée d’un halo violet, comme l’année dernière dans le cimetière, ce qui ne me rends pas discrète.

Apparemment décidé à suivre les conseils d’Hermione, Hagrid ne leur avait montré, depuis Noël, rien de plus effrayant qu’un Croup, mais lui aussi semblait avoir perdu toute assurance. Il se révélait nerveux et étrangement égaré pendant les cours, perdant le fil de ce qu’il disait, répondant de travers aux questions et jetant sans cesse à Ombrage des regards anxieux. Il était également plus distant avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi, et nous avait formellement interdit de lui rendre visite après la tombée de la nuit.

— Si elle vous attrape, on y passera tous, _nous avait-il dit d’un ton catégorique_.

Comme on ne voulait surtout rien faire qui risque d’accélérer son renvoi, on s’abstenait de se rendre dans sa cabane le soir.

Quant à l’A.D, je suis contente de voir que tout le monde, même Zacharias Smith, était décidé à travailler plus que jamais depuis la fuite des dix Mangemorts. Mais celui qui avait fait les plus gros progrès était sans nul doute Neville.

L’évasion de ceux qui s’étaient attaqués à ses parents semblait avoir provoqué en lui un changement étrange et même un peu alarmant. Pas une seule fois il n’avait mentionné sa rencontre avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi dans la salle spéciale de Ste Mangouste. Suivant son exemple, nous non plus n’en avaient pas parlé. Il n’avait rien dit non plus de l’évasion de Bellatrix et des autres tortionnaires. D’ailleurs, Neville ne parlait pratiquement plus pendant les réunions de l’A.D. Il pratiquait sans relâche chaque mauvais sort ou contre-maléfice que Harry et moi enseignons, son visage lunaire tendu par la concentration. Apparemment indifférent aux blessures ou aux accidents, il travaillait avec plus d’acharnement que tous les autres. Ses progrès étaient tels qu’ils en devenaient troublants et lorsque nous leur enseignons le charme du Bouclier, seule Hermione parvint à maîtriser le charme plus vite que Neville.

Harry, cependant, n’arrivait pas à s’en sortir en occlumancie. Il m’avait confiée que sa cicatrice lui faisait atrocement mal ces derniers temps, et il rêvait presque chaque nuit à présent qu’il marchait dans le couloir menant au Département des mystères et se retrouvait debout devant la porte noire avec le désir ardent de la franchir.


	23. Saint Valentin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petite allusion -18 mais rien de très choquant. Harry et Nym deviennent grands ;)

Avec tant de sujets d’inquiétude et un programme aussi chargé, des quantités stupéfiantes de devoirs qui obligeaient bien souvent les cinquième année à travailler jusqu’à plus de minuit, les séances secrètes de l’A.D. et mon devoir de Préfète, janvier fila à une vitesse alarmante. Février était arrivé, apportant avec lui un temps plus humide et plus chaud, ainsi que la promesse d’une deuxième sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Harry et moi devions nous balader ce jour là en amoureux, et j’étais bien décidée à passer au cran supérieur de notre relation.

*

_Samedi 14 Février_

Je m’habille avec un soin tout particulier. Une pantalon noir, une ceinture marron, un débardeur blanc avec un haut noir transparent, mon pendentif offert par Harry, le tout avec des chaussures à talons. Je me mets même un peu de maquillage et boucle mes cheveux. Puis, me regardant dans le miroir, je laisse apparaitre une épaule et sourit en voyant le résultat.

_Pour une fois, je m’aime !_

— Wow, Nymeria, je commence à fortement croire que cet idiot de Potter ne te mérite pas ! _m’avait-il dit, amusé, en me voyant sortir de ma chambre._

Je lui adresse un sourire amusé et me regarde dans le miroir.

— Arrête de dire n’importe quoi, je ne suis pas différente de d’habitude ! _dis-je, gênée._

— Bah, au moins ton maquillage n’est pas vulgaire comme cette cruche de Pansy.

J’éclate de rire et sort de la salle commune après avoir pris mon sac et ma cape. Je petit déjeune puis rejoins Harry dans le hall. Il me regarde de haut en bas, bouche bée, ce qui me fait rire.

— Salut ?

— Salut, _dit Harry après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois_.

Je souris en voyant l’état dans lequel il est.

— On y va ? _demandais-je, amusée._

— Oh… oui.

Nous rejoignons la file des élèves dont Rusard cochait les noms sur sa liste, puis une fois passés, nous sortons. C’était une journée fraîche avec une petite brise qui soufflait régulièrement, pas assez pour avoir froid. Lorsque nous passons devant le terrain de Quidditch, nous voyons Ron et Ginny qui volaient au-dessus des tribunes.

— Ça te manque vraiment, hein ?

— Oh oui, _soupira Harry_.

— Tu te souviens de la première fois où on a joué l’un contre l’autre ? _lui demandais-je avec un sourire_.

— Oui, _répondit Harry avec un sourire_ , tu n’arrêtais pas de me bloquer.

— Olivier t’avait dit de ne pas être galant et de me faire tomber de mon balai s’il le fallait, _dis-je en souriant à l’évocation de ce souvenir_.

Nous continuons à parler de tout et de rien lorsqu’une bande de filles de Serpentard, menée par Pansy Parkinson, nous dépassa.

— Potter et Fawley ! _s’écria Pansy d’une voix suraiguë dans un concert de ricanements_. Beurk, Fawley, je ne te félicite pas pour ton goût…

Les filles accélérèrent le pas, parlant et riant avec insistance, nous lançant derrière elles des regards appuyés.

— Quelle bande de cruche sans cervelles, _soupirais-je._

— Alors… Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? _demanda Harry lorsque nous arrivons à Pré-au-Lard_.

La grand-rue était pleine d’élèves qui flânaient en regardant les vitrines ou chahutaient sur les trottoirs. Je me sens rougir et je commence à douter de mon plan. Et si Harry ne voulait pas encore passer à l’étape supérieur ? Après tout, il a d’autre choses en têtes, et ça ne fait qu’un an que nous sommes ensembles…

Nous passons en face des photos des dix Mangemorts évadés. L’affiche, « par ordre du ministère de la Magie », offrait mille Gallions de récompense à quiconque fournirait des informations pouvant conduire à la capture des fugitifs.

— C’est drôle, quand Sirius c’était échappé, y avait des Détraqueurs partout à Pré-au-Lard pour le rechercher. Aujourd’hui, dix Mangemorts sont en fuite et on ne voit aucun Détraqueur nulle part…

— Oui, _répondit Harry_. Oui, tu as raison, c’est bizarre.

— Si ça c’est pas un signe qu’ils sont passés de son côté… bref, on est en sortie en amoureux, ne parlons pas des choses qui fâche… oh non, il pleut.

La pluie commença à tomber à grosses gouttes glacées qui s’écrasaient nos visage. Heureusement, la petite auberge où j’ai réservé une chambre n’est pas très loin, je n’ai plus le choix. Plus question de faire machine arrière.

— Viens, _dis-je en prenant sa main._

Nous entrons dans l’auberge et nous poussons un soupir, soulagés d’avoir échapper à la pluie qui tombait maintenant fortement.

— Bonjour ! _dit-il d’un air heureux en nous voyant._ Avez-vous réservé une chambre ?

Je sens mes joues chauffer.

— Non, on venait juste…

Mais je l’interromps, la voix tremblante.

— Fawley, Nymeria. J’ai envoyé un hibou il doit y avoir de ça 3 semaines.

Harry me regarde, surprit, alors que le réceptionniste consulte son registre.

— En effet. Chambre 7, premier étage, _dit-il en prenant une clé et me la tendant._

Je prends la clé, tremblante, rouge comme une pivoine.

— Merci.

Et je me dirige vers les escaliers, Harry me suivant. Plus on approche et plus j’angoisse. Finalement, nous entrons dans la chambre. Il y a un grand lit avec des draps en fourrure et la pièce est chauffée par un feu.

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais réservé… _me dit-il, surprit._

— C’était… une surprise que je voulais te faire. Mais maintenant je me sens stupide.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et enlève ma cape que je pose avec mon sac sur la table de chevet. Harry me rejoint et fait de même.

— Non, au contraire, c’est sympa. On est que tout les deux et personne ne pensera à nous chercher et espionner ici.

Je soupir et regarde mon bras. Harry suit mon regard.

— Tu sais, c’est pas parce que tu as une cicatrice sur le bras que ça te rend laide. Je sais qu’elle te fait souffrir mais tu n’as pas à t’en faire, je t’aime pour ce que tu es pas pour ton physique… je dis pas que t’es moche non plus !

Nous sommes tous les deux gênés et rions nerveusement. Je regarde mon petit ami et, doucement, nous nous rapprochons l’un de l’autre avant de nous embrasser passionnément. Puis, de fil en aiguille, tout devient maladroit, pressé, tandis que chacun déshabillait l’autre.

Nous étions tout les deux angoissés et hésitants, puis c’est devenu comme instinctif et je pense pouvoir affirmer que nous en gardons tout les deux un bon souvenir.

Ça a durer environ une heure, le temps de bien connaitre le corps de l’autre, de nous préparer à l’acte… voyant qu’il était gêné, je l’ai informé du fait que le jour de la Saint Valentin, toutes les chambres sont insonorisés et que de toutes manières, je n’allait pas tout raconter au premier venu. Nous avons ensuite continué ce que nous faisions, l’esprit tranquille.

Somnolente, la tête posée sur le torse de mon petit ami, je caresse le torse de mon petit-ami qui frissonne.

— C’était… stressant, _dit-il, brisant le silence._

Nous sommes tous les deux dans le coltar.

— Hm, on sera moins stressé la prochaine fois, _dis-je._

Ses joues rougissent pour la première fois depuis une heure.

— C’est vrai ? Il y aura une prochaine fois ? _me demande t-il, gêné._

Je pouffe de rire et me redresse pour le regarder, faisant tomber mes cheveux bouclés sur ma poitrine dénudée.

— Evidemment. Enfin, _m’empressais-je d’ajouter, les joues roses,_ si tu veux, je veux dire. Je ne te force à rien.

Harry se met à rire et m’attire vers lui avec un sourire.

— Je te taquine, _me murmure t-il._

Je souris et il m’embrasse. Je le laisse contrôler le baiser, puisque d’habitude je suis celle qui prend les devants. Puis, je pose la tête dans son cou et nous discutons à voix basse pendant quelques temps, jusqu’à ce que nous ayons tout les deux faims. Et lorsque je regarde l’heure, je commence à paniquer.

— Par Merlin, Hermione m’a demandée d’être aux Trois Balais à midi. Il nous reste une demi-heure pour prendre une douche, nous habiller et y aller, _dis-je précipitamment._

— J’avais complètement oublié ! _s’exclame t-il, paniqué._

Nous nous levons, réunissons nos affaires et filons dans la salle de bain reliée à la chambre. Harry prend la douche en premier et je l’envoie rejoindre Hermione le temps que je prenne une douche et paie la chambre. Nous nous séparons après s’être embrassés.

*

_Trois Balais_

Je rentre et cherche du regard mon petit ami. Je le trouve avec Hermione, Luna et cet horrible bonne femme de Rita Skeeter. Je les rejoins.

— Ah, la petite amie ! _dit aussitôt Rita, avide_.

Elle attrapa son sac en crocodile et fouilla à l’intérieur.

— La vie privée de Harry ne vous regarde pas, dit Hermione à Rita d’un ton glacial. Alors vous pouvez tout de suite ranger votre petit matériel.

Rita était sur le point de sortir une plume d’un vert criard qu’elle remit aussitôt dans son sac avec l’air de quelqu’un qu’on vient d’obliger à avaler un flacon d’Empestine.

— Qu’est-ce que vous fabriquez là ? _demanda Harry_.

— C’est ce que la petite Miss Parfaite s’apprêtait à me dire, _répondit Rita en buvant bruyamment une longue gorgée de son verre_. J’espère quand même que j’ai le droit de lui parler ? _lança-t-elle à Hermione_.

Lorsque le serveur passe, je commande une Bièraubeurre.

— En effet, vous avez le droit, _répliqua Hermione avec froideur_.

Le chômage ne convenait guère à Rita. Ses cheveux autrefois soigneusement bouclés étaient à présent ternes, négligés, et pendaient tristement autour de son visage. Le vernis écarlate qui recouvrait ses ongles, semblables à des serres, était écaillé et deux ou trois fausses pierres manquaient à ses lunettes en amande. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée et demanda du coin des lèvres ;

— Vous avez prévu quelque chose aujourd’hui ?

Harry et moi rougissons lorsque notre regard se croise.

— Un mot de plus sur la vie sentimentale de Harry et le marché ne tient plus, je vous le garantis, _dit Hermione d’un ton irrité_.

— Quel marché ? _interrogea Rita en s’essuyant la bouche d’un revers de main_. Tu ne m’as pas encore parlé de marché, Miss Bégueule, tu m’as simplement dit de venir te retrouver ici. Oh, toi, un de ces jours…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration qui la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

— C’est ça, un de ces jours, vous écrirez d’autres articles horribles sur Harry et sur Nymeria, _dit Hermione avec indifférence_. Allez-y, trouvez donc quelqu’un que ça intéresse.

— Cette année, ils n’ont pas eu besoin de moi pour écrire des articles horribles sur Harry, _répliqua Rita_.

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais par-dessus son verre et ajouta dans un murmure rauque ;

— Comment as-tu réagi en lisant ça, Harry ? Tu t’es senti trahi ? Désemparé ? Incompris ?

— Il est en colère, bien sûr, _répondit Hermione d’une voix dure et distincte_. Parce qu’il a dit la vérité au ministre de la Magie et que le ministre est trop bête pour le croire.

— Alors, tu t’en tiens à ton histoire selon laquelle Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour ? _dit Rita_.

Elle abaissa ses lunettes et soumit Harry à un regard perçant pendant que son doigt s’aventurait avec convoitise vers la fermeture de son sac en crocodile.

— Tu maintiens toutes ces salades que Dumbledore a racontées à tout le monde au sujet du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui dont tu serais le seul témoin ?

— Je n’étais pas du tout le seul témoin, _gronda Harry_. Il y avait Nymeria et une douzaine de Mangemorts également présents. Vous voulez leurs noms ?

— J’aimerais beaucoup, _confia Rita dans un souffle_.

Elle fouillait à nouveau dans son sac à présent et regardait Harry comme s’il offrait le plus beau spectacle qu’elle eût jamais vu.

— J’imagine le titre en grand « Potter accuse…» avec en sous-titre « Harry Potter révèle les noms de Mangemorts qui se cachent parmi nous ». Et puis, en légende d’une belle grande photo de toi « Harry Potter, quinze ans, l’adolescent perturbé qui a survécu à l’attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui, a provoqué un scandale hier en accusant d’éminents et respectables membres de la communauté magique d’être des Mangemorts…»

La Plume à Papote était maintenant dans sa main et à mi-chemin de sa bouche lorsque l’expression d’extase de son visage s’évanouit.

— Mais bien sûr, _dit-elle en baissant la voix et en fusillant Hermione du regard_ , la petite Miss Parfaite ne veut surtout pas que je raconte cette histoire, n’est-ce pas ?

— Eh bien, en réalité, _répondit Hermione avec douceur_ , c’est au contraire ce que veut la petite Miss Parfaite.

Rita l’observa avec des yeux ronds. Harry et moi également. De son côté, Luna chantonnait « Weasley est notre roi » d’une voix rêveuse et remuait le contenu de son verre à l’aide d’un bâtonnet sur lequel était piqué un oignon mariné. J’ouvre ma Bièraubeurre et en prend une longue gorgée.

— Tu veux que je rapporte dans un article ce qu’il a dit au sujet de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? _demanda Rita à Hermione d’une voix étouffée_.

— Oui, c’est ça, _répondit Hermione_. La véritable histoire. Tous les faits. Exactement comme les raconte Harry. Il vous donnera tous les détails, il vous révélera les noms des Mangemorts clandestins qu’il a vus là-bas, il vous dira à quoi ressemble Voldemort maintenant, oh, je vous en prie, ressaisissez-vous, _ajouta-t-elle avec mépris en lui jetant une serviette_.

Au nom de Voldemort, Rita avait tellement sursauté qu’elle avait renversé sur elle la moitié de son whisky Pur Feu. Elle épongea le devant de son imperméable crasseux sans quitter Hermione du regard. Puis elle lâcha soudain ;

— La Gazette n’imprimera jamais ça. Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, personne ne croit ces histoires à dormir debout. Tout le monde pense qu’il a des hallucinations. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser écrire quelque chose sous cet angle…

— Nous n’avons pas besoin d’un nouvel article pour dire que Harry a perdu la boule ! _coupa Hermione avec colère_. Nous avons déjà ce qu’il nous faut, merci ! Je veux qu’il ait la possibilité de dire la vérité !

— Il n’y a pas de marché pour une histoire comme ça, _dit Rita d’un ton froid_.

— Vous voulez plutôt dire que La Gazette ne la publierait pas parce que Fudge s’y opposerait, _rectifia Hermione, agacée._

Rita la fixa longuement d’un regard dur. Puis elle se pencha en avant par-dessus la table et dit, d’un ton de femme d’affaires ;

— D’accord, Fudge fait pression sur La Gazette, mais ça revient au même. Ils ne publieront jamais un article qui montre Harry sous un jour favorable. Personne n’a envie de lire ça. C’est contraire à l’état d’esprit de l’opinion. La dernière évasion d’Azkaban a suffisamment inquiété les gens. Ils ne veulent tout simplement pas croire que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour.

— Alors, La Gazette du sorcier a pour ambition de ne dire aux gens que ce qu’ils ont envie d’entendre, c’est ça ? _répliqua Hermione d’une voix cinglante_.

Rita se redressa, les sourcils levés, et vida son verre de whisky Pur Feu.

— La Gazette a pour ambition de se vendre, espèce de petite sotte, _dit-elle froidement_.

— Mon père trouve que c’est un horrible journal, _dit Luna en se mêlant soudain à la conversation_.

Suçant son oignon mariné, elle fixa Rita de ses immenses yeux protubérants au regard un peu fou.

— Lui, il publie des articles importants parce qu’il pense que le public a besoin de savoir. Il s’en fiche de gagner de l’argent.

Rita se tourna vers Luna d’un air hautain.

— J’imagine que ton père dirige une quelconque feuille de chou locale ? _dit-elle_. Le genre Vingt-cinq façons de passer inaperçu chez les Moldus avec la date des prochaines braderies de chaudrons ?

— Non, _répondit Luna en trempant son oignon dans son soda de Branchiflore_. Il est directeur du Chicaneur.

Rita poussa un grognement de dédain si bruyant que les clients de la table voisine se retournèrent d’un air inquiet.

— Des articles importants parce qu’il pense que le public a besoin de savoir, hein ? _répéta-t-elle avec le plus profond mépris_. Je pourrais me servir de ce torchon comme fumier pour mon jardin.

— Eh bien, voilà une chance de relever un peu le niveau, _répliqua Hermione d’un ton aimable_. Luna dit que son père est d’accord pour prendre l’interview de Harry. C’est lui qui la publiera.

Rita les regarda toutes les deux pendant un moment puis elle laissa échapper un hurlement de rire.

— Le Chicaneur ! _s’exclama-t-elle en gloussant comme une poule_. Et tu penses que les gens vont le prendre au sérieux si on publie ça dans Le Chicaneur ?

— Certaines personnes ne le croiront pas, _admit Hermione d’une voix égale_. Mais la version que La Gazette du sorcier a présentée de l’évasion d’Azkaban comporte des lacunes béantes. Je crois que beaucoup de gens vont se demander s’il n’existe pas une meilleure explication de ce qui s’est passé et s’ils voient un autre article disponible, même publié dans un…

Elle jeta à Luna un regard en coin.

— …dans un magazine inhabituel, je pense qu’ils auront très envie de le lire.

Rita resta silencieuse un long moment mais elle observait Hermione d’un œil rusé, la tête légèrement penchée de côté.

— Bon, admettons que je le fasse, _dit-elle soudain_. Je serais payée combien pour ça ?

— Je ne crois pas que mon père paye vraiment les gens pour écrire dans son magazine, _répondit Luna d’une voix rêveuse_. Ils le font parce que c’est un honneur et puis aussi pour voir leur nom imprimé.

Rita Skeeter se tourna vers Hermione. On aurait dit qu’elle avait encore dans la bouche un goût prononcé d’Empestine.

— Je suis censée faire ça gratuitement ?

— Eh bien oui, _assura Hermione d’un ton très calme en buvant une gorgée du contenu de son verre_. Sinon, comme vous le savez déjà, j’informerai les autorités que vous êtes un Animagus non déclaré. À ce moment-là, peut-être que La Gazette vous paiera un bon prix pour un reportage en direct sur la vie des prisonniers d’Azkaban.

_Bien joué Hermione._

Rita semblait éprouver une envie irrépressible de prendre le petit parasol en papier qui dépassait du verre d’Hermione et de le lui enfoncer dans le nez.

— J’imagine que je n’ai pas le choix ? _dit Rita d’une voix légèrement tremblante_.

Elle ouvrit à nouveau son sac en crocodile, en sortit un morceau de parchemin et prit sa Plume à Papote.

— Papa sera très content, _déclara Luna d’un ton enjoué_.

Un muscle tressaillit sur la mâchoire de Rita.

— D’accord, Harry ? _demanda Hermione en se tournant vers lui_. Prêt à dire la vérité au public ?

— Oui, je pense, _répondit Harry_.

Il regarda Rita dont la Plume à Papote frémissait déjà au-dessus du morceau de parchemin.

— Alors, allez-y, Rita, _dit Hermione d’un ton serein en repêchant une cerise confite au fond de son verre_.


	24. Renvoyée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour le temps de publication, je vais essayer d'être une ponctuelle. Et aussi, désolé de vous laisser avec un chapitre pareil haha

De son air absent, Luna dit qu’elle ignorait quand paraîtrait dans Le Chicaneur l’interview de Harry par Rita. Son père attendait un long et passionnant article sur des témoignages récents de gens qui avaient vu des Ronflaks Cornus…

— Bien entendu, c’est une nouvelle très importante, Harry devra donc attendre le numéro suivant, _ajouta Luna_.

Il n’avait pas été facile de parler de la nuit du retour de Voldemort. Rita lui avait demandé avec insistance tous les plus petits détails et, sachant que c’était pour lui l’occasion ou jamais de dire la vérité au monde, il lui avait raconté tout ce dont il se souvenait en me demandant parfois de l’aide.

Lors de la rencontre entre Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, le match ne dure que 22 minutes. Il était difficile de déterminer ce qui avait été le pire ; le quatorzième but encaissé par Ron, le coup de batte que Sloper avait donné sur la bouche d’Angelina en ratant un Cognard ou la chute de Kirke qui était tombé en arrière de son balai en poussant un hurlement perçant lorsque Zacharias Smith avait foncé sur lui, le Souafle à la main. Le miracle, c’était que Gryffondor n’avait perdu que de dix points ; Ginny avait réussi à ravir le Vif d’or sous le nez de Summerby, l’attrapeur de Poufsouffle, ce qui donnait un score final de deux cent quarante à deux cent trente.

Les entrainement de Quidditch allait augmenter maintenant que nos match approchent et je n’aurais bientôt plus beaucoup le temps de voir Harry.

Le lundi matin, j’étais déjà dans la Grande Salle lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivent au moment précis où les hiboux entraient dans la Grande Salle pour apporter le courrier. Hermione n’était pas la seule à attendre impatiemment sa Gazette du sorcier. Presque tout le monde était avide de connaître les dernières nouvelles sur les Mangemorts en fuite qui restaient introuvables en dépit de nombreux témoignages signalant leur présence ici ou là.

Je vois, surprise, que Harry reçoit pleins de courrier. Je le rejoins, mon toast et mon bol avec moi. Hermione plongea la main dans ce tourbillon de plumes et en retira un hibou moyen duc qui portait dans son bec un long paquet cylindrique.

— Harry ! _dit-elle d’une voix haletante_. Je crois savoir ce que ça signifie. Ouvre d’abord celui-ci !

Harry déchira le papier d’emballage d’où s’échappa un exemplaire soigneusement roulé de l’édition de mars du Chicaneur. Il déroula le magazine et vit sur la couverture son propre visage lui sourire d’un air timide. En grosses lettres rouges, un titre annonçait sur toute la largeur de la photo ;

« HARRY POTTER PARLE ENFIN :

LA VÉRITÉ SUR CELUI-DONT-ONNE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM ET LE RÉCIT DE LA NUIT OÙ JE L’AI VU REVENIR »

— C’est bien, hein ? _dit Luna qui s’était approchée d’un pas traînant de la table des Gryffondor et s’asseyait à présent en se glissant entre Fred et Ron_. Il est sorti hier. J’ai demandé à papa de t’en envoyer un exemplaire gratuit. Je pense que tout ça doit être du courrier de lecteurs, _ajouta-t-elle en montrant les hiboux qui se pressaient sur la table_.

— C’est bien ce que je pensais, _dit Hermione avec avidité_. Harry, tu veux bien que…

— Vas-y, _répondit Harry_ , _un peu déconcerté_.

Ron et Hermione commencèrent tous deux à ouvrir des enveloppes. Je continue de manger, les laissant faire.

— Celle-ci est envoyée par un type qui pense que tu as perdu la boule, _dit Ron en parcourant une lettre_. Bah…

— Là, il y a une femme qui te recommande de suivre une cure d’électro-sorts à Ste Mangouste, _dit Hermione qui froissa la lettre, l’air déçue_.

— Celle-là m’a l’air mieux, _dit Harry avec lenteur_.

C’était une lettre d’une sorcière de Paisley.

— Hé, elle me croit !

— Celui-ci est partagé, _dit Fred qui participait avec enthousiasme à l’ouverture des lettres_. Il écrit que tu ne donnes pas l’impression d’être fou mais, comme il ne veut vraiment pas croire que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour, il ne sait plus que penser. Bref, beaucoup de parchemin pour ne rien dire !

— En voilà un autre que tu as convaincu, Harry ! _s’exclama Hermione d’un ton surexcité_. « Après avoir lu votre version de l’histoire, je suis bien obligé de conclure que La Gazette du sorcier vous a traité très injustement… Bien que je n’aie pas du tout envie de croire au retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, je suis forcé de reconnaître que vous avez dit la vérité…» Oh, c’est merveilleux !

— Encore un qui pense que tu racontes n’importe quoi, _dit Ron en jetant par-dessus son épaule une lettre froissée_. Mais celle-ci écrit que tu l’as convaincue et te considère maintenant comme un véritable héros. Elle a joint une photo… Wouaoo !

— Que se passe-t-il, ici ? _dit alors une voix de petite fille faussement aimable_.

Harry leva la tête, les mains pleines d’enveloppes. Le professeur Ombrage se tenait derrière Fred et Luna, ses gros yeux de crapaud observant le fouillis de hiboux et de lettres qui s’entassaient devant Harry. Aux autres tables, de nombreux élèves les regardaient avec convoitise.

— Pourquoi avez-vous reçu toutes ces lettres, Mr Potter ? _demanda-t-elle lentement_.

— C’est un crime, maintenant, de recevoir du courrier ? _demanda Fred d’une voix forte_.

— Attention, Mr Weasley, sinon je serai obligée de vous donner une retenue, _dit Ombrage_. Alors, Mr Potter ?

Harry hésita.

— Des gens m’ont écrit parce que j’ai donné une interview, _expliqua Harry_. Au sujet de ce qui s’est passé au mois de juin.

— Une interview ? _répéta Ombrage, la voix plus aiguë et plus grêle que jamais_. Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Je veux dire qu’une journaliste m’a posé des questions et que j’y ai répondu, _dit Harry_. Voilà…

Et il lui jeta l’exemplaire du Chicaneur. Elle l’attrapa au vol et regarda la couverture. Son visage terreux, blafard, prit alors une horrible teinte violacée.

— Quand avez-vous fait cela ? _interrogea-t-elle d’une voix légèrement chevrotante_.

— Pendant la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, _répondit Harry_.

_Fais attention Harry, elle serait capable de t’interdire de sortie._

Elle lui lança un regard brûlant de rage, le magazine tremblant entre ses doigts boudinés.

— Il n’y aura plus d’autres sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour vous, Mr Potter, _murmura-t-elle_.

_Et voilà !_

— Comment avez-vous osé… ? Comment avez-vous pu… ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

— J’ai pourtant essayé de vous apprendre à ne pas dire de mensonges mais, apparemment, le message n’a pas pénétré. Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor et une nouvelle semaine de retenue.

Elle s’éloigna en serrant Le Chicaneur contre sa poitrine, suivie des yeux par la plupart des élèves. Vers le milieu de la matinée, d’énormes écriteaux avaient été placardés partout dans l’école, pas seulement sur les tableaux d’affichage mais également dans les couloirs et les salles de classe.

« PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD

TOUT ÉLÈVE SURPRIS EN POSSESSION DU MAGAZINE LE CHICANEUR SERA RENVOYÉ.

CONFORMÉMENT AU DÉCRET D’ÉDUCATION NUMÉRO VINGT-SEPT

SIGNÉ : DOLORES JANE OMBRAGE, GRANDE INQUISITRICE »

Chaque fois qu’Hermione passait devant l’un de ces écriteaux, elle rayonnait de plaisir.

— Tu peux m’expliquer ce qui te rend si heureuse ? _lui demanda Harry_.

— Tu ne comprends donc pas ? _murmura-t-elle_. La meilleure chose qu’elle pouvait faire pour que tout le monde lise ton interview, c’était de l’interdire !

Apparemment, Hermione avait raison. À la fin de la journée, tous les élèves ne parlaient plus que de l’interview, citations à l’appui. On les entendait en discuter à voix basse dans les files d’attente, avant le début des cours, dans la Grande Salle pendant le déjeuner et au fond des classes.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Ombrage rôdait dans les couloirs, arrêtant les élèves au hasard pour exiger qu’ils retournent leurs poches et leurs sacs. Je savais qu’elle cherchait des exemplaires du Chicaneur, mais ils avaient pris de l’avance sur elle. Ils ensorcelaient les pages de l’interview qui se transformaient en innocentes pages de manuel lorsque quiconque d’autre y posait les yeux, ou devenaient blanches dès qu’ils en interrompaient eux-mêmes la lecture. Bientôt, il sembla que tout le monde dans l’école avait lu l’article.

Bien entendu, le décret d’éducation numéro vingt-six interdisait aux professeurs d’en parler mais ils trouvaient quand même le moyen de faire savoir ce qu’ils en pensaient.

Seamus croit désormais Harry, mais Drago est très en colère parce que Harry a cité son père.

Lorsque je revois Harry après un entrainement intensif de Quidditch, il me raconte qu’il a rêvé qu’il était Voldemort et qu’il a appris de nouvelles informations.

Lorsqu’il eut terminé, Hermione resta silencieuse un bon moment à regarder avec une sorte d’intensité douloureuse Fred et George, tous deux sans têtes, qui vendaient, à l’autre bout de la cour, leurs chapeaux magiques cachés sous leurs capes.

— Alors, c’est pour ça qu’ils l’ont tué, _dit-elle enfin en détachant les yeux de Fred et George_. Quand Moroz a essayé de voler cette arme, quelque chose d’étrange lui est arrivé. Je pense qu’elle doit être protégée par des sortilèges de défense pour empêcher les gens d’y toucher. C’est pour ça qu’il a fini à Ste Mangouste, son cerveau a complètement déraillé et il ne pouvait plus parler. Mais vous vous souvenez de ce que nous a dit la guérisseuse ? Il allait mieux. Et ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque qu’il guérisse, bien sûr. Le choc qu’il a subi quand il a touché l’arme a probablement annihilé les effets de l’Imperium. En retrouvant l’usage de la parole, il aurait expliqué ce qu’il avait fait. On aurait su alors que quelqu’un l’avait envoyé voler l’arme. Bien sûr, il était facile à Lucius Malefoy de lui jeter le sortilège. Il est toujours fourré au ministère, non ?

— Il y traînait même le jour où je suis passé au tribunal, _dit Harry_. Dans le… hé, mais attendez…, _dit-il lentement_. Il se trouvait dans le couloir du Département des mystères, ce jour-là ! Ton père a dit qu’il était sans doute descendu voir ce qui s’était passé pendant mon audience. Mais s’il…

— Sturgis ! _dit alors Hermione dans un souffle_.

On aurait dit qu’elle venait d’être frappée par la foudre.

— Pardon ? _s’étonna Ron_.

— Sturgis Podmore, _reprit Hermione, la respiration_ _haletante_ , arrêté pour avoir essayé de forcer une porte ! Lucius Malefoy a dû l’y obliger, lui aussi ! Je parie qu’il l’a fait le jour même où tu l’as vu là-bas, Harry. Sturgis avait emporté la cape d’invisibilité de Maugrey, vous vous souvenez ? Imaginons qu’il ait monté une garde invisible devant la porte et que Malefoy l’ait entendu bouger, ou ait deviné sa présence, ou même qu’il ait jeté le sortilège de l’Imperium à tout hasard en pensant qu’il y avait peut-être quelqu’un en faction ? À la première occasion, sans doute au moment où c’était à nouveau son tour de monter la garde, Sturgis, sous l’emprise du maléfice, a essayé de pénétrer dans le Département des mystères et d’y voler l’arme pour Voldemort, Ron, tais-toi, mais il s’est fait prendre et on l’a envoyé à Azkaban…

Elle regarda Harry.

— Et maintenant, c’est Rookwood qui a indiqué à Voldemort comment voler l’arme ?

— Je n’ai pas entendu toute la conversation, mais c’est ce qui semblait en ressortir, _répondit Harry_. Rookwood travaillait là, avant… Peut-être que Voldemort l’a envoyé le faire lui-même ?

Hermione acquiesça d’un signe de tête, toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

— Nymeria, ça va ?

Je sors de mes pensées.

— Désolé. J’étais loin. Je sens que quelque chose va mal se passer… _dis-je avec une grimace._

Ils me regardent tous, surpris.

— Pas pour vous, mais pour moi, _ajoutais-je._ Je vous laisse, je vais… envoyer un hibou à ma mère.

Et je pars voir le professeur McGonagall pour lui expliquer mes doutes. Elle me rassure.

*

_Lundi 8 Mars_

Ce que je redoutais est arrivé. Alors que j’allais manger, Ombrage est arrivée et m’a donné ma lettre de renvoie. Elle m’avait posé un ultimatum ; soit je revenais en cours de DCFM, soit j’étais renvoyée. Et en plus, je ne suis pas la seule. Trelawney aussi.

Une foule était rassemblée dans le hall. Des élèves étaient accourus de la Grande Salle où ils étaient en train de dîner pour venir voir ce qui se passait. D’autres se pressaient sur les marches de l’escalier de marbre.

Je vois Harry se frayer un chemin parmi un groupe de grands Serpentard. Je regarde les personnes autour de moi, lâchant pour la première fois des yeux ma lettre de renvoi. Certains visages paraissaient choqués, d’autres effrayés. Le professeur McGonagall se trouvait de l’autre côté du cercle, face à Harry. Apparemment, ce qu’elle voyait lui soulevait le cœur.

Le professeur Trelawney se tenait au milieu du hall, sa baguette magique dans une main, une bouteille de xérès vide dans l’autre. Elle semblait en proie à une véritable crise de folie. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête et ses lunettes de travers faisaient paraître un de ses yeux plus grand que l’autre. Ses innombrables châles et écharpes pendaient en désordre de ses épaules et donnaient l’impression qu’elle se déchirait de toutes parts. Deux grosses malles étaient posées sur le sol, à ses pieds. L’une d’elles était à l’envers, comme si on l’avait jetée dans l’escalier. Le professeur Trelawney, le regard fixe, était terrifiée.

— Non ! _hurla-t-elle_. NON ! Ce n’est pas possible… Ça ne se peut pas… Je refuse de l’accepter !

— Vous n’avez donc pas réalisé que cela vous pendait au nez ? _dit-elle avec un amusement cruel et une voix aiguë de petite fille_. Bien que vous ne soyez même pas capable de prévoir le temps qu’il fera demain, vous auriez dû deviner que vos piteuses performances au cours de mes inspections et votre absence totale de progrès par la suite rendaient votre renvoi inévitable.

— Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! _s’écria le professeur Trelawney, des larmes ruisselant derrière ses énormes lunettes_. Vous ne… vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer ! Je… Je suis ici depuis seize ans ! P-Poudlard est ma m-maison !

— C’était votre maison, _rectifia le professeur Ombrage_.

Le professeur Trelawney, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables, s’effondra sur l’une de ses malles. Je la rejoins en posant timidement une main sur son épaule.

— Mais depuis que le ministre de la Magie a signé il y a une heure votre ordre de révocation et le renvoie de Miss Fawley, vous n’habitez plus ici. Veuillez avoir l’amabilité de vous retirer de ce hall. Vous nous embarrassez.

Elle resta là à observer avec une jubilation féroce le professeur Trelawney, au comble du malheur, qui tremblait et gémissait en se balançant d’avant en arrière sur sa malle. Je me fais alors un chemin jusqu’à elle, et ce ne fut pas difficile puisqu’en me voyant approcher, tout le monde s’écarte.

— Professeur Trelawney, ne la laisser pas gagner, relevez-vous, _dis-je d’une voix calme._

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le hall. Se détachant de la foule, le professeur McGonagall marcha droit sur le professeur Trelawney et moi et lui tapota le dos d’un geste ferme en sortant un mouchoir d’une poche de sa robe.

— Allons, allons, Sibylle… Calmez-vous… Tenez, mouchez-vous… Ce n’est pas si grave… Regardez Nymeria, la voyez-vous pleurer ? Vous ne serez pas obligée de quitter Poudlard, toutes les deux…

— Ah vraiment, professeur McGonagall ? _dit Ombrage d’un ton assassin en s’avançant de quelques pas_. Et qu’est-ce qui vous donne le droit de dire cela ?

— Moi, _répondit une voix grave_.

Les portes de chêne s’étaient soudain ouvertes et les élèves qui se trouvaient devant s’écartèrent précipitamment pour laisser passer Dumbledore. Il y avait quelque chose d’impressionnant à le voir ainsi apparaître dans l’encadrement de la porte, sa silhouette se découpant dans la nuit étrangement brumeuse. Il laissa les portes grandes ouvertes derrière lui et s’avança à travers le cercle des spectateurs en direction du professeur Trelawney, frissonnante et ruisselante de larmes, toujours effondrée sur sa malle, le professeur McGonagall et moi à son côté.

— Vous, professeur Dumbledore ? _dit Ombrage avec un petit rire singulièrement déplaisant_. J’ai bien peur que vous n’ayez pas compris la situation. J’ai ici…

Elle tira de sa robe un rouleau de parchemin.

— …un ordre de révocation signé par moi et par le ministre de la Magie. Conformément au décret d’éducation numéro vingt-trois, la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard a le pouvoir d’inspecter, de mettre à l’épreuve et de renvoyer tout enseignant qu’elle, c’est-à-dire que je, juge incapable de répondre aux critères exigés par le ministère de la Magie. Or, j’ai estimé que le professeur Trelawney n’était pas au niveau requis et c’est pourquoi j’ai mis fin à ses fonctions.

Dumbledore continua de sourire. Il baissa les yeux vers le professeur Trelawney qui sanglotait toujours sur sa malle et déclara ;

— Vous avez tout à fait raison, bien sûr, professeur Ombrage. Comme Grande Inquisitrice, vous avez parfaitement le droit de mettre fin aux fonctions de mes enseignants. En revanche, vous n’avez aucune autorité pour les expulser du château. Je crains bien, _poursuivit-il en s’inclinant courtoisement_ , que ce pouvoir-là incombe encore au directeur de l’établissement. Or, je souhaite que le professeur Trelawney continue d’habiter à Poudlard.

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi.

— Il en va de même pour Miss Fawley. Bien que cette lettre de renvoie ait été signé par le Ministre, elle peut continuer d’habiter à Poudlard.

Le professeur Trelawney laissa alors échapper un petit rire frénétique ponctué d’un hoquet qu’elle n’arriva pas à étouffer.

— Non… Non, je v-vais partir, Dumbledore ! Je quitterai P-Poudlard pour chercher f-fortune ailleurs…

— Non, _répliqua Dumbledore d’un ton abrupt_. Je souhaite que vous restiez, Sibylle.

Il se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall.

— Puis-je vous demander de raccompagner Sibylle chez elle, professeur ?

— Bien entendu, _répondit McGonagall_. Levez-vous, Sibylle…

Le professeur Chourave surgit de la foule et se précipita pour prendre l’autre bras du professeur Trelawney. Toutes deux l’entraînèrent vers l’escalier de marbre en passant devant Ombrage. Le professeur Flitwick accourut derrière elles.

— **Locomotor Barda** ! _ordonna-t-il de sa petite voix flûtée_.

Aussitôt, les deux malles s’élevèrent dans les airs et se dirigèrent vers l’escalier, le professeur Flitwick fermant la marche. Le professeur Ombrage resta parfaitement immobile, les yeux fixés sur Dumbledore, toujours souriant.

— Et qu’allez-vous faire, _demanda-t-elle dans un murmure qui résonna tout autour du hall_ , lorsque j’aurai nommé un nouveau professeur de divination qui aura besoin de cet appartement ?

— Oh, ça ne posera aucun problème, _répondit Dumbledore d’un ton aimable_. Figurez-vous que j’ai déjà trouvé un nouveau professeur de divination et il préfère loger au rez-de-chaussée.

— Vous avez trouvé ? _s’exclama Ombrage d’une voix perçante_. Vous avez trouvé ? Puis-je vous rappeler, Dumbledore, qu’en vertu du décret d’éducation numéro vingt-deux…

— Le ministère est chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée dans le cas, et uniquement dans ce cas, où l’actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de trouver lui-même un candidat, _répondit Dumbledore_. Or, je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu’en la circonstance, j’ai réussi. Puis-je vous présenter ?

Il se tourna vers les portes ouvertes à travers lesquelles filtrait à présent la brume nocturne. Il y eut un murmure stupéfait dans tout le hall et les élèves qui se tenaient près des portes reculèrent à nouveau, certains d’entre eux trébuchant dans leur hâte de laisser le passage au nouveau venu.

Des cheveux d’un blond presque blanc, des yeux d’un bleu extraordinaire, la tête et le torse d’un homme, le corps d’un cheval à la robe claire et cuivrée.

— Voici Firenze, _dit Dumbledore d’un ton joyeux à une Ombrage qui semblait frappée par la foudre_. Je pense que vous le trouverez qualifié pour ce poste.

Je souris en coin en voyant l’air d’Ombrage.

_Son pire cauchemar._


	25. Découverts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous sommes le 31 juillet, c'est l'anniversaire de Harry, donc pour fêter ça, 3 nouveaux chapitres !

_Salle Commune de Gryffondor_

Le spectacle s’est terminé et je suis maintenant dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Et les jumeaux sont admiratifs.

— Renvoyée ! Rien que ça ! _s’exclame Fred._

— Des félicitations sont de rigueur ! Tu as réussi à faire ce que Fred et moi cherchons depuis des années ! _ajoute George_.

Je pouffe de rire alors que Hermione leur lance un regard noir.

— Ce n’est pas un sujet à prendre à la rigolade ! Nymeria, et tes BUSES ?!

Je regarde Hermione.

— Tu te souviens, de ce mauvais pressentiment que j’ai eu ? _lui demandais-je._ Je suis allée voir McGonagall qui m’a mise en relation avec Institut des Sorcières de Salem. Ils font des cours par correspondance. Je suis inscrite depuis hier, et maintenant que je suis renvoyée de Poudlard, je peux suivre leurs cours tranquillement.

— Mais, quand même…

— Rogue me laisse accès à sa salle pour que je puisse m’entrainer aux potions, et pour le reste, je reçois par hibou ce dont j’aurais besoin, _continuais-je_. A condition que j’ai le cran de remettre les pieds dans la Grande Salle.

— Et tes BUSES ?! _demande à nouveau Hermione._

— Je les passerais tout de même, mais pas ici.

Je me mets à bailler.

— Maintenant, vous m’excuserez, mais j’ai sommeil. On se voit plus tard.

J’embrasse Harry sur la joue et part.

*

_Salle Commune des Préfets._

Lorsque je rentre, je vois que Drago est installé sur les canapés près du feu. Je le rejoins en soupirant.

— Félicitation. Tu es officiellement très bientôt débarrassé de moi ! _m’exclamais-je._

Drago renifle dédaigneusement.

— Je savais qu’il y aurait des conséquences. Et tu le savais aussi, mais tu as continué à manquer ses cours.

Je me tourne vers lui, agacée.

— Merci de ne pas me faire la morale, je suis assez grande. Et puis, franchement, est-ce que tu as appris quelque chose en DCFM avec elle cette année ? _dis-je, sachant déjà la réponse._

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

— Je te tanique, Fawley. Evidemment qu’elle est inutile et j’ajouterai même que depuis qu’elle est ici, cette « école » s’est transformée en dictature ! _s’exclame-t-il._

J’acquiesce. Nous discutons encore quelques minutes, puis je pars me coucher.

Le lendemain, j’ai passé toute ma journée dans la Salle Commune des Préfets, et les jours suivants. Aucune autre Préfète ne sera nommée pour Serdaigle, et lorsque les autres ont des problèmes, ils viennent tout de même me voir moi.

L’enseignement était différend mais j’avais le loisir de pouvoir faire mes cours dans l’ordre que je veux. La première semaine fut un peu compliquée, puis j’ai pris l’habitude. Avril finit par arriver. Une lettre d’inscription pour les BUSES arriva également. Un représentant de Salem se rendra à Poudlard pour m’évaluer.

Tous les cinquième année souffraient de stress à un degré plus ou moins élevé mais Hannah Abbot fut la première à se voir administrer un philtre Calmant par Madame Pomfresh après qu’elle eut fondu en larmes pendant le cours de botanique en disant qu’elle était trop stupide pour réussir ses examens et qu’elle voulait quitter l’école à l’instant même.

L’A.D était l’une des choses qui me faisait rester à Poudlard au lieu de rejoindre les Etats Unis. Je me sentais remplie de fierté en voyant à quel point tout le monde avait progressé. Ils avaient enfin commencé à travailler sur les Patronus, ce qu’ils avaient tous attendu avec impatience. Mais Harry ne cessait de leur rappeler que produire un Patronus au milieu d’une salle de classe bien éclairée, sans être soumis à aucune menace, était beaucoup plus facile que d’avoir à le faire face à un Détraqueur.

— Oh, ne joue pas les rabat-joie, _dit Cho d’un ton ravi en regardant son Patronus en forme de cygne argenté voler autour de la salle pendant la leçon qui précédait les vacances de Pâques_. Ils sont tellement jolis !

— Ils ne sont pas là pour faire joli, ils sont là pour te protéger, _répondit Harry avec patience_. Ce qu’il nous faudrait, c’est un Épouvantard, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, c’est comme ça que j’ai appris. Il fallait que je fasse apparaître un Patronus pendant que l’Épouvantard prenait l’apparence d’un Détraqueur.

— Ça, ce serait vraiment effrayant ! _dit Lavande qui projetait des bouffées de vapeur argentée au bout de sa baguette_. Et moi, je n’y arrive toujours pas ! _ajouta-t-elle avec colère_.

Neville avait des difficultés, lui aussi. Son visage était crispé par la concentration mais seuls de faibles lambeaux de fumée argentée sortaient de sa baguette magique.

— Il faut penser à quelque chose d’heureux, _lui rappela Harry_.

— J’essaye, _répondit Neville d’une petite voix misérable en déployant de si grands efforts que son visage luisait de sueur_.

— Harry, je crois que j’y arrive ! _s’écria Seamus que Dean avait amené avec lui pour la première fois_. Regarde… Oh, il a disparu… Mais c’était quelque chose de très velu !

Le Patronus d’Hermione représentait une loutre argentée qui gambadait autour d’elle.

— C’est vrai que c’est joli, _dit-elle en la regardant avec tendresse_.

À cet instant, la porte de la Salle sur Demande s’ouvrit et se referma. Harry et moi se retournons pour voir qui était entré mais apparemment, il n’y avait personne. Enfin, si, c’est Dobby qui est entré.

— Salut, Dobby, _dit-il_. Qu’est-ce que tu… ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

L’elfe tremblait, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Autour de Harry et moi, tout le monde s’était tu et fixait Dobby. Les quelques Patronus que les élèves avaient réussi à faire apparaître s’évanouirent en une brume argentée qui rendit la pièce beaucoup plus sombre qu’auparavant.

— Harry Potter, monsieur…, _couina l’elfe, tremblant de la tête aux pieds_. Harry Potter, monsieur… Dobby est venu vous avertir… Mais on a ordonné aux elfes de maison de ne rien dire…

Il se précipita vers le mur tête la première. Harry voulut le rattraper mais Dobby rebondit simplement contre le mur, le choc absorbé par sa pile de huit chapeaux superposés. Hermione et plusieurs autres filles laissèrent échapper de petits cris de frayeur et de compassion.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Dobby ? _répéta Harry_.

Il saisit l’elfe par son bras minuscule et le maintint à l’écart de tout ce qu’il aurait pu utiliser pour se faire mal.

— Harry Potter… Elle… elle…

De son bras libre, Dobby se donna un grand coup de poing sur le nez. Harry lui immobilisa les deux bras.

— Qui ça, elle ?

— Ombrage est au courant ? _demandais-je avec appréhension._

— Ombrage ? _répéta Harry, horrifié_.

Dobby acquiesça d’un signe de tête puis essaya de se cogner le front contre les genoux de Harry qui le tint à bout de bras.

— Et alors, Dobby ? Dis-moi, elle n’a quand même pas découvert ce qui se passe ici ? Elle n’a pas découvert l’A.D. ?

Il lut la réponse sur le visage effaré de l’elfe. Les mains immobilisées par Harry, Dobby essaya de se donner des coups de pied et tomba à genoux.

— Elle arrive ? _demanda Harry à voix basse_.

Dobby laissa échapper une longue plainte.

— Oui, Harry Potter, oui !

Harry se redressa et regarda les autres. Immobiles, terrifiés, ils contemplaient l’elfe qui se débattait en tous sens.

— QU’EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? _s’écria Harry_. FILEZ !

Ils se précipitèrent tous en même temps vers la sortie et formèrent devant la porte une véritable mêlée d’où certains parvinrent à émerger pour se ruer dans le couloir. On les entendait courir à toutes jambes. Il n’était que neuf heures moins dix, il leur suffisait d’aller se réfugier à la bibliothèque ou dans la volière qui étaient toutes les deux beaucoup plus proches.

Je sors ma baguette.

— Harry, viens vite ! _cria Hermione au centre de la cohue où tout le monde se battait à présent pour sortir._

— Allez-y ! Je vais faire semblant d’étudier. Il me faudrait juste mes affaires et que la salle change !

A ce moment-là, mes affaires apparurent. Harry saisit Dobby qui essayait toujours de s’infliger de cruelles blessures et courut se joindre aux autres en portant l’elfe dans ses bras.

— Dobby, c’est un ordre, va tout de suite retrouver les autres elfes dans la cuisine. Si elle te demande si tu m’as prévenu, n’hésite pas à mentir et réponds-lui que non ! _recommanda Harry_. Et je t’interdis de te faire du mal !

Il lâcha l’elfe après avoir été le dernier à franchir la porte qu’il claqua derrière lui.

— Merci, Harry Potter, _couina Dobby qui fila aussitôt_.

Je commence à faire les cent pas dans la salle, ayant envie de hurler de colère. Cette fois, c’est fichu. Je vis mes dernières heures à Poudlard.

Lorsque je ressors, Pansy Parkinson a le malheur de croiser ma route et d’essayer de m’attaquer. Alors… il se peut que je passe ma haine sur elle en lui faisant manger son maquillage. De son côté, elle avait réussi à m’arracher des cheveux et me faire saigner la lèvre. Amusant, que nous nous battons à la façon moldue, elle qui les déteste. Quoiqu’il en soit, lorsque j’en ai eu terminé avec elle, disons que j’étais bien calmée et qu’elle allait s’en souvenir.

— Que ça te serve de leçon, _grognais-je en parlant, la laissant au beau milieu du couloir comme ça._


	26. BUSE

_Mardi 20 Avril_

« PAR ORDRE DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE

Dolores Jane Ombrage (Grande Inquisitrice) remplace Albus Dumbledore à la direction de l’école de sorcellerie Poudlard

Conformément au décret d’éducation numéro vingt-huit

Signé : Cornélius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la Magie »

En une nuit, la nouvelle avait été placardée dans toute l’école, mais cela n’expliquait pas comment tout le monde dans le château pouvait savoir que Dumbledore avait réussi à s’échapper en terrassant à lui seul deux Aurors, la Grande Inquisitrice, le ministre de la Magie et son jeune assistant.

Maintenant que Ombrage est passée au rang supérieur, j’ai fait mes valises et ma mère doit venir me chercher devant les portes de Poudlard à 15h.

— Super, tu seras encore là pour le grand spectacle, _me dit Fred, ravi_.

— Ne faites surtout pas ça ! _murmura Hermione_. Surtout pas ! Elle serait ravie d’avoir une bonne raison de vous renvoyer vous aussi !

— Je crois que tu ne nous as pas très bien compris, Hermione, _répondit Fred avec un sourire_. Nous n’avons plus envie de rester. Nous partirions volontiers à l’instant même si nous n’étions pas décidés à faire un petit quelque chose en hommage à Dumbledore.

Il consulta sa montre.

— La phase un ne va pas tarder à commencer. Si j’étais vous, j’irais tout de suite m’installer dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, comme ça les profs verront que vous n’êtes pas dans le coup.

— Dans quel coup ? _interrogea Hermione d’une voix anxieuse_.

— Tu verras bien, _dit George_. Allez-y, maintenant.

Fred et George tournèrent les talons et se fondirent dans la foule des élèves qui descendaient l’escalier de marbre pour aller déjeuner. L’air passablement décontenancé, Ernie marmonna quelque chose à propos d’un devoir de métamorphose inachevé et s’éloigna à toutes jambes.

— Je crois que nous devrions filer d’ici, _dit Hermione, toujours nerveuse_. Simplement au cas où… Nymeria, disparait.

J’eut juste de temps de partir et me transformer en Animagus que Rusard arrive ennuyer Harry.

J’ai, cependant, le plaisir de voir ce que les jumeaux ont préparé ; ils ont allumé le contenu d’une énorme boîte de feux d’artifice magiques. Des dragons entièrement constitués d’étincelles vert et or volaient dans les couloirs en produisant des explosions assourdissantes. Des soleils d’un mètre cinquante de diamètre, d’un rose criard, traversaient les airs dans un sifflement meurtrier, telles des soucoupes volantes. Des fusées au long sillage d’étoiles argentées ricochaient sur les murs. Des cierges magiques écrivaient tout seuls des jurons qui restaient suspendus en l’air. Des pétards explosaient partout comme des mines et, au lieu de se consumer, de s’estomper, ou de perdre leur élan, tous ces miracles pyrotechniques semblaient gagner en énergie et en mouvement.

Rusard et Ombrage, pétrifiés d’horreur, se tenaient côte à côte au milieu de l’escalier. Soudain, l’un des plus grands soleils parut se sentir à l’étroit. Dans un sifflement sinistre, il tourna sur lui-même et fonça sur Ombrage et Rusard, qui poussèrent un hurlement de terreur en se baissant pour l’éviter, puis il s’envola par la fenêtre et traversa le parc. Pendant ce temps, plusieurs dragons et une chauvesouris violette, qui dégageait une fumée menaçante, profitèrent de la porte ouverte, au bout du couloir, pour s’échapper vers le deuxième étage.

— Dépêchez-vous, Rusard ! Vite ! _hurla Ombrage_. Il faut faire quelque chose sinon il y en aura partout. **Stupéfix** !

Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de l’extrémité de sa baguette et frappa l’une des fusées. Mais au lieu de s’immobiliser dans les airs, la fusée explosa avec une telle force qu’elle fit un grand trou dans un tableau qui représentait une sorcière à l’air mièvre au milieu d’une prairie. La sorcière parvint à s’échapper de justesse et réapparut quelques instants plus tard, écrasée dans le tableau voisin, où deux sorciers qui jouaient aux cartes se levèrent aussitôt pour lui faire de la place.

— Il ne faut surtout pas les stupéfixer, Rusard ! _s’exclama Ombrage avec colère, comme si c’était lui qui avait prononcé la formule magique_.

— Vous avez raison, madame la directrice ! _répondit-il de sa voix sifflante_.

Rusard, qui était un Cracmol, aurait été aussi incapable de stupéfixer les feux d’artifice que de les avaler. Il se précipita vers un placard proche, en sortit un balai et se mit à donner de grands coups en l’air pour essayer de repousser fusées, soleils et dragons. Quelques secondes plus tard, son balai était en feu.

Éclatant de rire, Harry courut, penché en avant, vers une porte dissimulée par une tapisserie du couloir.

Cet après-midi-là, les feux d’artifice continuèrent d’exploser et de se répandre dans toute l’école. Malgré le désordre qu’ils semaient sur leur passage, surtout les pétards, les autres professeurs ne semblaient pas s’en formaliser.

De là où j’étais, j’avais la possibilité d’entendre toutes les conversations de l’école.

— Tiens, tiens, voyez-vous ça, _dit le professeur McGonagall d’un ton sardonique, tandis que l’un des dragons surgissait dans sa salle de cours en émettant de puissantes détonations et de longs jets de flammes_. Miss Brown, voulez-vous bien courir prévenir Madame la directrice qu’un feu d’artifice est venu se réfugier dans notre classe ?

Le professeur Ombrage dut ainsi passer son premier après-midi de directrice à courir d’un bout à l’autre de l’école pour répondre aux demandes des autres enseignants, dont aucun ne semblait capable, sans son aide, de débarrasser sa classe des feux d’artifice vagabonds.

— Merci beaucoup, professeur ! _dit Flitwick de sa petite voix flûtée_. Certes, j’aurais pu me débarrasser moi-même de ces cierges magiques mais je n’étais pas sûr d’avoir l’autorité nécessaire pour cela.

Rayonnant, il referma la porte de sa classe sur le visage hargneux d’Ombrage.

Entre deux cours, mes amis étaient venus me dire au revoir.

— Fais attention à toi, hein ?

Je pouffe de rire.

— C’est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, non ?

Nous nous enlaçons, embrassons, et je pars après lui voir promis que si je dois leurs parler, je viendrais moi-même lui apporter la lettre. Et c’est sous les larmes de mes amis que je quitte Poudlard à 15h.

Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé pour mes amis les semaines qui ont suivi mon départ de Poudlard. Moi, en tout cas, j’avais rejoint les Etats-Unis pour étudier à Salem. Je devais y terminer l’année scolaire.

Lorsque j’ai passé l’entretient pour ma future carrière, ils m’ont annoncée que j’ai les compétences requises pour être prof de DCFM et que je ne peux aller qu’en m’améliorant.

Puis, alors que je sortais de cours, j’apprends que les Weasley ont quitté Poudlard d’une façon spectaculaire ! Je suis tellement fière d’eux !

Concentrée sur mes examens, je passais beaucoup de temps enfermée dans la bibliothèque que je sortais très peu profiter du temps des Etats Unis.

Lorsque juin arriva, j’étais au bord du burn out. Je mangeais en révisant, je dormais en révisant et même lorsque je prenais ma douche, je révisais.

Les relations de ma mère avec le MACUSA, le Ministère de la Magie Américaine, se sont retrouvées très utiles pour les examens. 3 sorcières étaient venues pour me surveiller pendant les examens et elles me chantaient les louanges de la mère.

Les deux semaines de BUSE fut vraiment épuisante. Lorsque j’eut terminé, les examinateurs me félicitèrent et m’informent que les résultats viendront en juillet. Même si je n’étais plus élève de Poudlard, mes épreuves seront comptées comme tous les autres 5ème années.

Le jeudi midi, une fois ma dernière épreuve terminé, je quitte Salem pour la première fois depuis que j’y suis arrivée. Maman m’attendait, l’inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

— Ma chérie, j’ai tant de choses à te raconter…

Une fois arrivées à la maison, elle me raconta alors que Hagrid avait été attaqué et que lorsque le professeur McGonagall avait essayé de l’aider, elle s’est prise 4 **Stupéfix** et a été emmenée à Ste Mangouste. Hagrid a pris la fuite.

— Maman, nous devons aller à Ste Mangouste ! _m’exclamais-je, déterminée._

— Je savais que tu dirais ça, _me dit-elle avec un sourire._

*

_Ste Mangouste_

Nous avons été autorisés à voir le professeur McGonagall lorsque maman a fait jouer ses relations. Je suis assise sur une chaise et la regarde tristement. Ça fait un choc de la voir allongée, les yeux fermés, avec une horrible ressemblance avec un cadavre.

Je pose une main sur son bras, les yeux fermés.

— Vous devez nous revenir, professeur. Nous avons encore besoin de vous… _murmurais-je._

Et, lorsque j’ouvre les yeux, c’est parce que des petits toussotement me font sursauter. Je lâche le bras du professeur McGonagall en la voyant ouvrir les yeux, perdue.

— Comment tu as… _demande ma mère avant de s’interrompre._ Minerva, ça va ?!

Le professeur McGonagall me regarde, sous le choc, puis hoche doucement la tête.

— Nymeria… vous devez retourner à Poudlard. Surveillez Potter. Vous êtes la dernière qui soit en état de le faire, _me dit le professeur McGonagall, épuisée_.

Elle se met à tousser et je me lève précipitamment.

— Vas-y, Nymeria ! Je m’occupe de Minerva. Va à Poudlard ! _me dit ma mère, inquiète._

J’acquiesce vivement et me précipite vers la sortie. Je n’ai jamais volé aussi rapidement. J’étais maintenant capable de garder ma baguette magique lors de la métamorphose ce qui me facilitait les choses. Et lorsque j’arrive à Poudlard, il doit bien être 18h.

*

_Poudlard_

Lorsque j’arrive enfin, je vais au premier endroit qui me passa par la tête, c’est-à-dire le bureau de Ombrage. Et j’avais raison, puisque j’y trouve Ron, Ginny, Luna, et Neville prisonnier. Après les avoir libérés, ils m’informent de tout ; Harry devait en urgence utiliser la cheminée de Ombrage. Celle-ci les a surpris et alors qu’elle allait utiliser un Doloris sur Harry, Hermione l’a empêchée en lui disant qu’elle allait lui montrer d’arme de Dumbledore. Harry aurait aussi dit à Rogue que « Padfood est prisonnier là où la chose est cachée ».

— Bon, en route, mais avant…

Je sors ma baguette et la pointe sur la Brigade Inquisitoriale, pour leur lancer un Sortilège de Faux Souvenirs.

— Ils penseront qu’ils se sont évanouis à cause du stress des examens, _expliquais-je_. Maintenant, en route.

— Nymeria, tu fais un peu peur ! _s’exclame Neville, cependant admiratif._

— Je sais, _dis-je avec un sourire._

Je récupère les baguettes de Hermione et Harry, et sort en compagnie de tout le monde. Nous retrouvons les deux concernés.

— Intelligent, comme plan, _lança Harry à Hermione_. Vraiment intelligent. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ?

— Il faut retourner au château, _répondit Hermione d’une petite voix_.

— Quand on y sera arrivés, Sirius sera sans doute déjà mort ! _dit Harry en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans un arbre_.

— On ne peut rien faire sans nos baguettes magiques, _se lamenta Hermione en se redressant péniblement_. De toute façon, Harry, comment avais-tu l’intention d’aller à Londres ?

— Oui, c’est justement ce qu’on se demandait, _dis-je en désignant le reste de la troupe_.

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent d’un même mouvement et scrutèrent les arbres. Nous apparaissons et Harry se jette presque dans mes bras.

— Alors, _dit Ron qui écarta une branche basse_ , tu as une idée pour aller à Londres ?

Je rends sa baguette à Harry et la sienne à Hermione.

— Comment avez-vous fait pour vous échapper ? _demanda Harry, stupéfait, en prenant sa baguette_.

— Nymeria nous a fait tous flipper. Elle est arrivée sous sa forme d’Animagus, à frapper Malefoy qui s’est cassé le nez contre le mur, puis s’est retransformée et il y a eu une explosion. Quand on a pu revoir sans se bruler les yeux, elle était entourée d’un halo violet et toute la Brigade Inquisitoriale était dans les vapes, _explique Ron_.

Je rougis, mal à l’aise.

— Après, en regardant par la fenêtre, on vous a vus partir en direction de la forêt et on vous a suivis. Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait d’Ombrage ? _terminais-je._

— Elle a été emmenée par un troupeau de centaures, _répondit Harry_.

J’éclate de rire.

— Et ils vous ont laissés tranquilles ? _demanda Ginny, étonnée_.

— Non, mais ils se sont fait poursuivre par Graup, _dit Harry_.

— C’est qui, Graup ? _interrogea Luna, intéressée_.

— C’est vrai ça, _dis-je en regardant Harry._

— Le petit frère de Hagrid, _répondit Ron_. Mais ça n’a pas d’importance pour l’instant. Harry, qu’est-ce que tu as vu dans la cheminée ? Est-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui a vraiment capturé Sirius ou…

— Oui, _dit Harry_. Je suis sûr que Sirius est toujours vivant mais je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions aller là-bas pour l’aider.

Nous restons tous silencieux, l’air effrayé. Le problème paraissait insoluble.

— Il faudra que nous y allions par la voie des airs, non ? _dit enfin Luna_.

Elle avait parlé sur un ton presque réaliste.

— Bon, alors, _répondit-il d’un air irrité en se tournant vers elle_ , pour commencer, si tu t’inclus dans ce « nous », tu te trompes complètement parce que toi, tu ne vas rien faire du tout, et ensuite, Ron est le seul à avoir un balai qui ne soit pas gardé par un troll et Nymeria est la seule Animagus, alors…

— Moi, j’ai un balai ! _intervint Ginny_.

— Oui, seulement toi non plus, tu ne viens pas avec nous, _dit Ron avec colère_.

— Excuse-moi, mais ce qui arrive à Sirius m’importe autant qu’à toi ! _répliqua Ginny_.

Sa mâchoire crispée la faisait soudain ressembler d’une manière frappante à Fred et à George.

— Tu es trop…, _commença Harry_.

Mais Ginny l’interrompit avec fougue.

— J’ai trois ans de plus que tu n’avais quand tu as affronté Tu-Sais-Qui pour l’empêcher de prendre la pierre philosophale.

— Oui, mais…

— On fait tous partie de l’A.D., _dit Neville à mi-voix_. On était censés apprendre à combattre Tu-Sais-Qui, non ? Eh bien voilà, c’est la première fois qu’on a l’occasion de faire quelque chose de concret, ou alors, est-ce que ça signifie que nos séances d’entraînement n’étaient qu’un jeu ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, _répondit Harry, agacé_.

— Dans ce cas, nous devrions venir aussi, _conclut simplement Neville_. On veut aider.

— Exactement, _ajouta Luna avec un sourire joyeux_.

— De toute façon, ça n’a pas d’importance, puisqu’on ne sait toujours pas comment faire pour aller là-bas…, _dit Harry d’un ton qui exprimait toute sa frustration_.

— Je croyais que nous avions déjà réglé la question, _répondit Luna, exaspérante_. Nous irons par la voie des airs !

— Écoute, _dit Ron, qui avait du mal à contenir sa colère_ , peut-être que toi tu es capable de voler sans balai mais nous, on n’arrive pas à se faire pousser des ailes sur commande…

— Il y a d’autres moyens de voler qu’avec des balais, _assura Luna d’un air serein_.

— Sans doute sur le dos d’un Cornac Ronfleur ou je ne sais plus comment ça s’appelle ? _demanda Ron_.

— Le Ronflak Cornu est incapable de voler, _répliqua Luna d’une voix pleine de dignité_. Mais eux, ils peuvent et Hagrid a dit qu’ils savaient très bien trouver la destination de leurs cavaliers.

Entre deux arbres, leurs yeux blancs luisant d’un reflet étrange et inquiétant, se tenaient deux Sombrals qui nous regardaient comme s’ils comprenaient chaque mot de leur conversation.

— Oui ! _murmura Harry en s’approchant d’eux_.

Ils secouèrent leurs têtes reptiliennes, rejetant en arrière leurs longues crinières noires, et Harry tendit la main pour caresser l’encolure brillante de celui qui était le plus proche.

— C’est encore ces histoires démentes de chevaux volants ? _dit Ron d’une voix mal assurée en fixant des yeux un point qui se trouvait légèrement à gauche du Sombral que caressait Harry_. Ceux qu’on ne peut voir que si on a eu un cadavre sous les yeux ?

— Oui, _répondit Harry_.

— Il y en a combien ?

— Deux seulement, _dis-je en m’approchant du deuxième._

— Il nous en faut trois, _dit Hermione qui paraissait encore un peu secouée mais n’avait rien perdu de sa détermination_.

— Quatre, Hermione, _rectifia Ginny, le visage renfrogné_.

— En fait, nous sommes six, _dit calmement Luna en comptant_.

— Ne sois pas idiote, nous ne pouvons pas y aller tous ! _s’emporta Harry_. Écoutez, vous trois…

Il montra Neville, Ginny et Luna.

— …vous n’êtes pas dans le coup, vous ne…

Leurs protestations l’empêchèrent d’aller plus loin.

— D’accord, très bien, c’est vous qui prenez la décision, _dit-il sèchement_ , mais si nous ne trouvons pas d’autres Sombrals, vous ne pourrez pas…

— Oh, ils vont arriver, _assura Ginny, confiante_.

Tout comme Ron, elle fixait les yeux dans la mauvaise direction en ayant l’impression de regarder les chevaux.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

— Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, Hermione et toi, vous êtes tous les deux couverts de sang, _répondit-elle froidement_ , et nous savons que Hagrid se sert de viande crue pour attirer les Sombrals. C’est d’ailleurs sûrement pour ça que ces deux-là sont venus ici.

L’un des Sombrals léchait la manche de Harry trempée de sang.

— Bon, d’accord, _dit-il_ , Ron et moi, on va prendre ces deux-là et partir tout de suite. Hermione restera avec vous pour en attirer d’autres.

— Je refuse de rester derrière ! _protesta Hermione, furieuse_.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, _assura Luna avec un sourire_ , regardez, il y en a encore qui arrivent… Vous devez vraiment sentir très fort, tous les deux…

Harry se retourna. Pas moins de six ou sept Sombrals s’avançaient parmi les arbres, leurs grandes ailes lisses comme du cuir étroitement repliées sur leur corps, leurs yeux luisant dans l’obscurité. Harry n’avait plus aucune excuse pour laisser les autres derrière, à présent.

— Très bien, _dit-il avec colère_. Prenez-en un chacun et allons-y.


	27. Département des Mystères

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oui, oui, je vous laisse réellement comme ça...

_Jeudi 17 Juin – Ministère de la Magie_

Le voyage jusqu’à Londres était surement terrible pour les autres, mais moi après avoir fait le trajet deux fois, je commence à sentir la fatigue.

— Plus jamais, _dit Ro en se relevant à grand-peine_.

Il voulut s’éloigner du Sombral mais, incapable de le voir, il heurta sa croupe de plein fouet et faillit tomber à nouveau.

— Plus jamais, jamais… Pire que tout…

Les Sombrals d’Hermione et de Ginny se posèrent à ses côtés. Toutes deux en descendirent avec un peu plus de grâce que Ron mais avec la même expression de soulagement. Neville sauta de sa monture en tremblant de tout son corps et Luna mit pied à terre en douceur.

— Et maintenant, où va-t-on ? _demanda-t-elle à Harry d’une voix polie et intéressée, comme s’il s’agissait d’une agréable excursion_.

— Là-bas, _répondit Harry_.

Il tapota le flanc du Sombral avec gratitude puis se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique aux vitres cassées et en ouvrit la porte. Je me retransforme et le rejoins.

— Venez, entrez ici ! Vite ! _dit-il aux autres d’un ton pressant en les voyant hésiter_.

Ron et Ginny s’avancèrent docilement à l’intérieur de la cabine. Hermione, Neville et Luna se tassèrent derrière eux. Harry jeta un dernier regard aux Sombrals qui fouillaient la benne à ordures en quête de déchets comestibles puis il entra à son tour en se serrant contre Luna.

— Celui ou celle qui est le plus près du téléphone compose six, deux, quatre, quatre, deux, _dit-il_.

Ce fut Ron qui s’en chargea, le bras bizarrement tordu pour atteindre les numéros. Lorsque le cadran circulaire se fut remis en place, la voix féminine froide et distante résonna dans l’appareil.

— Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l’objet de votre visite.

— Harry Potter, Nymeria Fawley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, _dit rapidement Harry_ , Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood… Nous sommes venus sauver quelqu’un à moins que votre ministère puisse s’en charger à notre place!

— Merci, _dit la voix féminine_. Les visiteurs sont priés de prendre les badges et de les attacher bien en vue sur leurs robes.

7 badges glissèrent dans le réceptacle habituellement destiné aux pièces inutilisées. Hermione les ramassa et les donna sans un mot à Harry par-dessus la tête de Ginny. Il me donne celui qui porte mon nom.

« Nymeria Fawley, mission de secours ».

— Les visiteurs sont priés de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter leurs baguettes magiques pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l’atrium.

— D’accord ! _dit Harry d’une voix sonore_. Et maintenant, est-ce qu’on pourrait bouger un peu ?

Le plancher de la cabine téléphonique se mit alors à vibrer et le trottoir s’éleva devant les fenêtres. Les Sombrals, toujours occupés à fouiller la benne, disparurent de notre champ de vision, l’obscurité se referma sur eux et, avec un grondement sourd, nous nous enfonçons dans les profondeurs du ministère de la Magie.

Un rai de lumière dorée tomba sur nos pieds et s’élargit jusqu’à éclairer nos corps tout entiers. L’endroit était désert. La lumière était moins vive qu’en plein jour et aucun feu ne brûlait dans les cheminées, mais lorsque la cabine s’arrêta en douceur, les symboles dorés continuaient de décrire des courbes sinueuses sur le plafond bleu.

— Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une agréable soirée, _dit la voix féminine_.

La porte de la cabine téléphonique s’ouvrit à la volée et Harry sortit en trébuchant, suivi de Neville et de Luna. On n’entendait dans tout l’atrium que l’écoulement régulier des jets d’eau qui sortaient des baguettes magiques de la sorcière et du sorcier, de la flèche du centaure, du chapeau du gobelin et des oreilles de l’elfe de maison pour retomber dans le bassin, autour de la fontaine d’or.

— Venez, _dit Harry à voix basse_.

Sous sa conduite, nous nous hâtons de traverser le hall, passant devant la fontaine en direction du bureau où le sorcier vigile avait enregistré nos baguettes l’été dernier. Ce soir, cependant, il était vide.

Nous prenons l’ascenseur. Harry pressa le bouton du niveau neuf, la grille claqua en se refermant et l’ascenseur entama sa descente, grinçant et cliquetant.

— Département des mystères.

_Nous y revoila._

Et la grille se rouvrit. Nous sortons aussitôt dans le couloir où rien d’autre ne bougeait que les flammes des torches agitées par le souffle d’air qu’avait provoqué l’arrivée de l’ascenseur.

— Allons-y, _murmura Harry_.

Il s’avança dans le couloir, suivi de Luna qui regardait autour d’elle, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Je me tiens aux côtés de mon petit ami.

— Bon, écoutez, _dit Harry lorsqu’il fut arrivé à deux mètres de la porte_. Peut-être que… que deux d’entre nous devraient rester ici pour… pour faire le guet…

— Et comment on s’y prendra pour te prévenir, si quelqu’un arrive ? _demanda Ginny en haussant les sourcils_. Tu seras peut-être à des kilomètres d’ici.

— On vient avec toi, Harry, _dit Neville_.

— Continuons, _dit Ron d’un ton décidé_.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers la porte et s’avança… Elle s’ouvrit et il la franchit le premier, suivi de moi puis des autres.

Nous étions à présent dans une grande salle circulaire. Tout, ici, était noir, y compris le sol et le plafond. Identiques, sans aucune marque, dépourvues de poignées, des portes noires s’alignaient à intervalles réguliers le long des murs également noirs. Des chandeliers fixés entre les portes éclairaient la pièce de flammes bleues dont la lueur froide, vacillante, se reflétait dans le marbre brillant du sol en lui donnant l’aspect d’une eau sombre.

— Fermez la porte, _murmura Harry_.

Privée de la lumière provenant des torches du couloir, la pièce circulaire devint si obscure que, pendant un moment, seules les flammes qui tremblotaient sur les murs et nos reflets fantomatiques dans le marbre du sol restèrent visibles.

Un grondement sonore retentit et les chandeliers se déplacèrent latéralement. Le mur circulaire était en train de tourner sur lui-même.

Hermione s’agrippa au bras de Harry comme si elle avait peur que le sol se mette aussi à bouger mais il resta immobile. Pendant quelques secondes, emportées par le mur qui tournait de plus en plus vite, les flammes bleues devinrent floues, traçant des lignes lumineuses semblables à des néons. Puis aussi soudainement qu’il avait commencé, le grondement s’interrompit et la pièce retrouva sa stabilité.

— À quoi ça rime ? _murmura Ron, effrayé_.

— Je crois que c’est pour qu’on ne sache plus par quelle porte on est entrés, _dit Ginny d’une voix étouffée_.

Et c’était vrai.

_Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas paniquée comme d’habitude ? Est-ce que j’aurais pris l’habitude du danger ?_

— Comment on va faire pour ressortir ? _demanda Neville, mal à l’aise_.

— Ça n’a pas d’importance pour l’instant, _répondit Harry avec force_.

Il cligna des yeux.

— Nous n’aurons pas besoin de sortir avant d’avoir retrouvé Sirius.

— Ne crie pas son nom, surtout ! _recommanda Hermione d’un ton pressant_.

— On va où, maintenant ? demanda Ron.

— Je ne…, _répondit Harry il déglutit avec difficulté_. Dans mes rêves, je passais la porte située au bout du couloir en sortant de l’ascenseur et j’arrivais dans une pièce sombre. Celle-ci. Ensuite, je franchissais une autre porte qui donnait sur une salle où je voyais… des lumières briller. Essayons d’ouvrir des portes, _s’empressa-t-il d’ajouter_ , je reconnaîtrai le bon chemin quand je le verrai. Venez.

Il s’avança droit vers la porte qui lui faisait face. Nous lui emboitons le pas. A chaque ouverture de porte, la pièce tournait. Heureusement, la porte avait été marquée. Nous trouvons une salle avec une drôle d’arcade. A travers le voile, Harry, Luna et moi entendions des voix.

Le quatrième essai fut le bon.

— C’est celle-ci !

Des lumières magnifiques dansaient sur les murs comme les éclats d’un diamant. Il y avait des pendules qui brillaient de toutes parts, des grandes, des petites, des horloges de grand-mère, des réveils de voyage. Certaines étaient accrochées aux murs, entre des bibliothèques, d’autres posées sur des tables alignées tout au long de la pièce. Un cliquetis incessant s’élevait de partout, comme si des milliers de pieds minuscules avaient marché au pas. Les lueurs éclatantes qui dansaient comme des reflets de diamant provenaient d’une grande cloche de cristal, tout au fond de la pièce.

— Par ici !

Nous le suivons. Je tiens bien ma baguette dans ma main, prête à agir.

Montrant le chemin, Harry s’élança dans l’étroit espace entre les rangées de tables. Il se dirigeait vers la source lumineuse, la cloche de cristal, aussi haute que lui, posée sur un bureau et dans laquelle un tourbillon de vent dessinait des volutes de lumière.

— Oh, regardez ! _dit Ginny en montrant le cœur de la cloche_.

Porté par les courants étincelants, un œuf minuscule, brillant comme un joyau, flottait à l’intérieur. À mesure qu’il s’élevait, sa coquille craquait et laissait apparaître un colibri que le vent emportait jusqu’au sommet de la cloche. Il retombait alors dans les remous et ses plumes se froissaient peu à peu, redevenant aussi humides qu’au moment de sa naissance. Enfin, lorsqu’il touchait le fond, une nouvelle coquille se formait autour de lui.

— Ce n’est pas le moment de traîner ! _dit sèchement Harry à Ginny qui avait visiblement envie de regarder l’œuf se transformer à nouveau en oiseau_.

— Et toi, tu n’as pas traîné devant cette vieille arcade ? _répliqua-t-elle avec colère_.

Elle le suivit cependant en direction de l’unique porte qui se trouvait derrière la cloche.

— C’est celle-ci, _dit encore une fois Harry_. Par-là, venez.

Il nous jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule. Nous avions sorti notre baguette et l’expression de nos visages était devenue grave, anxieuse. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la porte qui s’ouvrit sous sa poussée.

La salle était aussi vaste qu’une église et rempli d’immenses étagères sur lesquelles s’alignaient de petits globes de verre poussiéreux. On les voyait luire faiblement à la lueur des chandeliers fixés à intervalles réguliers le long des rayons. Tout comme ceux de la pièce circulaire, ils brûlaient d’une flamme bleue. Un froid intense régnait dans la salle.

Harry s’avança prudemment et scruta l’obscurité de l’une des allées, entre deux rangées d’étagères.

— Tu as dit que c’était la rangée quatre-vingt-dix-sept, _murmura Hermione_.

— Oui, _répondit Harry dans un souffle_.

— Je crois qu’il faut aller à droite, _chuchota Hermione en plissant les yeux pour lire le chiffre suivan_ t. Oui… voilà le cinquante-quatre…

— Tenez vos baguettes prêtes, _dit Harry à voix basse_.

Mon cœur bat à présent si rapidement que j’ai l’impression qu’il va jaillir de ma cage thoracique. Ce n’était toujours pas de l’angoisse, plus de l’anticipation.

Nous progressions lentement, lançant des coups d’œil derrière nous tandis qu’on passait devant les rangées numérotées dont les profondeurs étaient plongées dans une obscurité quasi totale. De minuscules étiquettes jaunissantes avaient été collées sous chaque globe de verre. Certains d’entre eux diffusaient une lueur étrange, liquide, d’autres étaient aussi sombres et ternes que des ampoules usagées.

Nous passons le numéro quatre-vingt-quatre… quatre-vingt-cinq…

— Quatre-vingt-dix-sept ! _murmura Hermione_.

Nous nous rassemblons à l’extrémité de la rangée, scrutant la pénombre. Il n’y avait personne.

— Il est tout au bout, _dit Harry_. On ne peut pas bien voir d’ici.

Prenant la tête du groupe, il s’enfonça dans l’allée, entre les hautes étagères chargées de sphères poussiéreuses dont certaines brillaient faiblement sur leur passage…

— Il devrait être tout près, _chuchota Harry_. Tout près…

— Harry ? _dit Hermione d’une voix timide_.

Il ne répond pas.

— Quelque part… par ici…, _murmura-t-il_.

Lorsque nous atteignons l’extrémité de l’allée, nous émergeons dans la lueur bleue d’autres chandeliers. Tout était plongé dans un silence poussiéreux où le moindre bruit résonnait en écho.

— Il est peut-être là…, _murmura Harry d’une voix rauque en scrutant l’allée suivante_. Ou là…

Il regarda dans une autre allée.

— Harry ? _répéta Hermione_.

— Quoi ? _gronda-t-il_.

— Je… Je ne pense pas que Sirius soit ici.

Personne n’ajouta un mot. Harry évitait de nous regarder. Il courut d’une étagère à l’autre, scruta l’obscurité. Il courut dans l’autre sens, passant précipitamment devant nous qui le suivons des yeux.

— Harry ? _appela Ron_.

— Quoi ?

— Tu as vu ça ? _demanda Ron_.

Je regarde une étagère et me fige en voyant sur une étiquette, le nom « Fawley ».

— Quoi ? _dit à nouveau Harry, mais d’un ton empressé, cette fois_.

Il retourna à grands pas vers l’allée quatre-vingt-dix-sept, là où nous sommes restés.

— Quoi ? _répéta Harry, l’air découragé_.

— Il… Il y a ton nom là-dessus, _dit Ron_.

Harry s’approcha. Ron lui montra une petite sphère à l’intérieur de laquelle on voyait briller une faible lueur, malgré l’épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait le verre. Apparemment, l’objet était resté là de nombreuses années sans que personne n’y touche.

— Mon nom ? _murmura Harry, interdit_.

_Harry aussi a une sphère avec son nom ?_

Il s’avança d’un pas. Harry était moins grand que Ron et dut tendre le cou pour lire l’étiquette jaunie collée sous la sphère poussiéreuse. Harry contempla l’étiquette.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? _demanda Ron, visiblement mal à l’aise_. Qu’est-ce que ton nom fait là-dessus ?

Harry jeta un coup d’œil aux étiquettes voisines.

— Je ne figure pas sur les autres, _dit-il, perplexe_. Ni aucun d’entre nous… Nymeria…

Il venait de voir la sphère que je fixais du regard.

— Harry, je crois qu’il ne faut pas y toucher, _dit aussitôt Hermione en le voyant tendre la main vers la sphère_.

— Et pourquoi pas ? _répliqua-t-il_. C’est quelque chose qui me concerne, non ?

— Ne fais pas ça, Harry, _dit soudain Neville_.

Le visage lunaire de Neville luisait de sueur. Il semblait ne plus pouvoir supporter ce surcroît d’angoisse.

— Il y a mon nom dessus, _répondit Harry_.

Il referma les doigts sur la sphère poussiéreuse. Harry ôta la sphère de son étagère et la regarda de près. Il ne se passa rien du tout. À cet instant, une voix traînante s’éleva derrière nous.

— Très bien, Potter, _dit la voix_. Maintenant retourne-toi lentement, gentiment, et donne-moi ça.


	28. Les Mangemorts

Des silhouettes noires surgirent de partout, bloquant le passage des deux côtés. Des yeux brillaient à travers les fentes des cagoules et une douzaine de baguettes magiques allumées étaient pointées sur nos poitrines. Ginny étouffa une exclamation d’horreur.

— Donne-moi ça, Potter, _répéta la voix traînante de Lucius Malefoy qui tendait la main vers lui_.

Nous sommes cernés par des adversaires deux fois supérieurs en nombre.

— Donne, _insista Malefoy_.

— Où est Sirius ? _demanda Harry_.

Les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. Une voix féminine, dure et sèche, s’éleva à la gauche de Harry et lança d’un ton triomphant ;

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait toujours comment faire !

— Toujours, _dit doucement Malefoy, comme en écho_. Maintenant, donne-moi la prophétie, Potter.

— Je veux savoir où est Sirius !

— Je veux savoir où est Sirius ! _répéta la femme en l’imitant_.

_Ne me dites pas… que c’était un piège._

Les Mangemorts s’étaient rapprochés et n’étaient plus qu’à quelques dizaines de centimètres de Harry et de nous.

— Vous l’avez fait prisonnier, _dit Harry_. Il est ici, je le sais.

— Le petit bébé f’est réveillé en furfaut et a cru que fon rêve était vrai, _dit la femme en imitant une horrible voix d’enfant_.

Ron bougea à côté de Harry.

— Ne tente rien, _marmonna Harry_. Pas encore…

La femme éclata d’un rire rauque.

— Vous l’entendez ? Vous l’entendez ? Il donne ses instructions aux autres mômes comme s’il pensait pouvoir se battre contre nous !

— Oh, tu ne connais pas Potter comme je le connais, Bellatrix, _dit doucement Malefoy_. Il a une faiblesse très marquée pour le mélodrame. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a très bien compris cela chez lui. Et maintenant, donne-moi cette prophétie, Potter.

— Je sais que Sirius est ici, _répondit Harry_. Je sais que vous l’avez fait prisonnier !

De nouveau, les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire et c’était la femme qui riait le plus fort.

— Il serait temps que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre la vie et les rêves, Potter, _dit Malefoy_. Donne-moi cette prophétie ou nous devrons nous servir de nos baguettes.

— Très bien, allez-y, _répliqua Harry en brandissant la sienne_.

Nous élevons nos baguettes en même temps que lui. Je sens déjà l’adrénaline du combat se propager dans mes veines. Mais les Mangemorts ne nous attaquent pas.

— Donne-moi la prophétie et il ne sera fait de mal à personne, _dit Malefoy d’une voix glaciale_.

Ce fut au tour de Harry d’éclater de rire.

— Oui, bien sûr, _répondit-il_. Je vous donne cette… prophétie, comme vous dites, et ensuite vous nous laissez tranquillement rentrer à la maison, c’est ça ?

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que la femme Mangemort s’écria d’une voix suraiguë ;

— **Accio proph** …

Harry s’était préparé. Il cria « **Protego** ! » avant qu’elle ait eu le temps d’achever sa formule. La sphère glissa jusqu’à l’extrémité de ses doigts mais il parvint à la retenir.

— Oh mais, il sait bien jouer, le petit bébé Potter, _dit la femme Mangemort, ses yeux déments étincelant à travers les fentes de sa cagoule_. Très bien, dans ce cas…

— JE T’AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS FAIRE ÇA ! _rugit Lucius Malefoy_. Si jamais elle se casse…

Les Mangemorts voulaient à tout prix ce globe de verre. La femme s’avança, se détachant de ses compagnons, et enleva sa cagoule. Azkaban avait creusé les traits de Bellatrix Lestrange, elle avait le visage émacié, semblable à une tête de mort, mais une lueur fébrile, fanatique, l’animait.

— Tu as besoin d’arguments plus convaincants, sans doute ? _dit-elle, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée_. Très bien… Prends la petite, _ordonna-t-elle à l’un des Mangemorts_. On va la torturer devant lui. Je m’en charge.

Nous nous resserrons autour de Ginny. Harry fit un pas de côté pour se placer devant elle, la prophétie serrée contre sa poitrine.

— Si vous voulez attaquer l’un d’entre nous, il faudra d’abord casser cette sphère, _dit-il à Bellatrix_. Je ne pense pas que votre patron sera très content si vous revenez sans elle.

Elle ne bougea pas et se contenta de le fixer, en passant la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres.

— Au fait, _reprit Harry_ , de quel genre de prophétie s’agit-il ?

Le bras de Neville, appuyé contre celui de Harry, était parcouru de tremblements. Je jette un regard à l’étagère où attendait la mienne.

— Quel genre de prophétie ? _répéta Bellatrix, son sourire s’effaçant de son visage_. Tu plaisantes, Harry Potter.

— Non, je ne plaisante pas du tout, _répondit-il_.

Son regard allait d’un Mangemort à l’autre.

— Comment se fait-il que Voldemort ait tellement besoin de ça ?

Les Mangemorts émirent une sorte de sifflement assourdi.

— Tu oses prononcer son nom ? _murmura Bellatrix_.

— Oui, _répondit Harry, sa main fermement serrée sur la sphère_. Je n’ai aucune difficulté à dire Vol…

— Ferme-la ! _s’écria Bellatrix d’une voix aiguë_. Tu oses prononcer ce nom avec tes lèvres indignes, tu oses le souiller avec ta langue de sang-mêlé, tu oses…

— Vous saviez que lui aussi était un sang-mêlé, comme vous dites ? _l’interrompit Harry, téméraire_.

Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement à son oreille.

— Oui, la mère de Voldemort était une sorcière mais son père un Moldu… ou peut-être vous a-t-il dit qu’il était de sang pur ?

— Ce qui fait que moi, sa cousine, ait le sang plus pur que lui, _dis-je avec un sourire en coin._

Il y a des exclamations surprises derrière moi.

— **Stupéf** …

— NON !

Un éclair de lumière rouge avait jailli de la baguette magique de Bellatrix Lestrange mais Malefoy l’avait dévié et le rayon frappa une étagère, à trente centimètres à gauche de moi. Des globes de verre volèrent en éclats.

_Pitié que la mienne soit encore entière._

Deux silhouettes d’un blanc nacré, semblables à des fantômes, aussi mouvantes qu’une fumée, s’élevèrent alors des débris répandus sur le sol et se mirent à parler. Leurs voix se chevauchaient en essayant de se faire entendre et seules quelques paroles restèrent audibles parmi les cris de Malefoy et de Bellatrix.

— NE L’ATTAQUE PAS ! NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE LA PROPHÉTIE !

— Il a osé… Il ose… ! Et elle aussi ! _hurla Bellatrix, dans une suite de mots incohérents_. Il reste là à… Répugnant bâtard…

— ATTENDS QUE NOUS AYONS LA PROPHÉTIE ! _beugla Malefoy_.

Les deux formes fantomatiques échappées des débris de verre s’étaient volatilisées. Il ne restait plus de leur ancienne demeure que quelques fragments dispersés sur le sol.

— Vous ne m’avez toujours pas expliqué ce qu’a de si précieux cette prophétie que je suis censé vous donner, _dit Harry pour visiblement gagner du temps_.

— Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu-là avec nous, Potter, _conseilla Malefoy_.

— Je ne joue à aucun jeu, _répondit Harry_.

Harry écrase le pied de Hermione.

— Quoi ? _murmura-t-elle_.

— Dumbledore ne t’a donc jamais expliqué que la raison pour laquelle tu as cette cicatrice au front se trouve au Département des mystères ? _dit Malefoy d’un ton ironique_.

— Je… quoi ? _balbutia Harry_. Qu’est-ce qu’elle a, ma cicatrice ?

— Quoi ? _répéta Hermione dans un murmure plus pressant_.

— Est-ce vraiment possible ? _dit Malefoy d’un ton à la fois malveillant et ravi_.

Les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire et Harry en profita pour souffler à Hermione en remuant les lèvres aussi peu que possible ;

— Démolissez les étagères…

— Ainsi, Dumbledore ne t’a jamais rien dit ? _répéta Malefoy_. Voilà la raison pour laquelle tu n’es pas venu plus tôt, Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se demandait pourquoi…

— … dès que je dirai : « Allez-y ! »…

— … Tu n’étais pas tout de suite accouru quand il t’a montré dans tes rêves l’endroit où elle était cachée. Il pensait qu’une curiosité naturelle te pousserait à vouloir entendre la formulation exacte…

— Vraiment ? _dit Harry_.

Hermione fait passer le message et je m’approche de l’étagère, de ma prophétie à moi. Harry continuait d’occuper Malefoy et Lestrange.

— Alors, comme ça, il voulait que je vienne la prendre ? Et pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? _s’exclama Malefoy avec une incrédulité réjouie_. Tout simplement parce que les seules personnes autorisées à retirer une prophétie au Département des mystères sont celles qui en font l’objet, comme l’a découvert le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu’il a essayé de se servir de quelqu’un d’autre pour la dérober.

— Et pourquoi voulait-il dérober une prophétie qui me concernait ?

— Qui vous concernait tous les deux, Potter, tous les deux… Tu ne t’es donc jamais demandé pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait essayé de te tuer lorsque tu étais encore bébé ?

_Cette prophétie explique pourquoi les parents de Harry sont morts, la raison pour laquelle il porte au front cette cicatrice en forme d’éclair ?_

— Quelqu’un a fait une prophétie sur Voldemort et sur moi ? _dit-il à mi-voix en observant Lucius Malefoy_. Et il m’a poussé à venir la chercher pour lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il la prendre lui-même ?

— La prendre lui-même ? _s’écria Bellatrix de sa voix aiguë qui couvrit une explosion de rires déments_. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivant au ministère de la Magie alors qu’ils ont l’amabilité d’ignorer son retour ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se montrant à visage découvert devant les Aurors ?

— Et donc, il vous fait faire son sale boulot, c’est ça ? _dit Harry_. Comme lorsqu’il a envoyé Sturgis… et Moroz pour essayer de la voler ?

— Très bien, Potter, bien raisonné…, _dit lentement Malefoy_. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait que tu es intell…

— ALLEZ-Y ! _hurla Harry_.

Je me jette pour récupérer ma sphère et, une fois éloignée, hurle en même temps que mes amis « **Reducto** ».

Six sortilèges jaillirent alors dans six directions différentes, heurtant de plein fouet les étagères alentour. Les hautes structures vacillèrent tandis qu’une bonne centaine de sphères explosaient. Des silhouettes d’une blancheur nacrée se déployèrent de toutes parts et flottèrent dans les airs, leurs voix s’élevant d’on ne savait quel passé lointain dans le torrent de verre brisé et de bois fracassé qui retombait en pluie sur le sol.

— FUYEZ ! _s’écria Harry tandis que les étagères oscillaient dangereusement, précipitant à terre les sphères des rayons les plus élevés_.

Je protège ma sphère autant que je peux. Des cris, de douleur parfois, retentissaient dans le tonnerre des étagères qui s’effondraient les unes sur les autres, en laissant échapper les échos étranges et fragmentés des paroles de prophètes fantomatiques libérés de leurs sphères.

Nous partons en courant, lançant parfois des **Stupéfix** à des Mangemorts qui approchaient trop. Nous encourageons Neville à aller plus vite. La porte par laquelle nous sommes entrés est entrouverte.

Harry et moi sommes les premier à entrer, chacun tenant sa prophétie serrée dans sa main. Nous attendons que les autres aient franchi le seuil à leur tour avant de claquer la porte derrière eux.

— **Collaporta** ! _haleta Hermione et le panneau se scella de lui-même dans un étrange bruit de succion._

— Où… Où sont les autres ? _demanda Harry, hors d’haleine_.

Ron, Luna et Ginny n’étaient pas là.

— Ils ont dû prendre la mauvaise direction ! _murmura Hermione avec une expression de terreur._

— Écoute ! _chuchota Neville_.

Des bruits de pas et des cris retentissaient derrière la porte qu’on venait de sceller. C’est Lucius Malefoy.

— Ne t’occupe pas de Nott, laisse-le, j’ai dit… Ses blessures ne seront rien aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres comparées à la perte de la prophétie. Jugson, reviens ici, nous devons nous organiser ! Nous allons nous répartir deux par deux pour les chercher. N’oubliez pas, il faut ménager Potter jusqu’à ce qu’on ait récupéré la prophétie, vous pouvez tuer les autres si nécessaire… Sauf la Fawley, il la vaut vivante. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, vous prenez à gauche, Crabbe, Rabastan, à droite, Jugson, Dolohov, la porte devant vous, Macnair et Avery par-là, Rookwood, ici, Mulciber, tu viens avec moi !

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? _demanda Hermione à Harry en tremblant de la tête aux pieds_.

— Pour commencer, on ne va pas attendre ici qu’ils nous aient trouvés, _répondit Harry_. Éloignons-nous de cette porte.

Nous courons aussi silencieusement que possible, passant devant la cloche de cristal où l’œuf minuscule éclosait et se reformait inlassablement, et se dirigeons vers la porte qui donnait sur le hall circulaire, à l’autre bout de la pièce. Nous étions presque arrivés lorsque quelque chose de très lourd heurta de plein fouet la porte qu’Hermione venait de sceller par un sortilège.

— Écarte-toi, _dit une voix rauque_. **Alohomora** !

Tandis que la porte s’ouvrait à la volée, Harry, Hermione, Neville et moi plongeons chacun sous une table. Nous voyons le bas des robes de deux Mangemorts qui s’approchaient d’un pas rapide.

— Ils ont peut-être filé dans le hall, _dit la voix rauque_.

— Regarde s’ils ne se sont pas cachés sous une table, _ajouta une autre voix_.

Un Mangemort allait regarder sous la table ou était Harry.

— **STUPÉFIX** !

Un jet de lumière rouge frappa le Mangemort le plus proche. Il tomba en arrière sur une horloge de grand-mère qui se renversa sous le choc. Le deuxième Mangemort, en revanche, avait fait un bond de côté pour éviter le sortilège de Harry et pointait à présent sa baguette sur Hermione qui était sortie de sous la table pour mieux viser.

— **Avada** …

Harry s’élança et s’agrippa aux genoux du Mangemort qu’il fît basculer en déviant la trajectoire de son sortilège. Dans sa hâte de se rendre utile, Neville renversa une table et dirigea sa baguette sur Harry et le Mangemort qui luttaient par terre.

— **EXPELLIARMUS** ! _s’écria-t-il_.

Les baguettes de Harry et de son adversaire leur échappèrent des mains en même temps et furent projetées vers la porte qui donnait accès à la salle des Prophéties. Tous deux se relevèrent et se ruèrent en avant pour les récupérer, le Mangemort devant, Harry sur ses talons, et Neville fermant la marche, horrifié par ce qu’il venait de faire.

— Écarte-toi, Harry ! _hurla-t-il, décidé à réparer les dégâts_.

Harry se jeta sur le côté tandis que Neville visait à nouveau en s’exclamant ;

— **STUPÉFIX** !

Le jet de lumière rouge passa juste au-dessus de l’épaule du Mangemort et frappa une armoire vitrée remplie de sabliers aux formes diverses. L’armoire tomba, se fracassa par terre en projetant des morceaux de verre un peu partout, puis se redressa contre le mur, entièrement réparée, avant de tomber à nouveau et de voler en éclats…

Le Mangemort avait réussi à saisir sa baguette qui était tombée à côté de la cloche étincelante. Harry plongea derrière une table au moment où l’homme se tournait vers lui. Sa cagoule avait glissé, lui obscurcissant la vue. Il l’arracha de sa main libre et cria ;

— **STUP** …

— **STUPÉFIX** ! _hurlais-je_.

L’éclair rouge frappa le Mangemort en pleine poitrine. Il se figea sur place, le bras toujours levé, sa baguette tomba sur le sol et il bascula en arrière, vers la cloche transparente. Alors je m’attendais à entendre le bruit du choc lorsque l’homme heurterait la surface dure du cristal avant de glisser à terre. Mais en fait, sa tête s’enfonça à travers la surface comme s’il ne s’agissait que d’une grosse bulle de savon et il resta là, étendu sur la table les bras en croix, la tête à l’intérieur de la cloche où les vents étincelants continuaient de tourbillonner.

— **Accio baguette** ! _cria Hermione_.

La baguette magique de Harry s’envola du coin sombre où elle était tombée et atterrit dans sa main. Elle la lança aussitôt à Harry.

— Merci, _dit-il_ , et maintenant sortons de ce…

— Attention ! _hurla Neville, horrifié_.

Il regardait la tête du Mangemort, à l’intérieur de la cloche transparente. Nous levons à nouveau notre baguette mais ne lançons aucun sortilège. Bouche bée, l’air effaré, on observait la tête du Mangemort. Elle rapetissait à vue d’œil en devenant de plus en plus chauve. Ses cheveux noirs se rétractaient, ses joues paraissaient de plus en plus lisses, son crâne rond se couvrait d’une sorte de duvet et prenait l’aspect d’une peau de pêche…

Une tête de bébé grotesque reposait à présent sur le cou épais du Mangemort qui essayait de se relever. Puis, sous nos yeux stupéfaits, la tête augmenta à nouveau de volume pour reprendre sa taille initiale, une chevelure noire et une barbe épaisse poussant sur le crâne et le menton.

— C’est le Temps, _dit Hermione, effarée_. Le Temps…

Le Mangemort secoua sa tête repoussante, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, mais avant qu’il ait pu se ressaisir, elle recommença à rétrécir pour redevenir celle d’un bébé… Un cri retentit dans une pièce voisine, puis il y eut un grand bruit suivi d’un long hurlement.

— RON ? _s’exclama Harry en détachant les yeux de la monstrueuse transformation qui se déroulait devant nous_. GINNY ? LUNA ?

— Harry ! _s’écria Hermione_.

Le Mangemort avait réussi à s’arracher de la cloche transparente. Sa tête de bébé braillait de toutes ses forces et il agitait violemment les bras en tous sens, manquant de peu Harry qui se baissa juste à temps. Harry leva sa baguette mais, à son grand étonnement, Hermione lui saisit le poignet.

— Tu ne vas pas t’en prendre à un bébé !

Ce n’était pas le moment de débattre de la question. Nous entendons des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient dans la salle des Prophéties et je comprends que Harry, en criant, avait révélé notre position.

— Venez ! _dit-il_.

Laissant là le Mangemort à tête de bébé qui titubait derrière eux, nous nous précipitons vers la porte ouverte donnant sur la salle circulaire.

Nous étions parvenus à mi-chemin lorsque deux autres Mangemorts couraient vers nous, dans la pièce aux murs noirs. Virant à gauche, Harry se précipita dans un petit bureau sombre et encombré dont il claqua la porte derrière nous.

— **Colla** …, _commença Hermione mais avant qu’elle ait eu le temps d’achever la formule, la porte s’ouvrit à la volée et les deux Mangemorts firent irruption dans la pièce_.

Dans un cri de triomphe, tous deux s’exclamèrent ;

— **IMPEDIMENTA** !

Harry, Hermione et Neville furent projetés en arrière. Neville s’effondra sur le bureau, Hermione heurta de plein fouet une bibliothèque et fut engloutie sous une cascade de livres et Harry se cogna violemment la tête contre le mur situé derrière lui. Je suis la seule encore debout.

— Mais comment fait-elle pour…

— **Petrificus Totalus** ! _m’exclamais-je._

L’homme se raidit, les jambes jointes, les bras collés le long du corps, et tomba sur le tapis aux pieds de Harry, face contre terre, droit comme une planche et incapable de faire le moindre geste.

— ON L’A EU ! _hurla le Mangemort qui se trouvait le plus près de Harry_. DANS LE BUREAU QUI DONNE SUR…

— **Silencio** ! _s’écria Hermione_.

La voix de l’homme s’interrompit aussitôt. Il continua de remuer les lèvres sous sa cagoule mais aucun son n’en sortit. Mais il fendit l’air de sa baguette, traçant sur la poitrine d’Hermione une longue flamme violette. Elle poussa un faible cri, comme sous l’effet de la surprise, et s’effondra sur le sol où elle resta immobile.

— HERMIONE !

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux à côté d’elle tandis que j’aide Neville à se relever de sous le bureau, sa baguette levée devant lui. Le Mangemort lui donna alors un violent coup de pied à la tête, brisant sa baguette magique au passage. Neville fut frappé de plein fouet. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et se recroquevilla par terre, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche et son nez.

Harry fit aussitôt volte-face, levant haut sa propre baguette. Le Mangemort avait arraché sa cagoule et pointait sa baguette magique droit sur lui. C’était Antonin Dolohov, le sorcier qui avait assassiné les Prewett.

Dolohov sourit. De sa main libre, il montra successivement la prophétie que Harry tenait toujours fermement, puis lui-même, puis Hermione. Bien qu’il fût toujours incapable de parler, il n’aurait pu être plus clair. Ses trois gestes signifiaient « Donne-moi la prophétie ou tu subiras le même sort qu’elle…»

— De toute façon, si je vous la donnais, vous nous tueriez tous ! _répliqua Harry_.

Je m’approche de Hermione et pose une main sur son épaule.

_Si j’ai été capable de faire revenir McGonagall, je dois réussir à guérir Hermione._

— Guoi gu’il arrive, Harry, _dit Neville d’un ton féroce_ , de lui laize zurdout bas brendre la brovézie !

Toujours sous le bureau, il avait enlevé les mains de son visage, laissant voir un nez cassé, une bouche et un menton ruisselant de sang. Un grand bruit retentit alors à l’extérieur de la pièce et Dolohov regarda par-dessus son épaule. Le Mangemort à tête de bébé apparut au seuil de la porte, braillant comme un nourrisson, ses gros poings battant l’air en tous sens. Harry sauta sur l’occasion.

— **PETRIFICUS TOTALUS** !

Le sortilège frappa Dolohov avant qu’il ait pu faire un geste pour l’esquiver et il bascula en avant, s’abattant en travers de son camarade, aussi raide et immobile que lui.

— Hermione, _dit Harry_.

Il la secoua pendant que le Mangemort à tête de bébé s’éloignait à nouveau en titubant.

— Hermione, réveille-toi…

— Gu’est-ze gu’il lui a vait ? _demanda Neville en s’extrayant de sous le bureau pour aller s’agenouiller de l’autre côté du corps inerte d’Hermione_.

Son nez enflait rapidement en laissant échapper un flot de sang.

— Je ne sais pas…

Neville prit le poignet d’Hermione.

— Le bouls bat engore, Harry. J’en zuis zûr.

— Elle est vivante ?

— Oui, je grois.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry tendit l’oreille pour guetter d’éventuels bruits de pas mais il n’entendit que les vagissements du Mangemort à tête de bébé qui continuait de tout renverser sur son passage dans la pièce voisine.

— Nous ne sommes pas loin de la sortie, _murmura Harry_. La pièce circulaire est juste à côté… Neville, si tu parviens à l’atteindre et à trouver la bonne porte avant l’arrivée des autres Mangemorts, je suis sûr que tu peux emmener Hermione jusqu’à l’ascenseur… Ensuite, il faudra trouver quelqu’un… donner l’alerte…

— Et doi, gu’est-ze gue du vas vaire ? _dit Neville, les sourcils froncés, en épongeant son nez sanglant avec la manche de sa robe._

— Je dois retrouver les autres, _répondit Harry_.

— Alors, je viens aveg doi, _déclara Neville d’un ton ferme_.

— Je vais aider Harry, Neville. Et qui s’occupera de Hermione ?

— On va l’embeder aveg dous, _assura Neville_. Je la borderai, bou êtes beilleur gue boi au gombat…

Il se leva et prit Hermione par un bras en lançant un regard décidé à Harry. Celui-ci hésita puis il prit l’autre bras et aida Neville à hisser sur ses épaules le corps inanimé.

— Attends, _dis-je_.

Je ramasse par terre la baguette magique d’Hermione et la mit dans la main de Neville.

— Tu ferais bien de prendre ça.

Neville écarta d’un coup de pied les débris de sa propre baguette et suivit Harry qui s’avançait lentement vers la porte.

— Ba grand-bère va be duer, _dit Neville d’une voix accablée, des gouttes de sang giclant de son nez_. Z’édait la baguedde bagigue de bon bère.


	29. L'Arcade

Harry passa la tête de l’autre côté de la porte et regarda prudemment autour de lui. Le Mangemort à tête de bébé hurlait et se cognait partout, renversant des horloges de grand-mère et des tables chargées de pendules. Incapable de s’orienter, il poussait des braillements de nourrisson tandis que l’armoire vitrée, que je soupçonnais être remplie de Retourneurs de Temps, continuait de tomber et de se fracasser par terre avant de se redresser contre le mur en se réparant toute seule.

— Celui-là ne fera sûrement pas attention à nous, _murmura Harry_. Venez… Reste bien derrière moi, Neville.

Nous sortons silencieusement du bureau et retournons dans la salle noire, à présent déserte. Neville vacillait légèrement sous le poids d’Hermione. La porte de la salle du Temps se referma derrière nous et le mur circulaire se remit à tourner. Les croix enflammées d’Hermione s’étaient effacées.

— À ton avis, par où faut-il… ? _fis-je avant d’être interrompue._

Une porte s’ouvrit sur notre droite et trois personnes firent irruption dans la pièce.

— Ron ! _s’exclama Harry en se précipitant vers eux_. Ginny… Vous êtes tous…

— Harry, _dit Ron avec un petit gloussement de rire_.

Il s’avança vers lui, le saisit par le devant de sa robe et le regarda d’un œil vitreux.

— Ah, te voilà… Ha ! ha ! ha !… Tu as un drôle d’air, Harry… On dirait que tu sors du lit…

Ron avait le teint très pâle et un liquide sombre s’égouttait du coin de sa bouche. Soudain, ses genoux se dérobèrent et il resta cramponné à la robe de Harry, l’obligeant à se pencher en une sorte de salut.

— Ginny ? _dit Harry, effrayé_. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Mais Ginny hocha la tête et glissa le long du mur en tombant assise par terre. La respiration haletante, elle se tenait la cheville.

— Je crois qu’elle s’est cassé la cheville, j’ai entendu quelque chose craquer, _murmura Luna qui semblait la seule à être en bon état_.

Elle se pencha sur Ginny.

— Quatre Mangemorts nous ont poursuivis dans une salle remplie de planètes, _expliqua-t-elle_. C’était un drôle d’endroit. Par moments, on avait l’impression de flotter dans le noir.

— Harry, on a vu Saturne de près ! _dit Ron en continuant de glousser faiblement_. Et Saturne rond. Tu as compris, Harry ? Saturne rond… Ha ! ha ! ha !…

Une bulle de sang enfla et éclata au coin de ses lèvres.

— En tout cas, il y en a un qui a attrapé Ginny par le pied, _reprit Luna_. J’ai jeté un sortilège de Réduction et je lui ai fait exploser Pluton à la figure, mais…

Avec un geste d’impuissance, Luna montra Ginny qui respirait faiblement, les yeux fermés. Je pointe ma baguette sur sa cheville.

— **Ferula** , _dis-je_.

Et une attelle se place sur sa cheville.

— Et Ron, qu’est-ce qu’il lui est arrivé ? _demanda Harry, effaré_.

Ron continuait à glousser de rire, toujours suspendu à la robe de Harry.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils lui ont fait, _répondit tristement Luna_ , mais il est devenu un peu bizarre. J’ai eu du mal à le ramener.

— Harry, _dit Ron qui lui attrapa l’oreille pour l’approcher de sa bouche_. Tu sais qui c’est, cette fille ? C’est Loufoca… Loufoca Lovegood… ha ! ha ! ha !

— Il faut sortir d’ici, _dit Harry d’un ton ferme_. Luna, tu peux aider Ginny ?

— Oui, _répondit-elle en glissant sa baguette magique derrière une oreille pour la garder à portée de main_.

_Oreille, cheveux, on a tous notre petite solution._

Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de Ginny et la souleva.

— C’est simplement la cheville, je peux me relever toute seule ! _dit Ginny, agacée_.

Mais un instant plus tard, elle glissa sur le côté et se raccrocha à Luna. Harry attrapa le bras de Ron et le passa par-dessus ses épaules pour le soutenir. Puis il regarda les portes autour de la pièce.

_Une chance sur douze de trouver la sortie du premier coup…_

Harry traîna Ron vers l’une des portes. Lorsqu’il n’en fut plus qu’à un mètre ou deux, une autre porte s’ouvrit brusquement de l’autre côté de la salle et trois Mangemorts surgirent, menés par Bellatrix Lestrange.

— Ils sont là ! _hurla-t-elle_.

Des éclairs de stupéfixion jaillirent. Harry fonça sur la porte, l’ouvrit brutalement d’un coup d’épaule, projeta Ron devant lui sans ménagements et revint sur ses pas pour aider Neville à porter Hermione. Nous parvenons à franchir le seuil à temps pour pouvoir refermer la porte au nez de Bellatrix.

— **Collaporta** ! _s’écria Harry et nos trois poursuivants heurtèrent le panneau de plein fouet_.

— Ça ne fait rien, _dit une voix d’homme_. Il y a d’autres entrées. NOUS LES TENONS, ILS SONT LÀ-DEDANS !

Nous étions revenus dans la salle aux Cerveaux et, en effet, il vit des portes de tous les côtés. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce circulaire, signalant l’arrivée de nouveaux Mangemorts qui couraient rejoindre les premiers.

— Luna ! Neville ! Nymeria ! Aidez-moi !

Nous nous précipitons le long des murs pour sceller tous les accès. Dans sa hâte d’atteindre la porte suivante, Harry heurta une table et bascula par-dessus.

— **Collaporta** !

Les bruits de pas se multipliaient derrière les portes et quelqu’un se jetait parfois contre l’une d’elles en la faisant craquer sous son poids. Luna et Neville étaient occupés à sceller celles du mur d’en face. Soudain, alors que Harry atteignait l’extrémité de la pièce, il entendit Luna crier.

— Collaaaaaaaaaargh…

Luna s’envola dans les airs. Cinq Mangemorts surgirent par la porte qu’elle n’avait pas eu le temps d’atteindre. Luna atterrit sur une table, glissa à sa surface et tomba à terre les bras en croix, aussi immobile qu’Hermione.

— Attrapez Potter ! _hurla Bellatrix qui s’élançait vers lui_.

Harry l’évita et fila dans l’autre sens.

_Et merde. Il nous faut de l’aide. La moitié de l’équipe est KO._

— Hé ! _s’exclama Ron qui s’était relevé tant bien que mal et s’avançait vers Harry en titubant comme un ivrogne_. Hé, Harry, il y a des cerveaux, là-dedans, ha ! ha ! ha ! c’est bizarre, hein, Harry ?

— Ron, écarte-toi, baisse cette…

Mais Ron avait déjà pointé sa baguette magique sur le réservoir.

— Je t’assure, Harry, ce sont des cerveaux… Regarde… **Accio cerveau** !

La scène sembla se figer momentanément. Nous nous tournons tous malgré nous pour regarder le réservoir d’où un cerveau jaillit hors du liquide vert, tel un poisson sautant hors de l’eau. Pendant un instant, le cerveau resta suspendu dans les airs, puis il s’envola vers Ron en tournant sur lui-même et des rubans d’images mouvantes se mirent à flotter dans son sillage en se déroulant comme des bobines de film.

— Ha ! ha ! ha ! Harry, tu as vu ? _dit Ron qui regardait le cerveau offrir le spectacle de son intimité_. Harry, viens voir, touche-le, ça doit faire un drôle d’effet…

— RON, NON !

Lorsque Harry se rua en avant, il était déjà trop tard, Ron avait attrapé le cerveau entre ses mains tendues. Dès qu’ils entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, les tentacules s’enroulèrent comme des cordes autour des bras de Ron.

— Harry, regarde ce qui se passe… Non… Non… Je ne veux pas… Non, arrêtez… arrêtez…

Mais les fins rubans s’entortillaient à présent autour de sa poitrine. Il avait beau tirer dessus, les déchirer, le cerveau se collait à lui comme le corps d’une pieuvre.

_C’est pas possible un crétin pareil !_

— **Diffïndo** ! _hurla Harry, essayant de trancher les tentacules qui enserraient Ron, mais ils ne cédèrent pas_.

Ron tomba à terre en se débattant contre ses liens.

— Harry, il va étouffer ! _s’écria Ginny, immobilisée par sa cheville cassée_.

Un éclair de lumière rouge jaillit alors de la baguette magique de l’un des Mangemorts et l’atteignit en plein visage. Elle bascula sur le côté et resta étendue sur le sol, inconsciente.

— SDUBÉVIGZ ! _hurla Neville, la baguette d’Hermione pointée sur les Mangemorts_. SDUBÉVIGZ ! SDUBÉVIGZ !

Mais rien ne se produisit. Un Mangemort jeta lui aussi à Neville un sortilège de Stupéfixion qui le manqua de quelques centimètres. Harry, Neville et moi étions seuls à affronter nos cinq adversaires. Deux d’entre eux projetèrent des rayons argentés semblables à des flèches qui nous manquent mais creusèrent deux gros trous dans le mur, derrière nous. Harry prit la fuite en voyant Bellatrix Lestrange se ruer sur lui.

— **Stupéfix** !

Je parviens à toucher un des Mangemorts qui couraient après Harry en renversant tables et chaises sur leur passage mais n’osant pas lui jeter de sorts, de peur de briser la prophétie.

Harry fonça vers la seule porte encore ouverte, celle par laquelle les Mangemorts étaient eux-mêmes entrés.

— Neville, aide-moi à libérer Ron ! _m’exclamais-je._

— Bon ! Nous debons aiber Harry !

Je soupir et acquiesce.

— D’accord…

Je regarde la prophétie, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Je me retrouve à la garder alors que nous rejoignons Harry, en proie à 10 Mangemorts, dans le salle de l’Arcade.

— Potter, c’est la fin du chemin, pour toi, _dit Lucius Malefoy de sa voix traînante en enlevant sa cagoule_. Maintenant, donne-moi cette prophétie, comme un gentil garçon.

— Laissez… Laissez les autres repartir libres et je vous la donnerai ! _assura Harry, désespéré_.

Quelques Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire.

— Tu n’es pas en position de marchander, Potter, _dit Lucius Malefoy, son visage blafard rougissant de plaisir_. Vois-tu, nous sommes dix et tu es seul… Dumbledore ne t’aurait-il pas appris à compter ?

— Il d’est bas zeul ! Je zuis là auzzi ! _s’exclama Neville._

— Et moi aussi ! _dis-je à mon tour._

— Nymeria… Neville… non… retournez auprès de Ron…

— SDUBÉVIGZ ! _s’écria Neville en pointant sa baguette sur chacun des Mangemorts à tour de rôle_. SDUBÉVIGZ ! SDUBÉ…

L’un des plus grands parmi les Mangemorts le saisit alors par-derrière et lui plaqua les bras contre les flancs. Neville se débattit et donna des coups de pied, provoquant des éclats de rire chez les Mangemorts.

Lorsqu’un Mangemort s’approche de moi, il y a une sorte d’explosion et il tombe au sol, inconscient. Aucun autre essaie de m’approcher.

— C’est Londubat, n’est-ce pas ? _dit Lucius Malefoy d’un ton narquois_. Ta grand-mère a l’habitude de perdre des membres de sa famille pour les besoins de notre cause… Ta mort ne représentera pas un grand choc pour elle.

— Londubat ? _répéta Bellatrix_.

Son visage émacié s’éclaira d’un sourire véritablement maléfique.

— J’ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer tes parents, mon garçon.

— JE LE ZAIS BIEN ! _rugit Neville_.

Il se démena alors avec tant de force que le Mangemort qui l’immobilisait s’écria ;

— Que quelqu’un le stupéfixe !

— Oh, non, non, non, _dit Bellatrix_.

Elle paraissait transportée, débordante d’excitation. Son regard se porta sur Harry, moi puis à nouveau sur Neville.

— Voyons plutôt combien de temps peut tenir Londubat avant de s’effondrer comme ses parents… À moins que Potter préfère nous donner la prophétie ?

— DE LA DODDE ZURDOUT BAS ! _s’exclama Neville qui paraissait hors de lui, donnant des coups de pied, se tortillant en tous sens tandis que Bellatrix s’approchait de lui, sa baguette levée_. DE LA DODDE ZURDOUT BAS, HARRY !

Bellatrix brandit sa baguette magique.

— **Endoloris** !

_Ils ne doivent pas me faire de mal, Malefoy l’a dit. Alors… au diable ma prophétie._

Je me jette en plein sur le sort, et comme en 4ème année pour l’Imperium, je ne sens absolument rien. Par contre, dans ses yeux, je vois le reflet de la peur et un halo violet.

— Je vous déconseille de faire ça, _dis-je, menaçante._

Je me retourne et donne un coup de poing au Mangemort qui retenait Neville et, alors que je pointe ma baguette sur Lestrange, elle lève les mains en l’air, effrayée.

— Ses pouvoirs sont plus puissants qu’on nous avait dit… Attrapez là ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura besoin de sa force ! _crie t-elle._

— NON !

Je regarde avec horreur Harry tendre sa prophétie à Malefoy. Celui-ci fit un bond en avant pour s’en saisir. Au même instant, loin au-dessus de nos têtes, deux autres portes s’ouvrirent à la volée et six autres personnes se précipitèrent dans la salle ; Sirius, Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks, Kingsley et maman.

Malefoy se retourna, sa baguette brandie, mais Tonks lui avait déjà décoché un éclair de stupéfixion.

Harry plongea au bas du socle de pierre et courut se mettre à l’abri. J’en profite pour relever Neville et le mettre à l’abri. Contrairement aux autres fois, le halo n’avait pas disparu.

Les Mangemorts étaient complètement désemparés face à l’attaque soudaine des membres de l’Ordre qui faisaient pleuvoir sur eux un déluge de sortilèges en sautant de gradin en gradin. Harry nous rejoint.

— Vous n’êtes pas blessés ? _cria-t-il alors qu’un autre maléfice jaillissait à quelques centimètres au-dessus de nos têtes_.

— Don, _répondit Neville en essayant de se relever_.

— Et Ron ?

— Je grois gu’il va bien… Il ze baddait doujours aveg le zerveau guand zon est bardi…

Le sol de pierre explosa entre nous, frappé par un sortilège qui creusa un cratère à l’endroit où la main de Neville s’était trouvée quelques secondes auparavant. Nous nous hâtons de prendre la fuite mais un bras vigoureux surgit soudain de nulle part, une main se referma sur le cou de Harry et le souleva si haut que ses orteils touchaient à peine le sol.

— Donne-la-moi, _gronda une voix à son oreille_ , donne-moi la prophétie…

L’homme serra avec force la gorge de Harry qui en eut le souffle coupé. Le pointe ma baguette sur le Mangemort mais je n’ai pas le temps de prononcer « **Lashlabask !** » que Neville bondit sur le partisan de Voldemort. Incapable d’articuler convenablement une formule magique, il avait enfoncé la baguette d’Hermione à travers l’une des fentes qui permettaient au Mangemort de voir sous sa cagoule. L’homme lâcha aussitôt Harry en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Harry fit volteface et lança d’une voix haletante ;

— **STUPÉFIX** !

Le Mangemort bascula en arrière et sa cagoule glissa, révélant le visage de Macnair, le bourreau qui avait été désigné pour tuer Buck. L’un de ses yeux était enflé et injecté de sang.

— Merci ! _dit Harry à Neville_.

— Piouf, tu m’as devancée ! _dis-je avec un sourire._

Nous nous écartons pour laisser passer Sirius, toujours aux prises avec son Mangemort. Tous deux étaient engagés dans un duel si acharné qu’on n’arrivait plus à distinguer leurs baguettes. Le pied de Harry entra alors en contact avec l’œil magique de Maugrey qui roulait sur le sol.

Son propriétaire était allongé sur le flanc, la tête ensanglantée, et son agresseur se ruait à présent sur Harry, Neville et moi. C’était Dolohov, son long visage blanchâtre tordu dans une expression de joie.

— **Tarentallegra** ! _s’écria-t-il, sa baguette pointée sur Neville_.

Les jambes de Neville se mirent aussitôt à gigoter en dansant frénétiquement les claquettes. Déséquilibré, il tomba une nouvelle fois par terre.

— Et maintenant, Potter…

Dolohov fendit l’air de sa baguette, comme il l’avait fait avec Hermione, mais Harry avait hurlé ;

— **Protego** !

Le charme du Bouclier avait atténué la puissance du maléfice. Doholov leva sa baguette.

— **Accio proph** …

Sirius surgit de nulle part et heurta Dolohov de plein fouet d’un grand coup d’épaule qui le précipita à plusieurs mètres. Sirius et Dolohov engagèrent aussitôt un duel acharné. Leurs baguettes magiques flamboyaient comme des épées, dans un jaillissement d’étincelles. Une nouvelle fois, Dolohov fendit l’air de sa baguette, comme il l’avait fait avec Harry et Hermione. Harry se leva d’un bond et hurla ;

— **Petrificus Totalus** !

Bras et jambes à nouveau figés, Dolohov bascula en arrière et atterrit violemment sur le dos.

— Bien joué ! _s’écria Sirius en forçant Harry à se baisser pour éviter deux éclairs de stupéfixion qui volaient vers eux_. Et maintenant, tu vas sortir de…

Tous deux se baissèrent à nouveau. Un jet de lumière verte avait manqué Sirius de peu.

— **Finite Incantatem** !

Libéré, Neville se releva.

— Berci, _dit-il, essouflé._

Je vois Tonks tomber des gradins, sa silhouette flasque dégringolant de marche en marche. Bellatrix, triomphante, revint en courant se jeter dans la mêlée. Sirius se rua vers elle. Kingsley affrontait Rookwood dont le visage grêlé n’était plus masqué par sa cagoule.

Harry nous rejoint.

— La prophétie, donne-moi la prophétie, Potter ! _gronda la voix de Lucius Malefoy à son oreille_.

L’extrémité de la baguette que Malefoy s’enfonçait dans les côtes de mon petit ami.

— Non… Laissez-moi… Neville, attrape-la !

Harry fit rouler le globe de verre sur le sol. Pivotant sur le dos, Neville le ramassa et le serra contre sa poitrine. Malefoy dirigea alors sa baguette sur Neville mais Harry retourna la sienne par-dessus son épaule et cria « **Impedimenta** ! »

Malefoy fut projeté en arrière, libérant Harry qui se releva en hâte. Emporté par son élan, Malefoy heurta de plein fouet le socle de pierre sur lequel Sirius et Bellatrix s’affrontaient en combat singulier. Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur nous mais avant qu’il ait eu le temps de prononcer la moindre formule, Lupin avait surgi entre nous.

— Harry, rassemble les autres et PARTEZ TOUS !

Je vois alors que ma mère se bat contre Malefoy. Harry me tira en direction d’une porte alors que je me débats. Un sortilège fait tomber Neville… et la prophétie qui se brise.

Contemplant les débris de verre avec une expression d’horreur, nous voyons une silhouette d’un blanc nacré, aux yeux immenses, s’élever dans les airs. Personne d’autre n’avait remarqué l’apparition. Nous ne comprenons aucun mot. La silhouette s’arrêta alors de parler et se volatilisa.

— Harry, je zuis désolé ! _s’écria Neville, le visage angoissé_. Je zuis vraibent davré, Harry, je de voulais bas…

— Ça n’a pas d’importance ! _coupa Harry_.

— Dubbledore ! _s’exclama brusquement Neville_.

Il gardait les yeux fixés par-dessus l’épaule de Harry et son visage luisant de sueur paraissait soudain transporté.

— Quoi ?

— DUBBLEDORE !

Nous nous retournons. Au-dessus de nos têtes, debout dans l’embrasure de la porte qui donnait sur la salle aux Cerveaux, se tenait Albus Dumbledore, sa baguette magique levée, le visage pâle et furieux.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Dumbledore avait déjà dévalé les marches, passant devant Neville, Harry et moi lorsque le Mangemort le plus proche s’aperçut de sa présence et l’annonça à grands cris. L’un des autres Mangemorts prit aussitôt la fuite, grimpant les marches à quatre pattes comme un singe.

Le sortilège que lui lança Dumbledore le ramena en arrière aussi facilement que s’il avait été accroché à un filin invisible… Seuls deux adversaires continuaient à se battre, sans s’être apparemment rendu compte de l’arrivée de Dumbledore. Sirius se baissa pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jailli de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d’elle.

— Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! _s’écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle_.

Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine. Le rire ne s’était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s’agrandirent sous le choc.

— SIRIUS !

Harry me lâcha et sauta en bas des gradins en brandissant sa baguette magique tandis que Dumbledore se tournait lui aussi vers le socle de pierre.

Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l’arcade. La peur et la surprise se mêlaient sur le visage émacié de Sirius qui traversa l’antique arcade et disparut au-delà du voile. L’étoffe déchirée se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place.

Lestrange poussa un cri triomphant et ma mère, elle, se retrouve retenue par Kingsley.

— SIRIUS ! _hurla Harry_. SIRIUS !

Lorsque Harry se précipita vers le socle de pierre, Lupin l’attrapa fermement et lui enserra la poitrine de ses bras pour l’empêcher d’aller plus loin.

— Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…

— Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l’autre côté !

— Il est trop tard, Harry.

— On peut encore le rattraper.

Harry se débattait avec une violence rageuse mais Lupin ne le lâchait pas.

— Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry… Rien…C’est fini pour lui.


	30. Fudge

— Non, ce n’est pas fini ! _hurla Harry_.

— Lâche moi ! _hurle maman à Kingsley._

Harry continuait de lutter de toutes ses forces pour échapper à l’étreinte de Lupin.

— SIRIUS ! _s’écria-t-il_. SIRIUS !

— Il ne peut pas revenir, Harry, _dit Lupin_.

Sa voix se brisait sous les efforts qu’il devait faire pour maintenir Harry.

— Il ne peut pas revenir parce qu’il est m…

— IL N’EST PAS MORT ! _rugit Harry_. SIRIUS !

Il y avait encore beaucoup de mouvement autour de nous, des éclairs qui jaillissaient par instants.

Lupin entraîna Harry le plus loin possible du socle de pierre. Dumbledore avait regroupé au milieu de la salle la plupart des Mangemorts qui semblaient immobilisés par des cordes invisibles. Maugrey Fol Œil s’était glissé jusqu’à l’endroit où Tonks était étendue et tentait de la ranimer. Derrière le socle de pierre, il y avait encore des éclairs, des cris, des grognements ; maman s’était ruée sur Bellatrix pour prendre la relève de Sirius.

— Harry ?

Neville avait réussi à se laisser tomber de marche en marche jusqu’à l’endroit où se tenait Harry. Celui-ci avait renoncé à lutter contre Lupin qui lui tenait toujours le bras par simple précaution.

Et moi, j’étais immobile, choquée.

— Harry… Je zuis vraibent désolé…, _dit Neville_. Zed hobbe Ziriuz Blag, z’édait un de des abis ?

Harry acquiesça d’un signe de tête. Remus arrive.

— Allons… allons retrouver les autres, _dit-il_. Où sont-ils ?

Il s’était détourné de l’arcade et l’on aurait dit que chaque parole qu’il prononçait lui faisait mal.

— Ils zont là-bas, _répondit Neville_. Un zerveau a addagué Rod bais je benze gu’il z’en est zordi. Et Herbiode est évadouie bais zon bouls bat doujours…

À cet instant, une détonation suivie d’un cri retentit derrière le socle de pierre. Je vois maman tomber par terre en hurlant de douleur. Bellatrix Lestrange tourna les talons et prit la fuite tandis que Dumbledore faisait volte-face. Il lui jeta un sortilège mais elle parvint à le dévier. Elle était déjà arrivée à mi-hauteur des gradins, à présent.

— MAMAN ! _criais-je en me précipitant vers elle._

— Nymeria… Harry… Non ! _s’écria Lupin_.

Je cours vers ma mère, jetant des **Impedimenta** , **Stupéfix** et **Petrificus** **Totalus** un peu partout. Je fini cependant par arriver près d’elle, le souffle court et les mains tremblantes de peur.

— Maman… _dis-je, les larmes aux yeux en m’agenouillant près d’elle._

— Ça va aller ma chérie… _dit-elle faiblement._ Tu dois sortir. Protège la prophétie.

Elle désigne la sphère, que je tiens toujours entre mes mains. Elle était toujours intacte, je-ne-sais-comment. Remus arrive.

— Nymeria, ne reste pas là. Va aider tes amis. Je m’occupe de ta mère, _me dit-il_.

J’acquiesce et, animée par la colère, je me lève et remonte dans la salle.

— Nymeria ! Harry poursuivait cette femme ! _m’informe Ginny._

— Je sais !

Je pars en courant et finit par rejoindre l’atrium.

Lorsque j’arrive, Harry est étendu à plat ventre sur le sol, sans ses lunettes, le corps frissonnant comme si le bois ciré s’était transformé en glace… il y avait du monde qui sortait des cheminées.

Je rejoins Dumbledore, à côté de Harry.

— Ça va, Harry, tu n’es pas blessé ?

— Ça va, _répondit-il en tremblant si violemment qu’il n’arrivait plus à tenir la tête droite_. Je… non… où est Voldemort… qui sont ces… qu’est-ce que… ?

L’atrium était rempli de monde. Le parquet brillant reflétait les flammes vert émeraude qui avaient jailli dans toutes les cheminées aménagées le long des murs, et d’où émergeait un flot continu de sorcières et de sorciers. J’aide Harry à se relever et voit un Cornélius Fudge abasourdi.

— Il était là ! _s’écria un homme vêtu d’une robe écarlate, les cheveux coiffés en catogan_.

Il montrait du doigt un tas de débris dorés de l’autre côté du hall.

— Je l’ai vu, Mr Fudge. Je vous jure que c’était Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a emmené cette femme avec lui et il s’est enfui en transplanant.

— Je sais, Williamson, je sais, je l’ai vu aussi ! _balbutia_ _Fudge qui portait un pyjama sous sa cape à rayures et haletait comme s’il venait de courir plusieurs kilomètres_. Par la barbe de Merlin… Ici… Ici même ! Au ministère de la Magie ! Par tous les dieux du ciel ! Comment est-ce possible… ma parole… comment cela a-t-il pu… ?

— Il était temps ! _m’exclamais-je avec colère._

— Allez donc faire un tour au Département des mystères, Cornélius, _dit Dumbledore_.

Il s’avança ostensiblement afin que les nouveaux venus s’aperçoivent de sa présence. Quelques-uns d’entre eux levèrent leur baguette, d’autres parurent simplement stupéfaits. Les statues de l’elfe et du gobelin applaudirent et Fudge sursauta si violemment que ses pieds chaussés de pantoufles quittèrent brièvement le sol.

— Vous trouverez dans la chambre de la Mort plusieurs des Mangemorts évadés, immobilisés par un maléfice Antitransplanage, en attendant de savoir ce que vous comptez faire d’eux.

— Dumbledore ! _bredouilla Fudge, médusé_. Vous… Ici… Je… Je…

Il lança des regards frénétiques aux Aurors qui l’accompagnaient. De toute évidence, il était à deux doigts de s’écrier « Saisissez-vous de lui ! ».

— Cornélius, je suis prêt à affronter vos hommes et à les vaincre une fois de plus ! _tonna Dumbledore_. Mais, il y a quelques minutes, vous avez eu devant les yeux la preuve que, depuis un an, je vous disais la vérité. Lord Voldemort est revenu, vous avez recherché pendant douze mois un homme qui n’était pas coupable et il serait temps que vous redeveniez raisonnable !

— Je… Ne… Bon…, _bégaya Fudge_.

Il jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui comme s’il espérait que quelqu’un allait lui dire ce qu’il devait faire. Voyant que personne ne réagissait, il poursuivit.

— Très bien… Dawlish ! Williamson ! Descendez au Département des mystères et voyez ce qu’il en est… Dumbledore, il… il va falloir que vous m’expliquiez exactement… La fontaine de la Fraternité magique… Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? _ajouta-t-il dans une sorte de gémissement en contemplant les débris des statues de la sorcière, du sorcier et du centaure, éparpillés sur le sol_.

— Nous parlerons de tout ça lorsque j’aurai renvoyé Harry et Nymeria à Poudlard, _répondit Dumbledore_.

— Harry… Harry Potter ? Et Nymeria Fawley ?

Fudge pivota sur ses talons et nous regarda, Harry et moi, debout près du mur, à côté de la statue couchée par terre.

— Eux… Ici ? _dit Fudge_. Pourquoi… Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ?

— Je vous expliquerai tout, _assura Dumbledore_ , lorsque Harry et Nymeria serons de retour à l’école.

Il s’éloigna du bassin et s’approcha de l’endroit où se trouvait la tête arrachée du sorcier d’or. Sa baguette pointée, il murmura ;

— **Portus**.

La tête brilla d’une lueur bleue et se mit à vibrer bruyamment contre le sol pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir inerte.

— Attendez un peu ! _dit Fudge alors que Dumbledore ramassait la tête d’or pour nous l’apporter_. Vous n’avez aucune autorisation pour ce Portoloin ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire des choses comme ça sous les yeux du ministre de la Magie, vous… vous…

Sa voix s’étouffa sous le regard impérieux de Dumbledore qui le fixait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

— Vous allez donner l’ordre de mettre fin aux fonctions de Dolores Ombrage à Poudlard et l’autorisation à cette jeune femme d’y continuer sa scolarité, _déclara Dumbledore_. Vous allez dire à vos Aurors d’arrêter de rechercher mon professeur de soins aux créatures magiques afin qu’il puisse reprendre son travail. Je vais vous accorder…

Dumbledore tira de sa poche une montre à douze aiguilles qu’il consulta d’un bref coup d’œil.

— Une demi-heure de mon temps, au cours de laquelle je vous résumerai l’essentiel de ce qui s’est passé ici. Après cela, il me faudra retourner à mon école. Si vous avez encore besoin de mon aide, je serai ravi de vous l’apporter, il vous suffira de me contacter à Poudlard. Les lettres adressées au directeur me parviendront.

Fudge, les yeux exorbités, resta bouche bée, son visage rond rosissant à vue d’œil sous ses cheveux gris en désordre.

— Je… Vous…

Dumbledore lui tourna le dos.

— Prenez ce Portoloin.

Il nous tendit la tête d’or de la statue et Harry et moi posons la main dessus.

— Je vous retrouverai dans une demi-heure, _dit Dumbledore à voix basse_. Un… deux… Trois…

Le parquet verni se déroba sous mes pieds, l’atrium, Fudge, Dumbledore disparurent…


	31. La colère de Harry

_Bureau de Dumbledore_

Harry et moi atterrissons dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je constate avec soulagement que la sphère n’est toujours pas cassée.

Les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices somnolaient dans leurs cadres, la tête renversée sur le dossier d’un fauteuil ou appuyée contre le bord du tableau. Une ligne vert pâle se dessinait à l’horizon. L’aube approchait.

Je pose ma prophétie sur le bureau et m’assied, angoissée, fatiguée. Aucun de nous deux ne parlait. Le silence, l’immobilité, rompus seulement par le grognement ou le reniflement occasionnel d’un portrait endormi, étaient insupportables.

Harry fit le tour du bureau. Je ferme les yeux et met ma tête dans mes bras, essayant de me reposer. Nous sommes ici pour une demi-heure.

Je finis par m’endormir, parce que lorsque je me réveille, Dumbledore est là.

— Eh bien, Harry, Nymeria, _dit Dumbledore en se détournant de l’oisillon_ , je pense que vous serez content d’apprendre qu’aucun de vos camarades de classe n’aura à subir de conséquences durables des événements de la nuit dernière.

Je frotte mes yeux pour me réveiller.

— Madame Pomfresh est en train de rafistoler tout le monde, _dit Dumbledore_. Nymphadora Tonks devra peut-être faire un petit séjour à Ste Mangouste mais apparemment, elle devrait se rétablir complètement.

_Tant mieux…_

— Je sais ce que tu ressens, Harry, _dit Dumbledore avec beaucoup de douceur_.

— Non, vous ne savez rien du tout _, répliqua Harry_.

Sa voix était devenue soudain puissante et ferme. Une fureur intense, comme chauffée au rouge, jaillissait en lui.

— Vous voyez, Dumbledore ? _dit Phineas Nigellus d’un air malicieux_. N’essayez jamais de comprendre les jeunes. Ils détestent ça. Ils préfèrent de très loin rester des incompris tragiques, s’apitoyer sur eux-mêmes, se complaire dans leur…

— Ça suffit, Phineas, _l’interrompit Dumbledore_.

Harry lui tourna le dos et regarda par la fenêtre. Dumbledore et moi échangeons un regard.

— Il n’y a aucune honte à éprouver de tels sentiments, Harry, _dit Dumbledore_. Au contraire… Le fait que tu sois capable de ressentir une telle douleur constitue ta plus grande force.

— Ma plus grande force, vraiment ? _répliqua Harry d’une voix tremblante, les yeux fixés sur le stade de Quidditch_. Vous n’avez aucune idée… Vous ne savez pas…

— Qu’est-ce que je ne sais pas ? _demanda Dumbledore, de la même voix calme_.

Harry fit volte-face, frémissant de rage.

— Je ne veux pas parler de ce que je ressens, compris ?

— Harry, souffrir ainsi prouve que tu es toujours un homme ! Cette douleur fait partie de l’être humain…

— ALORS JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE HUMAIN ! _rugit-il_.

Je sursaute alors que Harry prend le fragile instrument d’argent posé sur une table à côté de lui et le jeta à travers la pièce. L’objet se brisa en mille morceaux contre le mur. Divers portraits poussèrent des cris de colère ou de frayeur et la tête d’Armando Dippet s’exclama ;

— Non mais vraiment !

— JE M’EN FICHE ! _leur cria Harry en saisissant un Lunascope qu’il lança dans la cheminée_. J’EN AI EU ASSEZ, J’EN AI VU ASSEZ, JE VEUX QUE ÇA FINISSE, ÇA NE M’INTÉRESSE PLUS…

Il prit la table sur laquelle avait été posé le fragile instrument d’argent et la jeta également de toutes ses forces. Elle se cassa par terre et ses pieds roulèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce.

_Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ?_

— Tu ne t’en fiches pas du tout, _dit Dumbledore_.

Il n’avait pas même tressailli, ni esquissé le moindre mouvement pour empêcher Harry de démolir son bureau. Il paraissait très calme, presque détaché.

— Tu t’en fiches si peu que tu as la sensation de mourir de douleur, comme si on te vidait de ton sang.

— CE N’EST PAS VRAI ! _hurla Harry, si fort que sa gorge semblait sur le point de se déchirer_.

— Oh, si, c’est vrai, _reprit Dumbledore, plus calme que jamais_. Tu as perdu ta mère, ton père et maintenant l’être qui pour toi tenait lieu de parent. Et tu ne t’en fiches pas du tout.

— VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QUE JE RESSENS ! _gronda Harry_. VOUS ÊTES LÀ À PARLER…

VOUS…

Il se précipita vers la porte, saisit la poignée et la tourna violemment. Mais la porte ne s’ouvrait toujours pas. Harry fixa à nouveau Dumbledore.

— Laissez-moi sortir, _dit-il_.

Il tremblait des pieds à la tête.

— Non, _répondit simplement Dumbledore_.

— Harry… _dis-je d’une voix douce._

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent sans bouger.

— Laissez-moi sortir, _répéta Harry_.

— Non, _répondit une nouvelle fois Dumbledore_.

— Si vous ne… Si vous m’enfermez ici… Si vous ne me laissez pas…

— Si ça peut te faire plaisir, continue donc à casser mes objets, _dit Dumbledore d’un ton serein_. De toute façon, j’en ai trop.

Il contourna son bureau et alla s’asseoir derrière en observant Harry. Je comprends alors que Dumbledore a raison. Harry a besoin de passer ses nerfs, d’exprimer sa colère.

— Laisse tout sortir, _finis-je par dire._ Harry, laisse ta colère sortir avant qu’elle ne te dévore.

Dumbledore semblait de mon avis, mais Harry continuait de le fixer.

— Laissez-moi sortir, _dit à nouveau Harry d’un ton froid et presque aussi calme que celui de Dumbledore_.

— Pas avant que tu aies écouté ce que j’ai à te dire.

Ce n’était pas ce qu’il fallait dire, visiblement.

— Et vous… Vous pensez que j’ai envie… vous pensez que je m’intéresse à… JE ME FICHE COMPLÈTEMENT DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ À ME DIRE ! _rugit Harry_. Je ne veux rien entendre !

— Tu m’écouteras quand même, _répliqua Dumbledore d’un ton ferme_. Parce que tu devrais être beaucoup plus en colère contre moi. Si tu m’attaquais, comme je te sens sur le point de le faire, je l’aurais totalement mérité.

— Qu’est-ce que vous racontez ?

— C’est ma faute si Sirius est mort, _déclara Dumbledore sans détour_. Je devrais plutôt dire presque entièrement ma faute. Je n’aurai pas la prétention de revendiquer toute la responsabilité de ce qui est arrivé. Sirius était un homme courageux, intelligent, énergique et de tels hommes n’ont pas coutume de rester chez eux à se cacher pendant que d’autres courent des risques. Mais tu n’aurais pas dû croire un seul instant qu’il était nécessaire pour toi de te rendre au Département des mystères. Si j’avais été plus franc avec toi, Harry, comme j’aurais dû l’être, tu aurais su depuis longtemps que Voldemort essayerait sans doute de t’attirer là-bas et tu ne serais jamais tombé dans le piège en y allant hier soir. Et Sirius n’aurait pas été obligé de venir à ton secours. C’est moi et moi seul qu’il faut blâmer pour cela.

_Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ?_

Harry avait toujours la main sur la poignée de la porte. Le souffle coupé, il regardait fixement Dumbledore en écoutant sans vraiment les comprendre les paroles qu’il l’entendait prononcer.

— Assieds-toi, je te prie, _dit Dumbledore_.

Ce n’était pas un ordre mais une demande. Harry hésita puis traversa lentement la pièce, jonchée à présent de rouages d’argent et de morceaux de bois, et vint s’asseoir face au bureau directorial.

— Dois-je comprendre, _dit lentement Phineas Nigellus, à la gauche de Harry_ , que mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils, le dernier des Black, est mort ?

— Oui, Phineas, _répondit Dumbledore_.

— Je ne le crois pas, _dit Phineas d’un ton brusque_.

Il sort de son portrait et je comprends aussitôt qu’il allait se rendre dans son autre tableau du square Grimmaurd. Peut-être irait-il ainsi de toile en toile en appelant Sirius dans toute la maison…

— Harry, je te dois une explication, _reprit Dumbledore_. L’explication des erreurs d’un vieil homme. Car je me rends compte à présent que tout ce que j’ai fait, ou que je n’ai pas fait, en ce qui te concerne porte le sceau des insuffisances de la vieillesse. La jeunesse ne peut savoir ce que pense et ressent le vieil âge. Mais les hommes âgés deviennent coupables s’ils oublient ce que signifiait être jeune… Et il semble bien que je l’aie oublié, ces derniers temps…

Le soleil se levait véritablement, maintenant. Une clarté orange, éblouissante, apparaissait au sommet des montagnes et le ciel brillait d’un éclat incolore. Un rayon de lumière tombait sur Dumbledore, sur ses sourcils et sa barbe argentés, sur les rides profondes de son visage.

— Il y a quinze ans, lorsque j’ai vu ta cicatrice sur ton front, j’ai deviné ce qu’elle pouvait signifier, _commença-t-il_. J’ai deviné que c’était peut-être là le signe d’un lien qui s’était forgé entre toi et Voldemort.

— Vous m’avez déjà dit ça, professeur, _répondit brutalement Harry_.

— Laisse le parler… _intervenais-je._

— C’est vrai, _admit Dumbledore sur un ton d’excuse_. Mais, vois-tu, il est nécessaire de commencer par ta cicatrice. Car il est apparu, peu après ton entrée dans le monde de la magie, que je ne m’étais pas trompé et que ta cicatrice t’avertissait lorsque Voldemort se trouvait près de toi ou qu’il ressentait une émotion intense.

— Je sais, _dit Harry d’un ton las_.

— Cette faculté que tu as de détecter la présence de Voldemort, même lorsqu’il est déguisé, et de savoir ce qu’il ressent est devenue de plus en plus prononcée depuis que Voldemort a retrouvé son propre corps et l’intégralité de ses pouvoirs. Plus récemment, _poursuivit Dumbledore_ , j’ai eu peur que Voldemort réalise qu’un tel lien existait entre vous. Et en effet, il est arrivé un moment où tu as pénétré si loin dans son esprit et ses pensées qu’il a fini par sentir ta présence. Je parle bien sûr de la nuit où tu as assisté à l’attaque de Mr Weasley.

— Ouais, Rogue m’en a parlé, _marmonna Harry_.

— Le professeur Rogue, Harry, _rectifia Dumbledore à mi-voix_. Mais ne t’es-tu pas demandé pourquoi ce n’était pas moi qui te l’avais expliqué ? Pourquoi ce n’était pas moi qui t’enseignais l’occlumancie ? Pourquoi je ne te regardais même plus depuis plusieurs mois ?

Harry leva la tête. Dumbledore paraissait triste et fatigué.

— Si, je me le suis demandé, _grommela-t-il_.

— Vois-tu, j’étais sûr qu’il ne se passerait pas longtemps avant que Voldemort essaye de s’insinuer dans ton esprit pour manipuler et fourvoyer tes pensées. Bien entendu, je ne voulais pas lui donner de motifs supplémentaires d’agir ainsi. Or, s’il se rendait compte que nos relations étaient, ou avaient toujours été, plus proches que celles qui existent traditionnellement entre un directeur d’école et un élève, j’étais certain qu’il saisirait cette occasion de se servir de toi pour m’espionner. Je craignais qu’il t’utilise en essayant de te posséder. Et je crois, Harry, que ces craintes étaient justifiées. Dans les rares occasions où nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble, toi et moi, j’ai cru voir l’ombre de Voldemort remuer au fond de tes yeux…

— Quoi ? _demandais-je, surprise_.

— Comme il l’a démontré ce soir, Voldemort, en te possédant ainsi, ne cherchait pas ma propre destruction mais la tienne. Lorsqu’il s’est emparé de toi, tout à l’heure, il espérait que je te sacrifierais pour essayer de le tuer. Tu comprends maintenant que si je prenais mes distances avec toi, c’était pour tenter de te protéger, Harry. L’erreur d’un vieil homme…

_Voldemort a pris possession de Harry ?!_

Il poussa un profond soupir.

— Sirius m’a dit que tu avais senti la présence de Voldemort en toi la nuit même où tu as vu Mr Weasley se faire attaquer. J’ai su aussitôt que mes pires craintes étaient fondées. Voldemort s’était rendu compte qu’il pouvait t’utiliser. Pour tenter de te donner des moyens de défense contre lui, j’ai demandé au professeur Rogue de t’enseigner l’occlumancie.

Il s’interrompit. Harry regarda le rayon de soleil qui glissait lentement à la surface lisse et brillante du bureau de Dumbledore illuminer un encrier d’argent et une élégante plume rouge.

— Le professeur Rogue, _reprit Dumbledore_ , a découvert que tu avais rêvé pendant des mois de la porte qui ouvre sur le Département des mystères. Depuis qu’il a retrouvé son corps, Voldemort était, bien sûr, obsédé par la prophétie et voulait à tout prix l’entendre. Il pensait si souvent à cette porte qu’elle est apparue dans tes rêves, bien que tu n’aies pas su ce qu’elle signifiait. Et puis tu as vu Rookwood, qui travaillait au Département des mystères avant son arrestation, dire à Voldemort ce que nous savions depuis toujours ; que les prophéties conservées au ministère de la Magie bénéficient d’une haute protection. Seules les personnes auxquelles elles font référence peuvent les ôter de leurs étagères sans être frappées de folie. Dans ce cas précis, il fallait que Voldemort pénètre lui-même dans le ministère au risque de se révéler au grand jour, ou bien que ce soit toi qui prennes la prophétie pour lui. Il devenait donc de plus en plus urgent que tu maîtrises l’occlumancie.

— Ce que je n’ai pas fait, _marmonna Harry_. Je n’ai pas pris la peine de m’entraîner. J’aurais pu mettre fin à ces rêves. Hermione ne cessait de me répéter que je devais absolument m’exercer. Si je l’avais fait, il n’aurait jamais pu m’attirer là-bas et… Sirius ne serait pas… Sirius ne serait pas… J’ai essayé de vérifier si vraiment il avait capturé Sirius. Je suis allé dans le bureau d’Ombrage. J’ai parlé à Kreattur dans la cheminée et il m’a dit que Sirius n’était pas là, qu’il était parti.

— Kreattur a menti, _dit Dumbledore de sa voix calme_. Tu n’es pas son maître, il pouvait donc te mentir sans avoir besoin de se punir lui-même. Kreattur voulait que tu ailles au ministère de la Magie.

— Et il m’y a envoyé exprès ?

— Oh oui. Je crains bien que Kreattur ait servi plus d’un maître ces derniers mois.

— Comment pouvait-il faire ? _demanda Harry, perplexe_. Il n’est pas sorti du square Grimmaurd depuis des années.

— Kreattur a saisi l’occasion peu avant Noël, _répondit Dumbledore_ , quand Sirius, apparemment, lui a dit « Dehors ! » Il l’a pris au mot en l’interprétant comme un ordre de quitter la maison. Et il est allé chez le seul membre de la famille Black pour qui il ait encore du respect… Narcissa, la cousine de Sirius, sœur de Bellatrix et épouse de Lucius Malefoy.

— Comment savez-vous tout cela ? _interrogea Harry_.

— Kreattur me l’a dit la nuit dernière, _répondit Dumbledore_. Quand tu as donné au professeur Rogue cet avertissement codé, dans le bureau de Dolores Ombrage, il a compris que tu avais eu une vision de Sirius prisonnier dans les entrailles du Département des mystères. Comme toi, il a tout de suite essayé de contacter Sirius. Les membres de l’Ordre du Phénix ont des moyens de communication plus sûrs que la cheminée de Dolores Ombrage. Et le professeur Rogue a pu vérifier que Sirius était bien vivant et en sécurité, square Grimmaurd. Mais quand il s’est aperçu que tu ne revenais pas de la Forêt interdite où il t’avait vu partir avec Dolores Ombrage, le professeur Rogue a craint que tu sois toujours persuadé que Sirius était prisonnier de Voldemort. Il a alors alerté des membres de l’Ordre.

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir et poursuivit.

— Alastor Maugrey, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Eleana Fawley et Remus Lupin se trouvaient au quartier général quand il a établi le contact. Ils se sont tous mis d’accord pour aller immédiatement te porter secours. Le professeur Rogue a demandé que Sirius reste dans la maison car je devais arriver d’un moment à l’autre et il fallait que quelqu’un puisse me prévenir de ce qui s’était passé. Entretemps, le professeur Rogue avait l’intention d’aller voir si tu n’étais pas resté dans la forêt. Mais Sirius n’a pas voulu demeurer en arrière pendant que les autres partaient à ta recherche. Il a donc confié à Kreattur le soin de me mettre au courant. Et quand je suis arrivé square Grimmaurd, peu après le départ des autres pour le ministère, j’ai trouvé l’elfe qui a failli s’étouffer de rire en m’annonçant où Sirius était allé.

— Il riait ? _dit Harry d’une voix caverneuse_.

— Oh oui. Kreattur ne pouvait pas nous trahir entièrement. Il n’est pas le Gardien du Secret de l’Ordre, il lui était impossible d’indiquer aux Malefoy notre lieu de rendez-vous ou de leur parler des plans secrets que nous lui avions interdit de révéler. Il était lié par les enchantements qui s’attachent à son espèce, ce qui signifie qu’il ne peut désobéir à un ordre direct de son maître, Sirius en l’occurrence. Il avait cependant donné à Narcissa des informations très utiles pour Voldemort mais que Sirius avait trouvées trop insignifiantes pour qu’il songe à lui interdire de les répéter.

— Quoi, par exemple ? _demanda Harry_.

— Par exemple, le fait que l’être qui comptait le plus au monde pour Sirius, c’était toi, _répondit Dumbledore à mi-voix_. Ou le fait que tu considérais Sirius à la fois comme un père et comme un frère. Bien sûr, Voldemort n’ignorait pas que Sirius était membre de l’Ordre et que tu savais où il se trouvait, mais les informations de Kreattur lui avaient permis de comprendre que la seule personne pour laquelle tu étais prêt à prendre tous les risques si elle avait besoin de toi, c’était Sirius Black.

— Alors… quand j’ai demandé à Kreattur si Sirius était là, hier soir…

— Les Malefoy, qui obéissaient certainement aux instructions de Voldemort, lui avaient dit de tenir Sirius à l’écart, à compter du moment où tu l’aurais vu, dans ton rêve, subir la torture. Comme ça, si tu décidais de venir voir si Sirius était ou non chez lui, Kreattur pourrait prétendre qu’il était parti. Pour parvenir à ses fins, Kreattur a blessé Buck, l’hippogriffe. Au moment où tu es apparu dans la cheminée, Sirius était en haut, occupé à le soigner.

La respiration de Harry était précipitée, haletante, comme s’il n’y avait pratiquement plus d’air dans ses poumons. Et moi, je ressentais à ce moment-là plus grande haine pour cet elfe de maison.

— Kreattur vous a dit tout ça… et ça le faisait rire ? _gronda-t-il_.

— Il ne voulait pas me le dire, mais j’ai une expérience suffisante de la legilimancie pour savoir quand on me ment ou pas. Je l’ai donc… persuadé… de me raconter toute l’histoire avant de me rendre moi-même au Département des mystères.

— Et Hermione qui n’arrêtait pas de nous dire qu’il fallait être gentil avec lui, _murmura Harry, les poings crispés sur les genoux_.

— Elle avait entièrement raison, Harry, _assura Dumbledore_. J’avais prévenu Sirius, lorsque nous avons décidé d’installer notre quartier général square Grimmaurd, qu’il fallait traiter Kreattur avec gentillesse et respect. Je lui avais également dit que Kreattur pouvait devenir dangereux pour nous. Je ne crois pas qu’il ait pris mes avertissements très au sérieux ou qu’il ait même considéré Kreattur comme un être doué des mêmes sentiments qu’un homme.

— Ne rejetez pas la faute… ne parlez… pas… de Sirius comme… Kreattur est un immonde… menteur… il mérite…

— Kreattur est ce que les sorciers en ont fait, Harry, _répondit Dumbledore_. Oui, il faut avoir pitié de lui. Son existence a été aussi misérable que celle de ton ami Dobby. Il devait obéir à Sirius parce qu’il était le dernier membre de la famille à laquelle l’attachait son état d’esclave mais il n’éprouvait pas de véritable loyauté à son égard. Et quels que soient les torts de Kreattur, il faut avouer que Sirius n’a rien fait pour améliorer son sort…

— NE PARLEZ PAS COMME ÇA DE SIRIUS ! _s’écria Harry_.

Il s’était relevé d’un bond, prêt à se ruer sur Dumbledore.

— Et Rogue ? _lança Harry_. Lui, vous ne m’en parlez pas ! Quand j’ai voulu lui dire que Sirius était prisonnier de Voldemort, il a ricané, comme d’habitude…

— Harry, tu sais bien que devant Dolores Ombrage, le professeur Rogue n’avait d’autre choix que de faire semblant de ne pas te prendre au sérieux, _répliqua Dumbledore_ d’un ton ferme. Mais comme je te l’ai expliqué, il a informé l’Ordre le plus vite possible. C’est lui qui a déduit que tu étais parti pour le ministère en voyant que tu ne revenais pas de la forêt. Lui aussi qui a donné au professeur Ombrage un faux Veritaserum lorsqu’elle a voulu te forcer à révéler où Sirius se cachait.

— Rogue… Rogue asticotait Sirius parce qu’il restait caché dans la maison. Il voulait le faire passer pour un lâche…

— Sirius était beaucoup trop intelligent et expérimenté pour se laisser atteindre par des sarcasmes aussi dérisoires, _assura Dumbledore_.

— Rogue a arrêté de me donner des leçons d’occlumancie ! _reprit Harry avec hargne_. Il m’a expulsé de son bureau !

— Je le sais, _répondit Dumbledore d’un air accablé_. J’ai déjà dit que j’avais fait une erreur en ne te donnant pas moi-même ces leçons mais à l’époque, j’étais convaincu que rien n’aurait été plus dangereux que d’ouvrir encore un peu plus ton esprit à Voldemort en ma présence…

— Rogue aggravait les choses, ma cicatrice me faisait encore plus mal après mes leçons avec lui. Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu’il n’essayait pas de m’affaiblir pour que Voldemort puisse entrer plus facilement dans mon… ?

— Je fais confiance à Severus Rogue, _dit simplement Dumbledore_. Mais j’avais oublié, encore une erreur due à l’âge, que certaines blessures sont trop profondes pour pouvoir guérir. Je pensais que le professeur Rogue parviendrait à surmonter ses sentiments à l’égard de ton père… Je me trompais.

— Mais ça, ce n’est pas grave, bien sûr ! _s’écria Harry, indifférent aux visages scandalisés et aux marmonnements réprobateurs des portraits accrochés aux murs_. Que Rogue haïsse mon père, ça n’a pas d’importance, mais que Sirius déteste Kreattur, alors là, ça ne va plus du tout !

Je me lève.

— Peut-être devrais-je vous laisser… _essayais-je, mal à l’aise._

— Reste, Nymeria, je dois aussi te parler, _me dit Dumbledore_.

Je me rassois alors, toujours autant mal à l’aise.

— Sirius ne détestait pas Kreattur, _reprend Dumbledore_ , il le considérait simplement comme un serviteur qui ne mérite pas beaucoup d’intérêt. L’indifférence, la négligence, font parfois beaucoup plus de dégâts que l’hostilité déclarée… La fontaine que nous avons détruite cette nuit racontait un mensonge. Nous, les sorciers, avons maltraité trop longtemps les êtres qui nous sont proches et nous récoltons aujourd’hui ce que nous avons semé.

— ALORS, SIRIUS A EU CE QU’IL MÉRITAIT, C’EST ÇA ? _hurla Harry_.

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit et tu ne me l’entendras jamais dire, _répondit Dumbledore d’une voix paisible_. Sirius n’était pas un homme cruel, il se montrait bienveillant envers les elfes de maison en général. Mais il n’aimait pas Kreattur car c’était un souvenir vivant de la maison qu’il avait tant haïe.

— Oui, il la haïssait ! _s’exclama Harry_.

La voix brisée, il tourna le dos à Dumbledore et s’éloigna. Le soleil éclairait brillamment la pièce, à présent. Les portraits suivirent Harry des yeux tandis qu’il marchait dans le bureau.

— Vous l’avez obligé à rester dans la maison et il avait horreur de ça, c’est pour cette raison qu’il a voulu en sortir, la nuit dernière…

— J’essayais de préserver sa vie, _dit Dumbledore, toujours à mi-voix_.

— Les gens n’aiment pas être enfermés ! _s’emporta Harry en se retournant vers lui_. Vous m’avez fait la même chose l’été dernier…

Dumbledore ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans ses longs doigts.

— Le moment est venu, _reprit-il_ , de te révéler ce que j’aurais déjà dû te dire il y a cinq ans. Assieds-toi, s’il te plaît, je vais tout te raconter. Je te demande simplement un peu de patience, tu pourras te mettre en colère contre moi, ou faire ce que tu voudras, quand j’aurai fini. Je ne t’en empêcherai pas.

_Qu’est-ce qu’il veut dire par là ?_


	32. Présage de mort

Harry lui lança un regard noir puis il alla se rasseoir sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau et attendit. Pendant un instant, Dumbledore observa par la fenêtre le parc inondé de soleil avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry.

— Il y a cinq ans, tu es arrivé à Poudlard vivant et en bonne santé, _dit-il_ , comme c’était mon intention. Enfin, pas en si bonne santé que ça. Tu avais souffert. Je savais que tu souffrirais lorsque je t’ai laissé à la porte de ta tante et de ton oncle. Je savais que je te condamnais à dix ans d’une vie difficile et obscure.

_Il savait que Harry était maltraité chez lui et il n’a rien fait ?!_

Il s’interrompit. Harry ne disait rien.

— Tu me demanderas peut-être, et tu auras de bonnes raisons pour cela, pourquoi il devait en être ainsi. Pourquoi ne pas t’avoir confié à une famille de sorciers ? Nombre d’entre elles auraient été ravies et honorées de t’élever comme leur propre fils. Pour toute réponse, je te dirai que ma priorité était de te garder en vie. Personne d’autre, à ma connaissance, ne courait d’aussi grands dangers que toi. Voldemort avait été vaincu quelques heures auparavant mais ses partisans, dont beaucoup étaient aussi redoutables que lui, se trouvaient toujours en liberté, furieux, désespérés, violents. Il fallait aussi que je prenne ma décision en fonction des années à venir. Étais-je convaincu que Voldemort avait disparu à tout jamais ? Non. J’ignorais combien de temps s’écoulerait avant son retour, dix ans, vingt ans, cinquante ans, mais je savais qu’il reviendrait et, le connaissant comme je le connais, j’étais également certain qu’il ne trouverait pas le repos tant qu’il n’aurait pas réussi à te tuer. Je savais que la connaissance de Voldemort en matière de magie dépasse sans doute celle de tous les sorciers actuels. Je savais que même mes sortilèges les plus complexes et les plus puissants ne seraient pas invincibles s’il retrouvait tous ses pouvoirs. Mais ce que je savais aussi, c’était que Voldemort avait une faiblesse. J’ai donc pris ma décision. Tu serais protégé par une ancienne magie qu’il connaît mais qu’il méprise, une magie qu’il a toujours sous-estimée, à ses dépens. Je parle bien sûr du fait que ta mère est morte pour te sauver la vie. Elle t’a ainsi doté d’une protection durable qu’il n’avait pas prévue et qui, aujourd’hui encore, coule dans tes veines. J’ai donc placé ma confiance dans le sang de ta mère. Je t’ai amené à sa sœur, sa seule parente encore vivante.

— Elle ne m’aime pas, _dit aussitôt Harry_. Elle s’en fiche complètement de…

— Mais elle t’a quand même recueilli, _l’interrompit Dumbledore_. À contrecœur, peut-être, contre sa volonté, avec fureur, amertume… Il n’en reste pas moins quelle t’a accepté et en agissant ainsi, elle a scellé le sort par lequel je te protégeais. Le sacrifice de ta mère avait fait de ce lien du sang le plus puissant bouclier que je pouvais t’offrir.

— Je ne vois toujours pas…

— Tant que tu pourras considérer comme ta maison le lieu où réside le sang de ta mère, il sera impossible à Voldemort de t’atteindre ou de te faire du mal en cet endroit-là. Il a versé le sang de ta mère, mais ce sang vit en toi et en sa sœur, il est devenu ton refuge. Tu n’as besoin de retourner là-bas qu’une fois par an mais aussi longtemps que cette maison reste la tienne, Voldemort ne peut rien contre toi lorsque tu t’y trouves. Ta tante le sait. Je lui ai expliqué ce que j’avais fait dans la lettre que je lui ai laissée devant sa porte, quand je t’ai déposé chez elle. Elle sait qu’en t’accueillant sous son toit, elle t’a gardé en vie pendant quinze ans.

— Attendez, _dit Harry_. Attendez un peu.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise et regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux.

— Vous lui avez envoyé une Beuglante. Vous lui disiez de se souvenir… C’était votre voix…

— J’ai pensé, _répondit Dumbledore en inclinant légèrement la tête_ , qu’elle aurait peut-être besoin de s’entendre rappeler le pacte qu’elle avait conclu en te prenant chez elle. Je me doutais que l’attaque des Détraqueurs lui redonnerait conscience des dangers qu’elle courait en t’acceptant comme son fils adoptif.

— C’est ce qui s’est passé, _répondit Harry à mi-voix_. Enfin, c’est plutôt mon oncle qui a réagi. Il voulait me chasser. Mais après la Beuglante, elle… elle a dit que je devais rester.

Il contempla un instant le tapis, puis ajouta ;

— Mais qu’est-ce que tout cela a à voir avec… ?

Il n’arrivait visiblement pas à prononcer le nom de Sirius.

— Il y a cinq ans, donc, _reprit Dumbledore comme s’il ne s’était pas interrompu_ , tu es arrivé à Poudlard, sans doute pas aussi heureux, ni aussi bien nourri que je l’aurais souhaité mais vivant et en assez bonne santé. Tu n’étais pas un petit prince gâté mais tu me semblais dans un état aussi satisfaisant que possible, compte tenu des circonstances. Jusque-là, mon plan avait bien marché. Ensuite… Tu te souviens aussi bien que moi de ce qui s’est passé au cours de ta première année à Poudlard. Tu as magnifiquement relevé le défi qui t’était lancé et plus tôt, beaucoup plus tôt, que je ne l’avais prévu, tu t’es retrouvé face à Voldemort. À nouveau, tu as survécu. Mieux encore, tu l’as une fois de plus empêché de regagner son pouvoir et sa force. Tu t’es battu comme l’aurait fait un homme accompli. J’étais… plus fier de toi que je ne saurais le dire. Pourtant, il y avait un défaut dans ce merveilleux plan que j’avais établi. Un défaut manifeste dont je n’ignorais pas, même à ce moment-là, qu’il pourrait tout détruire. Mais, sachant à quel point il était important que ce plan réussisse, j’étais décidé à ne pas laisser ce défaut le compromettre. J’étais le seul à pouvoir empêcher cela, ce serait donc à moi d’être suffisamment fort. C’est alors que j’ai subi mon premier test, lorsque tu étais couché à l’infirmerie, affaibli par ton combat contre Voldemort.

— Je ne comprends rien du tout à ce que vous dites, _l’interrompit Harry_.

— Moi non plus, _dis-je._

— Ce jour-là, tu m’as demandé pourquoi Voldemort avait voulu te tuer quand tu étais bébé, tu t’en souviens ?

Harry eut un signe de tête affirmatif.

— Aurais-je dû te le dire à ce moment-là ?

Harry fixa en silence les yeux bleus de Dumbledore.

— Tu ne vois pas encore le défaut de mon plan ? Non… Peut-être pas. Comme tu le sais, j’ai décidé de ne pas répondre à ta question. Onze ans, me disais-je, c’est trop jeune pour savoir. Il n’avait jamais été dans mes intentions de te faire si tôt une telle révélation. Elle aurait été trop lourde pour un garçon de cet âge. J’aurais dû reconnaître alors les premiers signes du danger. J’aurais dû me demander pourquoi je ne m’inquiétais pas outre mesure de t’entendre poser déjà cette question à laquelle je savais qu’il faudrait un jour apporter une terrible réponse. La vérité, et j’aurais dû me l’avouer à moi-même, c’était que j’étais trop heureux d’avoir un bon prétexte pour ne pas y répondre à ce moment-là… Tu étais trop jeune, beaucoup trop jeune. Ensuite a commencé la deuxième année à Poudlard. Une fois de plus, tu as dû relever des défis que même des sorciers adultes n’avaient jamais eu à affronter. Et cette fois encore, tu as réussi au-delà de mes rêves les plus insensés. Mais tu ne m’as plus demandé pourquoi Voldemort avait laissé cette marque sur ton front. Oh, bien sûr, nous avons parlé de ta cicatrice… Nous avons approché le sujet de très près. Pourquoi ne t’ai-je pas tout révélé à cette époque ? Il me semblait tout simplement que douze ans, ce n’était guère mieux que onze pour entendre de telles révélations. Lorsque tu es sorti de mon bureau, tu étais épuisé, taché de sang, mais euphorique. Quant à moi, si j’ai éprouvé un vague malaise à l’idée que je ne t’avais toujours rien dit, il fut très vite étouffé. Tu étais encore si jeune, je ne pouvais me résoudre à gâcher cette nuit de triomphe… Tu vois, Harry ? Tu vois le défaut de mon plan si brillant ? J’étais tombé dans le piège que j’avais prévu et dont je m’étais dit que je pourrais l’éviter, que je devais l’éviter.

— Je ne…

— Je te ménageais trop, _dit simplement Dumbledore_. Je me souciais davantage de ton bonheur que de t’apprendre la vérité, davantage de ta tranquillité d’esprit que de mon plan, davantage de ta vie que des autres vies qui seraient peut-être perdues si ce plan échouait. En d’autres termes, j’ai agi exactement comme Voldemort s’attend à ce que nous agissions, nous, les imbéciles qui éprouvons des sentiments d’amour. Y a-t-il quelque chose à dire pour ma défense ? Quiconque t’a observé aussi bien que moi, et je t’ai observé plus attentivement que tu ne peux l’imaginer, aurait eu ce même souci de t’épargner des souffrances supplémentaires après ce que tu avais déjà enduré. Je défie qui que ce soit de dire le contraire. Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait me faire si je ne sais combien de gens dont je ne connaissais ni les noms, ni les visages, trouvaient une mort violente dans un avenir indéterminé, du moment que toi, dans l’instant présent, tu étais vivant, en bonne santé, et heureux ? Je n’avais jamais rêvé que je serais un jour responsable d’un être tel que toi. La troisième année est alors arrivée. Je t’ai regardé de loin repousser les Détraqueurs, rencontrer Sirius, apprendre qui il était et le secourir. Aurais-je le cœur de te révéler la vérité au moment où tu parvenais triomphalement à arracher ton parrain aux griffes du ministère ? Non, bien sûr, mais tu avais treize ans et, à cet âge, je n’avais plus d’aussi bonnes excuses. Tu étais encore très jeune, c’est vrai, mais tu avais prouvé que tu étais quelqu’un d’exceptionnel. Ma conscience me mettait mal à l’aise, Harry. Je savais que le moment approchait… Et puis, l’année dernière, tu es sorti du labyrinthe après avoir vu Cedric Diggory mourir, après avoir toi-même échappé de très peu à la mort… là encore, je ne t’ai rien dit, tout en sachant, à présent que Voldemort était de retour, qu’il me faudrait le faire très bientôt. Et maintenant, ce soir, je me rends compte que tu es prêt depuis longtemps à entendre la vérité que je t’ai cachée pendant toutes ces années. Tu as donné la preuve que j’aurais dû placer ce fardeau sur tes épaules bien avant. Ma seule défense, la voici ; je t’ai vu affronter des épreuves qu’aucun autre élève de cette école n’a jamais connues et je ne pouvais me résoudre à en ajouter une autre, la plus grande de toutes.

Nous attendons Dumbledore restait silencieux.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas.

— Voldemort a essayé de te tuer quand tu étais bébé à cause d’une prophétie faite peu avant ta naissance. Il savait que cette prophétie existait, mais il n’en connaissait pas tous les détails. En voulant te tuer, il croyait accomplir ce qu’elle annonçait. Mais il a appris à ses dépens qu’il s’était trompé lorsque le sort qu’il a jeté sur toi s’est retourné contre lui. Depuis qu’il a retrouvé son corps et surtout depuis que tu as réussi l’exploit extraordinaire de lui échapper l’année dernière, il a résolu d’entendre cette prophétie dans son intégralité. L’arme qu’il cherchait avec tant de constance, c’était celle-là ; connaître le moyen de te détruire.

Le soleil avait fini de se lever, à présent, baignant de lumière le bureau de Dumbledore. L’armoire vitrée dans laquelle reposait l’épée de Godric Gryffondor brillait d’une blancheur opaque, les débris des instruments que Harry avait fracassés sur le sol luisaient comme des gouttes de pluie et derrière nous, Fumseck gazouillait dans son nid de cendres.

— La prophétie s’est brisée, _dit Harry, l’air interdit_. J’essayais d’aider Neville à monter les gradins dans la… la pièce où il y avait l’arcade. Sa robe s’est déchirée et la boule est tombée…

— La chose qui s’est cassée n’était qu’une simple copie de la prophétie, destinée aux archives du Département des mystères. Mais la prophétie elle-même a été faite à quelqu’un qui possède un moyen de se la rappeler parfaitement.

— Qui est-ce ? _demanda Harry, bien qu’il eût l’impression de connaître déjà la réponse_.

— Moi, _répondit Dumbledore_. Je l’ai entendue il y a seize ans par une nuit froide et humide, dans une chambre située au-dessus du bar de La Tête de Sanglier. J’étais allé là-bas pour y voir une candidate au poste de professeur de divination, malgré mes réticences à l’égard de cette matière que j’envisageais de supprimer. Mais il se trouvait que cette candidate était l’arrière-arrière-petite-fille d’une voyante très célèbre et très douée et la plus élémentaire courtoisie m’obligeait à la rencontrer. J’ai été très déçu, cependant. Il me semblait qu’elle-même ne possédait pas le moindre don. Je lui ai donc annoncé, poliment j’espère, que je ne pensais pas pouvoir lui confier ce poste et je me suis apprêté à prendre congé.

Dumbledore se leva, passa devant Harry, et se dirigea vers une petite armoire de couleur noire, à côté du perchoir de Fumseck. Il se pencha, souleva un loquet et sortit du meuble la bassine de pierre, gravée de runes. Dumbledore revint derrière son bureau, y posa la Pensine et leva l’extrémité de sa baguette magique vers sa tempe d’où il retira de longs filaments argentés, semblables à une toile d’araignée, qu’il déposa dans le récipient. Puis il se rassit à son bureau et regarda pendant un moment ses pensées s’étirer et tournoyer au fond de la Pensine. Enfin, avec un soupir, il remua doucement la substance argentée du bout de sa baguette.

Une silhouette s’en éleva, enveloppée de châles, les yeux énormes derrière ses lunettes, et tourna lentement sur elle-même, les pieds dans la bassine. Mais lorsque Sibylle Trelawney parla, ce ne fut pas de son habituelle voix éthérée et mystique mais d’un ton rauque et dur.

«Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l’ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l’un devra mourir de la main de l’autre car aucun d’eux ne peut vivre tant que l’autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »

La silhouette continua de tourner lentement pendant un instant puis se replia sur elle-même et disparut parmi les filaments argentés. Un silence absolu régnait à présent dans le bureau. Ni Dumbledore, ni Harry, ni moi, ni aucun des portraits n’émettaient le moindre son. Fumseck lui-même s’était tu.

— Professeur Dumbledore ? _dit enfin Harry dans un murmure_.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur la Pensine, Dumbledore semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

— Ça… Est-ce que ça veut dire… ? Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ?

— Cela signifie, _répondit Dumbledore_ , que la seule personne qui ait une chance de vaincre définitivement Lord Voldemort est née il y a près de seize ans, à la fin du mois de juillet. Et que ce garçon est né de parents qui, par trois fois déjà, avaient eux-mêmes défié Voldemort.

Je sens les yeux me piquer.

— Ça veut dire… moi ?

Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration.

— Ce qui est étrange, Harry, _reprit-il à mi-voix_ , c’est qu’il ne s’agissait pas forcément de toi. La prophétie de Sibylle pouvait s’appliquer à deux jeunes sorciers, nés tous deux à la fin de juillet cette même année et dont chacun avait pour parents des membres de l’Ordre du Phénix qui, à trois reprises, avaient échappé de justesse à Voldemort. L’un d’eux, bien sûr, c’était toi. L’autre s’appelait Neville Londubat.

— Mais alors… alors… pourquoi y avait-il mon nom sur cette prophétie et pas celui de Neville ?

— La copie officielle a été étiquetée à nouveau après que Voldemort eut essayé de te tuer, _répondit Dumbledore_. Aux yeux du gardien de la salle des Prophéties, il était clair que Voldemort avait voulu t’assassiner parce qu’il avait reconnu en toi celui dont parlait Sibylle.

— Mais… Peut-être que ce n’est pas moi, après tout ?

— J’ai bien peur, _dit lentement Dumbledore comme si chaque mot lui coûtait un effort considérable_ , qu’il s’agisse bel et bien de toi.

— Vous venez de me dire que Neville est né fin juillet, lui aussi… Et que ses parents…

— Tu oublies une partie de la prophétie, le signe distinctif de celui qui pourra vaincre Voldemort… Voldemort en personne « le marquera comme son égal ». Et c’est ce qu’il a fait, Harry. C’est toi qu’il a choisi, pas Neville. Il t’a marqué de la cicatrice qui s’est révélée à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction.

— Peut-être s’est-il trompé ! _objecta Harry_. Peut-être n’a-t-il pas marqué la bonne personne ?

— Il a choisi celui dont il pensait qu’il représenterait pour lui le plus grand danger. Et remarque bien ceci, Harry, son choix ne s’est pas porté sur celui qui avait le sang pur alors que, d’après son credo, seuls les sorciers de pure ascendance sont dignes de ce nom, mais sur le sang-mêlé, comme lui. Il s’est vu en toi avant même de te connaître. Et, en te marquant de cette cicatrice, il ne t’a pas tué comme il en avait l’intention, mais t’a donné un avenir et des pouvoirs qui t’ont permis, jusqu’à présent, de lui échapper non pas une fois mais quatre. Un exploit que ni tes parents ni ceux de Neville n’ont jamais pu réaliser.

— Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? _demanda Harry_. Pourquoi a-t-il tenté de me tuer lorsque j’étais encore bébé. ? Il aurait dû attendre que nous grandissions pour voir si c’était Neville ou moi qui lui paraîtrait le plus dangereux et essayer alors de tuer l’un ou l’autre…

— Cela aurait peut-être été plus rationnel, en effet, _admit Dumbledore_ , mais Voldemort n’avait de la prophétie qu’une connaissance incomplète. La Tête de Sanglier, que Sibylle avait choisie pour ses prix bon marché, a longtemps attiré une clientèle, disons… plus intéressante que celle des Trois Balais. Comme tes amis et toi l’avez découvert à vos dépens, et moi aux miens cette nuit-là, c’est un endroit où l’on n’est jamais certain de ne pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes. Bien sûr, je n’avais jamais imaginé, lorsque je suis parti rencontrer Sibylle Trelawney, qu’elle allait me confier quelque chose digne d’éveiller l’attention des curieux. La chance que j’ai eue, que nous avons eue, c’est que l’espion présent ce soir-là fut repéré et jeté dehors alors que Sibylle commençait tout juste à me révéler la prophétie.

— Alors, il n’a entendu que…

— Que le début, la partie qui annonce la naissance au mois de juillet d’un garçon dont les parents ont par trois fois défié Voldemort. L’espion ne pouvait donc avertir son maître qu’en t’attaquant, il risquait de te transférer des pouvoirs et de te marquer comme son égal. Ainsi, Voldemort n’a jamais su qu’il pouvait être dangereux d’essayer de te tuer et qu’il serait plus sage d’attendre d’en savoir plus. Il ne savait pas que tu aurais « un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…»

— Mais je n’ai pas ce pouvoir ! _s’étrangla Harry_. Je n’ai aucun pouvoir que lui-même ne possède pas, je serais incapable de me battre comme il l’a fait la nuit dernière, je ne peux pas posséder d’autres êtres ou… ou les tuer…

— Il existe une pièce, au Département des mystères, _l’interrompit Dumbledore_ , qui reste toujours verrouillée. Elle contient une force à la fois plus merveilleuse et plus terrible que la mort, que l’intelligence humaine, que les forces de la nature. Peut-être est-ce aussi le plus mystérieux des nombreux sujets d’étude qui se trouvent là-bas. Le pouvoir conservé dans cette pièce, tu le possèdes au plus haut point, Harry, alors que Voldemort en est totalement dépourvu. C’est ce pouvoir qui t’a poussé à vouloir à tout prix sauver Sirius cette nuit. Et c’est ce même pouvoir qui a empêché Voldemort de te posséder, car il ne supportait pas d’habiter un corps où cette force qu’il déteste était si présente. En définitive, il n’était pas très important que tu ne saches pas fermer ton esprit. C’est ton cœur qui t’a sauvé.

Harry ferma les yeux.

— Et la fin de la prophétie… C’était quelque chose comme « aucun d’eux ne peut vivre…»

— … « tant que l’autre survit », _acheva Dumbledore_.

— Alors, _dit Harry_ , cela signifie que… qu’à la fin… l’un de nous deux devra tuer l’autre ?

— Oui, _répondit Dumbledore_.

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux.

— Je sens que je te dois une autre explication, Harry, _reprit Dumbledore d’un ton hésitant_. Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi je ne t’ai pas choisi comme préfet ? Je dois te l’avouer… J’ai pensé… que tu avais suffisamment de responsabilités comme cela.

Harry leva les yeux et vit une larme couler sur le visage de Dumbledore puis disparaître dans sa longue barbe argentée.

J’ouvre la bouche, hésitante.

— Et moi, dans tout ça ? _demandais-je finalement._ La prophétie…

Je regarde ladite sphère posée sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

— Toi, Nymeria, tu es une partie intégrale du plan de Voldemort. Cette prophétie a été faite le jour de ta naissance. Lorsque tes parents, et plus précisément ton père, l’ont entendue, ils ont tout fait pour te protéger.

— Mon père… ? _répétais-je, surprise._

C’est la première fois que j’entends quelqu’un – autre que ma mère qui elle-même ne parle pas beaucoup de lui – me parler de mon père.

— Deux prophéties à son propos, ce n’était pas étonnant que Voldemort cherche à en savoir plus. Daniel Fawley est mort en essayant de te protéger, _me révélé Dumbledore_. Eleana t’a révélé tes origines d’héritière de Salazar Serpentard, et lors de ta troisième année, elle m’a demandée de t’expliquer que tu possède les pouvoirs des plus grands sorciers de l’histoire. Pouvoirs dont du fait la remarquable démonstration, comme par exemple en résistant au Doloris.

— Voldemort m’a dit en deuxième année qu’il voulait tout faire pour que je reste moins puissante que lui. Il me prenait ma magie, _dis-je_.

— Oui, mais cet acte a, au contraire, réveillé celle qui dormait en toi, attendant de pouvoir faire ses preuves, _m’explique Dumbledore_. Ce n’est pas par hasard que tu es devenue Animagus si rapidement, ou bien que tu maitrises des sortilèges bien trop puissants pour une sorcière de ton âge. Tu as la capacité de mettre en échec les plans de Voldemort, et il ne peut l’accepter.

Il regarde la prophétie.

— Maintenant, prend cette aiguille et fait tomber une goute de ton sang sur la sphère, _me dit-il._

Tremblante, je prends l’aiguille. Harry, Dumbledore, et même les tableaux me fixent des yeux.

Je me pique le doigt et, avec une grimace, laisse tomber une goutte de sang sur la sphère qui se met à briller d’un blanc aveuglant. Puis, une voix retentie.

« Celle qui détient d’incommensurable pouvoirs ne verra pas le jour de ses dix-neuf ans, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut prendre le risque de voir ses plans réduits à néant »

La lumière s’arrête, et mes nerfs craquent. Je me mets à pleurer, la tête dans mes mains.

_Je vais mourir._


	33. Mise au point

_Dimanche 20 Juin_

« CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PASPRONONCER-LE-NOM EST DE RETOUR

Dans une brève déclaration faite à la presse vendredi soir, Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, a confirmé que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est revenu dans notre pays et qu’il y est à nouveau actif.

« J’ai le très grand regret de devoir confirmer que le sorcier qui s’est décerné à lui-même le titre de Lord, vous voyez qui je veux dire, est vivant et présent une fois de plus parmi nous », a déclaré Fudge, visiblement fatigué et ébranlé, devant les journalistes. « C’est avec un regret presque égal que je dois vous informer de la révolte massive des Détraqueurs d’Azkaban qui se sont montrés hostiles à la poursuite de leur collaboration avec le ministère de la Magie. Nous pensons que les Détraqueurs se sont à présent placés sous les ordres de Lord Machin. Nous demandons instamment à la population magique de rester vigilante. Le ministère publie actuellement des guides de défense élémentaire des personnes et des biens qui seront distribués gratuitement dans tous les foyers de sorciers au cours des prochains mois. »

La déclaration du ministre a été accueillie avec consternation et inquiétude par la communauté des sorciers qui, pas plus tard que mercredi dernier, recevait du ministère l’assurance qu’il n’y avait « aucune espèce de vérité dans les rumeurs persistantes selon lesquelles Vous-Savez-Qui se manifesterait à nouveau parmi nous ».

Le détail des événements qui ont conduit à la volte-face du ministère reste encore très flou. On pense cependant que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, accompagné d’un groupe de fidèles connus sous le nom de Mangemorts, aurait réussi jeudi soir à pénétrer au sein même du ministère de la Magie.

Albus Dumbledore, nouvellement réintégré dans ses fonctions de directeur de l’école de sorcellerie Poudlard, de membre de la Confédération internationale des sorciers et de président-sorcier du Magenmagot, n’a fait aucune déclaration jusqu’à présent. Tout au long de l’année écoulée, il avait répété avec insistance que Vous-Savez-Qui n’était pas mort, contrairement aux espoirs les plus répandus et que, selon lui, il recommençait à recruter des partisans pour tenter une nouvelle fois de s’emparer du pouvoir. Dans le même temps, le jeune homme surnommé « le Survivant »… »

— Ah, voilà, Harry, on parle de toi. J’étais sûre qu’ils trouveraient le moyen de te mettre dans le coup, _dit Hermione en le regardant par-dessus-son journal_.

Nous étions à l’infirmerie. Harry était assis au pied du lit de Ron et tous deux écoutaient Hermione lire à haute voix la première page du Sorcier du dimanche. Ginny, dont la cheville avait été guérie en un clin d’œil par Madame Pomfresh, était pelotonnée au pied du lit d’Hermione. Neville, dont le nez avait retrouvé sa forme et son volume habituels, était assis sur une chaise entre les deux lits. Luna, qui était passée les voir, tenait fermement entre ses mains la dernière édition du Chicaneur qu’elle lisait à l’envers sans écouter un mot de ce qu’Hermione disait. Et moi, je regarde par la fenêtre, profitant de la vue.

_Si je dois mourir, autant que je profite du temps qu’il me reste._

Même si Dumbledore m’a dit qu’il y avait une chance pour que les dires la prophétie ne se déroulent pas, j’avais accepté avec facilité l’annonce de ma mort prochaine.

— Ça y est, il est redevenu « le Survivant », _dit Ron d’un air sombre_. Ce n’est plus un cinglé qui cherche uniquement à se faire remarquer.

Il prit une poignée de Chocogrenouilles dans l’énorme tas de friandises posé sur son meuble de chevet, en jeta quelques-uns à Harry, Ginny et Neville et déchira avec les dents le papier du sien. On voyait toujours sur ses bras les marques profondes provoquées par les tentacules du cerveau qui avait failli l’étouffer. À en croire Madame Pomfresh, les pensées pouvaient laisser des cicatrices plus visibles que n’importe quoi d’autre, ou presque, mais depuis qu’elle lui avait appliqué à doses généreuses l’onguent d’amnésie du Dr Oubbly, il semblait y avoir un progrès.

— Oui, maintenant, ils sont très élogieux envers toi, Harry, _dit Hermione en parcourant l’article_. « La voix solitaire de la vérité… Perçu comme un déséquilibré, il n’a pourtant jamais varié dans son récit… Obligé de supporter railleries et calomnies…» Hmmmm, je remarque, _ajouta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés_ , qu’ils prennent bien soin de ne pas préciser que ce sont eux qui t’ont raillé et calomnié dans La Gazette…

Elle eut une légère grimace et porta une main à ses côtes. Le maléfice dont Dolohov avait fait usage contre elle, bien que moins efficace que s’il avait pu prononcer l’incantation à haute voix, avait néanmoins, selon les propres termes de Madame Pomfresh, « fait déjà assez de dégâts comme ça ». Hermione devait prendre chaque jour dix potions différentes mais elle allait beaucoup mieux et en avait déjà assez de rester à l’infirmerie.

— « La dernière tentative de Vous-Savez-Qui pour prendre le pouvoir, pages 2 à 4. Ce que le ministère aurait dû nous dire, page 5. Pourquoi personne n’a écouté Albus Dumbledore, pages 6 à 8. Une interview exclusive de Harry Potter, page 9…» Eh bien, _dit Hermione en repliant le journal qu’elle jeta à côté d’elle_ , au moins, ils ont de quoi écrire, maintenant. Mais l’interview de Harry n’a rien d’exclusif, c’est celle qui a paru dans Le Chicaneur, il y a plusieurs mois.

— Papa la leur a vendue, _dit Luna de son ton absent en tournant une page du Chicaneur_. Il en a tiré un bon prix, alors on va pouvoir organiser une expédition en Suède, cet été, pour essayer d’attraper un Ronflak Cornu.

Hermione sembla se faire violence pendant un instant, puis elle répondit ;

— En voilà, une bonne idée.

Ginny croisa le regard de Harry et détourna rapidement les yeux en souriant.

— Alors, qu’est-ce qui se passe de beau, à l’école ? _demanda Hermione, qui s’était redressée sur ses oreillers avec une nouvelle grimace_.

— Flitwick a débarrassé le couloir du marécage de Fred et George, _raconta Ginny_. Il a fait ça en trois secondes mais il en a laissé un petit carré sous la fenêtre, entouré par un cordon…

— Pourquoi ? _s’étonna Hermione_.

— Il a dit que c’était vraiment de la très belle magie, _répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules_.

— Je pense qu’il a voulu en faire un monument à Fred et à George, _commenta Ron, la bouche pleine de chocolat_. Ce sont eux qui m’ont envoyé tout ça, _dit-il à Harry en montrant la petite montagne de Chocogrenouilles à son chevet_. Ça doit bien marcher, leur magasin de farces et attrapes.

Hermione eut un air désapprobateur, puis elle demanda ;

— Est-ce que les choses s’arrangent maintenant que Dumbledore est de retour ?

— Oui, _assura Neville_ , tout est redevenu normal.

— J’imagine que Rusard est content, non ? _dit Ron en posant contre sa cruche d’eau une carte de Chocogrenouille représentant Dumbledore_.

— Pas du tout, _répondit Ginny_ , il est vraiment, vraiment malheureux…

Elle ajouta dans un murmure ;

— Il n’arrête pas de dire qu’Ombrage était la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivée à Poudlard…

Nous tournons la tête. Le professeur Ombrage était allongée dans un lit, de l’autre côté de la salle, les yeux fixés au plafond. Dumbledore était allé seul dans la forêt pour l’arracher aux centaures. Comment avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il pu émerger d’entre les arbres en soutenant le professeur Ombrage sans avoir une égratignure ? Personne ne le savait et il ne fallait certainement pas compter sur Ombrage pour le raconter. Depuis qu’elle était revenue au château, elle n’avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, à notre connaissance en tout cas. Personne ne savait non plus de quoi elle souffrait. Ses cheveux châtains habituellement si soigneusement coiffés étaient à présent en désordre et parsemés de feuilles et de brindilles, mais elle semblait intacte par ailleurs.

— Madame Pomfresh dit qu’elle est simplement en état de choc, _murmura Hermione_.

— Je crois plutôt qu’elle boude, _assura Ginny_.

— Oui, elle montre des signes de vie quand on fait ça, _dit Ron_.

Avec sa langue il imita le bruit des sabots d’un cheval. Ombrage se redressa brusquement en jetant autour d’elle des regards fébriles.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, professeur ? _demanda Madame Pomfresh en passant la tête derrière la porte de son bureau_.

— Je… non, j’ai dû rêver…, _répondit Ombrage en se laissant retomber sur ses oreillers_.

Hermione et Ginny étouffèrent leur rire dans les couvertures. Moi, je ne me cache pas pour rire.

— En parlant de centaures, _dit Hermione lorsqu’elle eut retrouvé un peu de son sérieux_ , qui est professeur de divination, maintenant ? Est-ce que Firenze va rester ?

— Il est bien obligé, _répondit Harry_ , les autres centaures ne veulent plus de lui.

— Apparemment, Trelawney et lui vont enseigner tous les deux, _dit Ginny_.

— J’imagine que Dumbledore aurait bien voulu se débarrasser de Trelawney pour de bon, _commenta Ron qui en était à son quatorzième Chocogrenouille_. Si vous voulez mon avis, c’est cette matière qu’il faudrait supprimer. Firenze n’est pas tellement meilleur qu’elle…

— Comment peux-tu dire ça ? _s’indigna Hermione_. Alors qu’on vient de s’apercevoir qu’il existe de véritables prophéties.

Harry et moi échangeons un regard. Nous n’avons tous les deux révéler à personnes les contenues de nos prophéties. Neville leur avait simplement raconté qu’elle s’était cassée lorsque Harry l’avait hissé sur les gradins de la chambre de la Mort et Harry n’avait rien ajouté.

— C’est vraiment dommage qu’elle se soit cassée, _dit Hermione à mi-voix en hochant la tête_.

— Oui, _approuva Ron_. Mais au moins, Tu-Sais-Qui ne saura pas non plus ce qu’il y avait dedans… Où tu vas ? _ajouta-t-il avec un mélange de surprise et de déception en voyant Harry se lever_.

— Heu… chez Hagrid, _répondit Harry_. Il vient de rentrer et je lui ai promis d’aller le voir pour lui donner de vos nouvelles à tous les deux.

— Ah bon, d’accord, _dit Ron d’un air grognon_.

Il regarda le carré de ciel bleu que découpait la fenêtre.

— J’aimerais bien qu’on puisse venir avec toi.

— Dis-lui bonjour de notre part ! _lança Hermione tandis que Harry se dirigeait vers la porte_. Et demande-lui ce qui est arrivé à… à son petit protégé !

Je regarde Harry partir, puis soupire.

— Et la tienne, Nymeria ? Que dis ta prophétie ? _me demande Ron._

Je soupir. Je n’ai pas le courage de leur mentir, autant leur dire la vérité.

— Disons qu’il ne me reste plus que trois ans à vivre, _révélais-je_. Je vous laisse, je dois y aller. Je ne suis plus élève ici, du moins pas avant Septembre.

Et je pars, évitant les regards choqués de mes amis.

Le château semblait très calme, même pour un dimanche. De toute évidence, tout le monde était sorti dans le parc profiter du soleil et de la fin des examens. Les quelques jours qui restaient avant les vacances seraient enfin libérés des devoirs et des révisions.

Je marche jusqu’à la Salle Commune des Préfets. Cet endroit m’avait manqué.

— Une revenante, _dit Drago en me voyant entrer._

Je l’ignore et me dirige vers la chambre.

— Alors on s’ignore, maintenant ? C’est marrant, c’était l’inverse au début de l’année.

Je m’immobilise.

— Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Tu as mené la vie dure à mes amis, je me suis faite attaquée par ton père au Département des Mystères, et je viens d’apprendre qu’il me reste seulement 3 ans à vivre ! Tu veux quoi, Malefoy ?!

Je me suis mise à parler de plus en plus fort sans m’en rendre compte.

— Q-quoi ? _me demande t-il, choqué._

— Tu m’as bien entendue. « Celle qui détient d’incommensurable pouvoirs ne verra pas le jour de ses dix-neuf ans, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut prendre le risque de voir ses plans réduits à néant », _récitais-je._ Je te dirais bien de le reciter à ton père, mais il est à Azkaban. Maintenant, je voudrais être seule.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et en claque la porte avant de m’effondrer sur mon lit en éclatant en sanglots.

Je ne sors qu’une heure plus tard, douchée et changée. Je me dirige vers Harry, assis au bord du lac, et m’installe à côté de lui en silence. Puis, nous unissons notre main et regardons le lac, toujours dans un silence de plomb. Aucun de nous n’avions envie de parler, juste de profiter de la présence de l’autre.

Harry devra tuer Voldemort ou mourir de sa main. Et moi, je vais également mourir. Il me tuera après avoir pris mes pouvoirs. Un sorcier ne peut pas vivre longtemps après que la magie ai quitté son corps. J’espère simplement que ce ne sera pas douloureux.

Ron et Hermione, complètement guéris, quittèrent l’infirmerie trois jours avant la fin du trimestre. Hermione manifestait sans cesse le désir de parler de Sirius mais Ron se chargeait de la faire taire chaque fois qu’elle mentionnait son nom.

Le professeur Ombrage quitta Poudlard la veille de la fin du trimestre. Elle était discrètement sortie de l’infirmerie à l’heure du dîner dans l’espoir de ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, elle était tombée sur Peeves qui avait saisi sa dernière occasion de suivre les instructions de Fred et l’avait chassée avec joie du château en se servant tour à tour d’une canne et d’une chaussette remplie de craies pour la rouer de coups. De nombreux élèves s’étaient précipités dans le hall d’entrée pour la regarder s’enfuir le long de l’allée et les directeurs des maisons n’avaient pas fait preuve d’un zèle excessif pour essayer de les en empêcher. Le professeur McGonagall se contenta de quelques faibles remontrances avant de se rasseoir à la table des professeurs et on l’entendit même regretter à haute voix de ne pas pouvoir courir derrière Ombrage en poussant des cris de joie car Peeves lui avait emprunté sa canne.

Puis le moment de la dernière soirée à l’école arriva. La plupart des élèves avaient fait leurs bagages et descendaient dans la Grande Salle pour le festin de fin d’année.

Je suis assise à la table des Gryffondor. Harry n’est pas là, Ron m’a dit qu’il était resté dans son dortoir. Mais Harry ne se montra pas de la soirée.

*

_Samedi 26 Juin_

Le voyage de retour par le Poudlard Express fut riche en péripéties. Tout d’abord, Drago, Crabbe et Goyle, qui avaient manifestement attendu toute la semaine l’occasion de pouvoir frapper loin du regard des professeurs, tendirent une embuscade à Harry en plein milieu du train, au moment où il revenait des toilettes. L’attaque aurait pu réussir s’ils n’avaient eu l’idée de la déclencher devant un compartiment rempli de membres de l’A.D. qui, voyant la scène à travers la vitre, se levèrent d’un même mouvement pour se précipiter au secours de Harry.

Lorsque Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein et Terry Boot eurent fini de faire pleuvoir sur eux une large variété de sortilèges et de maléfices que Harry et moi leur avions enseignés, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle ressemblaient à trois gigantesques limaces boudinées dans un uniforme de Poudlard. Harry, Ernie et Justin les hissèrent dans le filet à bagages et les laissèrent là, gluants et visqueux.

— Je dois dire que j’attends avec impatience de voir la tête que va faire la mère de Malefoy quand son fils descendra du train, _commenta Ernie d’un ton satisfait en regardant Malefoy se tortiller au-dessus de lui_.

Ernie ne lui avait jamais pardonné la façon indigne dont il avait enlevé des points à Poufsouffle lorsqu’il était membre de l’éphémère brigade inquisitoriale.

— La mère de Goyle sera beaucoup plus contente, _dit Ron qui était venu voir d’où venait tout ce bruit_. Il est beaucoup mieux comme ça… En tout cas, Harry, le chariot de friandises vient d’arriver, si tu veux quelque chose…

Je jette un regard à Malefoy avant de secouer la tête, exaspérée. Harry remercia les autres et accompagna Ron jusqu’à leur compartiment où il acheta un gros tas de Fondants du Chaudron et de Patacitrouilles. Hermione lisait La Gazette du sorcier, Ginny faisait un jeu dans Le Chicaneur et Neville caressait son Mimbulus Mimbletonia qui avait beaucoup grandi au cours de l’année et se mettait à chantonner étrangement dès qu’on le touchait.

Harry et Ron passèrent le temps à jouer aux échecs magiques tandis qu’Hermione leur lisait des extraits de La Gazette. À présent, elle était pleine d’articles sur la façon de repousser des Détraqueurs ou sur les tentatives du ministère de la Magie pour retrouver les Mangemorts, ainsi que de lettres hystériques dont les auteurs prétendaient avoir vu Lord Voldemort passer devant chez eux le matin même…

— Ça n’a pas encore réellement commencé, _soupira Hermione d’un air sombre en repliant le journal_ , mais ce ne sera plus très long, maintenant…

Pour ma part, je regarde le paysage défiler en réfléchissant à ce que je vais pouvoir faire cet été. Je compte bien profiter de chaque jour comme si c’était le dernier, ce qui n’est pas totalement faux.

Ron apprend que sa sœur sort maintenant avec Dean, ce qui le met en colère. Pattenrond se précipita sur les pièces et Hedwige et Coquecigrue se mirent à hululer et à pépier d’un air courroucé sur leur filet à bagages.

Lorsque le train ralentit à l’approche de la gare de King’s Cross, je me sentais pire que démoralisée. Je prends cependant mes affaires et sort, tenant la cage de transport Lya d’une main et tirant ma valise de l’autre.

Quand le poinçonneur nous fit signe qu’on pouvait franchir sans risque la barrière magique entre les quais 9 et 10, de l’autre côté, un véritable comité d’accueil était venu.

Maugrey Fol Œil paraissait aussi sinistre avec son chapeau melon enfoncé sur son œil magique que s’il était resté tête nue. Ses mains noueuses tenaient un grand bâton et son corps était enveloppé d’une grosse cape de voyage. Tonks se tenait juste derrière lui, ses cheveux d’un rose chewing-gum brillant à la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers la verrière crasseuse de la gare. Elle était vêtue d’un jean abondamment rapiécé et d’un T-shirt violet sur lequel on pouvait lire « Les Bizarr’ Sisters ». Lupin était à côté d’elle, le teint pâle, les cheveux grisonnants, un long pardessus usé couvrant un pantalon et un pull-over miteux. Maman était un peu éloignée, un air triste sur le visage mais elle s’empresse de me faire un sourire lorsque nos regards se croisent.

Enfin, parés de leurs plus beaux atours de Moldus, Mr et Mrs Weasley menaient le groupe, accompagnés de Fred et de George qui arboraient des blousons flambant neufs d’un vert criard.

— Ron, Ginny ! _appela Mrs Weasley en se précipitant vers ses enfants pour les serrer dans ses bras_. Oh, et Harry… Comment vas-tu ?

Je rejoins ma mère presque en courant et pose mes affaires avant qu’elle ne me serre fortement dans ses bras.

— Et c’est en quoi, ça ? _demanda-t-il en montrant les blousons du doigt_.

— En peau de dragon de la meilleure qualité, petit frère, _dit Fred en tirant d’un petit coup sec sur sa fermeture Éclair_. Les affaires marchent à merveille et on s’est dit qu’on pouvait bien s’offrir un petit cadeau.

Pendant ce temps, maman et moi étions en pleines retrouvailles.

— Rien n’est dit ma chérie… _me dit-elle._ Il se peut qu’il ne se passe pas ce qui est dit…

— Je l’espère, maman…

Maman et moi se lâchons puis elle va enlacer Harry.

— Bonjour, _dit Harry_ , _les joues roses_. Je ne m’attendais pas… Qu’est-ce que vous faites tous là ?

— Eh bien, _répondit Lupin avec un léger sourire_ , nous – et surtout, Eleana – avons pensé qu’il serait bon d’avoir une petite conversation avec ta tante et ton oncle avant qu’ils te ramènent à la maison.

— Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée, _dit aussitôt Harry_.

— Oh, je crois que si, _grogna Maugrey qui s’était rapproché de son pas claudicant_. C’est eux, là-bas, non, Potter ?

Il pointa le pouce par-dessus son épaule, son œil magique regardant derrière lui, à travers le chapeau melon. Harry se pencha légèrement vers la gauche et aperçut en effet les trois Dursley, visiblement épouvantés par le comité de réception venu accueillir Harry.

— Ah, Harry ! _dit Mr Weasley_.

Il se détourna des parents d’Hermione qu’il avait salués avec enthousiasme et qui étreignaient à présent leur fille à tour de rôle.

— Alors, on y va ?

— Oui, je pense que c’est le moment, _répondit Maugrey_.

— Il n’est pas question qu’ils continuent leur mauvais traitements envers mon beau fils, _dit maman d’une voix forte._

Harry et moi rougissons alors que, suivis des autres, nous nous dirigeons vers les Dursley qui paraissaient plantés sur place. Maman était en tête de groupe. Hermione se dégagea doucement des bras de sa mère pour se joindre à nous.

Se tenant la main, Harry et moi s’approchons pour entendre ce qui va être dit.

— Bonjour, _dit Mr Weasley d’un ton aimable à l’oncle Vernon en s’arrêtant devant lui_. Vous vous souvenez peut-être de moi ? Je m’appelle Arthur Weasley.

Et en effet, son oncle, le teint de plus en plus violacé, lui lança un regard noir, tout en estimant préférable de ne rien dire, sans doute parce que les Dursley étaient deux fois moins nombreux. La tante Pétunia semblait à la fois effrayée et embarrassée. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil autour d’elle comme si elle était terrifiée à l’idée que quelqu’un qu’elle connaissait puisse la surprendre en pareille compagnie. Dudley, lui, s’efforçait de paraître tout petit et insignifiant, un exploit qu’il était totalement incapable d’accomplir.

— Nous voulions vous parler un peu de Harry, _dit Mr Weasley, toujours souriant_.

— Ouais, _grogna Maugrey_. Au sujet de la façon dont vous le traitez quand il est chez vous.

La moustache de l’oncle Vernon sembla se hérisser d’indignation. Peut-être parce que le chapeau melon de Maugrey lui donnait la fausse impression qu’il avait affaire à quelqu’un de son espèce, il s’adressa à lui ;

— À ma connaissance ce qui se passe chez moi ne vous regarde pas…

— Je crois que ce qui échappe à votre connaissance remplirait plusieurs volumes, Dursley, _gronda Maugrey_.

— De toute façon, la question n’est pas là, _intervint Tonks_.

Ses cheveux roses semblaient choquer la tante Pétunia plus encore que tout le reste et elle préféra fermer les yeux plutôt que de la regarder.

— La question, c’est que si jamais on apprend que vous avez été odieux avec Harry…

— Et ne vous y trompez pas, nous le saurons, _ajouta Lupin d’un ton aimable_.

— Oui, _assura Mr Weasley_ , nous le saurons même si vous l’empêchez de se servir du fêlétone…

— Téléphone, _souffla Hermione_.

— Ouais, si jamais on a le moindre soupçon que mon beau-fils a été maltraité de quelque manière que ce soit, c’est à nous que vous devrez en répondre, _avertit ma mère_.

Je me penche vers Harry pour lui murmurer à l’oreille ;

— Elle semble prendre beaucoup de plaisir à t’appeler « beau-fils ».

Et pour la première fois depuis les évènements du ministère, Harry sourit. L’oncle Vernon gonfla la poitrine d’un air menaçant. Son indignation semblait l’emporter sur la peur.

— S’agit-il de menaces, madame ? _dit-il, si fort que des passants tournèrent la tête vers lui_.

— En effet, _répondit maman apparemment satisfait que l’oncle Vernon ait compris si rapidement le message_.

— Et vous croyez que je suis le genre d’homme à me laisser intimider ? _aboya l’oncle Vernon_.

Maugrey, à côté de maman, repoussa son chapeau melon pour découvrir son œil magique qui pivotait en tous sens d’un air sinistre. Horrifié, l’oncle Vernon fit un bond en arrière et se cogna douloureusement contre un chariot à bagages.

— Eh bien… oui, _dit Maugrey_ , je crois que vous êtes ce genre d’homme.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

— Alors, Potter… préviens-nous si tu as besoin d’aide. Si on n’a pas de nouvelles de toi trois jours de suite, on enverra quelqu’un pour voir ce qui se passe…

La tante Pétunia laissa échapper un gémissement pitoyable. On lisait clairement sur son visage qu’elle pensait à ce que diraient les voisins s’ils voyaient ces gens-là pénétrer dans son jardin.

— Bon, eh bien, au revoir, Potter, _dit Maugrey en serrant d’une main noueuse l’épaule de Harry_.

— Prend bien soin de toi, Harry, _dit Lupin à voix basse_. Donne de tes nouvelles.

— Harry, nous te ferons sortir de là dès que possible, _murmura Mrs Weasley en l’étreignant à nouveau, nous séparant au passage_.

— À bientôt, mon vieux, _dit Ron d’un ton anxieux en lui serrant la main_.

— À très bientôt, Harry, _ajouta Hermione avec gravité_. On te le promet.

Harry acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

— Bon, poussez-vous que je puisse l’embrasser, maintenant, _dis-je en m’approchant de mon petit ami._

Nous nous embrassons passionnément puis, les joues rouges et essoufflé, Harry sourit, nous adressa de la main un signe d’adieu puis tourna les talons et s’avança d’un pas résolu vers la rue ensoleillée, suivi de l’oncle Vernon, de la tante Pétunia et de Dudley qui se hâtaient derrière lui.


End file.
